En el otro lado del espejo
by ikael
Summary: Este no es un fanfic normal. Tres años y medio de trabajo han sido la respuesta a la pregunta ¿Qué pasaría a todos los niveles (personal, político, mundial...) si el mundo real y el del ff7 entraran en contacto? ¿Quién corrompería a quién? ¿Qué
1. Introducción

Hola. En estos momentos estas a punto de leer "En el otro lado del espejo", un fanbook sobre el final fantasy 7. Como escritor del mismo me veo obligado a guiarte un poco antes de que te sumerjas en la historia, por eso de aclarar dudillas y evitar sobresaltos. Te lo puedes saltar perfectamente si quieres, pero tranquilo, sólo te llevará un rato ¿vale?  
  
Muy bien. Como ya he dicho, vas a leer un fanbook sobre el ff7 y... un momento ¿que qué es un fanbook? ¿Sabes lo que es un fanfiction? Bueno, tanto si lo sabes como si no, te lo digo: son historias sobre un videojuego o serie de TV creadas por fans de estos. Ah, claro, pero esto es un fanbook. Pues bueno chico, un fanbook es exactamente lo mismo, sólo que más grande. Eh, ¡Eh! ¡No se te ocurra irte! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Más largo no significa más paja! Gracias a su longitud se pueden tratar las cosas en más profundidad y expandir el mundo hasta límites insospechados, haciendo de estos casi una saga paralela. ¿Qué, te va gustando? Bueno, de eso se trata, no ;-)?  
  
Bueno, y ahora una pequeña aclaración sobre ESTE fanbook. Trata sobre el ff7, y su acción se desarrrolla un año y pico después del juego. Pero ojo. No te equivoques. Esto NO es el típico fanfiction que continúa el juego, no, aquí no se va a resucitar a Aeris ni Cloud se va a volver a enfrentar contra Sefirot. Eh, eh, quieto ahí. Eso no significa que no te vaya a dejar sin ración friki de final 7, te vas a jartar de ella. Lo que quiero decir es que no es lo de siempre. Que esta historia no va de lo de siempre. Porque para continuaciones del ff7 ya tenemos la película de Avent Children que está haciendo Square, que seguro que la hacen mejor que yo. Yo planteo una pregunta ¿qué pasaría si, por razones que más adelante se explican, el mundo del ff7 y el nuestro, en el que tú estás ahora mismo leyendo este mensaje, entraran en contacto entre sí? Si personas como tú, de este mundo, pudieran viajar al otro. SI personas del otro lado, como Cloud o Vicent, pudieran viajar a este. ¿Qué ocurriría a todos los niveles? ¿Cuál serían las consecuencias para tu vida, para la suya, para sus sentimientos, para la geopolítica de la Tierra? Si les vieras, aquí mismo, a todo el grupo del final 7? Qué les dirías? ¿Cómo reaccionarías? Esas preguntas y otras que nadie se ha atrevido a formular son las que voy a responder en mi fanbook. Nada de resucitar a Aeris pero... ¿acaso llegó a morir? Sefirot está muerto pero... ¿acaso se ha extinguido el mal en ese mundo? ¿Cómo serían los personajes si creciesen? ¿Y si la vida y la madurez les cambiaran más allá de como fueron en el juego? Si ambos mundos chocasen... ¿quién corrompería a quien? La respuesta a esas preguntas y muchas más es lo que encontrarás en el siguiente fanfiction. Vamos, ¿a qué estás esperando? Todos te están esperando más allá. En el otro lado del espejo.  
  
Un pequeño gran aviso:  
  
La siguiente historia contiene escenas de violencia física y psíquica, crítica política, así como escenas de torturas y genocidios. No es que sea un mojigato, pero si hay gente susceptible o sencillamente chavalines con padres con ganas de demandarme, "el que avisa no es traidor".  
  
F.A.Q (Frequently Answered Questions) o Preguntas Frecuentemente Formuladas:  
  
P: ¿Por qué _____ personaje es así? En el videojuego era distinto...  
  
R: En el inicio de la historia he intentado hacer a los personajes lo más parecidos posibles al videojuego. Sin embargo, a meddiad que avanza la historia los personajes cambian, maduran, mejoran y empeoran en algunos aspectos hasta quedar a veces irreconocibles.  
  
P: Eso de que los dos mundos se junten suena muy raro... ¿no es una idea muy absurda?  
  
R: Vale, lo reconozco, dicho de sopetón suena raro. Pero lee la historia entera y te darás cuenta de que al final todo está explicado, tanto el método de salto dimensional como el por qué existe.  
  
p: ¿Aparecerá el personaje ______?  
  
R: Tranquilos. Como ya he dicho antes, todo friki se jartará con mi historia. Todos los personajes tienen su momento de gloria, su evolución, sus metas y su conclusión. Todos los fans de otros personajes que no sean los principales tendrán su regocijo.  
  
P: ¿Volverá Aeris? ¿Y Sefirot?  
  
R: Si seguís leyendo os estaré reventando un poco la historia...  
  
*SPOILER*  
  
En efecto, pero no de la manera que muchos se piensan...  
  
P:¡Cabron, pegan a Aeris en tu historia!  
  
r: sÍ, eso está hecho así con el objetivo de mostrar la crueldad de sus captores y añadir dramatismo, nada más. A título personal no me gusta que peguen a chicas indefensas, pero posiblemente los muchachos de la CÍA que la tienen presa no piensen igual.  
  
*ENDOFSPOILER*  
  
PARA QUIEN SE QUIERA EMPLEAR A FONDO...  
  
Esta sección va dedicada a quien el interese explorar el mundo en el que se desarrolla el fanfiction. Por supuesto, quien quiera puede empezara a leer y saltárselo, o irlo consultando según vea cosas que le interesan. Esto es a gusto del lector, a quien seimpre estoy a su servicio.  
  
El mundo de "En el otro lado del espejo"  
  
Cambios políticos:  
  
Es básicamente le mundo del ff7. Sin embargo, ha sufrido diversos cambios debido al cataclismo de metorito, que provocó innumerables desastres naturales tales como tifones o terremotos. Asímismo también ha cambiado mucho el desarrollo del as ciudades. El centro de poder se ha desplazado, la energía mako a penas se usa y millones de personas buscan hogar desoladas... sin nadie que se lo proporcione. La antigua república empresarial de Shin Ra se ha derrumbado y el mundo está sumido en el caos creado por un vacío enorme de poder, donde el orden sólo se mantiene débilmente en las pequeñas ciudades estado. Es en medio de ese mundo donde se desarrolla nuestra historia.  
  
Cambios orográficos principales:  
  
Una nueva cadena de islas volcánicas ha surgido al sur del continente de Wutai. Actualmente están siendo colonizadas por el estado de Wutai debido a su actual política de "expansión pacífica". Gracias a los recursos de estas islas están recuperando parte de su esplendor pasado.  
  
Una lluvia de meteoritos, fragmentos del meteorito principal diversas zonas del planeta. Cayeron en la ciudad anciana, carbonizando los bosque que la rodeaban, también sobre cañón cosmo sin muchos daños. pero sobre todo cayeron sobre Midgard, dejándola completamente devastada.  
  
Uno de los cambios más importantes es que lo que antes era el desierto de Gold Saucer ahora es un nuevo mar de poca profundidad pero mucha extensión debido a una serie impetuosa de maremotos y tifones. Gold Saucer está semisumergido y Corel es ahora una ciudad costera.  
  
Por último, decir que en efecto, el cráter del norte ha desaparecido casi por completo, apenas se ve una ligera depresión en el lugar, prueba de que el planeta, a pesar de todo, ha podido curar sus heridas.  
  
Frases:  
  
"hay gente en vuestro mundo que muere matando. Ella es de las que mueren ayudando"- Nanaki  
  
"Antiépico"- Vicent definiendo nuestro mundo.  
  
"¿No debería estar en la tierra prometida?. ¿O es que acaso esto no es la tierra prometida?. No puede ser..."- Aeris  
  
"amigos míos, compañeros... ¡La victoria está cerca!"- Escarlata  
  
""Gracias a todos. Sed fuertes vosotros también"-Tifa.  
  
"Sí, mi sueño, finalmente se hará realidad..."- Hojo.  
  
Gravedad "en el otro lado"  
  
El planeta del ff7 tiene un diámetro menor que el nuestro. Sin embargo, su densidad es mayor debido a una muy alta concentración de plomo y mitrill en el núcleo de este. Esto hace que la gravedad del otro lado sea aproximadamente la nuestra (9,8 m/s2).  
  
Armas y vehículos  
  
Réplica de la Masamune  
  
Creada especialmente por los artesanos del imperio escarlatiano por encargo personal de Escarlata, basándose en los bocetos encontrados en un cofre por la división de investigaciones paralelas imperiales.  
  
La masamune está hecha de una aleación de titanio y mitrill. El mitrill es un metal extremadamente raro y valioso, únicamente presente en el otro lado. Muy apreciado sobre todo para fabricar armas debido a que la inclusión de mitrill en cualquier aleación ahce que esta se vuelve mucho más resistente sin añadirle apenas peso.  
  
V.A.P.A (Vehículo de Asalto Poli Articulado) más conocido como "escorpión"  
  
Modificación de un viejo diseño de un vehículo no tripulado de SHin - Ra. Esta nueva versión consta de cabina para dos ocupantes, un nuevo láser mejorado ideal para derretir tanques y la inclusión de una ametralladora ventral anti infantería. Este vehículo se ha ganado a pulso el ser considerado la espina dorsal de los ejérctios imperiales, debido a su bajo coste de producción y su versatilidad ne el combate.  
  
Blindado mako  
  
Un experimento un tanto arriesgado de intentar crear un arma enteramente basada en el mako, este parece un tanque completamente normal, tna sólo que con un cañón más ancho. Su arma es nada más y nada menos que una corrientede mako puro. Muy útil contra edificios y contra casi cualquier cosa que se le ponga por delante, sin embargo se ha visto que su radiación puede producir efectos colaterales.  
  
Artillería mako  
  
Ingenioso artefacto consistente en un vehículo de rueda de oruga con un amplificador mako acoplado en su parte superior. En el interior de este hay una ranura para materias. El amplificador logra aumentar tanto el alcance como la fuerz mako liberada, logrando efectos como poco, impresionantes. Como tener una materia de nivel básico que funcionara como una maestro.  
  
División CHocobo montada  
  
Realizan la misma función que las divisiones de caballería. Sin embargo, los chocobos son bastante más rápidos que los caballos. Es por ello por lo que se siguen usando tanto para el transporte civil como militar, a pesar de disponer también de automóviles. En los ejércitos modernos sin embargo han quedado relegados al transporte de suministros y a los desfiles.  
  
Rifle de asalto escarlatiano  
  
Un rifle multiuso, está optimizado para ser lo másflexible posible. No importa la distancia o el enemigo, el rifle de asalto escarlatiano seguirá siendo tan mortífero como siempre.  
  
De aspecto a medio camino entre un Mauser y un M-16, la mejor baza de este rifle se trata de su cañón ametrallador, capaz de vaciar un cargador en tan sólo 2,75 segundos, ideal para acabar tanto con infantería como con vehículos ligeros. Si el combate llegara ponerse realmente feo, dispone de una bayoneta acoplada a la parte inferior del cañón, ideal para el cuerpo a cuerpo. Por último, con objeto de dar cuenta de amenazas atípicas y de vehículos pesados, cuenta con dos ranuras de materia cinterconectadas en el mango. 


	2. Antes y después de la tormenta

"La literatura es siempre una expedición a la verdad"  
  
- Frank Kafka.  
  
Las alarmas antiaéreas aullaron como si fuera el día del juicio final. EN cielo, cientos de bombarderops Gelinka y Vientososcuros (la versión artillada del vientofuerte) empezaron a descargar su carga letal de bombas mako sobre la población.  
  
"Corred maldita sea!" gritó Diego. No hacía falta que lo recordase. Toda la población e Nueva York huía despavorida. Los altavoces de la estación empezaron a repetir una cantinela "ataque aéreo, diriganse a los refugios más cercanos y colaboren con las fuerzas armadas. Repetimos, ataque aéreo..."  
  
Las bombas mako impactaron contra el suelo. Fuego, hielo, electricidad y fuerza sísmica fueron desatadas mientras cientos de vidas se consumían. En la calle, algunas personas disparaban sus armas de fuego contra las fuerzas invasoras. Daba igual. Estas estaban mucho más preparadas que cualquier ciudadano paranoico, y debido a la confusión reinante, esos disparos asustadizos lograron en su mayor parte, herir a personas inocentes.  
  
De pronto un rugido se oyó desde las alturas. La fuerza aérea de los EEUU no había tardado en hacer acto de aparición. Sin embargo, eso no sirvió de mucho. Desde la tierra, los soldados especializados en el uso del mako lanzaron magias de confusión sobre los pilotos de los cazas, que se estrellaron contra los rascacielos en una escena digna del apocalipsis. En medio de todo el estruendo, sirenas de policía y bomberos estallaban en una algarabía, totalmente desbordados ante las múltiples emergencias.  
  
Ya atardecìa. En el mar la flota de los EEUU empezaba a tomar posiciones en el puerto. Se oyeron unas alarmas. Los focos reflectante de los cruceros iluminaron a una cosa que estaba detràs de la Estatua de la libertad. Bahamut salió de detràs de esta. Los barcos dispararon sus baterìas antiaèreas contra la invocación. Hubo un destello de energía que iluminó toda el agua a su alrededor. El poderoso haz de energía de Bahamut se llevó por delante a los misiles y el cricero incluídos. "Tapa la visiòn de nuestros misiles de largo alcance, quiten esa cosa de ahì en medio" dijo el general Rude a su subordinado. "A sus órdenes señor" respondió. La artillería mako canalizó una magia de tierra en su grado máximo hacia Rode Island, haciendo tambalear a la estatua de la libertad, cuyo pedestal acabó por hacerse añicos, cayendo su mole maziza al mar en un estruendo que resonaría en los años venideros.  
  
"Vámonos de aquí antes de que nos maten!" gritó de nuevo Diego ante la paralización del grupo, que miraba todo aquello atónito. "Así que al final... ha sucedido" dijo un impretérrito Vicent. Unos transportes anfibios desembarcaron de la costa. Miles de soldados desembarcaron y empezaron a tomar posiciones, amparados bajo la artillería mako. Del cielo, caían miles de paracaidistas. A lo lejos, una titánica figura se recortó contra la silueta del Empire State. Estaban usando robots gigantes, la auténtica caballería pesada...  
  
En ese momento, vieron otra figura, encaramada a la azotea de un rascacielos. Una figura familiar. Oscura. Pero aquello sencillamente no podía ser verdad.  
  
CAPÍTULO 1: RENACIMIENTO Y REMORDIMIENTO  
  
Un mes antes antes.  
  
Lo veía. Una y otra vez. Su culpa. Su responsabilidad. Un negro cuervo de la muerte de nombre Sefirot cayendo hacia Aeris. La paralización de todos sus sentidos. Una expresión dulce en la cara mientras moría. Una sonrisa helada como el más allá en el rostro de Sefirot. Una espada atravesando un corazón. Después, Jenova. Luego, los intentos desesperados por revivirla con plumaje fénix, absolutamente fallidos. Su cuerpo sumergiéndose en el estanque, cayendo como en un sueño, el dolor... Cloud despertó sobresaltado en su cama. Estaba rodeado de sudor frío. Otra vez la misma pesadilla. Estaba seguro de que había gritado en sueños otra vez. Tomó aire profundamente. No estaba allí. Estaba en Nueva Nibelheim. Pero jamás estaría a salvo de su pasado ni de su conciencia. Nunca estaría a salvo. Los recuerdos le perseguían, atormentándole noche tras noche. Intentó serenarse. Vestido únicamente con su pijama y una capa azul, salió a tomar un paseo. Las estrellas brillaban en lo alto. Siempre le había gustado el cielo nocturno de su ciudad natal. Bueno, eso no era exactamente su ciudad natal. Era Nueva Nibelheim. Una ciudad fundada a apenas tres kilómetros de la Nibelheim original. El plan de colonización de Nibel había sido difícil de llevar a cabo, debido a la resistencia de la gente a asentarse cerca de un reactor Mako, por muy desconectado y clausurado que estuviese. Por eso se le ocurrió la idea de fundar Nueva Nibelheim, cerca de su ciudad natal, pero lo suficientemente lejos del reactor de Mako. Aún era una ciudad pequeña, pero prosperaba, al estar situada en una comercial, y su fama de héroe animaba a muchos a venir, pero él prefería el anonimato. Había participado activamente en la construcción de esta ciudad, haciendo planes para el futuro de la gente junto con Tifa. Esa intensa actividad le había mantenido distraído de sus pensamientos durante algún tiempo, pero ahora... la ciudad, su proyecto, estaba acabado. No tenía ninguna meta en la vida. No tenía familia. Sólo un pasado que le atormentaba. Y en momentos como este, desearía poder volver atrás en el tiempo y evitar... muchas cosas. Suspiró, y regresó al interior de su casa azuzado por el frío de la noche.  
  
Tifa no había podido evitar el oír gritar a Cloud en sueños. Su casa estaba al lado de la suya, ella hubiera querido vivir con él pero... no podía. En momentos como ese, deseaba poder estar al lado de Cloud, consolarle y decirle que todo iba a ir bien, que Aeris estuviera donde estuviera, estaría bien. Pero ya lo intentó una vez. Y sólo logró un comentario "Yo no estoy bien. Aeris tampoco. Porque está muerta." Nunca antes Tifa había sentido peor. Ella sólo quería verle feliz y... lo único que había logrado era hacer que se sintiera desgraciado. Nunca más volvería a intentar consolarle en circunstancias como esas. "Aeris... hubiera sido mejor para mi relación con Cloud que no murieras." Ella tampoco podía apartar a Aeris de sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué él la prefirió a ella?. ¿Por qué?. La amaba. Sí, eso era cierto, pero... ella también tenía derecho a ser feliz. Sus ojos se empañaron, y arrebujó su rostro contra la almohada. Alzó la vista al cielo a través de la claraboya de su habitación, donde las estrellas refulgían como lágrimas de dioses. "¿Aeris... por qué?". Pensó ella.  
  
Dos meses antes de la caída de Nueva York  
  
Frío. Mucho frío. Y... Aeris fué a tomar una bocanada de Aire y... sus pulmones se inundaron de agua. Las alarmas se activaron en el laboratorio. "Sujeto recibido, sujeto recibido" "evacuar H2O de inmediato, repetimos..." decía la voz una y otra vez. Hack, el científico encargado de montar guardia, escupió el café que se estaba tomando por el sobresalto de las alarmas. "¡Ya está aquí, ya está aquí!" gritaba como un poseso sin importarle que su bata estuviera empapada de café. "¡Profesor Hojo, ya está aquí rápido, evacue el agua!". Gritó Hack. Sólo Hojo, el jefe de la investigación tenía la clave para autorizar la apertura del tanque de contención. Y mientras tanto el espécimen se estaba ahogando... un momento. Hack miró al tanque de contención. Lo que ahí había distaba mucho de ser un animal... una bella chica de unos veinte años golpeaba el cristal desesperada por sobrevivir. "¡Dios mío morirá ahogada si no... ¡¡PROFESOR!!" chilló con más desesperación mientras que las alarmas repetían una y otra vez lo que para él era evidente. Hojo no venía. Llegaron a la sala dos guardias del laboratorio junto con otros compañeros suyos. "Tengo que hacer algo o morirá" pensó. La chica expulsó los últimos retazos del aire de sus pulmones, su cara se constriñó de dolor y se tornó lívida. Hack tuvo una idea loca. Cogió una de las pistolas de los guardias. "¡Eh pero que demonios..." exclamó el sorprendido guardia. Hack apuntó al contenedor y... El nivel del agua empezó a descender. Las alarmas se pararon. El guardia le retorció el brazo y recuperó la pistola. Hack miró detrás suya. En el panel de control, un hombre con una tez pálida surcada por una cicatriz, de pelo negro y ojos febriles había pulsado el botón de evacuación del contenedor. Era el jefe de investigación, Hojo. Le dirigió una helada sonrisa. "Mi buen ayudante Hack, siempre tan impulsivo ¿Eh?. Lo que ibas a hacer va contra el reglamento. ¿No pensarás que iba a dejar morir a un espécimen tan fabuloso verdad?" dijo Hojo. Hack frunció el ceño. Había visto a ese hombre hacer vivisecciones a animales, y nunca olvidaría la expresión de su jefe mientras lo hacía. Lo que le hacía suponer que le importaría bien poco que esa chica muriera.  
  
Todos estaban reunidos entorno a la chica, que yacía inconsciente en el interior del tanque de contención. Llegó el equipo médico para atender a la chica. Al final lograron hacer que expulsara el agua de sus pulmones. Entre convulsiones y toses, fué recuperando la conciencia y la vida. El equipo médico la depositó sobre una camilla, y se la llevaron de ahí. Hack se maravilló de su rostro. Un rostro armónico, de ojos verdes como esmeraldas, lo único que deslucía su faz era una expresión mezcla de dolor y confusión. Hack oyó como murmuraba una extraña palabra. "Cl... ¿Cloud?" dijo la muchacha antes de caer inconsciente de nuevo.  
  
"Este es el último día". Dijo Cloud para sí mismo. Había tomado una resolución, y asumiría todas las consecuencias. Al final había decidido ir a buscar a Aeris. Sí, hacía siete meses que obtuvo la gran victoria contra Sefirot siete meses que vengó la muerte de Aeris, siete meses desde que todas las almas de la corriente vital pararan a Meteorito. Era increíble cómo podían cambiar las cosas en un mes. Al principio se propuso firmemente encontrar a Aeris, costase lo que costase pero... vió muerte a su alrededor. Meteorito no había dejado impune a gran parte de la especie humana. Todo Midgard fué destruída, y actualmente estaba cubierta por una espesa jungla. Muchos perecieron, la faz del mundo cambió, lluvias de fuego redujeron el bosque de los ancianos a cenizas, terremotos hicieron alzarse a la ciudad cohete varios metros, y salvajes tsunamis convirtieron la mitad del desierto de Gold Saucer en un mar. Miles de personas quedaron sin hogar, pasaron a llamarse refugiados. Tifa imploró a Cloud que hiciera algo por los refugiados, los antiguos miembros de Avalancha tenían fama de héroes, y para muchos eran la única esperanza en un mundo roto, la gente les seguirían aún sin pedírselo. Así que decidieron construír Nuevo Nibelheim para dar un hogar a los refugiados, y gracias al esfuerzo y el afán de supervivencia, en apenas tres meses, levantaron la ciudad entre todos. Eso le mantuvo distraído de su dolor. Pero ahora que había cumplido con su deber, era hora de que se ocupara de su vida. Así que en la noche siguiente al día de despertar de la pesadilla, preparó su viaje; cargó a su fiel chocobo dorada "Miura" con provisiones para varios días, recuperó el mapa del mundo que tan precisamente le había guiado en su anterior aventura, compró en el boyante almacén de la ciudad diversas pociones curativas y accesorios. Por la noche abandonó la ciudad con todo el sigilo que le fué posible. Si hubiera comunicado su partida, en pocos días lo habría sabido todo el planeta. Verdaderamente odiaba su fama. Y por supuesto, no se lo había dicho a Tifa. "Se ha arriesgado tantas veces... pero si algo sale mal esta vez, no quiero que otros sufran por mi como antes. No debe saber a donde me dirijo". Pensó Cloud. "¡Vamos Miura, adelante!" gritó Cloud a la chocobo dorada. "¡Wark!¡Wark!". Esta le miró con ojos de complicidad, y alegre de ejercitar sus patas tras siete meses de cortos paseos, se encaminó con entusiasmo hacia su destino, atravesando montañas, bosques y océanos, siempre adelante, hacia el horizonte. 


	3. De nuevo en el camino

CAPÍTULO 2: DE NUEVO EN EL CAMINO  
  
"A quienes me preguntan la razón de mis viajes les contesto que sé bien de qué huyo pero ignoro lo que busco."  
  
- Michel Eyquem de la Montaigne  
  
Tifa despertó mal aquel día. Había tenido un sueño inquieto, del cual no recordaba nada. Le solía pasar cuando estaba preocupada, y nunca se lo contaba a nadie. Estaba preocupada por Cloud, preocupada porque no podía hacer nada por animarle, preocupada porque su único amor estaba perdido. "Pero hay que tomar las cosas con optimismo, si no no se puede vivir". Pensó ella. Se levantó de la cama, e hizo los estiramientos que tantas veces había realizado tras un combate. Se puso su ropa habitual, pero esta vez decidio ponerse unos pantalones largos de color marrón. Estaba cansada de que la miraran los hombres de manera sucia, ella se ponía esa ropa para tener mayor comodidad en la lucha, no para llamar la atención. Ahora que no había nada que combatir, podía darse el lujo de vestir como quisiera. Salió de su casa, situada al lado de la de Cloud y en el centro de Nueva Nibelheim. La plaza central y la avenida principal eran las únicas partes empedradas de la ciudad, habían tenido muy poco tiempo para construír la ciudad. En el centro, había un pedestal de mármol, donde se pensaba erguir una estatua en honor del fundador de la ciudad, Hoculus, el rico comerciante exiliado de Midgard que había aportado el dinero necesario para construír Nueva Nibelheim. Los ciudadanos hubieran preferido que esa estatua estuviera dedicada a los héroes locales, Cloud y Tifa, pero... tampoco ellos busacaban honores y monumentos, y para Tifa, la fama y la fortuna no era algo con lo que se pudiese ser féliz, si que eran cosas con las que sólo se lograba encubrir la tristeza. Así pues, ella prefería cosas más sencillas. "¡Tifa! ¿Tifa dónde estabas? te he estado buscando por toda la ciudad. Me dijiste que hoy me enseñarías un nuevo golpe, el "puño meteoro", jo venga, porfa..." la imploraba Hagia, su alumna de artes marciales. En sus ratos libres Tifa daba clases de artes marciales a Hagia, una chica de 12 años que había perdido a sus padres en el impacto del meteorito. "Lo siento Hagia, no puedo, tengo algo muy importante que hacer" le dijo Tifa. La chiquilla se apenó. "Pero no te pongas triste, cuando termine, te enseñaré ese golpe, y también el golpe con el que derroté a Sefirot." A Hagia se le iluminaron los ojos. "¿De verdad?" preguntó. "Te lo prometo". Dijo su maestra. "¡Gracias Tifa, eres estupenda!" exclamó su alocada alumna. Luego, se alejó dando brincos. Tifa sonrió pero se concentró en su próxima tarea. Tenía que visitar a Cloud. Tenía que hablar seriamente con él sobre... Llamó a la puerta de su casa. Nadie respondió. Se extrañó. Cloud no solía salir a esas horas. Entonces reparó en un detalle. La chocobo dorada de Cloud, "Miura", no se encontraba atada en su poste. Alarmada, entró en la casa. En el lugar donde normalmente reposaba la Última espada, estaba vacío. Cloud sólo usaba su vieja espada para entrenar, si había cogido la Última espada, la más poderosa de todas, solamente podía significar una cosa. Había vuelto a la aventura. Y sabía a cual. Resucitar a Aeris, al final se había decidido. Lo peor era que no se lo había dicho. "No... no lo entiendo él... él sabe que yo le acopañaría sin dudarlo..." pensó Tifa. Quería hacer ese viaje él sólo. Por la razón que fuera. Pero ella jamás dejaría de apoyarle, aún que él no lo aceptase, aún que todo fuera en contra suya, aún que... sea para buscar a quien más daño la había hecho sin proponérselo. "Si de verdad le quiero, he de hacer todo lo posible para traerla de vuelta, porque sólo eso le traerá la paz" pensó Tifa. Regresó apresuradamente a su casa. Preparó su equipaje, uno no muy pesado. Unos 100.000 gils, su arma más poderosa, el guante "Corazón", unas prendas de abrigo por si tenía que ir a lugares muy helados... maldición, Cloud tenía el mapa y se lo había llevado consigo. Pero no importaba, ella consiguió otro por 1.000 gils que le vendió Hernan, un geógrafo que residía cerca de allí. Ya todo estaba preparado. Ensilló a "Alfa", su chocobo dorado. Ella sabía a donde se había dirigido Cloud. Para cualquier aventura que se precie, el uso de la materia era imprescindible. "¡Aho Alfa!" le azuzó Tifa a su chocobo dorado, y una centella de plumas refulgentes como el sol junto con la determinación hecha mujer en su grupa, partieron hacia Wutai.  
  
"Aquí tiene sus prendas" le dijo un altavoz situado en su celda. Por la pequeña abertura de la puerta de su habitación, aparecieron sus prendas ya secas y pulcramente dobladas. Aeris se deshizo de su bata blanca, y se las puso con agrado. Se sentía un animal de laboratorio con la bata de quirófano. "¿Dónde estoy? Esto es como cuando me atraparon en el laboratorio de Shin-Ra... ¿He vuelto allí? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Porque mi ropa estaba mojada?. ¿Por qué estaba inconsciente? ¿Mi materia blanca, dónde...? ¿Y dónde están Cloud y los demás?" Se preguntaba hecha un mar de dudas. Miró hacia un espejo de su habitación. Era algo raro... Detrás del espejo, el equipo científico junto con los generales que dirigían la operación, observaban a Aeris. "La sección de química ha empezado a estudiar las muestras de tejidos de su ropa". Informó un científico a Hojo. Este le miró con indiferencia. "Les he dicho que no encontraran nada allí. Es la esfera blanca lo que tienen que investigar". Dijo Hojo. Uno de los generales rezongó. Hojo no le gustaba a nadie, pero era indiscutible que era la persona que mejor conocía el proyecto. Los generales sabían por qué, y reconocían que era la persona adecuada para estar al mando de la investigación. Pero eso no significaba que estuvieran dispuestos a tratarle como si estuviera cuerdo. "No estoy de acuerdo con que le sea devuelta su ropa habitual. La bata le quedaba mejor, es más apropiado para un espécimen". Dijo Hojo. Algunos generales mostraron frialdad ante el comentario, otros indiferencia,  
  
pero los científicos se revolvieron inquietos, y Hack hizo una mueca de desagrado. "El departamento de psicología del proyecto decidió que era mejor para su rehabilitación el devolverla su ropa habitual, que eso le haría sentirse mejor" dijo Hack. "bueno, sí, lo que sea con tal de que se encuentre bien, antes estaba bromeando". Dijo Hojo."Vaya bromas que gasta". Pensó Hack. "Debe realizarse el interrogatorio cuanto antes. Unos soldados les acompañaran, pero no creo que sea necesario, no parece una sujeto muy violenta.". Dijo Kirat, el general jefe al mando de toda la operación. "Mi parte favorita, muy bien, entremos". Dijo Hojo.  
  
"Ahora va a ser interrogada. Rogamos que coopere" dijo el altavoz de su habitación.  
  
Hojo, su ayudante Hack, Kirat, y dos soldados entraron en la aséptica habitación despues de pasar el sistema de seguridad.  
  
Aeris miró a las personas que habían entrado en la habitación con los ojos muy abiertos, hasta que finalmente vió a Hojo. Dió un respingo de sorpresa. "Tú... Hojo no puede ser... otra vez no..." dijo Aeris mientras retrocedía. "¿Otra vez no?" pensaron muchos. Miraron a Hojo buscando una exlicación, pero este les ignoró. De todas las personas que entraron en la habitación, todas parecían hostiles. Excepto quizás el chico que acompañaba a Hojo, un muchacho de unos 20 años de pelo negro y ojos azules. "Encantado de verla de nuevo, Aeris. Ah, la última anciana, qué maravilla." Dijo Hojo. "Tendrá que dar explicaciones sobre esto" dijo el general Kirat a Hojo, refiriéndose al hecho de que conociera su nombre. "Ya las tendrá, pero luego. Ahora Aeris nos va a responder a algunas preguntas ¿Verdad que sí Aeris?." Preguntó Hojo en tono ácido. Esta miró a toda la gente inquieta. "No, no, no, sería un gran error que intentaras escapar" amenazó Hojo mientras los soldados levantaban sus rifles y se oían chasquidos metálicos. "No llevan el uniforme azul de Shin-Ra... qué raro... quizá lo hayan cambiado... no, no puede ser, entonces qué...?" se preguntaba Aeris cada vez más confusa. "Bien, vamos al grano. Necesitamos saber qué es la esfera blanca que llevaba consigo." Dijo el general. "Es... un recuerdo de familia." Dijo Aeris. "Respuesta incorrecta". Dijo Hojo mientras hacía un ademán con su mano. Un soldado la golpeó en la cara con la culata de su rifle. Aeris cayó al suelo con un grito de dolor y sorpresa. Su mejilla estaba marcada por un cardenal. Tendida en el suelo, ocultaba su cara con sus manos, temblorosa. "¡Profesor haga algo!" imploró Hack. "¡Idiotas, no la golpeen así, ponen en peligro a la muestra!" chilló Hojo a los guardias. "Y en cuanto a tí, más te vale que respondas bien a nuestras preguntas. Tenemos métodos más persuasivos. Y los emplearemos si es necesario". Dijo el general.  
  
Amanecía en Corel. El sol danzaba sobre las aguas de su costa, mientras que sonaban los silbatos que daban por empezada la jornada de trabajo en las minas. Anteriormente, Corel estaba al lado del desierto de Gold Saucer, pero después del impacto del meteorito y de que el desierto se convirtiera en mar, Corel pasó a ser una ciudad costera. La gente intentaba adaptarse a las nuevas circunstancias, y se ahora empleaban a fondo en preparación la construcción de un muelle y dos astilleros. Pero aún así, la gente sobrevivía gracias al carbón, la que había sido la tradicional fuente de riqueza de Corel, y cuyo uso había vuelto a resurgir gracias a la clausura de los reactores de Mako. Eso permitió a las gentes de Corel sobreponerse a la desgracia y salir de la pobreza; y lo que antes era un vertedero se había empezado a convertir poco a poco en una floreciente ciudad industrial.  
  
Barret,el recién nombrado alcalde de Corel, inspeccionaba cada mañana el trabajo en las minas, siempre se le veía al pie del cañón, ayudando a los trabajadores con alguna veta demasiado inaccesible, matando a alguno de los cada vez más raros monstruos subterráneos, planeando la construcción de nuevos túneles, y en general, velando por su gente, que al fin y al cabo, era lo que siempre había querido hacer. Eso sí, siempre acompañado de su inseparable hija Marlene. Quería dedicarle todo el tiempo posible desde la derrota de Sefirot, y aún que sabía que eso no podía ser para siempre, intentaba que durara lo más posible. "¡Buenos días señor!" le saludaron un grupo de afanados mineros en el nuevo túnel. "Buenos días chicos, dadle duro al tajo. Este túnel tiene que estar acabado lo antes posible, si no, no podremos realizar el pedido de carbón para Kalm. Y ya sabéis lo bien que pagan esos pijos." Dijo Barret. Los mineros rieron a rabiar. Barret había aprendido bajo el liderazgo de Cloud lo importante que era mantener alta la moral en el grupo, algo que no había tenido en cuenta cuando era líder de Avalancha. Pero ahora rectificaba ese error. "Bueno Marlene, ¿Has decidido ya si quieres ir al colegio o aprender a trabajar junto con papá?" Preguntó Barret a su hija. Esta le miró con ojos dudosos, y le respondió. "No lo sé papi, yo quiero estar contigo, pero también quiero aprender y estar con mis amigas". "Elijas lo que elijas, yo lo único que quiero es que seas feliz". Le dijo su padre dándola un abrazo. En ese momento, una vagoneta que iba a toda velocidad, paró al lado suya. Dos asustados mineros salieron de esta. "Alcalde, le estábamos buscando. Venga pronto, hay un problema en el túnel 3". Le dijeron en tono ansioso. "Otro monstruo subterráneo". "Ya sabéis que yo nunca rechazo esa diversión, pero ahora estoy ocupado hablando con Marlene. ¿No podríais arreglaros sin mi?." Preguntó Barret. "Este monstruo no es como los otros, es mucho más fuerte, y grande y... véalo usted mismo, le intentamos reducir con picos y palas, pero... se ha llevado por delante Kissinger, y a Wick.". Le informaron. Dos hombres fuera de combate... Barret esperó que no les hubiera pasado nada peor. "¡Maldita sea, pues a qué estamos esperando o$#&@!¡Llevadme allí ahora mismo!. Y vosotros, cuidad de Marlene hasta que vuelva". Le dijo Barret a los mineros que estaban allí trabajando. "¡No se preocupe!". Le gritaron mientras se alejaba con la vagoneta. "¡Hasta luego papá!". Se despidió Marlene agitando la mano. Barret en la vagoneta, cargó la munición de su brazo rotatoria. Hacía un mes que no realizaba esa operación "Como en los viejos tiempos". Oyó a su hija. Sonrió. Su pequeña no se preocupaba por lo que le pudiera pasarle, ya que para ella él era indestructible, invencible, en una palabra, su padre. "Espero no defraudarla" pensó. 


	4. Tierra sagrada

CAPÍTULO 3: TIERRA SAGRADA  
  
"A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante."- Oscar Wilde  
  
Una corriente de elctricidad recorrió a Sagrado. No mostró ninguna reacción. "Increíble, su carga no es afectada por la electricidad, es perpétuamente estable." Dijo Hack asombrado. Hasta que no había analizado la esfera blanca que la muchacha había llamado "Sagrado" tras un brutal interrogatorio, no le había gustado esta investigación. El interrogatorio, esa parte de su trabajo la odiaba. Pero esta... le apasionaba. Nunca había visto nada igual. "Aumentad la intensidad de la carga eléctrica". Ordenó Hojo. La carga eléctrica de la esfera siguió estable. "Bien. Mañana probaremos con la fuerza nuclear. Sea como sea, tenemos que encontrar algún modo de modificar Sagrado. Le tenemos que... "darle un enfoque más útil"". Hojo comenzó a reir maníacamente. Desde luego, trabajar con aquella gente era mejor que hacerlo con Shin-Ra. No tenía que vivir a la sombra del profesor Gast. El presupuesto era mayor. Él era el líder indiscutible en este asunto. Lo único que no le gustaba era que algunas personas tenían reparos en seguir ciertas órdenes. Como su ayudante Hack. Pero su ayudante al igual que él, era imprescindible para la investigación. Menos útil que él, eso sí, pero también útil. Sobre todo útil para la gente con la que trabajaba.  
  
"¿No debería estar en la tierra prometida?. ¿O es que acaso esto es la tierra prometida?. No puede ser..." pensaba Aeris desolada. "Este planeta llora como el nuestro... aún que es radicalmente distinto, el llanto es igual, es universal, como cuando se comparan a dos bebés..." pensó ella. "Echo de menos a todos. A Cloud... quiero volver a verle... quiero vivir para verle de nuevo...". Mientras, alguien la observaba a través del espejo de la habitación. No sabía por qué, pero le gustaba mirarla de esa manera. Hack se preguntó en qué pensaría esa chica. Sin saber excactamente por qué, se sentía atraído por ella. Quizá era su físico, con su pelo castaño que caía sobre sus hombros, sus ojos y su estilizada silueta... o quizá le inspiraba compasión. La observó con más detenimiento. Su rostro mostraba las marcas del interrogatorio. Hack se estremeció al recordarlo. Su mirada... distante y triste. Aeris tembló, y se tapó la cara con las manos. Se echó a llorar. Al otro lado del cristal Hack no podía escuchar su llanto, pero dedujo que no debía ser muy audible. Quiso consolarla. Pero evidentemente no podía. "¿Otra vez mirándola Hack?. No es bueno obsesionarse con algo, y menos con algo que se supone que investigas." le dijo Axel.W.Hickman, uno de sus compañeros de laboratorio. "Lo sé, pero mírala. No tienen derecho a tratar a nadie así". Dijo Hack. "Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada. Yo estoy contento de estar en un proyecto tan interesante y secreto, a parte que la paga no está nada mal. Quédate con sólo lo bueno de tu trabajo, y no te preocupes". Le aconsejó su compañero Axel, dándole una palmada en la espalda. "¿Hace un café?" preguntó. Mientras tanto Aeris lloraba a través del cristal.  
  
"Al fin Wutai" pensó Cloud. La ciudad se alzaba espléndida entre las montañas. Junto con Kalm, era una de las pocas ciudades que quedaron intactas después del impacto de meteorito. Seguía igual de encantadora que siempre, con sus pagodas, sus jardines y sus arroyos recorriendo la ciudad. Lo único que había cambiado era la periferia. Se habían construído nuevas casas, los refugiados estaban ansiosos por asentarse en Wutai, uno de los lugares donde no se hacía patente los daños del cataclismo. La gente nativa de Wutai no sentía mucho aprecio por los extranjeros, pero por otra parte, no iban a comportarse como sus odiados enemigos de Shin-Ra, por lo que aceptaron que se asentaran. "Yuffie debe de estar contenta" pensó Cloud al contemplar la urbe. Ahora la ciudad estaba renaciendo, haciéndose más rica y fuerte tal y como reflejaban sus nuevos comercios y sus soldados que practicaban en las afueras respectivamente. Cloud caminaba con su chocobo dorado por las calles, causando la admiración del que lo veía pasar. Unos niños se arremolinaron entorno al chocobo. "¿Podemos tocarlo? ¿Me puedo montar en él? ¿Se deja acariciar? ¿Es verdad que puede volar por el espacio?" preguntaban los chiquillos entusiasmados. La chocobo dorada de Cloud trinó alegre. "Vamos Miura, que no hemos venido para eso" dijo Cloud. Se fué a la posada de Wutai, la cual había ampliado construyendo un establo de chocobos (100 gils por chocobo cada noche, precio especial de 575 gils por semana). Una vez dejó allí a su chocobo, ya supo lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que encontrar a Yuffie (La parte fácil del asunto) y convencerla para que le dejara algunas materias (La parte difícil del asunto). Bajó por la calle que llevaba a su casa. Llamó a la puerta. No le contestó nadie. La puerta estaba abierta. Entró. La población felina de la casa de Yuffie había aumentado bastante desde la última vez que estuvo allí. "¡¿Yuffie estás aquí?!?. Gritó Cloud. Nada. Las cosas se habían complicado más de lo previsto. Otro sitio donde podía buscar era la pagoda donde tuvo que enfrentarse a las pruebas. Así que hacia allí fué, teniendo un mal presentimiento sobre Yuffie.   
  
"Soo Alfa" dijo Tifa a su chocobo. Había estado forzando a su chocobo a ir a galope tendido día y noche para alcanzar a Cloud. Fué hacia la posada, y dejó a Alfa descansando en el establo. También pagó una elevada suma para que comiera verduras a gusto. Ella estaba cansada por el viaje. "No debo rendirme, no debo descansar hasta encontrarle". Pensó. Se pasó por la casa de Yuffie, lugar donde probablemente había ido Cloud. Entró y no había nadie. De pronto una mano la tapó los ojos. "¡Adivina quién soy!". Exclamó la voz. Tifa se dió la vuelta, y allí estaba una sonriente Yuffie Kirashagi colgada boca abajo sujeta al techo mediante las piernas. Se había enganchado al techo para pillarla desprevenida. Yuffie saltó al suelo y cayó de pie con una grácil voltereta. Al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo una ninja. "Me alegro de verte Tifa". Dijo Yuffie abrazándola fraternalmente. La emoción embargó a Tifa. Yuffie podría ser egoísta en ocasiones, pero tenía corazón como todo el mundo y... "Yo también me alegro de verte Yuffie, pero devuélveme mi cartera por favor". Dijo Tifa. Yuffie rió. "Toma, aquí tienes. Iba a devolvértela, que conste, sólo lo hacía para practicar mis artes ninjas..." dijo poniendo una sonrisa lo más inocente posible. "Cuando dije la cartera, también me refería a mis gils." pidió Tifa. "Vale, toma, aquí tienes, que impaciente, siempre quieres tener todo a la vez." Se excusó Yuffie. "Eres Yuffie incorregible Yuffie." Dijo Tifa. "¡ Ya lo sé!" exclamó con tono cómico. "¿Y a ti qué es lo que te ha traído a Wutai?". Preguntó Yuffie. "Bueno... yo... estaba buscando a Cloud, se fué de repente, y creí que estaba aquí." Dijo Tifa. "¿Y cómo sabes que quería venir aquí?". Preguntó Yuffie. Tifa no estaba por la labor de confesarle el propósito del viaje de Cloud, pero necesitarían las materias, y la excusa tendría que ser muy buena para que Yuffie se decidiera a devolverles las materias. "Yuffie, Cloud necesita las materias que conseguimos en nuestra anterior aventura, ya sé que..." "¡¿Qué?!. ¡Pero si no ha pasado un mes desde que me las dejásteis, no es justo!". Clamó Yuffie. "Veras, es que... las necesita para emprender una aventura muy importante." Se justificó Tifa. "¿Como en los viejos tiempos?... vale, yo también me apunto. Necesito practicar, y todo con tal de ayudar a mis amigos... eso sí, las materias que encontremos serán para mi ¿Vale?". Dijo Yuffie. Tifa no tenía otra opción, pero... "Está bien, pero antes tenemos que hablarlo con Cloud, él quiere hacer esta aventura sólo." Le informó Tifa. "¿Sólo?. Bueno, he conseguido algo que seguro que os va a gustar, nos ayudará en nuestra aventura." Dijo Yuffie. "Por aquí". Tifa la siguió por su casa hasta llegar a un sitio donde había... Tifa se sorprendió enormemente y se rió. "Yuffie, pero eso es...". Miura, la chocobo dorada de Cloud trinó sorprendida al verla.  
  
Miles de chispas saltaron cuando Barret accionó el freno de la vagoneta. Casi sale despedido por los aires. "M#%º@ de frenos" maldijo. De un salto, salió de la vagoneta. Ya estaba en el túnel 3, donde estaba el dichoso monstruo. Ya habían atendido a los dos mineros heridos, él haría pagar al monstruo cada rasguño de sus hombres. El túnel estaba desierto, todos habían huído. Barret cargó su rotatoria, y se ajusó el casco de minero. Así obtendría protección en la cabeza y gracias a la linterna incorporada, algo de luz en la negrura de la mina de carbón. Avanzó a lo largo del túnel, afortunadamente, ese túnel no tenía pérdida, estaba a medio construír y no había bifurcaciones. A medida que avanzaba, se hacían más patentes los destrozos causados por el monstruo. Vigas abolladas y derribadas, equipo esparcido y triturado por el suelo, vías retorcidas... "Si que tiene que ser muy grande el maldito para hacer esto y además dejar fuera de combate a dos duros mineros como Kissinger y Wick". Pensaba Barret mientras avanzaba. Oyó un rugido. Así que allí estaba. Tras ese rescoldo. Barret actuó con rapidez, sin mirar si quiera, descargó una ráfaga de balas que iluminó las paredes de la mina y se puso acto seguido a cubierto. Se oyeron unos impactos de balas contra la pared y un sonido inconfundible para sus oídos: la bala golpeando a la carne. El monstruo gritó encolerizado. Una corriente de aire le azotó la cara "¿Pero qué...?" una fuerte sacudida le tumbó. El monstruo, una especie de murciélado giganete con boca de manta - raya aremetió contra él. Barret vió las heridas que acababan de causar las garras del monstruo. Enfurecido, disparó una salva de disparos al monstruo cuando le dió la espalda. Otro grito de rabia del monstruo, pero eso no pareció mermar un ápice sus fuerzas. Se detuvo un rato, sólo para lanzarle un hechizo de oscuridad. El casco de minero le protegió de este. "Un monstruo que lanza hechizos... creí que ya no quedaban" pensó Barret. De nuevo el monstruo le embistió. Barret disparó, pero no quedaban balas. "¡Mierda!". Cuando pasó el monstruo a su lado, le golpeó brutalmente con su brazo rotatoria. A dueras penas logó esquivarle, y su golpe no sirvió de nada. Cogió otro cargador y se preparó para el siguiente asalto. La criatura le hizo un hechizo de gravedad. Barret dijo una sarta de tacos que harían enrojecer al mismísimo Cid. Se sintió pesado y débil. Estaba ya al límite de sus fuerzas. "Momento ideal para enseñarle mi nuevo juguete". Quitó un seguro de su rotatoria. Apuntó lo mejor que pudo y una sarta de balas ígneas surcaron la oscuridad del túnel. Una tras otra fueron impactando en el monstruo con espeluznantes silbidos. Barret miró incrédulo. El monstruo, con las alas plegadas sobre su cuerpo a modo de escudos, seguía en pie. "Debí haberme quedado con materia por si esto ocurría en vez de dársela a esa Yuffie de los coj..." El monstruo clavó sus dientes en su hombro. A duras penas pudo apartarlo de un brutal empellón. Enseguida el monstruo contratacó, hiriéndole en las piernas, haciendo que cayera al suelo."Este es el fin... lo siento Marlene" pensó Barret. Entonces, cuando el monstruo iba a rematarle, se oyó un ruido en la caverna. Un terrorífico rugido. "Otro monstruo. Genial."  
  
"Me alegra profundamente vuestra decisión. Habéis escogido el bando vencedor, sin duda". Les dijo Escarlata. Aquella mujer de cabellos rubios, curvas sinuosas y ademán viperino y calculador les sonreía a los turcos desde su sillón de cuero. "Recuerda nuestros honorarios". Dijo Reno. "Claro que los recuerdo. Lo recibiréis en efectivo puntualmente cada mes. Podéis iros." Escarlata estaba satisfecha consigo misma. Había encontrado a los Turcos, los únicos que estaba dispuestos a luchar a su lado. Incluso Rude parecía convencido por su ideología. Mejor que mejor. Eso demostraba que funcionaba. Pronto, el plan maestro creado por Rufus se llevaría a cabo. Ni si quiera él pudo hacerlo, demasiado ocupado por Avalancha, y lo que posteriormente se llamó "El impacto". Ahora esas dos cosas no eran un problema. Ya se había realizado un 50% del plan. Y ahora venía la parte más trascendental. Claro que iba a haber muchas víctimas. Pero no importaba. Era un pequeño precio que la humanidad tendría que pagar. 


	5. Pisando el horizonte

CAPÍTULO 4: PISANDO EL HORIZONTE  
  
"Nunca es largo el camino que conduce a la casa de un amigo"- Juvenal.  
  
Cloud regresó a la posada después de un día de búsqueda infructuosa en Wutai. "Seguro que Yuffie ha escondido las materias en el nido del fuerte Cóndor, o algún sitio más inaccesible aún. Además, ¿Cómo la convezco de que me devuelva las materias?. Desde luego, no le revelaré el propósito de mi viaje. Si no se lo he contado a Tifa, mucho menos se lo contaré a..." pensaba Cloud. "¡¿Yuffie?!" Exclamó Cloud sorprendido dando un bote. Por poco le dió un ataque al ver a Yuffie tranquilamente sentada en la habitación de la posada. Además la acompañaba... "¡Tifa! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?. ¿Cómo sabíais que estaría aquí? ¿Cómo...?" Les preguntó Cloud cada vez más perplejo y confundido. "¡Holaaa Cloud!" le saludó Yuffie jovialmente. "¿A que no adivinas quiénes te van a acompañar? Y además gratis." Añadió Yuffie. Tifa la dió un disimulado codazo, y carraspeó antes de decidirse a hablar. "Cloud yo... cuando vi que no estabas supe qué te proponías y... no podía dejar que te embarcaras solo en esto". Le dijo Tifa. "Debí haberlo supuesto". Habló Cloud. "Ella me conoce muy bien, se crió conmigo. No me debería extrañar que supiera a dónde me dirgía, y qué me proponía. Me conoce mejor de lo que creo. Y si sabía que me proponía resucitar a Aeris, debió deducir que necesitaría materia como es lógico. En fin, tendré que renunciar a hacer mi viaje sólo." Se resignó Cloud. Aún que en el fondo, se alegró por ello. Cuando pararon a Meteorito, Cloud se entristeció al pensar que quizá nunca volverían a reunirse, que nunca volverían a vivir una aventura como esa. Que pasarían los días como la gente normal, en la rutina, en el hastío diario. Pero ahora volvía a ser como antes, de nuevo pisarían el horizonte, (casi) todos juntos, con un objetivo común. Todo igual que antes de no ser porque... ella no estaba. No estaba con él. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Debía controlarse. Tifa enseguida notó que le pasaba algo, le bastó con verle los ojos. "Cloud... estás recordando lo de Aeris ¿Verdad?. No te deprimas. Está muerta... ¡Pero no por mucho tiempo!. ¡Encontraremos la manera de traerla de vuelta, ya lo verás!". Exclamó Tifa. Cloud sonrió. De nuevo, ella había logrado animarle. "Tienes razón. No se cómo, ni cuando, pero la traeremos de vuelta. Yuffie, ¿Tienes aquí las materias?". Preguntó Cloud. "Por supuesto. Acaso lo dudabas?. Tomad, no están todas, sólo las más poderosas, las otras no las necesitamos. Y recordad que son de vuelta ¿Eh?. Y que por cierto, las nuevas materias que encontremos serán también mías. ¿Vale?." Preguntó Yuffie. "Qué remedio. Veamos cuales has traído, las materias maestras, absorver PM, ataque final, gesticular, corte X4, cura total... sí, están todas las materias más poderosas, has hecho un buen trabajo Yuffie". Dijo Cloud. "Gracias". Contestó Yuffie sonriente. "Ahora tenemos que ponernos en marcha, tenemos que preparar a los chocobos para dirigirnos al único lugar donde creo que podemos averiguar dónde resucitar a Aeris". Dijo Cloud. "Er... hablando de chocobos yo... yo he..." comenzó a decir Yuffie." Tifa la interrumpió. Yuffie había robado por la chocobo dorada de Cloud, Miura. A Tifa le impresionó que Yuffie fuera a confesarlo. Pero no había necesidad de eso. Miura había sido devuelta al establo de la posada, y no había necesidad de que Cloud se enfadara con la chiquilla. "Bueno, ese lugar que te refieres ¿Es por casualidad el cañón cosmo?". Preguntó Tifa. "Exacto". Confirmó Cloud.  
  
...Ein Reich, ünd ein Fürer! gritaba el hombre desde el estrado. Las masas aclamaban, agitando estandartes con la cruz gamada. Escarlata estaba aprendiendo. Y mucho. Más imágenes. Miles de soldados avanzando en perfecta formación, saludando con el brazo en alto. Batallas campales. Bombarderos parecidos a los Gelnika, sobrevolando campos de batallas, unos vehículos que no reconoció avanzando aplastando soldados. "No nos vendrían mal unos de esos". Pensó Escarlata. De nuevo el hombre del bigote hablando encolerizado. Unas gentes tristes avanzando en fila dentro de lo que parecía ser una enorme prisión. Apareció un mapa extraño, con fronteras extrañas. Otros soldados combatiendo en un paisaje nevado. Una ciudad, la ciudad donde antes daba el hombre del bigote sus discursos, siendo tomada por tropas. Escarlata comprendió la clave de su error. Ella no lo cometería de nuevo.  
  
Barret cerró los ojos, y esperó a que el horrendo monstruo acabará con su vida, lo único que le preocupó en ese instante era que su hija Marlene no sufriera por su pérdida... entonces, de proto no oyó el jadeo de la respiración del ente. Entreabrió un ojo. El otro monstruo, cuyo rugido le había aterrado, había acabado con la vida del murciélago. Este yacía en el suelo con el cuello aplastado por las garras del otro monstruo, goteando sangre por su extraña boca de manta-raya. El monstruo que había matado al grotesco murciélago le miró. Tenía forma de demonio o algo así... Barret creyó reconocer la mirada. Entonces la abominación dió un rugido espantoso, se convulsionó como si estuviera poseído, empezó a sangrar por los ojos, y algo en su interior se retorció. El espectáculo era dantesco, poco a poco fué mutando, cambiando de forma, disminuyendo de tamaño, hasta convertirse en... Vicent. Este yacía ahora desnudo sobre un charco de sangre, y aparentemente inconsciente. Barret se levantó con esfuerzo, doliéndole cada paso que daba debido a las heridas que le recorrían el cuerpo. Se acercó hasta Vicent. Depositó su cuerpo en una vagoneta, Barret se montó también, juntos, abandonaron el túnel.  
  
Pasado un rato llegaron al centro de la excavación minera, donde estaban reunidos todos los mineros ansiosos por tener noticias sobre la suerte de su jefe Barret. Este llegó con un ensangrentado Vicent en brazos. Enseguida unos enfermeros corrieron a atenderles. "¡Señor Barret, estábamos preocupados! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién ese ese hombre? ¿Y por qué está desnudo?". Le preguntó un enfermero. "¡Lo primero es lo primero maldita sea!". Rugió Barret harto de tantas preguntas. "S... sí señor" dijo el enfermero. Los enfermeros usaron plumaje fénix sobre Vicent para que recuperara el conocimiento, y después usaron una materia de cura en tercer nivel para curar sus heridas. Cubrieron con una manta al debilitado Vicent. Barret bebió una Poción-X para recuperar sus energías. Notó como el líquido pasaba a su sangre, y cómo desde allí iba hacia sus heridas, cerrándolas y regenerándo tejidos. La sensación era agradable y extraña, a pesar de haberla sentido varias veces durante el transcurso de su anterior aventura. "¡Papá!¡Papi estás bien!". Gritaba su hija Marlene mientras se echaba en sus brazos. "Claro que estoy bien, ¿Pensabas que un monstruo estúpido iba a poder ganar a tu padre?". Preguntó Barret. "¡No, claro que no, mi papá es el más fuerte del mundo!". Exclamó Marlene. "Pero dale las gracias a Vicent. Me salvó la vida." Dijo Barret. "Muchas gracias por salvar a mi papá señor Vicent". Le agradeció Marlene. Vicent fué saliendo poco a poco de su inconsciencia. Algo adormilado, sonrió brevemente a Marlene. "No hay de qué." dijo escuetamente. "Oye Vicent... ¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacías en el túnel?". Preguntó Barret. Vicent se incorporó en la camilla. Se miró y comprobó su desnudez, únicamente velada por la manta. No se extrañó lo más mínimo. Cada vez que sentía que se iba a transformar en un monstruo, se quitaba la ropa y su pistola, y las guardaba en lugar seguro, eso evitaba que los rompiera al aumentar de tamaño y cambiar la forma. "¿Que qué hacía en la mina?. Es una larga historia, como muchas otras..." comenzó a decir Vicent. "Ya te conozco, así que vete al grano. Y de todas maneras, tengo tiempo para escuchar todas las historias que hagan falta, así que ve contando". Dijo Barret. Vicent miró receloso a los enfermeros. "Tenemos que hablar a solas". Dijo Vicent. Los enfermeros asintieron y se fueron de la habitación. "Marlene, ¿Por que no te vas un rato a jugar con Wick?". Preguntó Barret a su hija. "Porque Wick está herido papi. Pero si quieres que os deje un rato solos, dímelo". Dijo Marlene alejándose. "Ahora desembucha". Dijo Barret. Vicent asintió. "Nada más me separé de vosotros, fuí a visitar a Lucrecia. Regresé de nuevo a la catarata donde se encuentra su santurario. Allí hablé largo y tendido con ella. Hablamos sobre nuestro hijo. Sobre Sefirot. Le conté la verdad, la dolorosa verdad. Que enloqueció y que tuvimos que... pararle los pies. Ella se echó a llorar, yo también me sentía triste, pero no por la pérdida de mi hijo, si no por la tristeza de Lucrecia. Sé que la muerte de Sefirot era necesaria, que de ello dependía el futuro del planeta. Ella también lo entendió. Pero su dolor era muy fuerte, la pérdida de un hijo, un hijo que maté yo mismo... dijo que tendrían que pagar quienes habían hecho que eso sucediera. Yo me preocupé, pensé que me culparía de su muerte, pero no fué así. Ella siempre ha sido muy inteligente, y no cayó en ese error. Se refería a quienes habían empujado a su hijo a enloquecer, a quienes habían convertido a su hijo en un monstruo que merecía morir. Me dijo que al estar en la corriente vital, había adquirido conocimientos que ninguno de nosotros podíamos tan si quiera imaginar..." la narración de Vicent se prolongó mucho más, cada revelación era un shock increíble para Barret. Estuvo conversando durante horas, contándole el relato más increíble que hubiera oído jamás. Tenían que reunirse todos de nuevo, Avalancha debía ponerse en funcionamiento otra vez. Porque había un nuevo enemigo. 


	6. Ciencia, búsqueda, iluminación

"CIENCIA, BÚSQUEDA, ILUMINACIÓN"  
  
"La ciencia heredada de cien generaciones y el orgullo fruto de cuatro mil años de historia huyen como esclavos cogidos en falta ante la amenaza tempestuosa." Niveo Hippolito.  
  
Mismo instante de la caída de Meteo  
  
Las alarmas atronaban una y otra vez. Las luces rojas invadían todo su campo de visión. Científicos y soldados corrían de un lado a otro. Hack se acababa de levantar en medio de la noche, confuso, sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo exáctamente. "¿Se puede saber qué está pasando?". Preguntó Hack a su compañero Axel a voz en grito para que este le oyera por encima del ruido de las alarmas. "La sujeto ha escapado. Ha desparecido. Pero no ha sido detectada por ningún sistema de seguridad". Le dijo Axel. "No puede ser". Pensó Hack. Los soldados registraban la base de arriba a abajo, esta había sido sellada de manera que nada ni nadie pudiera escapar. Era imposible que nadie escapase. Hubo una reunión de emergencia en el puesto de mando. Científicos y militares del proyecto estaban reunidos, echándose las culpas los unos a los otros. "¡Menos mal que vuestro sistema de seguridad era infalible! ¡Los militares sois unos inútules, no podéis evitar si quiera que una chiquilla salga de una habitación!" Rugía Hojo encolerizado. "¡Si vosotros no nos hubiérais vetado información acerca de la sujeto, habríamos podido crear un sistema de seguridad perfecto!" Le acusó el general Kirat. "Lo que debemos hacer es encontrar una solución". Propuso Hack. Todos enmudecieron, aquel simple científico tenía toda la razón. "Hemos sellado la base, es imposible que nada entre ni salga de aquí". Dijo Kirat. "¿Y cómo ha logrado escapar?. Les dije que esa chica tenía mucho más poder del que aparentaba". Les contó Hojo. "¿Y si vemos las cintas de vídeo de su celda para así saber cómo escapó?" Sugirió Hack. "Tienes razón, mi querido ayudante. Veamos que ha hecho esa anciana". Dijo Hojo. Desde la sala de mando, accedieron a las grabaciones de los últimos cinco minutos. Todos se arrimolinaron en torno a la pantalla. Aeris dormía plácidamente en su cama. Todo era calma. Pasaron eso a cámara rápida hasta que llegaron a la parte que les interesaba. De pronto, Aeris se despertó con un semblante preocupado. Una luz salía de su interior. Esa luz se hizo más intensa. La expresión cambió. Aeris tenía en su cara una expresión de increíble serenidad, como si acabara de comprender lo que estaba pasando. Se puso en pie, y apareció delante suya una esfera. Era Sagrado. "¿Qu... qué demonios es eso?". Preguntó el general Kirat. Entonces, la luz interior de Aeris se hizo intensa a más no poder, quedando la pantalla en blanco. Hubo un momento de estática, y después la habitación vacía. Todos estaban con la boca abierta, todos menos Hojo, que parecía estar bastante acostumbrado a que una chica empezara a emitir luz y se desvaneciera en el aire. "No me digas que ha desaparecido Sagrado". Dijo Hojo. En ese instante apareció por la puerta Axel, el compañero de Hack. "¡Señor Hojo, Sagrado ha desaparecido, se ha esfumado!". Exclamó Axel. Hojo puso los ojos en blanco. El proyecto parecía que iba a cancelarse de un momento a otro.  
  
Un mes y unos cuantos días después de la caída de Meteo, Cañón Cosmo.  
  
Nanaki se desperezó nada más empezaron a despuntar las luces del alba. Estiró sus patas, y abrió definitivamente los ojos. Había estado meditando todo el día anterior en el monte cercano al cañón cosmo. Meditando sobre el impacto, sobre la muerte de Aeris, sobre su fututo. Miró desde lo alto al Cañón Cosmo. Este estaba ahora rodeado de cráteres producidos por la lluvia de meteoritos que cayó el día del impacto dando al paisaje un aspecto lunar. Afortunadamente, los espíritus de los antepasados de las gentes del Cañón Cosmo, habían protegido a este de todo mal, desviando los meteoritos... aún que muchos de ellos cayeran a apenas unos metros de la metrópolis. Nanaki hizo una carrera hasta la Cañón Cosmo para estirar sus patas. De un ágil salto cruzó el cráter que le separaba de su ciudad. Antes había centinelas en la entrada, pero con la destrucción de Shin-Ra y la ausencia de monstruos realmente peligrosos, ya no hacían falta. Así pues, nadie notificó su entrada a la ciudad. Nadie excepto Cloud y los demás, que le estaban esperando desde ayer. "¿Vosotros aquí?" Preguntó Nanaki extrañado. "De cualquier manera, me alegro de veros de nuevo". Les dijo Nanaki. "Pues hemos tenido que esperarte todo un día, y además ¿Tienes idea de cuanto nos ha costado la posada? ¡500 gils por noche a cada uno!. Esto está carísimo desde lo del impacto" se quejó Yuffie. Nanaki no la respondió, sencillamente cabeceó en ademán desaprobador, "lo que es la juventud". Pensó Nanaki. "En fin, ¿Por qué habéis venido al Cañón Cosmo?. Agradezco vuestra visita, pero dudo que la finalidad de vuestro viaje haya sido ir a verme." Dijo Nanaki. "Tienes razón. Tengo que explicarte lo que pensamos hacer, puede que sea un relato algo largo" dijo Cloud. "No, si nos tienes acostumbrados". Dijo Yuffie. Cloud se quedó mirándola con cara de circunstancias mientras que Nanaki y Tifa rieron. "Venga, mientras le cuentas lo de nuestro viaje ¿Por qué no nos tomamos algo en el bar "El Paraíso de las tortugas"?". Sugirió Tifa. Todos accedieron. El local no había cambiado en absoluto, exceptuando que ahora había más gente. A pesar de que Shin-Ra había desaparecido junto con los monstruos, la gente se seguía sintiendo insegura. Muchos habían perdido su hogar o seres queridos, la acción de meteorito no fué completa, pero tampoco nula. Había refugiados en todas las ciudades que habían quedado ilesas por el impacto, los refugiados al no tener hogar, vagaban por todo el mundo viviendo como nómadas. Muchos habitantes de las ciudades los veían como bárbaros o como intimidadores vagabundos resentidos por haber perdido su hogar. Eso había empezado a generar un extraño odio hacia esa gente en muchos lugares, entre ellos el Cañón Cosmo. Por ello a Tifa se le ocurrió la idea de fundar Nueva Nibelheim con Cloud, para así crear un lugar en el que los refugiados no se sintieran marginados, un nuevo hogar. Pero ahora ese no era su proyecto, ahora iban a hacer lo que Cloud planeó hacía un mes. Y Nanaki sería la persona más indicada para ayudarles. "mmmm... debí haberlo supuesto. Resucitar a Aeris no será fácil, y si soy sincero... dudo de que sea posible. Pero os ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, te lo prometo. Empezaré por investigar sobre su pueblo, sobre los ancianos. Bugenhagen me dejo en herencia algo más que un arma. Me legó su sabiduría, su biblioteca. Si hay alguna respuesta, debe estar allí, sin duda. Acompañadme al observatorio." Les dijo Nanaki. Se levantaron de la barra del bar. "Toma, quédate con el cambio". Dijo Cloud al camarero tendiéndole los gils. Juntos, subieron por las laberínticas plataformas de madera, y atravesaron las grutas del cañón hasta subir al observatorio. Una vez allí, todos quedaron extrañados. "¿No se suponía que nos ibas a llevar a la biblioteca?". Preguntó Yuffie extrañada. Nanaki no dijo nada, se limitó a avanzar hacia el enorme telescopio. Empezó a calibrarlo. "12 grados norte... cuadrante 021... aumentar el enfoque... ya está". Dijo Nanaki. No entendieron. Entonces actuó un mecanismo, y el proyector del planetario se ocultó para así dejar ver un pasillo. La calibración del telescopio era una clave para así despejar el camino secreto hasta la biblioteca. Asombrados, cruzaron el pasadizo secreto junto con Nanaki como guía. Llegaron hasta una amplia cámara con techo abovedado. Montañas de libros cubrían las paredes como un milenario tapiz de sabiduría. Los muros eran de piedra lisa, decoradas con ancestrales pinturas tribales para proteger a aquella estancia de los malos espíritus. Tifa enmudeció de admiración, Yuffie miraba todo aquello con ojos de niña, ansiosa por ver y descubrir, mientras que Cloud sólo le echó un vistazo, para después dirigirse a Nanaki. "¿Cuando empezamos a investigar?" preguntó Cloud. "Ahora mismo". Respondió Nanaki.  
  
"Amigos míos... compañeros..." dijo Escarlata dirigiéndose hacia el reducido pero enfervorecido público. "¡la victoria está cerca!, eso lo sabéis tan bien como yo misma. Pero antes tiene que venir la revelación. El mundo ha conocer nuestra causa. Debemos revelarles la verdad, ¡Esa verdad que Avalancha intentó ocultar!". Gritó Escarlata. El público la vitoreó. Pasado el momento de exhaltación, continuó su discurso. "Mis fieles turcos me han informado sobre la situación. La gente está confusa, perdida, indefensa, sin una guía. Claro, Avalancha pudo parar el meteorito, pero después de eso ¿Qué hicieron?. Les dejó tirados, desamparados, desprotegidos . Ya es hora de que alguien dé seguridad a nuestro mundo. ¡Es nuestra hora, el tiempo de Escarlata ha llegado!". Exclamó la mujer gesticulando con las manos para dar un mayor impulso a su discurso. El público enloqueció. Todos extendieron la mano, en el característico saludo. "¡Hail Escarlata!". Gritó Rude. ¡¡¡¡HAIL!!!! respondió al unísono el público, atronando con su voces, aplaudiendo sin parar. Escarlata se retiró a su habitación para tomarse un descanso. El discurso había sido agotador, pero le demostró que la lealtad era incondicional. Mejor que mejor. "El discurso ha sido magnífico, mejor incluso que el anterior". Le dijo Rude. "Gracias, pero necesito descansar". Dijo Escarlata. Rude la saludó con el brazo extendido. "Hail Escarlata". "Hail". Dijo esta. "Es increíble, Escarlata es la mejor guía que podemos tener ¿No os parece?". Preguntó Rude a sus compañeros. "Bueno, a mi mientras siga pagando, me da igual si es buena guía o no. Pero he de reconocer que tiene... no sé, cierto carisma, magnetismo, garra... llámalo como quieras. Pero esa mujer a parte de un buen trasero tiene dotes de liderazgo". Dijo Reno. Elena estaba apoyada en la pared del frente, escuchando la conversación desde lejos. "Yo lo que quiero es vivir. En tiempos de paz es muy difícil que unos mercenarios que como nosotros encontremos trabajo, además, antes trabajábamos para Shin-Ra, y eso no le hace gracia a mucha gente. Luego está Tseng y... lo demás me da igual. Me da igual su discurso sobre los superiores e inferiores y todo eso. Y respecto a lo de Avalancha, me lo esperaba." Dijo Elena. Después de la conversación, se despidieron y se fueron a dormir. Mañana sería un día muy largo. El día de la revelación. 


	7. En el vacío

CAPÍTULO 6: En el vacío  
  
"Nunca es tarde para no hacer nada"- Jaques Prevet  
  
"Aquí Vientofuerte II, iniciando maniobra de aproximación". Comunicó Cid al puesto de control a través de la radio. "Aquí Ciudad Cohete, recibido. Según nuestras mediciones, se encuentran muy cerca de la órbita, cuando su situación sea estacionaria, comuníquenoslo". Les dijeron desde el puesto de control. Cid conectó los motores principales, listo para poner en práctica una maniobra que había ensayado una y otra vez en el simulador. Todos abajo, en Ciudad Cohete estaban expectantes. Después de tanto tiempo, se iban a cumplir los sueños de todos. Quién lo iba a decir después del impacto de meteorito. Este había provocado terremotos, creando cordilleras alrededor de Ciudad Cohete, levantando una mitad de la ciudad, causando muertos y heridos. Pero para bien o para mal, Cid tenía dotes de liderazgo, aún que a él no le hacía mucha gracia el tener que estar a la cabeza de la gente, diciendo que debían hacer o no, al final resultó nombrado alcalde de Ciudad Cohete. Y luego aparecieron los refugiados. Llegaron a la ciudad, Y desde que lo hicieron, el temor y la desconfianza se habían adueñado de todos los habitantes de la ciudad. Cid les permitió quedarse, y entre los habitantes de la ciudad comenzaron a surgir rumores, que si los refugiados robaban a los cadáveres del terremoto, que si habían intentado envenenar el agua de la ciudad... por supuesto, esos rumores no tenían fundamento alguno, Cid sabía que la gente quería encontrar un culpable a sus desgracias, y en los últimos días había habido muchas. Él se encargó de las labores de rescate de los heridos del terremoto, y de construír nuevas viviendas pero... todo aquello le venía grande, y la gente podía recuperar los hogares, pero no los seres queridos ni las esperanzas tal como le había dicho Shera. Pero eso le dió una idea. "¿Necesitan esperanazas eh?... ¡C0#@, ya lo tengo!. ¡Podríamos...!" Exclamó Cid hacía tres semanas. Y de esa exclamación nació el proyecto "Vientofuerte II". La gente necesitaba algo a lo que dedicarse, una esperanza que les uniese tal como había ocurrido cuando Shin-Ra les prometió que viajarían al espacio. Pues bien, a Cid se le ocurrió que podrían ponerse en marcha para realizar un proyecto que tenía en mente desde hacía tiempo. Leyendo las cartas estelares elaboradas por eruditos en Cañón Cosmo, observó con detenimiento los planetas que componían su sistema solar. Su planeta era el cuarto, y el tercero no estaba muy lejos, de hecho, si hubiera estado algo más cerca, sería una luna de su planeta, y según muchos estudiosos, era el que mejores condiciones tenía para la colonización. Cid prometió a los habitantes de Ciudad Cohete un nuevo hogar, y dicho y echo, aquello produjo un efecto casi milagroso sobre las gentes de la ciudad. Olvidaron la presencia de los refugiados, y entusiasmados, pusieron a punto el antiguo cohete, con las modificaciones necesarias para hacerlo apto para un vuelo tan largo. Cid iba a ser la primera persona que pisaría aquel planeta bautizado como "Gaia", y que instalaría los dispositivos necesarios para después de más misiones, fundar la primera colonia espacial. Al proyecto se le había sumado Caith Saith, controlado por Reeve. Este se había quedado sin empleo, así que decidió vagar por el mundo en busca de fortuna, pero un día se pasó por la Ciudad Cohete, habló con su viejo amigo sobre el proyecto, y dió una genial idea a Cid. Dado que controlaba un muñeco inerte, este podía servir como robot-sonda, para hacer los trabajos más peligrosos de la misión. Cid estuvo de acuerdo, y Reeve junto con Caith Saith pasó a ser parte de la tripulación del "Vientofuerte II". En total la nave estaba ocupada por 3 tripulantes, Cid, Reeve, y Shera, encargada de la parte de mantenimiento de la nave. Así pues, allí estaban ahora, en la órbita del amarillento planeta, Preparando el módulo de aterrizaje. Todos se acomodaron en el dispositivo, cuando estuvieron listos, la cápsula de aterrizaje se desprendió con gran estruendo, y finalmente, con gloria, esfuerzo y traqueteo, la cápsula activo sus retropropulsores, y llegaron a la superficie. Cid temblaba de emoción mientras se colocaba su traje. Shera revisaba una y otra vez las junturas del traje y los sistemas, no quería que nada malo le pasara a Cid. "¿Estas segura de haber comprobado los tanques de oxígeno?" preguntó Cid. Shera sonrió por la broma. "Creo que sí". Dijo ella. "¿Entonces a qué esperas? ¡Prepárate a hacer historia!". Dijo Reeve. Con el traje ya puesto y sellado, Cid bajó al módulo de contacto con el exterior. Se despidió con la mano mientras cerraba la escotilla. Desde el módulo de aterrizaje, Shera y Reeve controlaron meticulosamente la salida de Cid, y finalmente... un estampido. Y Cid pisando el planeta Gaia, portando orgullosamente una bandera de Ciudad Cohete en la mano. Estaba eufórico, Shera y Reeve aplaudieron y exclamaron jubilosos mientras Cid ondeaba la bandera y les saludaba desde el exterior. "Aquí VientofuerteII... lo hemos conseguido". Anunció Shera por la radio. Diez minutos después se oyó por la radio un griterío de voces alegres, de vítores y vivas hacia la misión y su capitán. Lo habían conseguido.   
  
  
  
Cloud se despertó con un inmenso dolor en la espalda. Se había quedado dormido encorvado encima de uno de los gruesos volúmenes de la biblioteca de Nanaki. Aún que no conocían la lengua de los ancianos, otros muchos libros estaban escritos en idiomas comprensibles para ellos, esos eran lo libros en los que Cloud Tifa y Yuffie estuvieron trabajando toda la noche. Tifa le ayudó incondicionalmente, y vió que ella era la persona que más se concentraba en su trabajo, después de Nanaki por supuesto, que metódicamente leía, anotaba e investigaba con aplicación. Lo de Yuffie resulto ser algo casi cómico. Después de que su cleptomanía les jugara alguna que otra mala pasada (casi se llevó un libro que resultó ser el diario de Nanaki) Yuffie intentó ayudar en algo a pesar de que sirvió de poco debido a su impaciencia. Tenía muy buenas intenciones, algo que Cloud no se esperaba. Ella siempre tan interesada y orgullosa, parecía que hacía todo aquello como por... ¿deber?.  
  
Cloud estaba ciertamente sorprendido. Cloud se dió cuenta de que alguien le había cubierto con una manta cuando se quedó dormido. Miró hacia donde dormitaba Tifa, que murmuraba en sueños. No sabía que decía debido a que su tono era casi inaudible, pero repetía una y otra vez la misma palabra. Cloud supo sin duda alguna quién le había puesto la manta encima. Ese momento de reflexión fué interrumpido por un sonoro bostezo de Yuffie. "¡Yauh...! Mña, tsme... ejem..." murmuró Yuffie en tono somnoliento. "Yuffie, vamos, tenemos que continuar con esto". Ni caso. Cloud la zarandeó un poco. "Dejame dormir que hoy es fin de semana..." dijo Yuffie. Cloud vió que Nanaki ya estaba despierto desde hacía tiempo, y que seguía enfrascado en la lectura de un libro. Este oyó murmurar a Yuffie y se giró. Se dirigió hacia ella, y puso la ígnea punta de su cola en su trasero. "¡¡HAYYY!! ¡¡Condenado peluche psicópata!!" Gritó Yuffie pegando un bote que casi la estrelló contra el techo. "Yo te..." comenzó a decir Yuffie. Nanaki reía entre dientes. "Vamos, calmáos, tenemos trabajo que hacer". Dijo Cloud. "Sí, seguro que si le hubieran chamuscado el culo a Tifa dirías lo mismo". Ironizó Yuffie, Entonces sí que Nanaki se rió a carcajadas. "Bueno, Cloud, despierta a Tifa y sigamos con nuestra tarea". Le dijo Nanaki. Cloud así lo hizo, y juntos, prosiguieron su investigación. El libro que leía Cloud era un informe robado a Shin-Ra sobre el descubrimiento de la ciudad anciana. Ese informe hablaba sobre la expedición que llevó a cabo un grupo de turcos, entre los que se encontraba un joven Tseng. En un principio la expedición tenía como fin investigar un posible foco de resistencia a Shin-Ra en la Ciudad Hueso, pero por casualidad, el líder de la expedición se orientó mal, y acabaron llegando a la ciudad anciana. Después de eso pidieron refuerzos, e iniciaron una exploración exhaustiva de la ciudad... a continuación hubo una descripción exhaustiva de la ciudad que tan tristes recuerdos le traía, pero el libro habló de algo interesante. Encontraron algo importante. Muy importante. Faltaban unas hojas del libro. Cloud maldijo. "Quizá allí esté la clave..." pensó. Lo único que quedaba en el libro relativo a ese descubrimiento eran unas palabras anotadas al margen de una hoja parcialmente arrancada. "En el fondo, por la derecha" ponía la anotación en el margen. "¡Eh, he encontrado algo mirad!". Exclamó Cloud. Todos se arremolinaron entorno a él, Cloud les explicó lo que había leído. "Mmmm, si se refiere al fondo de una parte de la ciudad anciana, sólo puede referirse al fondo de la laguna donde sumergiste a Aeris". Dijo Nanaki reflexivo. Cloud se estremeció sólo con recordarlo. "Si eso es tan importante, significa que allí abajo debe haber algo, y tengo la intuición de que es algo muy importante..." dijo Tifa. Cloud miró hacia abajo. "No puedo, no puedo bajar al fondo de ese lago y ver de nuevo el cadáver de Aeris. Pero si hay la más remota posibilidad de que eso pudiera traerla de vuelta... pues que así sea". Dijo Cloud. "Cloud, he estado estudiando un importante manuscrito anciano y... creo que las esperanzas se desvancen. Los Ancianos también estudiaron la manera de devolver a la vida a sus seres queridos. Y llegaron a la conclusión de que eso era imposible." Dijo Nanaki. "Lo siento". Cloud cabeceó. "No, no, ella está viva, lo sé, mira más a fondo los escritos ancianos, tiene que haber una manera". Insistió Cloud. "Eso, que no eres perfecto, seguro que te has dejado algo por ver cabeza de chorlito". Le dijo Yuffie mientras leía un cómic oculto bajo las tapas de un grueso libro que sostenía boca abajo. "Todavía no he terminado de leerlo, pero... su afirmación era que no habían encontrado manera de hacerlo. Lo siento" Dijo Nanaki. Cloud se puso en pie. "Mañana mismo pienso marchar y ver con mis propios ojos que hay en el lago del templo de los ancianos. Quien lo desee que me acompañe, pero no voy a dar marcha atrás". Dijo Cloud abandonando la sala. Tifa intentó ir tras de él, pero una mano le agarró, la mano de Yuffie. "No lo hagas. Lo único que vas a lograr es que se emparanoie más con Aeris". Dijo Yuffie. "Pero debo ayudarle..." Replicó Tifa. "Se está engañando a sí mismo, y lo sabes. Todos vimos como era atravesada. Todos vimos como se sumergía en el agua. Lo que no quiero es pensar en cómo se sentirá cuando la vea muerta, reposando en el lecho del estanque". Dijo Nanaki. Tifa se sentó compungida. Ocultó su cara con sus manos. "Lo sé, sé que se engaña con es falsa esperanza, yo también lo hice... ¿Pero qué debo hacer?. ¿Qué debo hacer?." Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. "Si le acompaño, sólo servirá para reforzar su creencia de que vive, y se obsesionará más con ella. Si no le acompaño, es como decir que nunca le quise. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago...?" Se le humedecieron los ojos. "Como tú me dijiste una vez, sé fuerte". Dijo Nanaki. "Uh... yo no sé que decir pero... eh... si tienes que tomar una decisión, toma la mejor". Dijo Yuffie sin saber exactamente qué estaba diciendo. Tifa se levantó. "Gracias Nanaki. Tienes toda la razón Yuffie. Iré con él aún que sea al final del mundo". Dijo Tifa. "Seguiré estudiando los escritos para dar con alguna esperanza de que lo que él cree sea verdad". Dijo Nanaki. "¡Eso, y yo te ayudaré!". Exclamó Yuffie. Nanaki puso una cara de pánico. "Gracias a todos. Sed fuertes vosotros también". Se despidió Tifa saliendo de la habitación.  
  
"Aquí Cid... SOS, repito, SOS, ¡¡¡M&$RD@, &%"@ª¬*/*!!!... mi situación es desesperada, Reeve y Shera... han... han muerto ¡¡Maldita sea!! ¡¡¡¡¡A0/&%"@#**!!!!. Voy a regresar, ¿Me oyen?, voy a regresar, al carajo con la misión, todo se ha ido a la mierda, yo... yo..." Dijo Cid. No. No iba a llorar. Nunca lo haría. Pero cuando dejó la radio, sus ojos enrojecieron. "Eso no era humano... no era humano... no era humano... pero era... familiar" se dijo Cid conmocionado. 


	8. Una nueva era

CAPÍTULO 7: Una nueva era  
  
"Dicen que la historia se repite, lo cierto es que sus lecciones no se aprovechan."- Séneca.  
  
A las salida de Kalm, la pequeña milicia de la ciudadad salió a recibir el cargamento de carbón de Corel. Con lo que valía el carbón, no se podían permitir riesgo alguno, por lo que allí estaban ellos. "Pero... un momento. El camión no era conducido por hombres de Corel". Notificó su jefe. El camión ni si quiera era de Corel. Tenía en los costados algo pintado, un símbolo, como una cruz. Los milicianos les apuntaron con sus desvencijados rifles. "¡Eh, alto, no puede pasar". Les gritaron. El camión se frenó en seco. Llevaba unos altavoces colocados en la cabina, y cristales blindados. De ese autobús salieron cuatro personas. El jefe de la milicia, recordó a una de esas personas. "Es... ¡Es un turco!". Exclamó. Todos cargaron su rifles. Nadie guardaba buen recuerdo del aparato represor de Shin-Ra, ni si quiera la gente de Kalm, que en su tiempo fueron las más afines a Shin-Ra. "Bajad vuestras armas. Muchas cosas han cambiado, una nueva era se avecina..." dijo Rude. Los soldados se miraron extrañados. Una atractiva mujer rubia se les acercó. Emanaba una aura de poder y autoridad, de magnetismo. Estaba vestida sencillamente, con falda y un extraño vestido negro que emitía reflejos rojos. Su único adorno era un brazalete en el brazo con la misma cruz que llevaba el camión. "Compañeros, no debemos pelear entre nosotros. Os pedimos por favor que nos escoltéis hasta la ciudad". Dijo Escarlata. "¿Qué hacemos jefe?". Preguntó uno de los milicianos. "No llevan armas. Les llevaremos ante el alcalde, a ver que decide". Respondió el jefe. "¡Ja, decidir dice! Ese imbécil es incapaz de decidir con qué mano se baja la bragueta para ir a mear". Dijo uno de los soldados. Todo el grupo rió. Tras el vacío de poder al caer Shin-Ra, cada ciudad había asumido un gobierno propio, y eso había llevado a algunas ciudades como Kalm al caos. Su alcalde era la incompetencia en persona, alguien a quien sólo le interesaba aferrarse al poder. Intrigados, los soldados acompañaron al extraño camión hasta la ciudad. Pero entonces, en lugar de obedecerles e ir al ayuntamiento, el camión se quedó en la plaza principal. "¡Eh, sigan por aquí!" Les gritó un miliciano. No hicieron caso. La gente se arremolinaba extrañada entorno a ellos. Comenzó a sonar una música de los altavoces del camión, como de marcha militar triunfal. Los turcos se desplegaron entorno al camión, mientras que Escarlata cogía un megáfono y se subía al camión. "¡Escuchad ciudadanos de Kalm, porque una nueva era se avecina!. Os hablo porque estamos hartos. !Hartos de que incompetentes como el alcalde estén en el poder, hartos de que los refugiados nos roben y parasiten!". Gritó escarlata por el megáfono. La gente comezó a salir de sus casas. Estaban muy interesados en lo que decía aquella forastera. Escarlata sonrió para sus adentros. "Y yo os digo ¿Quién tiene la culpa de que estéis ahora como estáis?. Recuerdo como era esta ciudad antes, una de las ciudades más prósperas, limpia y rica. ¿Cómo está ahora?. Llena de refugiados que roban la comida a vuestros hijos, que parasitan nuestra sociedad con la excusa de haber perdido sus hogares. Yo os diré quién a hecho esto ¿El meteorito?. No. El meteorito hizo lo justo, destruyó a aquellos que merecían morir, destruyó las ciudades de las que provinieron los refugiados. ¿No lo entendéis?. Ellos debían haber muerto ahí, el planeta así lo quería, porque son inferiores, toda especie inferior desaparece, es un proceso de selección natural, ellos son los rescoldos, pero la selección no fué del todo perfecta, por eso hubo supervivientes que se hicieron llamar refugiados. ¡Ellos son los que os han robado vuestras pertenencias!." Gritó Escarlata. En las sombras, los refugiados miraban atónitos a la mujer que decía eso. La mayor parte con sorpresa y estupefacción, otros con temor. "Pero lo peor no fué eso. Ahora vuestra ciudad está empobrecida por pagar los abusivos precios del carbón. Antes con la energía Mako, obteníais una energía barata y limpia, que permitía que vuestra ciudad prosperase. ¿Y ahora donde está esa energía?. Avalancha, esos que muchos llamaron "héroes", os la quitaron, la prohibieron. ¿Para qué?. Por envidia de ciudades como la vuestra, para que os arruinaráis y así otras ciudades como Corel, que casualmente es la ciudad del ex-líder de Avalancha Barret, se enriqueciera vendiendo carbón para sustituír la energía Mako. ¡Era por eso y no por otra cosa por lo que querían destruír los reactores asesinando gente!." En ese momento apareció Halug, el alcade de Kalm. No le gustaba nada que la gente escuchara a aquella mujer. ¿Qué era eso de llamarle incompetente a él, al gran alcalde Halug?. "¡paren eso de inmediato!". Ordenó a la milicia. Escarlata le ignoró y siguió hablando a una multitud que crecía por momentos. "Claro, muchos dicen que Avalancha salvó el mundo. ¿Y después que os hicieron?. ¡Dejaron al mundo sólo, desamparado, a merced de patanes como vuestro alcalde, se disolvieron en la penumbra sin importarles lo más mínimo lo que pudiera pasarle al mundo que supuestamente habían "salvado"!. Yo os pregunto ¿No es eso una cobardía?." Dijo Escarlata. El alcalde ordenaba encolerizado que bajase, pero ya nadie le hacía caso. La gente la vitoreaba a ella. Entonces un refugiado gritó. "¡Avalancha paró a meteorito y a Sefirot!". Escarlata le dedicó una mirada de desprecio y le contestó. "Y claro que pararon a Meteorito. ¡Por eso hay ahora refugiados, si no lo hubieran parado, el meteorito no habría destruído el mundo como ellos decían, si no que habría borrado del todo las ciudades de los refugiados, estos no existirían!. ¡Y mataron al general Sefirot, que tan fielmente había servido a las órdenes de SOLDADO para proteger al pueblo, qué se ! ¡Pero estas injusticias no pueden quedar impunes, yo se las haré pagar!. ¿Quién está conmigo?". Preguntó Escarlata. "Yo, ¡YO, yo! ¡Y yo!". Gritaba la gente. "Pues apoyadme, y yo os prometo devolver a Kalm el esplendor de antaño, ¡sólo necesito vuestro apoyo, y surgirá una nueva era!". Gritó Escarlata. Las gentes gritaban ya enfervorecidas, Reno comenzó a repartir banderas con la cruz gamada entre la multitud, explicando que aquel sería el símbolo de su cruzada. "¡Hail escarlata!" gritó Rude con el brazo extendido. "¡¡¡Hail!!!" respondieron las masas. "Os ordeno que paréis esto de inmediato, abrid fuego contra esa zorra". Ordeno el alcalde Halug encolerizado. El jefe de la milicia se volvió lentamente hacia él. Los milicianos cargaron sus armas. "¿Q... qué?". Preguntó Halug. "¡Hail a la nueva era!" gritó Escarlata por el megáfono. "Hail" respondió el jefe de la milicia antes de apresar al alcalde.  
  
Cloud y Tifa tiraron de las riendas de sus chocobos. Estos se frenaron en seco al ser inteligentes y bien entrenados. De nuevo en la ciudad anciana. Incluso aquel sitio que parecía inmutable a lo largo de los siglos, había cambiado después de lo del meteorito. La ciudad en sí no había sido dañada, pero los bosques que la rodeaban eran ahora cenizas, un paisaje desolador y gris, mortecino, que era la mortaja de la ciudad. A Cloud le dió mala espina aquel sitio nada más saltó desde su chocobo Miura. Tifa se ajustó los guantes de combate, y Cloud revisó por segunda vez sus materias. Aquel lugar ahora era amenazador, sin duda. Avanzaron por el sendero que tan bien conocían, y llegaron a un cruce de caminos. Avanzaron hacia el sitio donde se había producido el hecho más triste de sus vidas. El paisaje estaba a juego con su ánimo. Estaba atardeciendo, y el cielo era de un color rojo, haciendo contraste con el suelo gris y blanquecino. Al fin llegaron al estanque. Una fina capa de ceniza cubría todo, "es como si hubiera llovido fuego del cielo" pensó Tifa. Cloud miró el estanque. No divisaba el fondo de este. "¿Cómo haremos para llegar hasta... hasta ella?". Preguntó Tifa. Cloud sonrió. "Hice bien en guardar esa materia. Pensé que después de derrotar al arma esmeralda no nos volvería a hacer falta, pero veo que es mucho más útil de lo que llegué a imaginar". Dijo Cloud. De su bolsillo salió la materia subacuática. Se equipó con ella. "Aguardaré aquí arriba por si pasa algo. Si veo que tardas mucho, bajaré a por tí". Dijo Tifa. Cloud asintió. Se tiró de cabeza al agua, y buceó hacia abajo, siempre hacia abajo. La materia subacuática hacía que el que la poseyera consumiera la mitad de oxígeno, haciendo que el tiempo de buceo se duplicara. El estanque era más profundo incluso que lo que se había imaginado en un principió. Una irracional idea surgió en la mente de Cloud, "¿Y si no tuviera fondo?... tonterías". Al final resultó que sí tenía, y a pesar de la profundidad del estanque, su superficie era pequeña, por lo que pudo ver todo el fondo en cuanto llegó a él. Se conmocionó. Su oxígeno se agotaba. Miró una y otra vez el fondo. No se lo podía creer. El aire... decidió aguantar un poco más. Aquello de abajo no podía tener ese símbolo... no... al borde de la axfisia, Cloud, nadó desesperado hacia la superficie. Salió dando una gran bocanada. "Cloud, me tenías preocupada, iba a bajar ahí y..." Dijo Tifa. "Coug, Tifa... cough... Aeris... arf, coug,... allí abajo hay... una cosa que". Cloud nadó hasta el borde del estaque, donde Tifa le ayudó a subir. Cloud recuperó el aliento. "Allí abajo, hay una cosa... una máquina... con un logotipo de Shin-Ra, acoplado a una cosa que parece hecha por los ancianos". Dijo Cloud. Tifa estaba extrañadísima. De todas las cosas que se esperó que le dijera Cloud, aquella era la que menos se esperaba. Entonces oyeron un ruido. Un ruido estrepitoso. Agua cayendo a torrentes, algo salía del agua. Cloud instintivamente sacó su espada última de su funda, Tifa cerró los puños, y aferró sus materias. Un inmenso robot en forma de serpiente emergía del agua. Mostraba un oxidado logotipo de Shin-Ra en la frente. Dos cañones recortados situados a ambos lados de su cabeza empezaron a dispararles. Tifa y Cloud se apartaron en el último momento. Las potentes balas hicieron añicos el pedestal en el que antes estaban. Tifa usó el hechizo de barrera y escudo sobre ambos. Cloud se acercó a la serpiente mecánica y asestó un potente tajo a la panza del robot. Un torrente de chispas y circuitos salieron despedidos, pero el robot no mostró flaqueza. Este dió un tremendo golpe a Tifa con su cola mecánica, y de no haber sido por los hechizos de protección que tenía, habría sido aplastada contra el suelo. Decidida, contraatacó con una serie de patadas y puñetazos que parecieron aturdirlo, a parte de abollar su armazón. Cloud aprovechó esa ocasión para lanzarle un hechizo de rayo en nivel 3... cuatro seguidas veces debido al efecto de su materia cuadrimagia. El robot empezó a hechar humo, su cabeza cayó al estanque pero lo que había quedado en su lugar no era más agradable. Un cañon les apuntaba, y de él surgió un láser que impactó a Cloud. El láser era potentísimo, y ni si quiera las barreras mágicas pudieron evitar que quedara herido.Tifa enseguida le aplicó una cura total. Cloud enfurecido, asió su espada con ambas manos. Miró a la serpiente, contempló el altar hecho añicos por los disparos de aquel robot, y recordó a Sefirot. Un sólo corte. Sólo uno. La serpiente se partió por la mitad segundos antes de que explotase. Asunto solucionado. "¿Un robot de Shin-Ra? ¿Aquí? Debía ser un centinela, o qizá estaba vigilando algo... algo importante ahí abajo". Dijo Tifa. Cloud comenzó a hablar. "Allí a parte de esa cosa, había algo. Parecía un cilindro, y estaba hecho por los ancianos, estoy seguro, era como una concha de cristal cilíndrica, y aquel ser lo guardaba. Pero a pesar de ello, había otro artefacto de Shin-Ra ahí abajo. Era como un anillo metálico que rodeaba el cilindro. Era muy extraño... pero eso no es lo más importante". Dijo Cloud. "¿Qué es lo más importante?" preguntó Tifa. "Lo que NO había allí abajo. El cuerpo de Aeris... no está".  
  
Yuffie se paseaba por las cuevas del cañón Cosmo. Estaba encantada, había "encontrado" una materia en un anticuario de la ciudad, y lo mejor es que no la había visto antes. Regocijada por su nueva adquisición, se dirigió a enseñársela a Nanaki, que estudiaba en la biblioteca de Bugenhagen. De pronto, una helada corriente de aire recorrió el pasillo de la caverna, apagando las antorchas. Yuffie se inquietó. Estaba allí, en la oscuridad, sóla... "ideal para que algún desaprensivo me robe mi materia" pensó Yuffie llevando su mano a su Shuriken. Entonces algo la agarró de la muñeca. "¡¡¡Aaah, quieto ahí!!!" gritó Yuffie arreando una bofetada a su agresor, bofetada que resonó en toda la caverna. Una antorcha se encendió. Barret la miraba con ojos fríos y una marca roja en la cara. "Hola". Dijo este en tono amenazador. "Eeehm je, je, hola Barret, je, no te enfades". Dijo Yuffie mientras se apartaba de un salto para esquivar su golpe. "¡%$#|ª rata inmunda como te coja yo te... !" Gritó Barret. Vicent apareció tras él con una antorcha encendida en la mano, y salvó a Yuffie de una paliza de Barret. "No es tiempo de pelear. Hemos venido por que nos enteramos de que todos estabáis aquí, y tenemos algo muy importante que deciros". Dijo Vicent. "¿Todos aquí?. Te han informado un poco mal draculín, Cloud y Tifa se fueron hace un día, y no tenemos ni idea de donde están Cid y Caith Sith". Les dijo Yuffie. "Genial, vamos hasta aquí y ¿Qué sacamos?. Yo me llevo una bofetada, y aquí sólo está esta ratera". Dijo Barret enfadado. "Llevanos hasta Nanaki, por favor". Pidió Vicent. Yuffie aceptó, temerosa de las represalias de Barret. Pasado un rato llegaron a la biblioteca de Bugenhagen. Incluso Vicent se sorprendió. "Magnífica estancia para el saber". Comentó. Nanaki se giró y vió a Vicent, Barret y Yuffie en la puerta. "¿Más visitas?. Pasad, ya me he acostumbrado". Dijo Nanaki. "Tengo mucho que contaros". Dijo Vicent. "Bien, si va a ir para largo, mejor escuchémosle en un lugar acogedor". Dijo Nanaki. Se sentaron entorno a la llama eterna del cañón cosmo, que no había dejado de arder ni si quiera después del meteorito. "Como en los viejos tiempos". Dijo Barret. "No son tan viejos, pero sin duda, apenas unos meses nos cambiaron la vida". Dijo Nanaki. "Si empezáis así, yo me voy". Dijo Yuffie. "Eso, vete y no vuelvas". Le espetó Barret. "Parad de una vez. Esto es muy serio. Tengo que contaros algo que probablemente os impactará." Dijo Vicent. Barret se acomodó para echar una cabezadita, ya había oído esa historia, que si visitó la catarata-santuario de Lucrecia, que si la vió, y lo más importante, que si esta le había contado que... "Lucrecia me habló sobre Aeris, la anciana. Dijo que intentó buscarla en la corriente vital y... no estaba. Eso sólo significa una cosa, no está muerta". Dijo Vicent. Nanaki abrió los ojos como platos, y Yuffie que estaba tomando un refrescó que birló en el bar, lo escupió. "¿Qu.. qué?, pero si vimos como...." dijo Yuffie. "¿La viste sangrar?... ¿de veras lo viste...? no murió. Quizá nos lo pareciera pero no es así." Reveló Vicent. "Entonces eso significa que Cloud la ahogó al depositarla en el estanque" susurró Nanaki. Vicent negó con la cabeza. "No. Si hubiera muerto entonces, Lucrecia la habría visto en la corriente vital tarde o temprano. Aeris sólo apareció una vez en la corriente vital, sólo un insante." Les contó Vicent. "¿Cuando?" preguntaron ansioso Yuffie y Nanaki. "Cuando cayó Meteorito. Sólo entonces estuvo presente en la corriente vital. Después desapareció, y tuvo sólo los segundos necesarios parar a meteorito y decir una cosa a Lucrecia. "Buscadme y encontraréis la verdad, la aterradora verdad"."  
  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	9. Regreso desde la oscuridad

CAPÍTULO 8: Regreso desde la oscuridad  
  
"Es tan difícil verse a uno mismo como mirar para atrás sin volverse."  
  
- David Henry Thoreau.  
  
Instantes después de la caída del Meteorito  
  
"¡Abran las puertas inútiles!" Ordenó Hojo a los guardias que se apresuraban a desactivar todas las medidas de seguridad. Otra vez. Increíble. Inaudito. Aeris había desaparecido para luego aparecer a la media hora en su celda, con Sagrado a su lado. Soldados, científicos y oficiales entraron por tropel en la celda. El cuerpo de la Anciana yacía en el suelo de la habitación. Los miembros de la asistencia médica se apresuraron a ayudarla. "¡Vive aún pero su pulso es débil!" dijo uno. Los otros miembros la pusieron en una camilla. "Su respiración es débil, parece que sufre de atrofia pulmonar, ¡necesitamos oxígeno ahora!". Gritó un médico. Un asistente enseguida puso una mascarilla de oxígeno sobre el rostro de Aeris. Hack intentaba verla entre la multitud. "¿Cómo está? ¿Se pondrá bien?" preguntaba Hack ansioso. Nadie le hacía caso. "¡Quiero a dos soldados en su habitación las 24 horas del día, me da igual si está bajo atención médica, no se le debe quitar el ojo a esa muchacha ni un segundo!". Ordenó el general Kirat. "Vosotros dos, empezad ahora mismo". Dijo a dos soldados que les acompañaban. "¡Señor, sí señor!". Respondieron estos. "¿Cuando se reanudaran las pruebas e interrogatorios?". Preguntó Axel. "En cuanto recupere la conciencia". Respondió Hojo. "¡¿Un interrogatorio como el de la otra vez!?" Exclamó Hack escandalizado. "Si no colabora, sí." dijo Hojo en tono profundo y amenazador." "No pueden tratar a la gente así". Le acusó Hack. "Tiene suerte de que sea una parte imprescindible en el proyecto señor Hack Wesson, si no fuera así haría tiempo que le habríamos expulsado por insubordinación". Le advirtió el general Kirat. Hack se fué enfurecido. Se preguntó por qué seguía participando en un proyecto tan brutal como ese. Quizá debió haber hecho caso a sus padres y seguir con la tradición militar de la familia. Pero había algo por lo que se tenía que quedar. "Aquella chica... quizá yo me esté... no, no debo mezclar asuntos personales con mi trabajo" se dijo. "Hack, oye Hack. Tienes que tomarte las pastillas". Le recordó su compañero Axel. Casi se le olvidaban. Menos mal que Axel siempre se lo recorbada. Eran pastillas para la memoria. Según le habían dicho, el trabajar expuesto a las radiaciones de algunos aparatos de aquella base podía ser perjudicial para las redes neuronales, pero gracias a esas pastillas que tomaba, evitaba el daño producido por eso, que era la pérdida de recuerdos. "Menos mal que me las tomo. Vivir sin recuerdos... que horrible tiene que ser eso. No se me ocurre que puede ser peor. Olvidar amigos, sensaciones, amores... claro que también se olvidaría todo lo malo de la vida. Aún que sin buenas y malas experiencias ¿Qué seríamos?. Nada". Pensó Hack mientras tragaba una de sus pastillas blancas. Otra vez el dolor de cabeza. Le dolía siempre después de tomarse una de las pastillas. Algo confuso y doloroso, pero finalmente pasaba. "Ya está". Se dijo. "Vaya... así que Sagrado servía para lo que yo suponía. Je, je, muy bien, has hecho muy bien tu trabajo pequeña. Quizá no hiciera falta que viniera aquí... bah, de todas maneras, mucho mejor que con los estúpidos de Shin-Ra. Sí, dentro de poco mi sueño se hará realidad" decía Hojo para sí mismo. "Este tipo me da escalofríos cuando se pone así" comentó Axel. "A mi también. Si te digo la verdad, creo que está un poco tocado... vamos que algo anda mal en su azotea" dijo Hack. "Sí, mi sueño, finalmente se hará realidad..." murmuró de nuevo Hojo.  
  
De mal en peor. Todo había ido de mal en peor. Meteorito, la muerte de Shera y Caith Sith ahí arriba, y ahora... se propia ciudad se había enfadado con él. Cuando anunció la cancelación del programa espacial. No quería que nadie fuese allí arriba. Pero no le hicieron caso. Antes la gente le aclamaba. Y ahora... le tomaban por un cobarde "P#@$ imbéciles, se creen que soy un lunático al que le ha afectado demasiado las pérdidas... maldita sea, alguien pagará por eso" se dijo Cid. En ese momento llamaron en la puerta. "¡Vete a la M&#%ª!". Gritó Cid. Aún así el que había llamado entró. Era el anciano que le regaló su mejor lanza, el "Evangelio Venus". Una de las pocas personas que le seguía apreciando en la ciudad."Esto es importante jovencito, así que no me iré a donde me has mandado". Dijo el viejo. Cid suspiró mientras encendía un cigarro. "Ya puede ser importante. Ve diciendo". Pidió Cid. "Han llegado a la ciudad unos tipos armados que piden verte". Pero eso no es todo. Son muchos, y vienen con unas banderas con un símbolo extraño, y se están paseando con un camión con altavoces. Creo que deberías ir cuanto antes". Le informó el viejo. "¿Armados eh?. Mmm, qué lástima que le diéramos todas las materias a Yuffie. Pero bueno, todavía tengo la amiguita que me regalaste". Dijo Cid empuñando su lanza. Bajó del improvisado ayuntamiento, un antiguo observatorio construído en una de las partes de la ciudad que habían sido elevadas por el terremoto. Todo el pueblo estaba reunido abajo, entorno al camión y las personas armadas. Cid lamentó no haber creado al menos una milicia de voluntarios para defender la ciudad. "Bah, ¿No paré a Meteorito junto con los otros y me enfrenté contra Shin-Ra?. Pues esta panda de G@&s deben de ser pan comido". Se dijo. Entonces se le heló la sangre. Encima del camión estaba Rude, uno de los turcos. Iba vestido con un uniforme extraño, como el de los soldados, con un brazalete con el mismo signo de las banderas. "Vaya, vaya, eres menos cobarde de lo que esperábamos. Un miembro de Avalancha que da la cara... ahora tendrás que comparecer". Dijo Rude. "¿Pero qué demonios estáis haciendo aquí, ahora que no existe Shin-Ra?. ¿Qué es esta mascarada de las banderas y los soldados?". Preguntó Cid. "¡Cállate!. Esto no es ninguna mascarada. Esto es el principio de una nueva era que..." "Sí, si, ya déjate de chorradas, tipos como tú sólo saben sobre pasta y tortura. Pero sigue contándome ese cuento, me entretiene". Dijo Cid. Rude apretó los dientes. "Esto es el principio de la era del imperio. Bajo las órdenes de nuestra guía Escarlata, construremos un mundo mejor y limpio, donde el orden prevalecerá sobre el caos, no como ahora." Dijo Rude. Cid no entendía muy bien a qué venía todo eso. "¿Escarlata?. ¿Esa Z@%$%@ vendida a Shin-Ra?. ¿Qué está pasando, si puede saberse?". Preguntó aferrando su lanza. "Ciudad Cohete va a ser incorporada al imperio, para mayor gloria de Escarlata. Podéis ser razonables y vivir bajo la protección del imperio, con todas las ventajas que ello supone. O resistiros y morir aplastados. Pero en cualquiera de los casos, tu has de venir con nosotros. Vas a ser judgado por alta traición, por complicidad con los refugiados, y pertenencia al grupo Avalancha. ¿Cómo te declaras?". Preguntó Rude. Los soldados que le acompañaban cargaron sus armas al unísono. Aquello se estaba poniendo feo por momentos. Pero todavía tenía un as en la manga. "Me declaro libre, ya que esta es mi ciudad. Por si no te has dado cuenta, hay unos 10 hombres aquí por cada uno de tus soldados". Dijo Cid. "¿Tus hombres dices?..." Dijo Reno en tono sarcástico. Unos brazos le agarraron por detrás. Era gente de la ciudad. De su ciudad. Unos miraban atónitos lo que estaba pasando, pero otros lo miraban con satisfacción. "¿Pero qué C@%@ os pasa?". Exclamó Cid sin todavía creerse del todo lo que estaba pasando. "Ya estamos hartos de que los refugiados nos roben nuestro dinero sin que hagas nada, y de que que todos nuestros sueños sean cancelados al igual que hizo Shin-Ra". Gritó uno de los hombres que le tenían sujetado. "Les han lavado el cerebro". Pensó Cid. Sin duda alguna, habían estado introduciendo su propaganda de manera clandestina en la ciudad, y había un grupo de personas afines a ese imperio. "La primera medida que tomará Escarlata será limpiar esta ciudad de indeseables refugiados. Y volveremos a retomar el programa espacial". Dijo Rude. La genté le vitoreó estruendósamente. "Ocupáos de él". Ordenó a tres soldados. "¡A sus órdenes señor!" . Exclamaron. Se aproximaron a él con unas esposas. "Ni hablar". Se dijo Cid. Asestó un taconazo al que le tenía preso por la espalda. Le soltó. Con su lanza, se dirigió hacia los soldados. Tres certeros golpes de su evangelio venus desarmaron a los guardias. Giró sobre sus talones, y un guardia cayó inconsciente con la nariz rota por la lanza. "¡Alto!¡Alarma!¡Alto en nombre de Escarlata!". Le gritaron. Había que poner los pies en polvorosa. Corrió lo más que pudo hacia la salida de la ciudad. Cientos de balas se dirigieron hacia él. Estas impactaron contra el suelo, levantando nubes de polvo y humo a su alrededor. Corrió lo más aprisa que pudo. "¡Tras él, no puede escapar, es un asesino de Avalancha!¡Por la gloria del imperio!". Gritó Rude. Los soldados se montaron en un buggie con un cañón anti-infantería, para darle caza. Arrancaron el motor y... el viejo amigo de Cid silbaba inocentemente con una navaja en la mano. Los neumáticos del buggie estaban rajados de arriba a abajo. "Vaya, otro traidor. Pero por lo visto, esta vez ha caído en nuestras manos". Dijo uno de los soldados encañonándo al viejo con su arma. "¿No seréis capaces de hacerle daño a un pobre anciano?". Preguntó. "¿Tú crees?". Le interrogó el soldado. Cid huía de la que había sido su ciudad, avergonzado consigo mismo, lleno de rabia y dolor. "Tengo que encontrar a Cloud y lo demás para J@#&R bien a esos cerdos... esto no va a quedar así". Se dijo.   
  
"Oye... ¿Crees que... ella sigue allí? ¿Crees que puede vernos?". Le preguntó Tifa a Cloud, taly como lo había hecho bajo el Vientofuerte. Este siguió mirando el firmamento estrellado de la ciudad anciana. "Ahora lo creo más que nunca". "Entonces, si nos ha estado viendo, ¿crees qué se habrá enfadado por lo de cuando?... cuando estábamos... ya sabes allí..." dijo Tifa. "¿Sí?" preguntó Cloud extrañado. "Antes de enfrentarnos con Sefirot, cuando estuvimos abrazados... cuando te abracé" le explicó ella. Él se quedó un rato pensativo. "No hiciste nada malo. Sólo mostraste lo que sentías, nada más. Lo único malo era..." se quedó repentinamente silencioso. "¿Qué?". Preguntó Tifa ansiosa. Él no la respondió. Tifa estaba cada vez más desanimada. No era la primera vez que empezaba a hablar de un tema y se quedaba repentinamente silencioso, como si hubiera información que la estuviera vetada. Decidió no deprimirse y cambiar un poco de tema. "¿Bajarás ahí de nuevo?". Preguntó Tifa. "Sí. Quiero ir dentro del cilindro. Es el único lugar que queda por revisar". Dijo él. "Quiero ir contigo esta vez. Quiero verlo con mis propios ojos. ¿Puedo?". Preguntó ella. "Como quieras". Respondió él. Se quedaron un rato más con la mirada fija en la noche, antes de quedarse dormidos. Al día siguiente se despertaron bien pronto por la mañana. Pensaban descender hasta allí e introducirse en el cilindro.  
  
La mañana llegó. Apenas hablaron. No lo necesitaban. El objetivo era sencillo y claro. De nuevo se equiparon con la materia, y nadaron hasta el fondo del estanque. Tifa quedó impresionada. Desde luego, el fondo no tenía nada que ver con la superficie. Allí estaba el cilindro, junto con el extraño anillo metálico construído por Shin-Ra. Y el cuerpo de Aeris no estaba en ninguna parte, sólo podía estar... dentro del cilindro. Allí se dirigieron. Entraron ambos y...  
  
"Papá, despierta papá... ¿Y usted de qué se ríe maldito asesino? ¡ah!..." "niño, ¿qué haces con ese f..." Hack se encontraba en duermevela. No le gustaba ese estado. Cuando estaba así, le venía a la mente cosas de su infancia. Y no era nada agradable. Pero enseguida salió de ese estado por obra y magia de una alarma. "¡Señor, mensaje urgente de nuestro sensor de apertura en las bermudas!". Exclamó Hack delante del panel de comunicaciones que no paraba de emitir pitidos de pulsos de información. "¿Qué quieren esa panda de burócratas pseudo-científicos? ¿Más presupuesto para sus juguetes?". Preguntó Hojo sarcástico. "¡Nada de eso, informan de que ha habido una fluctuación en el campo, una muy grande, una apertura!". decía Hack frenético. "Imposible. No hemos abierto el campo." Dijo Hojo. "¡Nos están llegando sus datos... está confirmado, ES una apertura. Desde el otro lado." Hojo y Axel se quedaron mirando perplejos. "N... no, no es posible..., eso significa que alguien ha encontrado la otra puerta, y que la ha activado accidentalmente" dijo Hack. "¡Maldición!. Llama al general Kirat ¡Rápido, esto no se nos puede ir de las manos!. ¡Sea quién sea es de "allí", maldita sea, maldita sea!. Gritaba Hojo al borde del colapso. Hack no se lo podía creer. Habían activado el portal desde el otro lado. Y estaban fuera de su control. "Pero... si no les hemos "llamado" a la vez que ellos han venido, entonces... ¿Dónde están?. ¿En un agujero negro o algo así?". Preguntó Hack. "En cualquier parte de este mundo, que haya un volumen de H2O suficiente para contenerles. Es decir, los sujetos pueden haber sido transportados a cualquier lugar del maldito planeta Tierra." Escupió Hojo. "La hemos jodido". Dijo Axel.  
  
Una sinfonía de luces les envolvió. Oyeron varias lenguas extrañas susurarles, dictando datos, coordenadas, información, mensajes... la temperatura del agua se elevó hasta ser la misma de sus cuerpos. La luz crecía por momentos. Cloud estaba bastante curado de espantos como para sentir miedo, pero estaba en tensión preparado para lo que pudiera ocurrir. Y Tifa estaba perpleja, segura de sí misma, pero perpleja. La luz se hizo insoportable, hasta que llegó un momento en el que tuvieron que cerrar los ojos. De pronto todo cesó. El ruido, la luz, el calor. Todo se fué enfriándo. Estaban bajo el agua. Pero ambos se sentían... distintos, extraños. La falta de aire era cada vez más acuciante. Arriba se veía una luz. Nadaron hacia allí. Finalmente, salieron ambos, respirando profundamente el nuevo aire que revitalizó sus pulmones. "¿Dónde estamos Cloud?". Preguntó Tifa tosiendo el agua. "Creo que... siento a Aeris más cerca, mucho más cerca que nunca. Creo que hemos llegado a la Tierra prometida. Pero ahora nos toca encontrarla. Vamos". Dijo Cloud. Salieron de la extraña piscina mecánica, entre la maquinaria, pudieron ver un cartel que en letras negras informaba al personal de su localización. "Zona de proceso B-14. Planta purificadora de aguas de Madrid". 


	10. Tierra ¿prometida?

CAPÍTULO 9: La tierra... ¿prometida?  
  
"Estoy convencido de que en un principio Dios hizo un mundo distinto para cada hombre, y que es en ese mundo, que está dentro de nosotros mismos, donde deberíamos intentar vivir."- Oscar Wilde.  
  
"Este es un asunto muy grave... han entrado desde el otro lado." Dijo el jefe supremo de las fuerzas armadas. "Si pueden activarlo desde el otro lado, independientemente de nuestra puerta, significa que... si llegaran a controlarlo, la seguridad nacional podría estar en un grave peligro". Dijo el jefe del ejército del aire. Hojo tragó saliva. "Si sabían eso, pronto podrían llegar a una conclusión..." dijo el almirante supremo de la marina. "No exagere almirante, no hay que ser alarmistas." Dijo el jefe del ejército de tierra. "Esto no está bien, el presidente debe saberlo". Dijo el almirante supremo de la marina. "Ya lo sabe. Ha decidido no hacerlo público por el bien de la seguridad nacional". Dijo el jefe supremo de las fuerzas armadas. "Nosotros nos encargaremos de que este asunto no se nos vaya de las manos..." dijo una voz susurrante. Era el jefe de la CÍA. "Ya se nos ha ido de las manos". Dijo Hojo en tono sarcástico. "En ese caso, su cabeza será la primera en rodar": Amenazó el almirante de la marina. "No lo creo jefe, no lo creo... he, he, he... sois muy divertidos". Se burló Hojo. Todos se contuvieron. En cuanto Hojo no les sirviera de más, su cadáver sería encontrado en una bolsa de plástico flotando en algún lugar del océano. "Ya hemos movilizado a agentes por todo el mundo... pero es difícil mandar buscar a alguién qué ni si quiera sabemos quién es. Si tuviéramos una descripcción y algún dato como su tarjeta de crédito o algo así, le tendríamos en menos de 24 horas." Dijo el jefe de la CÍA. "Imbécil, ¿creés que alguien de allí tiene tarjeta de crédito?. No se les podrá encontrar por los métodos habituales". Le reprochó Hojo en su tono "cortés" habitual. El jefe de la CÍA frunció el ceño. Antes de que pudiera responderle, el jefe supremo de las fuerzas armadas le interrumpió. "Esta reunión ha terminado. Pongámonos todos en marcha antes de que el accidente se transforme en catástrofe".  
  
  
  
Aeris estaba algo molesta, pero más calmada después de haber llorado. Al menos no todo era desconocido, estaba Hojo allí, al que conocía de antes. Quizá la próxima vez le pudiera preguntar qué estaba pasando. Hasta ahora, la habían interrogado, pero no tan duramente como se había imaginado. Afortunadamente, podía usar sus poderes curativos sobre sí misma, y gracias a su "ala sanadora", había logrado resuperarse de las heridas producidas por el interrogatorio. La habían acribillado a preguntas, sobre su familia, sobre su pasado, pero principalmente sobre "sagrado". Se lo habían arrebatado, pero aún así cumplió su función, la misión que tenía encomendada. Ella se sorprendió cuando fué transportada súbitamente a la corriente vital. Pero una vez que estuvo allí lo comprendió todo, debía parar a meteorito, y salvar a todos. Y así lo hizo. También fué consciente entonces de lo que estaba ocurriendo... de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por ello, habló a la única persona que tenía contacto con el grupo, Shera, y le dijo algo... después, el tiempo justo para despedirse de Cloud y marchar. Lo malo del asunto era que al regresar no conservaba ningún conocimiento de los que adquirió en la corriente vital. No era consciente de lo que había hecho. Es decir, estaba igual que antes. Y ya se había empezado a cansar de estar allí, encerrada como un animal. Aquello le recordaba en exceso al edificio de Shin-Ra. Por otro lado echaba de menos a Cloud, y recordaba cada vez más a Zack... su ingeniosa y decidida forma de ser, el día que le conoció... alguién le compró una flor, alguien vió que ella existía, en medio de toneladas de acero, en una urbe superpoblada, alguien se dió cuenta de que ella existía. Estaba concentrada en sus recuerdos, cuando de pronto alguien entró en la habitación. Oyó descorrerse los cerrojos de seguridad, y la voz sintetizada de la computadora. "Tarjeta de identificación aceptada". Dijo la voz. "No, más interrogatorios no". Pensó Aeris. Por la puerta sólo entró uno de los científicos, el de pelo negro. "¿Qué quieren esta vez de...?" empezó a preguntar Aeris. "¡Vámos sígueme, corre!". Gritó Hack. "¡Vas a liberarme!. ¿Pero por qué?". Se dijo Aeris. Esta salió disparada tras él. Mientras en la sala de contról, el encargado miraba estupefacto lo que estaba pasando, Pulsó el botón rojo de aislamiento de emergencia. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos con estrépito. "¡Mierda, pero qué está pasando!". Gritó el encargado. Dió la alarma. Los pasillos se inundaron de luz roja y pitidos de alarma. Los dos salieron raudos antes de que los guardias apostados en la puerta se dieran cuenta de qué estaba pasando. Aeris y Hack corrían como descosidos hacia la salida cuando... la puerta estaba sellada, y rodeada de cinco soldados. "¡Alto ahí, no puede salir nadie no autorizado!". Le gritó el soldado. Entonces Hack se percató de que esos soldados no habían visto en su vida a Aeris, ya que si no les hubieran arrestado de inmediato, y por lo que se veía, tampoco les habían informado de que era él el que había provocado la fuga. "¡Identificación!". Gritó uno de los soldados. "Sí, sí, espera, no te sulfures hombre..." dijo Hack rebuscando su tarjeta de identificación en sus bolsillos. Las alarmas seguían sonando, inquietándole de que un momento a otro le comunicaran a los soldados la descripción de Aeris. Les enseñó su pase. Los soldados lo comprobaron, lo pasaron por el escáner, y finalmente abrieron la puerta. "Que tenga un buen día doctor Hack". Le sijo un soldado. "Gracias". Respondió él. Cuando ya atravesaban la puerta, una voz les detuvo. "Un momento... la chica no ha enseñado su pase". Dijo el sargento del grupo de guardias que custodiaban la puerta. Aeris se quedó helada. "Vamos chicos... es una... "chica", ya sabéis a lo que me refiero..." dijo Hack en tono socarrón. Aeris se rió, y los soldados echaron risotadas. "Por favor, no os chivéis, ya sé que no se pueden traer aquí, pero de vez en cuando, uno necesita... relajarse". Dijo Hack. "Está bien, pero la próxima vez dínoslo también a nosotros". Dijo el sargento. Hack cruzó de una vez la puerta Y salió junto con Aeris al exterior. Ya había anochecido, las únicas luces eran las de los focos de las torres de vigilancia. Se encaminaron hacia el aparcamiento. Había una gran agitación, patrullas de soldados avanzaban por las pistas asfaltadas junto con perros de ataque rastreando. "Metámonos en el coche cuanto antes". Advirtió Hack. "Sí". Dijo Aeris atemorizada. Hack se metió en el coche y se dispuso a abandonar el perímetro de seguridad de la base. El puesto de control ya había recibido la orden de cerrar. Unos jeeps se aproximaban allí, con instrucciones claras: no dejar que nada salga de la base. Iban a cerrarles el paso. "Sólo podemos hacer una cosa..." le dijo Hack a Aeris. "¿Qué?". Preguntó esta. "¡Corre y agárrate!". Exclamó Hack pisando a fondo el acelerador de su coche. "Eh, alto." Dijo uno de los soldados del puesto de control. "¿Qué demonios...? ¡Frene, alto!". Exclamó. Se tuvo que apartar para no ser atropellados. "¡Alarma, son ellos!". Gritó. Ahora sí que Hack forzó al máximo su coche. Las puertas acorazadas se cerraban lentamente mientras sonaban alarmas". "Deténganse o abriremos fuego". Se oyó por un megáfono. Unas gotas de sudor frío se formaron en la frente de Hack. Las alarmas, los perros ladrándo, y ahora las balas saliendo en su dirección. Los cañones anti infantería de los jeeps abrían fuego ininterrumpidamente. "¡Agáchate!". Gritó a Aeris. Los cristales del parabrisas saltaron en pedazos. Dió bandazos con el coche, en un intento desesperado por evitar las saetas de balas que se aproximaban impacables. Logró esquivarlas. Pero ese no era el mayor problema. Las puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse. Los soldados disparaban sus rifles mientras que los focos de las torres de vigilancia les iluminaban incesantemente para que así resultaran un blanco fácil. Hack se llevó a los soldados por delante. Gritaron y profirieron maldiciones. Pasó entre los dos jeeps, llevándose el faro de uno. "Creo que debí haberme hecho un seguro". Pensó. Las puertas. Si frenaba, se acabaría toda posibilidad de salvar a Aeris. Si no, se arriesgaban a morir. Cerró los ojos. El ruido del metal de las puertas siendo arañado por el cemento rasgó sus oídos. Lo habían logrado. Habían salido vivos. Hack se llevó un cartel metálico por delante. En él se podía leer "Se está acercando al Área 51. No traspasar, zona gubernamental restringida".  
  
Cloud y Tifa salieron por fin al exterior. Aquel edificio era extrañísimo. Se parecía en cierto modo a un reactor Mako, pero lleno de agua. El exterior era muy parecido a su hogar. Hierba, árboles, nubes. La tierra prometida era muy similar a su lugar de procedencia. "Vaya... si llego a saber esto, me habría llevado más cosas conmigo..." pensó Tifa. "¿Cómo haremos para encontrarla?" preguntó ella. "...la verdad, no lo sé. Pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. Por ahora deberíamos encontrar un sitio para pasar la noche". Dijo Cloud. En efecto, estaba atardeciendo, y aún que fuera la tierra prometida, no se sabe nunca con qué se va a encontrar uno. "Mmm, sólo tenemos lo puesto... ¿Qué tal si hacemos inventario de lo que tenemos?". Preguntó Tifa. "Buena idea. Veamos..." vaciaron sus bolsillos y las ranuras de sus armas. "Materia subacúatica, cura total, corte*4... menos mal que no nos quitamos las materias de antes... materias maestras... caballeros de la mesa redonda... 2000 gils que tenía perdidos en el pantalón... mira, un billete de Gold Saucer... una poción a medio beber... nuestro aparato de PHS, me pregunto si seguirá funcionando... un pañuelo de battle square... ¿Una figurilla de un soldado 1/35?. Me pregunto para qué las coleccionamos, a ver, el mapamundi... que ya no nos sirve porque está empapado, genial... la nota de tu instructor Zangan y... ya está. Eso es todo." Dijo Cloud. Los dos se quedaron mirando divertidos sus pertenencias por el suelo, como dos niños cuando recogen su habitación y se encuentran juguetes que creían perdidos. "Vaya... aquí hay cosas de las que ya no me acordaba..." dijo ella. "Sí... aún que hay otras de las que es mejor no acordarse... pero bueno". Dijo él.  
  
De pronto, un grito rompió la relativa calma. "¡Coño!. ¡Alex mira esto, corre!. ¡Aquí hay dos que vienen de la feria del manga!". Gritó un muchacho. Cloud y Tifa le miraron extrañados. "Oye tú... ¿Conoces por casualidad a una chica llamada Aeris?" preguntó Cloud. Por lo que se vé eso le resultó muy gracioso al chaval. "Joder, vosotros sí que estáis enviciaos con el FFVII, bueno, a mi también me pasó, pero no tanto... por cierto, tenéis unos disfraces pero que muy currados, que chulo parecéis los personajes del juego y todo... ¡Alex quieres venir de una vez!, bueno, ¿Cómo os llamáis?". Preguntó el chaval mientras bajaba por el terraplén que les separaba. "Cloud Strife, encantado". Le dijo tendiéndole la mano. "Tifa, Tifa Lockhearth." Le dijo ella. El chaval se quedó con una cara extrañada, medio sorprendida y medio burlona. "Esto se está pasando de castaño a oscuro..." pensó el chico. Miró la enorme espada del suelo. "...Dios santo... es de verdad... estos son unos locos... tengo que actuar con calma, mucha calma Diego..." pensó el chaval. "Esto... je, je, pues yo... me llamo Diego y... tengo que... tengo que irme". Tragó saliva. En ese momento llegó su hermano Alex. Abrió los ojos como platos. "La leche... no veas tío". Dijo. "¡Pero que currada de disfraces, como se salen!". Exclamó. "No son disfraces, es nuestra ropa... ¿A qué viene todo esto?". Preguntó Cloud extrañado. Alex se rió, pero después observó la seria expresión en la cara de su hermano y del supuesto Cloud. Se mosqueó. Bastante. "Sí, ya, y supongo que podréis lanzar magias de confusión y todo eso ¿No?. Venga ahora en serio, ¿Quiénes sóis?." Preguntó Alex. "No podemos lanzar magias de confusión, no pudimos llevarnos aquella materia. Vaya, es una lástima, me hubiera gustado tenerla, pero tenemos las materias maestras y la de los caballeros de la mesa redonda que es más efectiva que esa". Dijo Cloud con toda naturalidad. "Sí... ya... me gustaría ver cómo lanzáis un hechizo de fuego o algo así... sería digno de verse". Dijo Diego con una sonrisa forzada mientras retrocedía poco a poco junto con su hermano. "Vale, si tanta ilusión os hace..." Dijo Tifa. Se llevó a sus nudillos una esfera verde. Se concentró unos segundos. "¿Qué coño...?" Dijo Alex. Una luz verde iluminó unos instantes a Tifa, y un matorral que estaba a su lado se inflamó súbitamente con una llama de color centelleante surgida de la nada. La cara de ambos hermanos era un poema a la estupefacción. "¿Satisfechos?". Les preguntó Tifa. "Re... repite eso..." Tartamudeó Alex. "No tenemos tiempo para eso. Estamos buscando a Aeris. Parecéis ser habitantes de la tierra prometida, ¿podrías ayudarnos a encontrarla?". Diego los miró de nuevo. Si no eran Cloud y Tifa, eran sus clones. Él con su baja estatura, rubio peinado de pinchos imposibles, ojos azules de extraños destellos y fuertes brazos, ella con una larguísima melena negra recogida en un extremo, con un cuerpo de ensueño y una bella cara de ojos pardo-rojizos. Era increíble. Eran la viva imagen de ellos. Y lo del fuego... sin duda eran ellos... pero su razón les gritaba que era imposible, mientras que sus ojos la contradecían. "¿Tierra prometida...? Esto son las afueras de Madrid, estamos al lado de una depuradora y... ahora que lo pienso, no tenéis ni idea ni de lo que es Madrid, ni de lo que es una depuradora ¿Verdad?". Les preguntó Diego. Ambos asintieron. "Dios... de verdad son ellos... pero no puede ser..." Decía Alex todavía incrédulo. "Si sabes de alguien más capaz de ponerse esos peinados y tirar magias de fuego, me avisas". Dijo Diego mordaz. "¿Pero cómo?. Quiero decir... si sóis... quiénes decís que sóis... ¿De donde habéis salido?". Preguntó Alex. "Vaya, parece que nos conocéis, ¿De qué?. No os hemos visto nunca..." dijo Cloud. "Pues... sería muy largo de explicar, ya habrá tiempo luego... la leche, sóis... reales... es increíble..." Decía Diego. Cloud no entendía nada. "¿Créeis que somos de mentira o algo así?". Preguntó Tifa. "Déjadme veros de más cerca..." rogó Alex. Diego se empezó a fijar en pequeños detalles. "Midgar textile industries" ponía en una de las botas de Tifa. La espada de Cloud, la primera de ellas, estaba llena de arañazos y melladuras, símbolo de que había sido usada anteriormente. Las cosas esparcidas por el suelo... "pero si eso parece un soldado 1/35" pensó divertido. Se fijó en algo que nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza en el juego. Las voces de ellos. La de Cloud era bastante más profunda de lo que se había pensado, le parecía increíble que alguien con ese aspecto tuviera esa voz, profunda y nítida. Luego estaba la voz de Tifa. A Diego le pareció muy bonita y llena de vida, parecía como si fuera una locutora de radio. Y también estaba el hecho de que... olían. Bueno, la verdad es que no muy bien, ya que parecía que habían salido de un pantano o algo así. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. El siempre verles asépticamente a través del monitor le hizo creer que carecían de ciertos atributos de lo más normales. Les miró de nuevo de arriba a abajo. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que eran ellos. "Esto es... flipante. Joder, flipante... cuando se lo cuente a mis colegas no me van a creer" dijo Alex. "Tú no se lo vas a contar a nadie, esto tiene que quedar bajo el más estricto secreto. ¿Queda claro?". Preguntó Diego. "¿Y eso por qué?. ¿Nos conoce aquí la gente?. ¿Corremos peligro?". Preguntó Cloud. "Bueno... si os váis a Japón se arma la de Dios es padre y Cristo hijo porque allí os conoce todo el mundo y más... y si os hecha la mano encima los científicos seguro que os diseccionan o algo así... y si el poder de vuestras materias cae en manos equivocadas pues la cagamos... vamos, que nadie se tiene que enterar de que existís, sólo nosotros." Dijo Diego. "¿Y qué me dice a mi que me puedo fíar de vosotros?". Preguntó el siempre un punto paranoico Cloud. "Mira... pues... nosotros conocemos toda vuestra vida y milagros, y deseamos ayudaros porque... salvastéis al mundo y... sóis muy majos". Dijo Diego. "Sobre todo tú". Dijo Alex mirando a Tifa. Esta hizo como que no oyó eso, y Diego arreó un codazo a su hermano. "¡Au!. ¿Qué haces?". Exclamó este. "Ya, conocéis todo sobre nosotros ¿No?". Preguntó Cloud incrédulo. "Si quieres ejemplos..." dijo Diego. "Tú te enamoraste de una vendedora de flores llamada Aeris por no se qué razones". Dijo Alex. "¿Q... qué?" exclamó Cloud enrojeciendo. Tifa Bajó la mirada. "Tú usabas ropa interior ortopédica cuando eras niña". Dijo Diego. Tifa enrojeció de arriba a abajo. "¡No es verdad!- Exclamó ella.- "Hay Dios mío lo saben" pensó. "Tu reacción es igualita que en el juego". Dijo Alex. "¿El juego?". Preguntó Cloud. "Sigamos. Tú Cloud, eres el espíritu de Cloud encerrado en un cuerpo que pretendía ser un clon de Sefirot". Dijo Diego. "Sssí, más o menos". Dijo este un tanto confundido. "Caith Sith es un espía, y Yuffie una ladrona que nos... os dejó sin materias la muy p_____". Dijo Alex tan comprensivo como siempre. "Tampoco es eso..." Dijo Tifa. "Y Cloud, a tí de pequeño te gustaba..." decía Diego. "¡Ya está bien, suficientes pruebas, demasiadas!". Dijo Cloud algo molesto y aturdido de ver a dos personas que no conocían de nada, sabiendo todos sus secretos e intimidades . "Bueno, ahora que sabéis que podéis fiarnos de nosotros... ¿Nos podrías contar un poco qué pasó después de lo del meteorito?. Y de paso nos podríais decir qué hacéis en el mundo real..." dijo Diego. "¿El mundo real?". Preguntó Tifa extrañada. "Me temo que esta va a ser una conversación muyyyy larga..." dijo Alex. 


	11. de un extraño lugar

CAPÍTULO 10: ...de un extraño lugar  
  
"Algún día en cualquier parte, en cualquier lugar indefectiblemente te encontrarás a ti mismo, y ésa, sólo ésa, puede ser la más feliz o la más amarga de tus horas."- Pablo Neruda.  
  
Nanaki se despertó en la madrugada un tanto inquieto, no sabía por qué. Bueno, estaba lo de la expedición de Cloud y Tifa a la ciudad de los ancianos. Deberían haber regresado ya, pero aún así, no era eso lo que le preocupaba. Ellos dos se habían enfrentado juntos a multitud de peligros, sabían cuidarse bien. Lo que le sentía era más... un presentimiento. De que algo no iba bien. Por ello, hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando se encontraba confuso. Corrió hacia lo alto del cañón, con el aire puro de la madrugada fundiéndose en sus pulmones, en lo alto del cañón donde el cuerpo metálico de su padre Seto yacía como memorial a su bravura. Divisó la estatua a lo lejos, perfilándose su figura en la luna, aún una blanca e inmensa luna a pesar de poco a poco era difuminada por el amanecer. Nanaki contempló la salida del sol expectante. Pero había alguien más... "¡¿Yuffie?!", Exclamó Nanaki extrañado al ver a la joven ninja cerca de la estatua de su padre, tumbada en la roca mirando a la luna, con sus dos manos apoyadas en sus mejillas. Ella dió un bote, Nanaki la veía avergonzada, como si hubiera hecho algo que no debiera. "Ho... hola Nanaki... yo... ya me iba". Dijo bajando la roca de un salto. "Espera Yuffie, no pasa nada por que estés aquí". Dijo Nanaki. Este la vió algo alterada... de una manera que no supo describir. Nunca la había visto tan... no sabría explicarlo. "Estaba allí arriba... porque... porque iba a planear como robar unas materias al viejo del almacén y..." dijo ella. "Vamos Yuffie, no me mientas. ¿Estabas haciendo eso a estas horas de la madrugada encaramada a una roca?. Dime, ¿Qué te pasa?." Preguntó Nanaki. Ella apartó un rato la mirada. "Nada... sólo pensaba un ratito, este lugar parecía muy indicado para eso y... me quedé despierta toda la noche hasta ahora." Dijo Yuffie. "¿Y en qué pensabas?. Si no es indiscrección..." dijo Nanaki mientras se sentaba a escucharla. Ella carraspeó un poco antes de hablar. "Pues... en mí un poco. Eso de ir de aventura en aventura y "encontrar" materias es muy divertido, y me gusta servir a Wutai, que es mi ciudad pero... cada vez le veo menos sentido a eso. No sé. Me estoy empezando a sentir un poco... un poco sola." Dijo Yuffie mirando al suelo. Nanaki se quedó impresionado. Nunca se habría esperado eso de ella. Ella que sólo pensaba en su beneficio y en su ciudad, había reflexionado sobre su vida. "Pero Yuffie... eso significa que estás madurando". Dijo Nanaki con una sonrisa. "¡Pero no me gusta!. Bueno, o sí, pero es que... me estoy dando cuenta de muchas cosas. Quiero sentirme acompañada, y quiero... no sé, eso de disfrutar las cosas sola, las materias, la diversión, los viajes... ¿Y si lo viviera con alguien?. Jo, no es justo. Cid tiene a Shera, Cloud tiene a dos chicas a falta de una y yo... a nadie. Yo robo, sí, pero ya lo hago sólo porque... no sé qué hacer. Para olvidar quizá todo eso porque me divierte robar pero... supongo que ya no es suficiente." Dijo ella mirando el suelo. Nanaki estaba atónito. Le puso una pata en el hombro. "Todos nos hemos sentido así alguna vez Yuffie, incluído yo. Pero recuerda que siempre hay esperanza, y que tarde o temprano, encontramos a quién llevábamos buscando toda la vida. Como dije a Tifa hace unos meses, sé fuerte". Yuffie levantó su mirada. Tenía los ojos quizá algo húmedos, pero una sonrisa iluminaba su faz. "Bueno... me tengo que ir a dormir". Dijo con la voz algo ronca. Cogió su Shuriken que había clavado en el suelo. Mediante ágiles y temerarios saltos, descendió por el cañón hasta la ciudad. Nanaki vió como se alejaba. "Sé fuerte tú también Nanaki". Pensó para sí.  
  
"¿Y ahora qué haremos?". Preguntó Aeris. "No lo sé". Dijo Hack. "Pero tú no te preocupes nena, ya haremos algo... aún que está chungo. Tenemos a toda la CÍA buscándonos, y Hojo estará pidiendo mi cabeza. Quizá tengamos que salir del país". Dijo Hack. "Vaya, últimamente veo que tu personalidad a cambiado un poco. Antes no te comportabas así. En el laboratorio quiero decir." Le dijo Aeris. "Ya... últimamente me está doliendo un poco la cabeza, no sé por qué será. Pero bueno, no te voy a preocupar con mis tonterías, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es coger el coche e irnos de la ciudad. No sé todavía a cual, un una gran ciudad para pasar desapercibido, no sé, como San Francisco, o Chicago... no esa pilla muy lejos, muy al norte... Mmm a ver, Denver... no, es muy pequeña para ocultarnos por completo... ¿Nueva York?. ¡Sí, Nueva York es perfecta!. Exclamó Hack. Aeris la miraba con expresión divertida. "Me parece muy bien, pero no he oído nunca esos nombres. Esa "Nueballorc" que tú dices... ¿Es muy grande?". Preguntó Aeris. "De las más grandes del mundo". Respondió Hack. "Entonces es como Midgard supongo." Dijo Aeris. "Mid.. ¿Qué?. Me suena de algo, pero no sé de qué. Todo esto me recuerda que sólo se tu nombre, y que tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte." Dijo Hack. "Bueno... yo también. ¿Puedo empezar yo porfa?." Rogó Aeris. "Qué ojos verdes más bonitos tiene..." pensaba Hack ondubilado. "¡Por favor!". Exclamó Aeris sacándole de su ensinismamiento. "Esto... sí, sí, lo que quieras". Dijo Hack. "Bueno, para empezar yo... debería estar muerta y estoy aquí. Curioso ¿Verdad?." Dijo ella con un sonrisa. "¿A sí?... pues no tenía ni idea pero cómo que..." dijo Hack. "Callate, que soy yo quién pregunta. A ver, ¿Se puede saber dónde estamos?." Interrogó ella. "Pues en mi casa, en Arizona, en los Estados Unidos de América y..." dijo Hack. "No, no me refiero a eso". Dijo ella. "Este es un poco "corto" como Cloud". Pensó Aeris. "Ah, ya sé. Mira, es un poco complicado de explicar, verás..." Hack tragó saliva. Iba a revelarla uno de los secretos de estado mejor guardados. "Hace 20 años, el gobierno de mi país inició el llamado "Proyecto Filadelfia"... comenzó a decir Hack. Cuando acabó, Aeris estaba más perpleja y divertida que nunca.  
  
  
  
cuartes general de Escarlata, Kalm, capital del imperio escarlatiano  
  
Escarlata estaba reunida con sus altos oficiales. Eran altas horas de la madrugada, pero esa reunión era necesaria. El apoyo popular a escarlata había sido masivo. La lealtad de la gente era indiscutible. Su gobierno ya estaba en marcha. Lo primero había sido arrestar a todos los refugiados y expropiarles sus propiedades, que pasaron a formar parte del estado. Después con esos beneficios, alimentaron al pueblo. Con la lealtad de la gente ganada, ahora tenía el control. Había organizado ya un pequeño ejército que muy pronto crecería en número. La ciudad estaba progresando a pasos agigantados, ya que disponían de obra de mano gratis: los refugiados, que eran usados como esclavos para la reconstrucción y la construcción de caminos. Dentro de poco, reconstruirían el reactor de Mako clausurado, y pondrían en marcha las fábricas de armamento robóticas. Todo aquello estaba calculado al milímetro, pero no era más que una ínfima parte del plan.  
  
Escarlata entró en la sala. Todos los presentes se levantaron con el brazo en alto, saludándola. "¡Hail escarlata!. ¡Hail a nuestra guía!". Gritaron todos. "Hail". Dijo ella con tono sensual. Tan sólo era otra manera de reforzar su autoridad. "Caballeros, por fin hemos tomado posesión de una ciudad. Como ya saben, esto es el principio, sólo el principio. Rude, el mapa". Ordenó Escarlata. Rude el turco, se dirigió presto a cumplir la orden. Desplegó un mapa del mundo dividido en áreas de colores. "Esta es la situación caballeros. La pequeña zona en rojo, es nuestro territorio actual. Las zonas en naranja son aquellas con las que hemos establecido contactos, las zonas más afines a convertirse en nuestro imperio. Luego están las zonas grises, neutrales, hacia donde el imperio se expandirá. Por último, están unas pequeñas manchas azules, las zonas hostiles hacia nosotros, de las que daremos cuenta en cuanto podamos. Esta reunión es para concretar planes para el futuro, y para decirles una buena noticia: Junon se une a nuestra causa junto con Ciudad cohete, ahora son una parte roja de nuestro mapa. El alcalde de Junon me ha jurado fidelidad, y dentro de unos días iré allí en visita oficial. Os he dado órdenes muy claras sobre lo que debéis hacer en mi ausencia. Cuando vuelva, será cuando comenzaremos nuestra ofensiva caballeros. Y empezaremos aquí: Dijo ella señalando con su esmaltada uña un punto azul del mapa. "Nuevo Nibelheim. Esa cloaca donde se juntan una pila de refugiados, será arrasada hasta los cimientos. Rude, queda al mando de la operación de conquista, yo me ocuparé de qué será de la ciudad una vez la hayamos tomado." Le informó Escarlata. "Será un honor, mi guía". Dijo Rude orgulloso. "He escogido esa ciudad porque es muy representativa. Representa a todos los refugiados, y a Avalancha... allí viven esa zorra de Tifa y ese pelele de Cloud... pronto sabrán lo que es la ira de Escarlata. Podéis retiraros. Dijo a sus oficiales.  
  
Tres Cantos, cerca de Madrid (España)  
  
Diego, Alex, Cloud y Tifa hablaron poco aquella tarde. Decidieron que sería mejor ponerlos a salvo, y luego dar explicaciones. Los llevaron a su casa. Ambos hermanos vivían solos compartiendo piso, y apenas tuvieron sitio para instalarles. Aún así, se las apañaron para desplegar el sofá cama para que pudieran dormir. "¿Sólo hay una cama?". Preguntó Tifa ruborizándose. "Pues sí, así que os toca dormir juntos. No me digas que no lo habéis hecho alguna vez..." dijo Alex. "Dios, cállate." Dijo Diego. "Mmm... no veo muy bien eso de tener una sola cama". Dijo Cloud. "Pues yo no pienso dormir junto con..." dijo Alex. Al final, ambos hermanos durmieron juntos en el sofá cama, mientras que Cloud y Tifa durmieron en las camas de los dos. Diego apenas no pudo dormir, se pasó toda la noche pensando en lo increíble que era lo que le estaba pasando, y en la cantidad de cosas sobre las que tenían que hablar. A la mañana siguiente despertaron, con la cabeza llena de dudas. "¡Hola chicos"!. Gracias por dejarme dormir en vuestra cama." Dijo Tifa. "Mñsdías..." murmuró un adormilado Alex. Diego dió un gran bostezo. "No hay de qué. Oye... ¿Qué estás haciendo?". Preguntó Diego . "Estiramientos. Hago tablas de gimnasia y entreno todos los días". Dijo Tifa mientras hacía una pose de Thai - Chi. "Oye, si puedes dejar eso un momento y llamar a Cloud... tenéis que explicarnos un par de cosas". Dijo Diego. "Y vosotros". Dijo Cloud apareciendo por la puerta. "Bueno... ¿Se puede saber cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí?". Preguntó Diego. Cloud y Tifa les relataron toda su aventura. "La leche..." dijo Alex con los ojos como platos. "Vaya... eso suena a viaje dimensional..." dijo Diego. "Tú has leído demasiada ciencia ficción." Dijo Alex burlón. "Oye, ¿se puede saber por qué la tierra prometida es tan parecida a la nuestra y por qué habláis de un "mundo real?". Preguntó Cloud. "Bueno, este es un planeta que llamamos "Tierra". Estamos en la península de un continente llamado "Europa", en un país llamado "España". "Eh... un momento... ¿has dicho "España"? preguntó Tifa. "Sí ¿por?". Cloud y Tifa tenían unas miradas un tanto indescriptibles. Tifa miraba a su compañero, incrédula y este se encogió de hombros de su manera tan característica, como diciendo "pues me han dejado atónito a mi también". "Oye ¿tan raro os parece el nombre?" preguntó Alex. "Es que verás... España es la tierra imaginaria donde se ambienta un libro de nuestro mundo, muy conocido, se llama "El Quijote"" respondió Cloud. Ahora a los que se les había quedado cara de imbéciles era a Diego y Alex. "No jodas..." dijo Alex. "Pues... me parece que sí" replicó Cloud. "¿Pero estamos hablando del.. del mismo libro, es decir, también... existe en vuestro mundo?" preguntó el alucinado Diego. "Pues no sé si será el mismo, trata sobre las aventuras de un caballero andante un poco loco que intenta desfacer entuertos en un mundo sin magia como el vuestro y vive en Castilla que es una parte de España y tal..." Alex y Diego se miraron con cara de besugos. "¿Como empezaba...? Ah, ya me acuerdo, decía "en un lugar, de la mancha, cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme, vivía un hidalgo caballero de nombre Don Quijote..." recitó Tifa. "Y encima se lo han leído..." balbuceó Diego. "Hay que joerse..." dijo el atónito Alex. "Me parece que hablamos del mismo mundo..." informó Diego. "¿Por qué hemos acabado siendo trasnportados al mundo de El Quijote...?" preguntó Cloud. "¿Cómo que el mundo del Quijote?" preguntó Alex un tanto mareado. "Déjalo... ahora mismo no creo que podamos responder a tantas preguntas en tan poco tiempo. Sí, nuestro mundo es como el del Quijote... bueno, qué demonios, ES el del Quijote. Nuestro mundo es muy distinto del vuestro, no hay magia". Dijo Diego. "¿No?". Preguntó incrédulo Cloud. "Por eso os sorprendistéis tanto cuando lanzé el hechizo de fuego". Reflexionó Tifa. "Ahá. Y bueno, hay otras diferencias más, muchas más... tenemos más tecnología que vosotros hemos viajado a nuestra luna, podemos dar la vuelta al mundo en tres horas gracias a los vehículos supersónicos. No existen los reactores Mako, ni Shin-Ra, ni las materias, y no hay monstruos pululando por ahí, como mucho animales salvajes". Dijo Diego. "¡sin duda esto es la tierra prometida, es maravilloso!". Exclamó Cloud. "Er... no te entusiasmes tanto... hay muchas cosas malas aquí, este mundo es incluso más peligroso que el vuestro, y sin necesidad de monstruos o "armas". No hay reactores Mako, pero matamos al planeta con la contaminación." Dijo Diego. "No hay chocobos" interrumpió Alex. "No existe Shin-Ra. pero hay un país llamado Estados Unidos que subyuga a los otros, no hay monstruos pero nuestro mundo está plagado de psicopatas, locos, y terroristas, no hay materias, pero existen unas terribles armas nucleares, capaces de destruír el planeta varias veces... y así suma y sigue." Dijo Diego. "Oh... vaya. Sí que tiene muchos poblemas vuestro mundo... lo sentimos." Dijo Cloud. "¿Y nadie hace nada para evitar eso?". Preguntó Tifa. "Algunas personas, pero son pocas y... bueno, este mundo no es como el vuestro, los individuos no pueden hacer nada frente a los grandes poderes. No hay magia, por lo que mueren muchas personas al día, hay enfermedades y... bueno, si queréis saber más, pues podéis ver un rato la tele, están echando las noticias." Les informó Diego. "Vaya, es fascinante, me gustaría mucho conocerlo y aprender cosas, pero me parece que..." decía Tifa. "No tenemos tiempo. Si este mundo es tan peligroso como decís, Aeris corre peligro, y no sabemos donde está. Tendremos que encontrarla cuanto antes." Dijo Cloud. "Pues va a ser jodido. Este planeta tiene un radio de 3671 km, y una población de 6000 millones de personas. Es casi imposible..." Dijo Alex. Cloud se derrumbó en un sofá desanimado. "Vamos, resiste, verás como seguro que la encontramos. ¿Acaso no paramos a meteorito y destruímos a Sefirot?. Pues esto comparado con lo que hicimos tiene que ser pan comido". Dijo Tifa. "Bueno en lo que se os ocurre cómo encontrarla, podéis iros adaptando al este mundo. Mirad, en esta es la enciclopedia "Encarta 2000". Aquí podréis saber muchas cosas útiles sobre el mundo, os será de gran ayuda." Dijo Diego. "Muchas gracias". Le agradeció Cloud. "Por cierto, una cosa. Tendríamos ,que encontrar ropas para vosotros." Dijo Alex. "¿Por qué?". Preguntó Tifa. "Porque con esas llamáis la atención a kilómetros de distancia. Tú vas bastante... eh... "descapotable" Tifa..." dijo Alex. "Ya, es la única que pude encontrar después de la destrucción de mi pueblo, además, es muy útil para combatir." Dijo ella. "Pues lo siento, pero si váis a pasar desapercibidos, estaría bien que la gente no babeara cada vez que te vea." Dijo Diego. Tifa asintió un tanto avergonzada. "Y tus ropas horteras... quítatelas anda, que no es carnaval". Dijo Alex a Cloud. "Y por favor, no vayáis por la calle con esas armas, que haréis que os arresten". Dijo Diego. "Aquí la gente es defendida por la policía... bueno, en teoría, por lo que no hace falta llevar armas." Les explicó. A Cloud no parecía entusiasmarle mucho la idea, y a Tifa casi le daba igual, aún sin armas sus puños y piernas eran mortales. "Y no salgáis de casa, alguien podría reconoceros y entonces, mal asunto. Bueno, nos tenemos que ir a trabajar". Dijo Alex. Hecho esto se despidieron, quedándose Tifa y Cloud solos. Dado que por ahora no tenían mucho que hacer, y como no podían salir de la casa, se pusieron a ver la Encarta. Cada vez más interesados, leyeron sobre la historia, arte y geografía de la tierra. Quedaron impresionados. Ese mundo había sido un mundo incluso más caótico que el suyo. En el suyo rara vez habían estallado guerras, sólo habían existido guerras en tiempos remotos, después la de Shin-Ra contra Wutai y por último, la crisis de meteorito. Pero el mundo donde estaban ahora... guerras entre imperios milenarios, dos guerras que implicaron a todo el mundo, conflictos que pudieron haber destruído el mundo entero... y todo eso junto con héroes como Gandi, el Che Guevara, villanos como Hitler, Stalin, Nixon, genios como Aristóteles, Confuncio, Flemming, Newton, Einstein, Stephen Hawpkings, artistas como Miguel Ángel, Rubbens, o Picasso, poetas como Shakespeare, Cervantes, Poe, Pío Baroja... todos en una historia compleja, con numerosos giros argumentales, donde no siempre habían ganado los buenos, y que se construía minuto a minuto... Cloud y Tifa estaban impresionados. Aquel era el relato más fabulosos que hubieran leído nunca. Finalmente, decidieron ver un rato la tele, la encarta era interesante, pero algo pesada. En esos momentos estaban poniendo un programa, "Informativo del corazón". Ridículos personajes se acusaban entre ellos gritando como verduleras, mientras que los reporteros se intrometían en las vidas privadas de extrañas personas. Ninguna de ellas salía en la encarta, con lo cual no les costó mucho deducir que no eran importantes. "Esto es... es... vergonzoso... cambia por favor". Le pidió Tifa a CLoud, que para variar, tenía el mando. Este puso otro canal. Publicidad. Cambió de nuevo. Noticias. "...más muertos de nuevo en áfrica, las revueltas Hutus han acabado con la vida de 30000 Tutsis según informes de Naciones Unidas..." mientras tanto, ante sus ojos pasaban las horrendas imágenes de la tragedia. Chavales de apenas 13 años matando civiles en una calle Kalashnikov en mano, mujeres quemadas vivas, cadáveres apaleados en las aceras de unas calles cubiertos por moscas... "Esto es horroroso, es... inhumano..." decía Cloud. Tifa miraba todo aquello en silencio, con ojos apesumbrados. Se estaban dando cuenta de lo inmensamente pacífico que era su mundo. "...pasamos a las noticias deportivas, hoy el Atlético de Madrid ha vencido a Getafe por dos a cero, pasamos la conexión a..." decía el comentarista. "¡¿Pero cómo...?!... ¡Pero!... si lo otro era... ¿Cómo pueden mostrar una cosa tan horrible como lo de antes, olvidarse y... y... poner esta tontería?". Preguntó Tifa indignada y atónita. "...interrumpimos la información habitual para dar una noticia de última hora, acaba de estallar un artefacto explosivo en Madrid hace tan sólo unos minutos, el artefacto, colocado por la banda terrorista ETA tenía como objetivo el alcalde de Madrid, por lo que se sabe ahora, este ha muerto junto con su escolta y dos transeúntes de los cuales no se sabe nada por ahora. Han sido heridas también 5 personas, dos de ellas de gravedad, entre ellas una niña de tan sólo 11 años. Por ahora les dejamos con las estremecedoras imágenes, seguiremos dando información a medida que nos llegue..." en la pantalla, hierros retorcidos del coche bomba, fuego, gente gritando de dolor y rabia en la calle, ambulancias yendo de un lado a otro, y sangre, en el suelo, en las paredes de los edificios, mezclada con los cristales rotos. La cámara enfocó una víscera calcinada que se había pegado al asfalto. En el suelo, heridos, cadáveres, enfermeros, policías, prensa, testigos que en esos momentos sufrían una crisis nerviosa, y gente que clamaba... ¡¡Matadlos, matadlos a esos hijos de puta, muerte a ETA, ETA al paredón, que se mueran, asesinos!! gritaba una testigo con los ojos desencajados por la tragedia. La policía apartaba a la gente que se arremolinaba. Una mujer de avanzada edad cayó de rodillas llorando y llamando a gritos a su hijo cuyo cerebro había sido esparcido a cinco metros por la explosión... Cloud apagó la televisión. Recordaba demasiadas cosas. Recordaba a Avalancha y lo que habían hecho. Tomó aire despacio. Tifa miraba todo aquello en silencio, con ojos húmedos, sin llorar. Pero en silencio.  
  
Nuevo Nibelheim, 4 de la tarde, cerca del crepúsculo  
  
Hóculus, financiador de la ciudad, contemplaba su estatua satisfecho. "Cosas como esa es lo que hace aumentar tu popularidad" pensó. En su fuero interno, Hóculus deseaba llegar a ser tan rico y popular como el famoso Dio, el que en su tiempo fuera el propietario de Gold Saucer. Mientras tanto, tenía que conformarse con esa ciudad de refugiados. Aúnque extraoficialmente, los que mandaban allí eran los héroes locales, Cloud y Tifa, aún que ahora que no estaban presentes, le otorgaban a Hóculus unos momentos de calma en los que no estaba bajo su sombra. Ya iba a regresar a su casa, situada en el extremo de la calle principal, cuando creyó oír algo. Era... no imposible. Hacía meses que ningún avión volaba, después de la bancarrota y disolución de Shin-Ra, nadie usaba ese caro método de transporte. Pero sí, era un avión. De hélice, como no. Apareció en el horizonte... no era uno. Habían... no podía ser, eran cinco y... una nube de polvo se alzaba en el horizonte. "¿Camiones comerciales a estas horas?... ¿Aviones Gelnika en el aire....? ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?". Se preguntó. De pronto, anonadado, vió que desde los aviones se lanzaba gente en paracaídas... "¡So... soldados!" gritó. Al lado suya, Hagia, la alumna de Tifa, miró con curiosidad a los paracaidistas. "Hala, forman un bonito espectáculo... ¿Quiénes son?." Preguntó en su inocencia. Hóculos lo miraba todo entre sorprendido y horrorizado. Eran militares, los camiones estaban repletos de soldados. Lamentó que Cloud y Tifa no estuvieran ahí. "Niña... corre y a avisa a todo el pueblo, y di que ¡nos atacan!. ¡Vamos pequeña, corre!". Gritó Hóculus. Hagia no era tonta ni mucho menos, y rauda como el rayo corrió hacia las casas. Hóculus no acababa de creérselo. Imposible. Una guerra... ¿Pero por qué? ¿Ahora, después de meteorito?. ¿Ahí, en ese apartado lugar?. No tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir especulando. Los soldados, perfectamente disciplinados, entraron en formación de columna por la puerta principal de la ciudad. Nueva Nibelheim no tenía si quiera una milicia para defenderse. "¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!" gritaba un soldado de más graduación. Los paracaidistas cayeron en los lugares más estratégicos de la ciudad, ametrallando a todo transeúnte. "¡¡¿Qué hacen?, parad, les daremos lo que quieran pero no...!!!" gritaba Hóculus. Una ráfaga de balas acabó con él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los soldados perseguían a la gente que huía despavorida de ellos. Prendieron fuego a las casas, desde lo lejos soldados equipados con anticuados pero mortales lanzamisiles destrozaron los edificios más importantes, el ayuntamiento y el almacén fueron reducidos a cenizas. El caos reinaba, los gritos se mezclaban con las ráfagas de los fusiles, y los alaridos de terror de los civiles se fundían con los sonoros gritos de guerra de los soldados. "¡Por escarlata!, ¡Morid malditos refugiados! ¡Escoria...!" decían mientras mataban todo lo que se ponía por delante. Unos cuantos intrépidos ciudadanos intentaron encararles usando materias de uso cotidiano como fuego o cura, pero fueron rápidamente abatidos, superados en coordinación y número. Un misil de un lanzacohetes impactó contra la estatua de Hóculus, que quedó convertida en grava. Rude miraba todo aquello con expresión triste. No se lo había esperado así. Los soldados, descargaban toda su ira y frustraciones con aquella gente. A pesar de ser escoria refugiada, le daban pena. Él dijo a sus soldados que debían destruír la ciudad, no sus habitantes. Finalmente, para que no siguieran muriendo, ordenó que capturaran prisioneros. Un grupo de personas aterradas, sucias y famélicas fué reunido en la plaza principal. Los soldados no les quitaban los ojos de encima, deseando que les dieran la más mínima razón para abrir fuego. Rude les contempló. Le daba pena, pero se lo merecían, al fin y al cabo, ellos eran los causantes de todo mal. "¿Alguien sabe donde están los traidores Cloud y Tifa?". Preguntó Rude a los civiles. Los prisioneros negaron con la cabeza. "¡No están aquí, pero cuando vuelva Tifa os echará de una patada en el culo!". Le gritó Hagia a Rude. Un soldado se adelantó y le arreó un violentísimo culatazo en el rostro. La niña cayó al suelo y se echó a llorar. "A partir de ahora... trabajaréis para el imperio de escarlata, con el objetivo de purgar vuestros crímenes." Informó Rude. Las gentes le miraron con odio. En ese momento, un helicóptero con la cruz gamada en sus costados se divisó en el horizonte. De él salió Escarlata, escoltada por Reno y Elena. Contempló la desolada ciudad y los cadáveres con indiferencia. "Buen trabajo Rude. ¿Has encontrado a los traidores de Avalancha?". Preguntó. "No, mi guía." Respondió Rude. "Bueno. Puede que esas ratas se hayan escondido en el Nibelheim original. Ve hasta allí con la primera división de blindados... y arrásalo también. Será muy emotivo cuando vean su querido pozo aplastado por nuestros escorpiones mecánicos". Sonrió. "Así se hará. ¡Hail escarlata!." Saludó Rude con el brazo en alto. 


	12. Legado oscuro

CAPÍTULO 11: Legado oscuro  
  
"Un espíritu histórico no puede tener dudas de que ha llegado el tiempo de la resurrección y que precisamente los acontecimientos que parecieron haberse dirigido en contra de su activación y amenazaban con consumar su hundimiento, han sido los signos más favorables de su regeneración."- Von Hardenberg  
  
Barret devoraba su desayuno con avidez. Había dormido mal, teniendo un sueño extraño y terrible, había sentido miedo, fantasmas del pasado fundiéndose con temores del futuro, al final, no se acordaba de nada, pero se había despertado deseando estar en Corel con Marlene. Por supuesto, no le contó a nadie lo del sueño. Seguía tragando su desayuno en "El paraíso de las tortugas" metódicamente, cuando algo llamó su atención. Mejor dicho, alguien. Un extraño había entrado, y la gente le miraba con curiosidad. Para no ser menos, Barret giró la cabeza para ver quién era. Era Cid, su amigo Cid. Barret olvidó momentáneamente su sueño, y le saludó sonriente. "¡Cid, viejo perro!. ¿Qué hace aquí el ocupado alcalde de ciudad Cohete, eh?". Preguntó. Entonces fué cuando le miró. No parecía el Cid de antes. Su mirada estaba triste y cansada, su cigarrillo descansaba pasivo en sus labios en vez de estar alzado altivamente, sus ropas estaban polvorientas. "¡Demonios Cid! ¿Qué te ha pasado?". Preguntó Barret. Cid no le dirigió la palabra, se sentó en al lado suya y pidió al camarero un "lo más fuerte que tenga". Cogió su bebida, y empezó a darle sorbos, mirando hacia el infinito. "Cid... me estás preocupando..." dijo Barret. "¡Calla *@%#!. No tienes ni idea..." dió un largo trago a su bebida. Y dijo sin más. "Shera ha muerto, Barret. Y Reeve" espetó su amigo. Barret se quedó sin palabras, atónito. "¿No estarás hablando en serio... verdad?". Preguntó. "Nunca he hablado más en serio, ¡jº@/&%!. Les vi morir con mis propios ojos. Pero eso no es por lo que he venido." Dijo. "¿Q... qué pero, cómo han?". "No importa cómo hayan muerto. Los muertos, muertos son, y no nada se puede hacer por ellos. Lo que importa es lo que esta pasando ahora Barret. Hay una amenaza grande, más grande de lo que nunca fué Shin-Ra". Dijo Cid. Barret ahora sí que estaba confuso. "Necesito hablar con todos. Os localicé mediante el PHS, sabía que alguien lo tenía aquí, así que aquí estoy, ¿Quién más está en Cañón Cosmo?". Preguntó Cid. "Eh... Nanaki, Yuffie, y Vicent. Están en la biblioteca, estudiando antiguos escritos para intentar dar con una respuesta a..." Barret le relató todo lo ocurrido en su ausencia, la expedición de Cloud y Tifa en busca de Aeris... Cid lo oyó todo con indiferencia. "Llévame delante de los otros. Esto es más importante". Barret quedó extrañado, pero así lo hizo. Al rato, él, Nanaki, Yuffie y Vicent estaban prestos a escuchar a Cid. Este comenzó a hablar. "Como ya os he dicho... Reeve y Shera han muerto. En la tan cacareada expedición de Ciudad Cohete... sí, no me miréis con esa cara... y no me interrumpas Barret, no importa cómo murieron" Cid sacó una pequeña petaca que tenía atada con una goma a su tobillo. Dió un sorbo y siguió. "Vaya, le ha vuelto a dar por la bebida..." pensó Yuffie con cara preocupada. "Como iba diciendo han muerto. Pero ahí no se acaba todo... es como cuando cancelaron el programa espacial, como eso, sí igual de horrible que levantarte creyéndote el capitán de la misión al espacio y..." dió un largo trago de su petaca "Oh no, ya está con lo del peñazo del programa espacial" pensó Barret. "Debe estar muy hundido para decir eso... es lógico" razonó Vicent. Y cuando parecía que Cid se iba a enfrascar en una interminable rememoración de lo mal que lo había pasado cuando cancelaron el programa espacial tal y como hacía cada vez que cogía el puntillo con el alcohol, se quedó mudo. "¿Cid?". Preguntó Yuffie. "¡Esto no es lo más importante!." Estalló en un arrebato de lucidez. "Escuchad, cuando regresé de la expedición... llegó Escarlata, esa furcia de Heidegger... y llegó con un ejército... lo único que me quedaba, mi ciudad me ha traicionado... distribuyeron propaganda en secreto mientras estanba enfrascado en el programa espacial... el fracaso de este fué la chispa que hizo estallar todo... esa zorra, ese c@c%@ loco no va a conformarse con mi ciudad ¡Va a conquistar todo el maldito mundo!". Gritó Cid. "Calmáos... ¿Qué te hace pensar que de nuevo quiere seguir los pasos del difunto Sefirot?. Recuerda que muchos farsantes y caciques de poca monta lo intentaron en los días de caos que siguieron a la quiebra de Shin Ra y o bien fracasaron antes de empezar, o bien les paramos los pies sin muchos problemas. ¿Por qué Escarlata va a ser distinta?". Preguntó Vicent. Cid se quedó pensativo, petaca en mano y vista en la nada. "Pues... ¿Por qué creés que a pesar de que me traía por culo me eligieron alcalde de Ciudad Cohete?. Pues porque le di a la gente un sueño, una esperanza, resucité la carrera espacial... Escarlata, esa arpía cubierta de maquillaje les ha dado una nueva ideología, una "esperanza, si se puede llamar así", una horrible, he visto su propaganda... en vez de dar esperanza y apoyarse en una futura felicidad o recompensa, se basa en el miedo a lo desconocido, los refugiados, y se apoya en un futuro sufrimiento, el que inflinjirán a ese grupo y el que crearán al conquistar el mundo... también se aprovecha de la gente, de la gente resentida como yo... maldita sea, de no ser porque también culpan a Avalancha, yo también me haría escarlatiano... centran la frustración de la gente sobre otros, frustación creada por meteorito u otras causas, pero echando la culpa de sus desgracias, temores y defectos a otras cosas que no sean ellos para tener la conciencia tranquila: Avalancha, los refugiados, otras ciudades como Corel o Cañón Cosmo... todo menos reconocer que fué la codicia del ser humano personificada en esos reactores y Shin Ra lo que desató ese infierno... y eso les hace ser mucho más fuertes y cabrones de lo que Shin Ra jamás llegó a ser... sin pegar ni un tiro, han logrado tomar Kalm, Junon y Ciudad Cohete y estoy seguro de que intentarán conquistar el mundo, lo supe cuando vi los ojos de Rude y de la gente gritando ¡Hail Escarlata!..." Cid bajó la cabeza y encendió un cigarro. Nadie sabía qué decir. Era increíble. Pero si lo que decía su amigo era cierto... sabían que Cid no les mentiría, y que después de haberse enfrentado a Shin-Ra, era imposible que algo le impresionara mucho. Todos le miraban boquiabiertos... menos Vicent. Pensativo, miraba al suelo.  
  
"Esto no es más que el principio, supongo... ha llegado la hora de actúar... y hablar". Vicent levantó lentamente su cabeza. "¡Míra tú al increíble hombre enmascarado de la perfecta oscuridad!. Siempre te sale con un as o un documento secreto en la manga." exclamó Yuffie. "¿Para variar sabes algo sobre esto?" preguntó Barret. "Sí. Sé muchas cosas, menos de las que me gustaría saber, y he visto muchas cosas, más de las que me gustaría ver. Esto que me estás contando, Cid, es algo sobre los que se habló mucho, pero no pensé que se hiciera jamás... el proyecto Meighem, también conocido como el proyecto Sefirot". "¡¿Qué?!" exclamaron todos. Incluso Cid dejó caer el cigarrillo de su boca.  
  
Cloud miraba con una ceja arqueada la pantalla del ordenador que estaba ante él mientras que Tifa la miraba entre sorprendida y divertida. "Esto es por lo que os digo que os conoce tanta gente..." un MIDI se oía por toda la habitación mientras Alex arreaba una estocada a un monstruo de la pantalla. Cloud se rascó la nuca con su lenguaje corporal, ingenuo y genuino al mismo tiempo. "Aquí en este mundo sóis... personajes de un videojuego" explicó Diego. "¡Taratata-ta-ta-ta-tatá!" cantaron los altavoces del ordenador. "¡Ole la gracia, de dos golpes me lo he cargado!". Exclamó Alex.  
  
"Personajes... ¿de videojuego? ¿Final fantasy? ¿musiquilla pegadiza después de matar a un monstruo?". A Cloud sólo le faltaba la gota de sudor en la cabeza. "Je, je... pues... sí. Millones de personas conocen vuestras vidas y milagros, y os admiran y odian". Cloud y Tifa se miraron con unas muecas indescriptibles. "¿Todo el mundo sabe que Cloud y yo estuvimos en el pozo y..." "sí". Tifa se puso tan roja, que Diego se preguntó si no empezaría a emitir radiación infrarroja y desaparecería del espectro visible. Cloud sencillamente miraba la pantalla con la mandíbula colgando.  
  
"Pero... es imposible... ¿y dices que este videojuego trata paso a paso todo nuestro... nosotros lo llamamos "viaje"? preguntó Cloud. "Así es". Y Diego les contó con pelos y señales toda su aventura. Supuestamente, nadie de esta extraña dimensión debería saberla. Tifa miraba el suelo pensativa, no acababa de creérselo. "Me gustaría jugarlo para ver si es verdad". Dijo ella. "Sí. Apuesto a que muchas cosas no son iguales. Para empezar, el combate. Es ridículo. Primero, íbamos todos juntos (¿para qué queremos que se largue alguien del grupo?), y segundo, desde luego los monstruos no esperaban a que les pegases, créeme. Los combates no duraban casi nada, te jugabas el pellejo en unos segundos, a lo sumo minutos. El único combate verdaderamente largo fué el de Sefirot y las Armas..." dijo Cloud. "Por no mencionar que a Tifa la han puesto un poco... er... calicaturizada." Dijo Cloud. Hoy parecía ser el día "hagámos que Tifa se camufle con los tomates". "Uh, digamos que sí" admitió Diego. "Pero es que los gráficos no daban para más" explicó Alex. "Y bueno... por lo que habéis contado, no se mencionaron otros pueblos por donde pasamos... ni pequeños detalles como la comida, los problemas de los idiomas (hemos aprendido más que un embajador) y otras anécdotas, como cuando a Yuffie le dió por robar la ropa interior de Barret el día de los inocentes aprovechando que estaba en la ducha, la pilló con las manos en la masa, y salió corriendo detrás de ella..." "sí, ya me acuerdo, la mole de Barret corriendo con un taparrabos por las calles nevadas de Icicle..." él y Tifa se echaron a reír rememorando viejos tiempos, acompañados por Diego y Alex que oían anécdotas nunca antes vistas (ni oídas), viendo que las personas son mucho más humanas de lo que aparentan, y siempre, por mucho que creas que lo sabes todo, te pueden sorprender con otra faceta de su personalidad o vida. La tarde siguió entre chanzas y bromas, sorprendiéndose y fascinándose mutuamente los unos a los otros, hasta que Tifa dijo "...y en esto que cuando lograste que Nanaki se pare, llega Aeris por la puerta con el desparasitador para perros en la mano y..." en ese instante, Cloud, que había estado riendo como todos los demás, enmudeció. Tifa se quedó con la palabra en el aire. "Cloud... estoy seguro de que ella quiere que le recuerdes con alegría, no como un motivo de tristeza" dijo Tifa. Cloud apartó la vista. "Mejor hablemos de otra cosa". "Bien". Se limitó a decir ella. Diego se quedó pensativo y Alex miró con cara furibunda a Cloud. Iba Alex a decir algo en contra de su personaje de videojuego (y ahora persona de carne y hueso) más odiada por él (Aeris), cuando su hermano le tapó la boca. "Esto de contar anécdotas y vivir con vosotros está muy bien, pero eso no va a ayudar a encontrar a Aeris" dijo Cloud. "Er... Cloud, sabes que es muy difícil encontrar a alguien entre estos millones de personas y..." "vaya, no estoy ayudando precisamente a que se anime... no se me dan muy bien estas cosas" pensó Diego. "La verdad, no se puede hacer nada... pero dá igual. Sí, da igual. Quiero decir... sóis muy populares... si alguien viera a Aeris estoy seguro de que por lo menos, saldría en el Crónicas Marcianas. Ya lo veo: "Muchacho obsesionado con los videojuegos tiene alucinaciones con un personaje del final fantasy"; estoy convencido de que no iremos a las noticias, serán ellas quien vayan a nosotros" dijo Alex. "¡Pues claro que tienes razón!" exclamó Tifa. Cloud sonrió. "Y además, ya que estamos de buenas, es el momento ideal para mostraros que soís un fenómeno social. Hay figuritas, ropas, CD´s de música, fanart, páginas de internet, incluso fanfictions".  
  
"¡Y también imágenes guarras!¡ Mirad esta hentai de...!" exclamaba Alejandro mientras abría un jpg del ordenador "¡CIERRA ESO!" gritó Diego. Demasiado tarde. "Ugh" dijo Cloud con la expresión bovina de cuando tenía sus ataques psicóticos.  
  
Tifa se llevó la mano a la boca, e hizo lo imposible y se volvió más roja todavía, parecía la bandera de China. "Yo... no... las... tengo... así... de... grandes...". Y acto seguido le arreó un tortazo a Alex que a punto estuvo de desintegrarle.  
  
"El proyecto Sefirot... llamado así en honor al gran general Sefirot, mi hijo adoptivo, su creador. El gran general Sefirot... hace mucho tiempo, cuando tenía el pelo negro y no era general sino un simple Capitán, Sefirot comenzó a mostrar un grandísimo potencial. No sólo como soldado y en la aberración que se convirtió. Tenía una parte de mente Cetra, heredada de su madre, sangre de científico... tenía un talento e inteligencia muy superiores a los de cualquier otro.  
  
Por aquel entonces transcurrían los últimos días de Meighem, el abuelo de Rufus, muy envejecido, a punto de morir y traspasar Shin Ra a su sucesor. Meighem siempre tuvo un sueño megalómano: conquistar el mundo. Y ni si quiera tras haber derrotado a Wutai en la Guerra y haber eliminado a las demás compañías energéticas lo logró. Había otras ciudades estados y había... él siempre decía que cuando lo tenías todo siempre existía algo más que se te escapaba... el caso es que, ya a punto de morir, Meighem vió el potencial de Sefirot, y le hizo llamar para hacerle un encargo muy, muy especial. Meighem, Sefirot y otro prestigioso y veterano general de la guerra de Wutai diseñaron un plan para conquistar el mundo. Para Meighem era su última voluntad, su gran legado, un manual de cómo conquistar el mundo, algo por lo que sería siempre recordado. Para el anónimo general, era una locura póstuma del ya decrépito presidente de Shin Ra, pero un motivo de prestigio. Para Sefirot, era un hobby. Se hizo público al principio, pero mientras avanzaba, se oscurecía más y más. Sería muy largo explicar todo el contenido total del proyecto Sefirot, el caso es que constaba de tres volúmenes: EL volumen Meighem, el volumen Zúrkov (así creo que se llamaba el general, podéis mirarlo en los libros de historia de la guerra de Wutai) y por último el volumen Sefirot. En resumen, extrajeron estos tres principios, cada uno comprendido en un libro:  
  
1- El poder ha de ser unipersonal y absoluto (principio Meighem),  
  
2- Se necesita una ideología totalitaria y unificadora para dominar completamente a la gente (principio Zúrkov).  
  
3- La crisis brinda la oportunidad (Principio Sefirot).  
  
En cada volumen, se explicaba por qué esto era así,y cómo llegar a ello. El principio Meighem era el más obvio, pero explicaba muy detalladamente cómo lograrlo, y de hecho, sirvió de enseñanza y base para su hijo y nietos...  
  
El principio Zúrkov era en el fondo muy inteligente, pero Meighem no lo vió así. Zúrkov no supo escoger ni definir una ideologia unificadora. Para Meighem esto era como decir hacia qué punto cardinal ir y no aportar una brújula, por lo que encolerizado, le expulsó del proyecto Meighem.  
  
Y el principio Sefirot... era sencillamente brillante, tanto en su concepción como en su fundamentación. Pero para Sefirot, ere imposible que surgiera una verdadera "crisis dominadora", que realmente permitiera alzarse con el control global, sólo algo de proporciones catastróficas podría lograrlo... Meighem se entusiasmó tanto con la aportación de Sefirot, que lo ascendió a General ante la sorpresa de todos, renombró el proyecto Meighem y le puso el nombre del nuevo general.  
  
Este proyecto fué ignorado... oficialmente. El padre de Rufus era mucho más precavido que su hijo. Consolidó a Shin Ra en todo el mundo, y llevó a cabo el proyecto Jénova, pero siempre con mucho tacto... él creía que su ventajosa situación podría cambiar en cualquier momento. Por eso, desempolvó el viejo proyecto Sefirot... y trazó un plan. En caso de que ocurriera cualquier cosa, él había preparado un búnker dotado de agua, provisiones, armas y toneladas de materias valoradas en trillones de gils. Su idea era que si todo fallaba, si su tan deseado como temido proyecto Jénova se le escapaba de las manos, o si de pronto Shin Ra se desmoronase, tendría ese as en la manga, con los elementos necesarios para intentar conquistar el mundo de nuevo. Resultó irónico que después de tantas molestias, muriera atravesado por Masamune, en su propio despacho... en fin, dinero, armas, sus más oscuros documentos y los mejores consejeros y oficiales fueron trasladados a ese búnker que llevo buscando desde hace años... cuando te encontré, Barret, estaba muy cerca. Sí, estaba en tu ciudad natal, oculto en las entrañas de Corel, en una increíble red de túneles. Hay incluso un tranvía que lleva desde las ruinas de Midgard hasta ahí, y otro que comunica ese búnker con una tercera ciudad. Pensaron que el mejor lugar para reconquistar el mundo sería Corel, un lugar deprimido y mísero en aquel entonces. Ahora que Cid ha revelado la amenaza de Escarlata, todo cuadra. Corel no sirvió de punto de partida, pues esa ciudad al contrario que la mayor parte del mundo, floreció tras Meteorito.  
  
Por lo que recurrieron a la segunda ciudad, escogida por su afinidad a Shin-Ra. El impresionante tranvía subterráneo desembocaba en Kalm. Probablemente desde ahí iniciaron su ofensiva, y les debió ser fácil convencerles de que se unieran a ellos, pues esa ciudad sufrió mucho tras el impacto de meteorito...  
  
Por lo que ahora lo véis todo, ¿Verad?. A pesar de que ese proyecto se consideró una vergüenza, prueba definitiva de la locura del anciano presidente de Shin-Ra y se escondió en lo más hondo de los archivos de esta corporación, Escarlata apreció su verdadero valor y lo está usando. Su poder ya es unipersonal. Su ideología, unificadora. Y qué mejor circunstancia que meteorito. Señores, el proyecto Sefirot está en marcha." sentenció Vicent. 


	13. Despierta

CAPÍTULO 12: Despierta  
  
"Tras el vivir y el soñar, está lo que más importa: el despertar"- Antonio Machado.  
  
Nanaki recorría veloz los pelados riscos que rodeaban a Cañón Cosmo. Más y más deprisa cada vez. Un buen ejercicio era lo más indicado para despejarte la cabeza. Tantas cosas... .Miró desde lo alto su ciudad, Cañón Cosmo. Más populosa que nunca, pero seguía igual, envuelta en su bruma rosácea del atardecer, cuna de muchas filosofías y de su ya moribunda estirpe. Ah, tantas cosas, el viaje, o su alucinante aventura por intentar salvar el planeta junto con todos... aquello sí que era una experiencia para recordar. Paisajes, gentes, emociones... que nunca se repetirían.  
  
En cierto modo le daba pena. Pero ya estaba un tanto viejo para eso. A su corta edad, y eso ya había sido para él su vida. No sabía qué más podría obtener de ella. Y qué más daba, de todas maneras. Miró de nuevo su ciudad, y le reconfortó el que sus amigos estuvieran allí, con él. Su mundo, su universo estaba en orden. Qué más podía pedir.  
  
El sol se fundía muy, muy lentamente con el horizonte. Se estaba haciendo de noche, poco a poco. Hora de regresar, cuando de pronto oyó algo. Aguidizó su nítido oído. Alguien caminando... furtivamente, no quería que le oyeran. Estaba detrás de una seca arboleda. Y estaba cerca. Olfateó la brisa. Humano... casi humano y vagamente familiar. Nanaki se puso en guardia y erizó su pelo. "¡¿Quién anda ahí?!". Preguntó. Nada. Como respuesta, sólo unos pasos más presurosos. Nanaki gruñó, y sacó sus zarpas. Monstruos, soldados de Shin-Ra e incluso robots habían caído bajo sus garras. Esto no sería muy distinto. De un impresionante salto se avalanzó hacia su presa. Un relápago de sombra le esquivó sin mucha dificultad. "Maldita sea" pensó Nanaki. Empezó la persecución. Las ramas secas se tronchaban bajo su peso, la sombra se deslizaba entre los árboles sin problemas y a velocidad pasmosa, rápido, más rápido, más... Nanaki logró al fin acorralarle. Conocía el terreno, y le había conducido hasta un desfiladero que se estrechaba cada vez más hasta convertirse en un callejón sin salida. "Ahora vamos a vernos las caras..." dijo mientras avanzaba con paso felino y amenazador hacia su perseguido. Y entonces, la figura embozada dejó caer su manto de color negro cuervo. "¡¿Vicent?!" "¡¿Nanaki?!". Se observaban incrédulos el uno al otro. Ahora las garras de Nanaki parecían tan ridículas como el pistolón que lucía Vicent. "Vaya susto me has dado. ¿Qué haces aquí?". Preguntó Vicent. "No Vicent, que nos conocemos. La pregunta es qué haces tú intentando irte furtivamente, y por qué has huído de mí si me podías haber visto perfectamente, estaba totalmente al descubierto. Eras tú quien estaba oculto tras la arboleda". "..." silencio. "¿No querías que nos enteráramos de tu partida?". Vicent levantó sus ojos marrones, fríos como las cortezas de cedros en invierno. "Así es. Te ruego Nanaki que no informes a nadie de mi partida." Dijo Vicent inclinándose ante Nanaki. "Pues muy tarde, me temo" dijo una voz a su espalda. Con un salto gatuno, Yuffie bajó de la rama de un árbol. "Te estuve siguiendo desde que saliste de la posada. ¿O acaso crees que eres el único aquí que puede caminar furtivamente?. Te recuerdo que soy una ninja del clan Kirashagi". Vicent apretó los dientes y enrojeció un poco. "Te veo raro" dijo Yuffie. "¿Para qué me has seguido?". Inquirió. "De pronto te vas sin decir nada a nadie, y procurando que no te vean. ¿Y si ers un espía?". "¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!¿De dónde has sacado esa estúpida idea?" gritó Vicent. Nanaki estaba muy extrañado. Todo eso era surrealista. Vicent gritando desde que le conocía y Yuffie poniéndose suspicaz. "Tranquilo, tranquilo, lo que pasa Vicent es que ya te fuiste otras veces sin avisar... y encontré una foto muy rara en tu cajón..." Vicent pasó de estar pálido a tornarse de un color amarillento. "...lo siento, de verdad... llegué a pensar que te pasaba algo raro o que... a lo mejor eras..." "¿Un espía de escarlata?." preguntó Nanaki extrañado. "¡Lo siento Vicent, perdona, pero es que, es que...!" "Mi foto". Dijo Vicent cortante. "Yo... no..." balbuceó Yuffie intentándose explicar "Mi foto, por favor". Yuffie se la entregó. Enseguida desapareció entre los pliegues de la capa de Vicent. "Gracias". "Puedes explicarnos qué es lo que te pasa Vicent" dijo Nanaki. Vicent tomó aire.  
  
"Mentira sobre mentira, que conducen al olvido de uno mismo... no soy un espía escarlatiano... ¿Cómo habéis podido dudar de mi después de... del viaje, de todo lo que pasamos juntos?" preguntó en tono amargo. Yuffie se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y bajó su cabeza, triste y avergonzada. "Pero hay algo de verdad. Soy un espía.  
  
En efecto, fuí espía de Shin Ra. Pero en realidad trabajaba para otros. Algo mucho más oculto. Es una muy larga historia. Como véis, estoy lleno de secretos, pero este, os lo juro es el último. "Te creemos. ¿Verdad Yuffie?" preguntó Nanaki. "Sí" dijo esta con la cabeza gacha. "Vicent tomó aire de nuevo. "Vayamos a la posada, Cid y Barret tienen derecho a saberlo"  
  
No tardaron mucho en reunirse entorno al acogedor fuego de Cañon Cosmo, el mismo que hacía casi un año, les había arropado de igual manera que ahora... pero en esos instantes reinaba el desconcierto. Vicent se levantó pausadamente. Miró a sus lados, todos menos Cloud y Tifa, todos mirándole, expectantes, incrédulos de que Vicent, después de tantos años y experiencias tuviera otros secreto más por desvelar, mientras este escondía en lo más oculto de su capa una foto donde un niño pálido sonreía a la cámara con el Big Ben de fondo.  
  
Cloud y Tifa se adaptaron muy bien a la vida en ese nuevo mundo, la Tierra. Su rutina... Tifa lo pensaba, y de no ser porque sentía una tremenda nostalgia de sus amigos y de Nuevo Nibelheim, habría disfrutado con ella. Ahí, con Cloud, con sus dos nuevos amigos. Pero... no era justo. Pues Cloud seguía sin encontrar la paz.  
  
Y cada noche se despertaba, gritando. Se levantaba, y "hacía guardia". Cogía su enorme sable, y sentado en el suelo, lo aferraba contra sí, y pensaba.  
  
Él pensaba en el pasado. En lo que era: un clon. Una réplica. En lo que había sido: alguein amado, pues Aeris lo amaba... y también Tifa. Y lo que era: alguien que era responsable de la muerte de la causa de su amor. Y clavaba su vista en el PHS, el comunicador que cada miembro de Avalancha tenía para ponerse en contacto. Y pasaba toda la noche en vigilia, esperando que parpadeara una luz verde en este, indicando que le llamaban desde el PHS de Aeris. Pero no ocurría. Nunca ocurría.  
  
Y entonces, Tifa, que hacía que dormía a su lado, pretendiendo no escucharle, arropada en la oscuridad, lloraba, pero en silencio. Pues todavía recordaba lo amargo de la reacción de Cloud cuando fué a consolarle, y sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, porque sabía que Cloud se apoyaba en ella como en un pilar, si este pilar tenía grietas, ambos caerían con estrépito. No quería causar más daño. Pero eso la consumía, día a día. Se preguntaba si también lo sabrían Diego y Alex, sus anfitriones. Se permitió sonreír. "Con ese juego, nos conocen como si fueran íntimos..." se sonrojó, pero por alguna extraña razón, no le importaba que ellos les conocieran de esa manera. Vió a Cloud, aferrado a su antigua espada, con su rostro iluminado por la difusa luz verde del PHS. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. "Ojalá Aeris no hubiera muerto... lo decía, en parte porque era su amiga, habían llegado a estar muy, muy unidas, y no pudo soportar ver su cadáver tendido en el frío suelo del templo de los ancianos. Pero en parte, tenía un motivo egoísta que hacía que se avergonzara de sí misma. Recordaba aquella noche en Gold Saucer... iba a pedir a Cloud que si quería dar un paseo en la góndola colgante... pero se le adelantó Aeris. Era increíble como la vida se puede resumir cruelmente en un par de minutos. Si no hubiera tenido tanto, tanto miedo de expresar sus sentimientos en el pozo, en ese cielo estrellado... pero no pudo vencer el miedo. Y le hizo daño. Y se odió por no haber sido más fuerte que su miedo a exteriorizar sus sentimientos, se odió porque su debilidad le hizo daño. Y perdió esa oportunidad... y le perdió a él. Sólo una oportunidad ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta?. Había intentado remdiarlo, le siguió "y le seguriría" pensó ella, hasta el mismísimo infierno. Se arriesgó a todo, nunca pidió nada a cambio, ni si quiera protección. Ni si quiera, gracias. Él conoció a Aeris. Y al ver que por fin alguien le daba su amor inmediata e incondicionalmente, se volcó a ella.   
  
Pero tampoco la olvidó. Y se lo demostró cuando ambos contemplaron aquel atardecer bajo el Vientofuerte. Pues ahí, la besó, durante una fracción de segundo, como una brisa que se posa fugazmente en sus labios. Pero lo siguiente que dijo, fué que quería recuperar a Aeris. Y ella se volcó en cuerpo y alma para lograrlo. Para verle feliz. Pero ni lograba su felicidad, ni la suya propia. La suya, ya la creía perdida irremediablemente. Y la de él... dependía de una pantalla verde, del mismo color que los ojos de Aeris, y que nunca, nunca se encendía.  
  
"Como ya he dicho antes, fui un espía, de otra organización. No nací aquí. No me refiero al cañón cosmo. Quiero decir en este... mundo. Mi verdadero nombre es Vicent Erwin, cuyo mi nombre en clave es "Valentine". Soy agente del MI-6 británico, al servicio de su majestad, pero bajo las órdenes de la CÍA. Nací en Liverpool, una ciudad de un país llamado Inglaterra, perteneciente a un continente llamado Europa, perteneciente a un planeta llamado Tierra. Mi misión aquí dura ya 15 años.  
  
Hace 30 años, la CÍA, la organización espía para quien trabajo, recibió los frutos del proyecto Filadelfia. Encontró bajo las aguas de un océano llamado "Atlántico" una estructura artificial no creada por la mano del hombre. Recibió el nombre de "portal". Tras 10 años de estudios, nuestros científicos lograron controlar el funcionamiento de este. Sólo se accedía a una dimensión: esta. Sóis... el otro lado. Tras mandar sondas robóticas, se comprobó que este mundo era habitable, y lo que es más, que estaba poblado por... humanos. Ese descubrimiento fué impactante. Tanto que la CÍA decidió duplicar los fondos del proyecto y mandar a sus dos mejores hombres al otro lado. Yo fuí uno. El otro era un ex agente ruso de la KGB, se llamaba Alexis Starvos, y su nombre en clave era "Zack".  
  
Nos transportamos a este mundo, cada uno por separado, en zonas distintas del planeta... yo intenté cumplir mi misión lo mejor posible... infiltrarnos en la sociedad de este mundo, recoger la mayor cantidad de datos geopolíticos posibles y volver... qué fácil es decirlo. Debíamos haber vuelto hace ya 14 años. Algo empezó a fallar. No pudieron localizarnos bien, fallaban las comunicaciones con central cada vez más. Y cada vez nos pedían más y más datos, alargaban nuestra misión, estaban realmente muy interesados en este mundo... tiene tantos recursos, que da miedo pensar lo que hará la avaricia del hombre con ellos... pero la cuestión es que nos quedamos 15 años aquí, ni Zack ni yo teníamos familias, por eso se nos eligió... pero nos integramos demasiado en esta sociedad... Zack fué el primero en sucumbir a la tentación. Encontró aquí a la familia que nunca tuvo. Trabó amistad con unos lugareños y se hizo su hijo adoptivo. La última vez que habé con él me dijo que se había enamorado... yo no me lo podía creer. Mandó la misión al carajo. Quería quedarse, lo que había encontrado aquí valía para él mucho más que la misión, al principio no le entendí, le consideré un traidor, pero hace tiempo que le he perdonado, y le comprendo... ya lo creo que le comprendo.  
  
Sin embargo, el pobre muchacho feneció. Al parecer fué capturado por los científicos de Shin Ra pero se libró... intentó vivir por su cuenta, pero murió ametrallado a manos de Shin Ra, según me enteré después por Cloud y Aeris... (no os imagináis lo que me impresionó que ella fuera su novia). Triste, pero la vida es así. Vive, piensa que amanece, respira piensa que el sentimiento hará que sea siempre de día, tropieza, y verás que se acerca el ocaso. Verás que la puesta de sol dura a veces sólo unos segundos. Y muere. Al menos él lo hizo como un héroe anónimo, como todos los verdaderos héroes.  
  
Bueno, esta bien desprender alguna gota de melancolía, pero este no es el momento... así que vayamos al grano. Yo mientras tanto, me enrolé en los Turcos, sabía que Shin Ra era la cave del domninio de este mundo... estuve tan dentro de esa organización que casi terminó por absorberme, y allí he visto cosas que nadie creería, ni yo quiero creer, pero seguí allí a pesar de todo. Todavía buscaba terminar la misión, buscaba el poder y el reconocimiento en mi mundo, por eso seguía trabajando para el MI-6, y por eso continúe la misión... pero ocurrió lo impredecible. Me enamoré como un adolescente. Oh, Shera, sí, me enamoré. Yo, que tengo ya el corazón curtido como el cuero, me enamoré. Impredecible. Pero sucedió. No podía volver. Y a pesar de todo, ella y Hojo... Hojo... acabó por matarla antes de que pudiera decirla nada. Por la espalda, y como todo lo que hace ese criminal, dulce, irónicamente."- Sus ojos se volvieron opacos e impenetrables. Su voz quizá se hizo más ronca, nadie podía saberlo. "Y ya sabéis que pagué cara mi imprudencia de plantarle cara" dijo mostrando su brazo mecánico. Pero ahora que ella ha muerto... nada me ata aquí. Habéis sido unos compañeros magníficos, héroes sin igual, y amigos sin parangón. Pero... tengo que volver. Al fin y al cabo, este no es mi mundo. Ya sé que algo maligno se está gestando en el vuestro, algo que ya ocurrió en la historia del mío. Pero tengo que volver a mi mundo. Silencio. He sido egoísta al no decíroslo."  
  
"Has sido un ca$*##@. Ahora que las cosas se ponen feas, cuando más te necesitamos... ¿te vas?" dijo Cid. Escupió contra el suelo, parecía que iba a estallar en furia, pero a continuación encendió un cigarro con parsimonia, aspiró hondo una calada y miró al suelo. "Mira Vicent, después de lo que le ha pasado a mi ciudad... ya no confío mucho en nada. Pero sencillamente no esperaba esto..." "Cid, no seas estúpido. ¿Tu quieres volver a tu ciudad no?. Pues el quiere volver a su mundo. No es tan difícil de entender" clamó Yuffie. "Creo que por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente, tengo que darte la razón Yuffie" dijo Barret.  
  
Vicent se quedó mirando el suelo. "Os ayudaré. Qué demonios, os ayudaré, de la mejor manera que puedo hacerlo." Sus ojos centellearon en un atisbo de esperanza y sed de vida. "Tengo una idea."  
  
El resto de la noche, conversaron entorno a la llama de Cañón Cosmo, cada vez más animados. Y para cuando la conversación terminó, allá por el alba de la mañana, sabían que de nuevo iban a "viajar". Esta vez, a lo grande.  
  
El equipo trabajaba duro, día y noche. Abajo, muy abajo, oscuro, mucho más oscuro. Allí, en los niveles más profundos del increíble complejo subterráneo que una vez construyera el padre de Rufus y que ahora ocupaba Escarlata, perforaban más y más, guiados por unos antiguos planos. Ahora que se habían puesto en marcha las fábricas de Kalm y llegaban suministros de Junon, podían contar con excavadoras y taladros nuevos y totalmente operativos. Ahora avanzaban tres veces más que cuando Escarlata se escondía en la red de búnkers, esperando a que meteorito descargara su furia contra la humanidad. Según los ingenieros jefes, no faltaba mucho para llegar a donde estaban buscando, al punto culminante. Es por eso por lo que iban con más cuidado, con taladros de precisión, no iban a dañarlo.  
  
Dentro de muy poco, llegarían al punto cero, lugar de impacto del primer meteorito que acabó con los Cetra, donde hace milenios se asentaba su mayor ciudad.  
  
Hack miraba furtivo por la ventana del hotel. La noche neyorquina se cernía sobre ellos como una bestia omnipresente mientras que gotas de lluvia repiqueteaban contra su ventana como dedos impacientes sobre una mesa. No paraba de llover. Hack suspiró, pues la lluvia no aplacaba su tristeza mucho que digamos. Tendría que irse del país. Y cuanto antes mejor. Su apartamento había sido registrado. Sus tarjetas de crédito, anuladas. Sólo tenía encima el dinero que pudo sacar de golpe del cajero automático. Y su tiempo se acababa.  
  
En la distancia pudo oírse un trueno, seguido de la sirena de una ambulancia. No tenía familia. Eso significaba que podían acabar con él sin que nadie se diera cuenta. "En el fondo, no soy más que un peón. Ni siquiera en el proyecto Filadelfia era algo más". Miró hacia el cielo negro. Todos sus amigos estaban muertos o en ese proyecto. "Por lo que hoy por hoy, no le importo mucho a nadie. ¿Y por qué me habré metido en este lío? Yo, que siempre me he guiado por el empirismo y el razonamiento lógico, cometiendo semejante estupidez. Y no es que ella me guste ni nada por el estilo... estoy hecho un memo. Seguí un impulso, una simple corazonada, de que esta chica no merecía lo que le estaban haciendo, y de que de seguir experimentando con ella, algo terrible ocurriría... y aquí estoy, al borde de ser declarado enemigo público número uno".  
  
"¡Hola!" Aeris le abrazó por detrás. "Uh, hola Aeris, creí que te habías dormido" dijo Hack. "Y casi casi, pero quería hablar contigo un poco antes ¿Puedo?." "Sí claro. Desembucha". "Vale" dijo ella mientras cruzaba las piernas sobre la cama. "Verás Zack... ¿Te han explicado por qué acabé en el portal?".  
  
"Bueno... la verdad es que no. En un principio, pensábamos trasladar a nuestro mundo un animal del vuestro, un "chocobo", creo que los llamáis. Pero algo salió mal. Un día antes del transporte previsto, en los preparativos, cuando me tocaba hacer guardia por si se inestabilizaba el portal, apareciste. Sin más. Claro que supongo que no fue por casualidad... hay mucho sobre tí que no sé todavía... y me gustaría que dijeras un poco, porque la verdad, estoy a punto de perder el culo por una chica que acabo de conocer hace una semana y que es casi una perfecta desconocida.".  
  
"Bueno, pues, yo... he, he, ¿qué quieres que cuente...?" rió con gracia mientras distraída, se trenzaba el pelo. "Por ejemplo, por qué Hojo y tú os reconocíais." Silencio cortante. "Er... ¿quieres que te de un masaje?". "No, quiero que me digas por qué estabas ahí, y por qué desde que te ví me pareció que..." dolor. Mucho dolor. Hack boqueó mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza... "mierda, mi medicación... ya me advirtieron que... que si no la tomaba, podría tener problemas...". "¿no se puede comprar en una farmacia" "No créeme... a... ademas ya no hace falta, estoy mejor" jadeó. "Ha sido sólo una migraña pasajera de verdad. Y seguro que no la puedes encontrar en las farmacias. Eran unas pastillas como de la tos, puestas en un tubo plateado. No tenían inscripción alguna, ni siquiera el típico prospecto médico donde indica su composición, nada... pero a lo que íbamos Aeris ¿Quién eres y cómo has llegado hasta aquí?." Ella suspiró le miró a los ojos. Parecía buena gente. Y a parte estaba el detalle de que si había arriesgado su vida por salvarla, era muy improbable que ahora la fuera a traicionar. "Bueno, por dónde empiezo... mira, antes de ir al grano, te tengo que contar una historia muyyyyyy larga." "perfecto" dijo Hack. Sacó una jarra de café. "Este es uno de los pocos días en los que vamos a disfrutar de un pequeño respiro. Y aquí hay cafe como para toda la noche" la lluvia golpeó con más insistencia el cristal. "Cuéntame". "Bueno, todo empezó cuando me adoptó mi madre, que vivía en una ciudad llamada Midgard...".  
  
Dos horas Hack estaba alucinado y Aeris concluyó su relato "...y entoncés me traspasó con la masamune, perdí la conciencia. Pero me dí cuenta de que no estaba muerta. Flotaba, en la corriente vital. Allí navegaban todos los espíritus de las personas que van a reunirse... pero no era mi hora. Alguien me había depositado en un artefacto anciano, un portal... al parecer cuando un anciano salta a otra dimensión, su cuerpo... cambia... es otro nuevo... bueno, no sé explicártelo con palabras, pero... digamos que resucité sin haber muerto. Pero antes de pasar definitivamente a este mundo tenía algo que hacer. Esos cinco minutos en los que vuestro "detector-de- aperturas-sofisticado-de-lo- mejorcito" se volvió loco y tú ni te diste cuenta" Hack enrojeció "pues en esos cinco minutos yo estaba a medio camino entre tú mundo y el mío. No recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó... pero en la corriente vital vi a Lucrecia... una conocida... me dijo que tenía algo que hacer, y no sé muy bien que hice, pero hice lo correcto. Después, me desperté en el cilindro, el portal artificial que habéis creado, y el resto de la historia ya la conoces, los cinco meses de cautiverio y experimentos hasta que me rescataste, etc". Dijo ella. Hack estaba cabizbajo, mirando su taza de café. "Eh, ¿Tan misterioso resulta?". Pero no pensaba en eso. Era uno de los científicos que más sabía del proyecto filadelfia, y ya encontraría la solución a ese reto. Pero... una parte de la historia que ella le había contado... "He tomado una resolución. Vamos a volver a tu mundo". "¿?" "he de encontrar... a ese Cloud... para que tú... puedas... estar con él".  
  
Ella se quedó en silencio. Pero lo recordó.  
  
Una chispa de alegría se hizo dueña de los verdes ojos de Aeris"¡Gracias!" exclamó ella, que a punto estuvo de derribarlo de la cama del abrazo que le dió. En esto, se oyó un ruido metálico. ¿?. "¿Y eso?". Preguntó Hack al ver un extraño artefacto similar a un teléfono móvil emitiendo un "bip" y una luz verdosa. "Ah, esto. Es un PHS. Afortunadamente me lo dejaron conservar". "¿Y eso?". "Me lo dieron a cambio de cooperar en los interrogatorios... vieron que no era tecnología avanzada ni nada por el estilo. Es un comunicacador. Lo usamos en nuestro viaje, cada lote de PHS funciona como vuestros telefonos móviles, pero es inmediato (sólo se comunican entre sí, por lo que no hay números de teléfono) y lo mejor, gratis. Y encima sirven para localizar a la gente dondequiera que esté, como un radar, pero mejor. Funciona con algo como esa horrible energía mako de la que te hablé. Ahora lo conservo sólo por los recuerdos que me trae". Explicó ella. "Mmm, muy curioso. Sobre todo porque por lo que veo en esta pantalla, es capaz de funcionar en este mundo". "¿Y eso?". "Pues... no sé por qué, pero quizás aproveche las antenas de emisión que existen aquí, puede que opere a la misma frecuencia... lo que ya no entiendo es cómo se las apaña para usar la red de satélites Galileo". "Esto... ¿Qué?". "Ya sabes, como el GPS pero mejor y fabricado por Europa". Cara inexpresiva de Aeris. "Verás, por algún motivo, este aparato es capaz de funcionar aquí, pero con todas sus funciones, no sólo para comunicar, sino para detectar. Y lo que veo en este diagrama de tu "PHS", es... otro punto. Hay otro aparato, otro PHS en este planeta. Y está conectado". Aeris ahogó un suspiro de sorpresa. Pues eso sólo podía significar una cosa, muy, muy clara.  
  
"¡Despierta Tifa! exclamó Cloud como un chiquillo en la mañana después de la noche de reyes "pero si ya estás despierta... ¿Sabes lo que es esto?". El rostro de Tifa se iluminó como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, pues un sol brotaba de su alma. "Bip". Un segundo punto verde resplandecía en el diagrama terráqueo. Cloud abrazó a Tifa de pura alegría y a punto estuvo de caer de bruces al atravesar la puerta del salón. "¡Diego, Alex, levantáos!".  
  
"Mñsfkftap. Ñap. Si no ha ganado España el mundial no me despiertes. ¡Déjame dormir!". Gritó Alex.  
  
"¿Ha estallado la tercera guerra mundial?. Porque como no sea eso, te mataré y haré sopicaldo con tu cadáver" dijo Diego con la voz pastosa. Tifa entró corriendo en la habitación seguida de Cloud.  
  
"Aeris vive". Dijo Tifa sin aliento.  
  
"¡La lucha sigue!" exclamó Alex medio dormido con el puño en alto. 


	14. Caminando en el filo de la historia

CAPÍTULO 13: Caminando en el filo de la historia  
  
"La historia es siempre una fantasía sin base científica, y cuando se pretende levantar un tinglado invulnerable y colocar sobre él una consecuencia, se corre el peligro de que un dato cambie y se venga a bajo toda la armazón histórica."  
  
Baroja, Pío   
  
Habían tardado casi un día decidirlo. Deliberando, sopesando los pros y los contras y al fin habían llegado a una decisión clara.  
  
Barret, Nanaki y Cid se quedaban. Yuffie y Vicent, se iban. Al otro lado.  
  
Vicent explicó todo el proceso de transporte transdimensional, y dedujo que con toda seguridad Cloud y Tifa estaban ahora en la otra dimensión. En su mundo. Por lo que alguien tendría que ir a por ellos y otros tendrían que quedarse para informar y prepararse para la nueva amenaza. Y no lo olvidaban. El imperio escarlatiano estaba muy cerca, y cada día era más grande, más fuerte, más cruel. Por lo que el viaje al otro lado tenía otra misión: intentar buscar apoyo en el gobierno más fuerte de la Tierra para hacer frente al ejército escarlatiano. Vicent ya avisó que aquello era algo casi imposible de lograr, pues les tomarían por locos o terroristas, o quizás por ambas cosas a la vez.  
  
Respecto a quién iba y quien se quedaba, todo tenía un por qué. Nanaki dijo que quería quedarse en su ciudad natal, que por nada del mundo quería separarse de su gente y microcosmos cotidiano. Y también estaba el hecho de que un felino de esas proporciones y con una cola llameante suele llamar la atención.  
  
Cid... directamente estaba muy pasado de rosca. Le daba igual todo. Cada día hablaba menos y se mostraba más taciturno, incluso se podría decir que agresivo. Clavaba la vista en el cielo, y suspiraba. Al final, decidió irse a por el único ser querido que le quedaba: Vientofuerte, apostado en un lugar apartado de Ciudad Cohete.  
  
Barret decidió quedarse "por lo que le pudiera pasar a Marlene", a pesar de que descansaría un par de días en Cañon Cosmo antes de regresar a Corel para organizar a los suyos. Vicent apuntó (muy sabiamente) que no se solían ver personas con una ametralladora gatling en vez de mano por las calles de su hogar.  
  
Yuffie... fué la primera en ofrecerse para ir al otro lado. Harta de monotonía, decidió salir en busca de aventura. Por un momento pensó en quedarse debido a que Wutai la reclamaba... pero pudo más su curiosidad y sed de diversión.  
  
Así pues, serían Vicent y Yuffie los que cruzarían el umbral. Una extraña pareja, para un no menos extraño mundo.  
  
Rude miraba con expresión taciturna el grandioso mapamundi en relieve del centro de la sala. Sobre él flotaban espectrales hologramas que representaban las tropas de cada uno de los bandos.  
  
El resto de las naciones ya habían empezado a reaccionar. Y el servicio de inteligencia escarlatiano, que funcionaba perfectamente engrasado gracias a los gils de las arcas del imperio, también.  
  
Sabía que en estos momentos, una parte de miembros de Avalancha estaban reunidos en Cañón Cosmo, y que había un par de ellos que eran ilocalizables. Cloud y Tifa no se presentaron en la batalla de Nuevo Nibelheim. Todo fue muy extraño. Nadie sabía adonde habían ido. Algunos refugiados, tras un "intenso" interrogatorio, confesaron que hacia la ciudad anciana. Pero es extraño, pues ya habían mandado agentes allí y no había nadie allí a parte de dos chocobos dorados que se largaron en cuanto vieron a sus informadores. Una vez llegados a ese punto, era como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra. Raro, muy raro. Rude encenció un cigarrillo, pensativo, mientras a sus espaldas Elena charlaba con Reno. "...la verdad es que lo de Nuevo Nibelheim sólo me enteré de oídas... de que había sido muy sangriento."dijo Elena. "¡Qué vá!. ¿No viste ayer las noticias?. Fué encarnizado, que es distinto. Estaban preparados para anexionarse territorio, y por eso hubo tantas bajas" respondió Reno. "Si tú lo dices..." suspiró cansada Elena. "Creo que voy a dejar este trabajo. No me... convence.".  
  
"Señores, tenemos trabajo. Necesitamos anticipar el movimiento de las ciudades estado y encontrar a los miembros de avalancha". Dijo Rude. "Señores" imitó Reno con la voz muy grave para lograr un efecto cómico. "Estás que no cagas desde que te nombraron jefe de los nuevos turcos". Rude carraspeó. "Lo siento si me muestro así, pero es que este trabajo es agotador..." "sí, sí, a tí lo que te pasa es que no encuentras a tu querida Tifa" le picó Elena. "Y lo que tú quieras, pero esto es extraño". Hemos llegado a un punto en el cual es imposible saber dónde están". "Y si es imposible ¿por qué no nos dedicamos a otra cosa?. Lo de los ejércitos, por ejemplo". Preguntó Reno.  
  
"Buena idea. Veréis, ya disponemos de bombas Mako, y lo que es mejor, aviones para lanzarlas. Hemos vuelto a abrir las fábricas de escorpiones láser y ya tenemos varias divisiones. Respecto a los otros... hemos empezado a detectar reuniones encubiertas entre líderes de diversas ciudades... están formando algo llamado la "alianza disidente". Cañón Cosmo, Fuerte Cóndor, Corel, Gold Saucer... y dado que como todo el mundo sabe que el que ataca primero ataca dos veces, pues..."  
  
Yuffie y Vicent viajaban tranquilos con sus chocobos por un paso situado a medio camino entre Cañón Cosmo y Costa del Sol. Desde allí tomarían un barco hacia el continente norte, de allí partirían a Icicle, de Icicle irían a la ciudad anciana, y de alli a... lo desconocido.  
  
Pero lo cierto es que la crisis que estaba a punto de estallar no se reflejaba en aquel paraje. Veredas de álamos flanqueaban el antiguo, pero no vetusto camino. Las piedras parecían oro al reflejar el sol poniente, y el cielo música al reflejar los miles de cantos de los pájaros.  
  
"Qué sitio más bonito, parece un anuncio de estos de "qué bien sabe la vida"" dijo Yuffie. Vicent sonrió. "Oye, ¿tú no ríes nunca o qué?". "La sonrisa es una risa cultivada" respondió él. "Vaya, todas tus frases dan algo en lo que pensar, pareces un libro de estos de citas célebres. Oye Vicent, ¿te enfadaste cuando te cogí la foto?". El se limitó a quedarse en silencio. "Vale" Ella bajó la vista. "Tendremos que viajar de incógnito" dijo Vicent de sopetón. "¿Y eso?". "Pues porque por lo que he oído, hay barcos Escarlatianos patrullando las aguas, y sus espías están en todas partes. AL parecer, tienen colaboradores hasta en los lugares más insospechados. Un concejal de Costa del Sol fué sancionado por llevar al ayuntamiento carteles de apoyo al imperio. Debemos de andarnos con cuidado". "Sí, pero de ahí a andar de incógnito... soy una ninja del clan Kirashagi, y no tengo por qué esconderme así como así..." dijo la siempre orgullosa Yuffie. "Escuchame Yuffie, ya sé que no te gusta, pero todo el mundo conoce a los miembros de "el último avalancha", los que pararon a meteorito. Y por mucho que les robaras la cámara a aquellos periodistas que nos intentaron hacer fotos, estoy seguro de que los escarlatianos las tienen. Así que cuidado". "Está bien, vale." admitió ella. Siguieron avanzando con un trote pausado. "Por cierto Vicent ¿cómo es ese mundo tuyo?." Preguntó. "Ya casi no me acuerdo. Es muy complejo como para explicártelo todo". Dijo Vicent ahorrando palabras. Yuffie no estaba dispuesta a obtener una respuesta tan vaga. "Bueno, pues si tuvieras que definir a cada uno de estos dos mundos, ¿Qué palabra usarías?." Vicent se quedó en silencio durante un rato. "A mi mundo, es triste, pero le correspondería la palabra "antiépico". Y a este mundo tuyo, una palabra que quizás te sorprenda Yuffie". "¿Cuál?" preguntó ansiosa. "Inocente".  
  
Vicent y Yuffie partieron hacía ya un día desde Cañón Cosmo. Desde entonces, Barret y Nanaki se prepararon para hacer frente a la amenaza escarlata. Estaban reunidos con el consejo de gobierno de Cañón Cosmo alrededor de la llama eterna, explicando la situación. La llama crepitaba al ritmo de las palabras mientras se oía de fondo un murmullo de tambores casi inaudible.  
  
Los ancianos, de rostros aguileños y graves, asentían y escuchaban con atención y preocupación. Si las palabras provenían de Nanaki, no podían ser falsas.  
  
"Así que... piensan atacar a todas las ciudades estado. Poco probable es. Muchos enemigos son muchos problemas". Argumentó un cano miembro del consejo.  
  
"No son estúpidos, saben buscarse aliados. Son expertos en manipular a la gente, muchas ciudades se han unido voluntariamente a ese imperio, y hay otras como Costa del Sol o Icicle que simpatizan con él.  
  
"¿Cuantos amigos tenemos, pues?." Inquirió otro anciano.  
  
"Podéis contar con la ayuda incondicional de Corel" dijo Barret. "Y con toda seguridad, aquellas ciudades que se oponían a Shin-Ra y la energía Mako, también estarán contra el imperio". Dedujo Nanaki. "Eso significa que Wutai y Fuerte Cóndor también lucharán a nuestro lado." afirmó Barret.  
  
"Si la matemática no me falla, el enemigo siendo mucho más superior, ¿me equivoco?" preguntó un anciano.  
  
"No, tienes razón. por eso tenemos que ponernos en marcha cuanto antes, mejor".  
  
Y eso hicieron. Durante el día siguiente estuvieron planificando, organizando, en una palabra, preparándose para lo peor. Establecieron contactos con otras ciudades estado afines. Wutai era recelosa a incorporarse a la alianza, necesitaban más tiempo para meditar. Corel aceptó de inmediato a cooperar en todo lo posible, Costa del Sol daba su apoyo moral (vamos, de palabra) a la alianza disidente mientras que Fuerte Cóndor se sumaba a ella, pero debido a la falta de fuerzas (pues después de años de asedio se Shin Ra sus recursos estaban ya muy mermados) se limitó a bloquear toda caravana de comercio y suministros que fuera hacia el imperio.  
  
Mientras tanto, Cañón Cosmo se armaba lo más rápido posible, quizás no contaba con el armamento Mako de los ejércitos de Escarlata, pero disponía de mucho armamento convencional pagado con patentes y gils del comercio, así como de grandes estudiosos de la corriente vital capacitados para usar con maestría todo tipo de materias. En cuestión de 24 horas, lograron levantar un respetable perímetro defensivo, mientras que la aún novata alianza disidente se preparaba en todo el mundo para luchar hasta el último aliento. Quizá no serviría de nada ante el hasta ahora imparable avance de Escarlata, pero había que intentarlo. Aún que sólo fuese por el hecho de que quedara constancia de una cosa: no todos hincaron la rodilla.  
  
Y Escarlata sucumbió ante los aplausos. Estos la poseían, la acariciaban, la envolvían. La plaza mayor de kalm (ahora más mayor que nunca gracias a las obras publicas) estaba abarrotada. No cabía un sólo alma más. Y todos la aclamaban. "Hail Escarlata!" era un grito que estaba en las bocas de todas las personas allí presentes. A lo mejor era por eso mismo por lo que lo hacía todo. La creación del imperio, las obras, las ejecuciones masivas. Por momentos como ese.  
  
Todos estaban eufóricos desde que el PHS comenzó a funcionar. Claro que también era raro que funcionase el localizador (porque lo que era el sistema de comunicaciones, estaba inutilizado por el agua que se le metió al llegar a esta dimensión), pero lo importante es que habían localizado a Aeris y que estaba viva. Eso era lo bueno. Ahora venía lo malo: estaba a unos 5000 kilómetros, en los Estados Unidos. Y la verdad es que sus parcos sueldos no daban ni para un viaje en clase turista a USA. En esos momentos, la improvisada familia estaba reunida en el salón - comedor, discutiendo cómo iban a lograr ir hasta allí mientras desayunaban.  
  
"Debíamos habernos traído a "Miura" y "Alfa". Pero claro, tampoco sabíamos como iba a ser la "Tierra Prometida"..." dijo CLoud mientras se llevaba un vaso de zumo a la boca. "¿No me digas que también tenéis chocobos? ¿Y eran Dorados?" preguntó Diego ansioso. "Sí" respondió Cloud sonriendo. Diego y Alex exclamaron unos "ooooohs" de franca admiración. "Habría sido la leche que os los hubiérais traído, que flipe, mil veces mejor que el Seat cutre que tenemos. Aún que lo malo es que no tienen radio..." decía Alex mientras engullía un bollito que Tifa había cocinado para la ocasión. "Por cierto, gracias por los bollos Tifa" dijo Diego mientras imitaba a su hermano y se zampaba otro. "No hay de qué, la ocasión lo merecía. Aeris sigue viva" dijo risueña. "Puef joé con la ocafión, defde que vivef con nofotrof cocinaf todof lof díaf y nof alimentaf como marajáf" dijo Alex con la boca llena de bollo. Tifa se sonrojó un poco. "Bueno, si tu lo dices...".  
  
"Tifa, cocinas y nos alimentas como si fueras nuestra abuelita" dijo Cloud sacándola la lengua mientras todos reían. "Y yendo al tema central, ¿Cómo haremos para llegar hasta los estados esos?" preguntó Cloud.  
  
"Pues si no hay pasta, habrá que gorronearla, digo... pedirla" dijo Alex. "A lo mejor un crédito..."  
  
"Sí, claro, vamos a un banco y decimos: mire, necesitamos un crédito para hacer un viaje con unos amigos que son personajes de un videojuego, para visitar a otra amiga que está en los EEUU que ha muerto y resucitado, no te jode" dijo Diego. "A mi me han ascendido a encargada del local pero no creo que eso dé para todos los Euros necesarios para el viaje" dijo Tifa. "A mí ya sabéis que lo de ganar dinero no se me dá muy bien... ¿Y si vendiéramos algo nuestro?." preguntó Cloud. "Porque desde luego, no podemos matar monstruos, y por cierto, que los de nuestro mundo no tenían un sólo gil..."  
  
"¡Ya lo tengo!. Podríamos pedir pasta a algún amigo nuestro." Dijo Alex. "Sí, pero tendríamos que explicarle por qué se la pedimos..." receló Diego. "Yo creo que debemos arriesgarnos. NO sabemos durante cuanto tiempo seguirá funcionando el PHS". Sentenció Cloud. "Está bien. ¿Pero a quién se lo pedimos?" preguntó Alex. "Sólo tenemos un amigo que tenga más dinero que nosotros... bueno, amiga." "¿Sí?. ¿Y quién es?" interrogó Tifa. "Se llama Erika, y es arqueóloga. Bueno, es auxiliar arqueóloga, pero como trabaja en un equipo muy bueno y subvencionado, pues tiene un sueldo que está a años luz del nuestro." Explicó Diego. "Decidido pues. Es de confianza y también conoce el Final Fantasy, es ideal. Pero claro, tendremos que llamarla porque lo que es contactar con ella cara a cara, difícil lo veo". "¿Y eso?" preguntó Cloud.  
  
"Verás, en estos momentos está en El Cairo".  
  
"¡Soldados!". Cientos de hileras de firmes soldados uniformados de gris y azul se alineaban en la plaza central de Junon. Estos no eran milicianos locales. Eran las tropas más curtidas y mejor equipadas del imperio Escarlatiano, y probablemente del mundo. Mirada al frente, hacia donde la lealtad y el fanatismo se funden en algo imposible de definir.  
  
"¡Soldados, hoy es vuestro día!. Estáis aquí porque sóis la élite de la élite." Y así era. Sus capitanes y comandantes combatieron cuerpo a cuerpo a las tropas de Wutai. Algunos de sus soldados rasos formaron parte de SOLDADO. Otros eran voluntarios que destacaron en la toma y destrucción de Nuevo Nibelheim. "¡Soldados!. Os espera una misión gloriosa. El ejército escarlatiano piensa asestar un duro, rápido y certero golpe a uno de los mayores enemigos del imperio". Rude desde el estrado pulsó un botón y apareció un mapa detrás suya. "Será un ataque simultáneo y por sorpresa para evitar una alianza o cooperación entre los dos objetivos. Este es el primero: Fuerte Cóndor. Tras haber rechazado nuestra proposición de desarme, han atacado a una caravana de suministros y diversos convoyes de abastecimiento procedentes de Icicle. No han habido supervivientes. Es la guerra, la guerra total." Rude pulsó otro botón. La diapositiva pasó a ser un mapa orográfico de la zona, con diversos puntos en rojo. "Debido a su posición, fácilmente defendible, usaremos nuestros nuevos bombarderos Gelinka-Escarlata, con autonomía de vuelo suficiente como para llegar hasta esa zona partiendo desde nuestas bases en Mideel. Iran equipados así mismo con bombas de MAKO experimentales. Una vez destruyamos sus defensas terrestres, procederán al asalto por tierra. No esperamos más dificultades que las defensas aéreas, después del bombardeo, no esperamos supervivientes. Pero ese es sólo el primer objetivo, en el que invertiremos menos tropas. La mayor parte de ustedes estará tomando al asalto simultáneamente la ciudad estado de Cañón Cosmo. Opositor al progreso de la energía Mako. Cuna del movimiento terrorista avalancha. Y ahora, enemigo de nuestro imperio, tras haberse negado a firmar un tratado de paz con nosotros. No se podía esperar otra cosa de esos intelectuales subversivos. Bien, este es el plan. Sus fuerzas están muy bien preparadas, consta de una de las milicias más profesionales. Inteligencia ha informado de que han organizado sus defensas, pues esperan recibir nuestro ataque en breve. Han apostado ametralladoras anti infantería aquí, y aquí, en los puentes más estratégicos. Por lo que intentar pasar por ahí sería un suicidio..." 


	15. Comanda, conquista

CAPÍTULO 14: Comanda, conquista  
  
"Ningún hombre es tan tonto como para desear la guerra y no la paz; pues en la paz los hijos llevan a sus padres a la tumba, en la guerra son los padres quienes llevan a los hijos a la tumba." -Herodoto  
  
Vicent y Yuffie por fin llegaron a Icicle. Había sido un viaje agotador y tenso. Agotador por la gran distancia recorrida. Sin la ayuda de Vientofuerte resultaba muy complicado viajar, y todavía más desde que se había impuesto la prohibición del transporte aéreo y el control marítimo Escarlatiano. Y tenso porque a pesar de que no vieron a ningún buque, los marineros de su barco comentaban que desde Junon producían submarinos en masa, y que desde las profundidades de los océanos seguían a todos los barcos... y torpedeaban a aquellos cuya carga o ruta les perjudicaba.  
  
Pero habían tenido suerte. Ellos y sus chocobos desembarcaban en las costas del continente norte.  
  
Un día después llegaron a las proximidades de la ciudad anciana. "¡¡Sooo Goku!!" gritó Yuffie. Su brioso chocobo verde se detuvo con dificultad. "¡Tchip!". Nuit, el disciplinado chocobo negro de Vicent se detuvo de inmediato. Desde lo alto de una loma contemplaban la ciudad anciana. Yuffie daba una verdura a su chocobo mientras contemplaba el desolado paraje. "Oh... los alrededores han quedado arrasados por Meteorito..." "sí, pero si te fijas bien, los edificios ancianos están intactos, sólo cubiertos por la ceniza". Yuffie se fijó de nuevo, y en efecto, Vicent tenía razón. Lo cual no quitaba para que ese fuera un paisaje tétrico y abandonado. Miró al cielo. Este se fundía con la tierra, pues era gris contra gris. Se oyó un trémulo relámpago, lánguido en la distancia, y algo empezó a a caer del cielo. No era agua, no, pues caía lentamente. Era ceniza, que flotaba como nieve alrededor de ellos. Por un momento sintió un escalofrío, pero Yuffie borró de su cabeza todo sentimiento de temor "hemos venido a algo, no a mirar el paisaje ¿no?. Pues vamos" dijo resuelta. Vicent asintió con la cabeza, pero debajo de su capa quitó el seguro a su pistola. "¡Mira allí!. Son huellas de chocobo" dijo Yuffie. En efecto, unas huellas perfectamente delimitadas por la capa de ceniza recorrían el camino desde el templo hasta las afueras de la ciudad anciana. Yuffie se agachó y las miró con más detenimiento. "Son de chocobo dorado... y que yo sepa, no todo el mundo tiene uno. Seguro que Miura y Alfa están rondando por aquí cerca". Dijo Yuffie. "Y alguien más. Observa" dijo Vicent. Al lado de las huellas de chocobo había marcas de pisadas. "Vaya, que desasosiego..." dijo la ninja mientras se llevaba la mano a su enorme shuriken. "Tranquila. Son huellas antiguas. Al menos eso parecen." Siguieron avanzando por el camino llevando a sus chocobos por las correas. "Oye Vicent, he pensado que... tu ya me has explicado como funciona el aparato ese que nos va a transportar a la otra dimensión, pero hay algo que no comprendo. Si podemos aparecer en cualquier lugar con agua ¿no sería lo más probable aparecer en el mar?". preguntó. "Sí, eso pensaron en un principio. De hecho, las primeras sondas no tripuladas que mandamos aquí eran pequeños submarinos automatizados. Pero pronto vimos que eso no sucedía nunca. No podemos controlar dónde va a aparecer lo que mandemos al otro lado, pero el portal detecta automáticamente si la masa de agua que lo rodea supera un determinado volumen. Sólo lo transporta a aquellas masas de agua reducidas, no más grandes que un lago pequeño, y que la distancia a la superficie no exceda los dos metros.. Eso evita que los que crucen el umbral mueran ahogados, un sistema de selección y seguridad fascinante, en verdad. Por eso deducimos dos cosas: una, que se diseñó para el transporte individual, y dos, que los que lo hicieron, los ancianos, necesitaban respirar aire como nosotros." "Vaya, los de tu mundo son muy listos. Es increíble. A mi no se me habría ocurrido deducir todo eso..." dijo Yuffie. "También es que en ese proyecto trabajaban las personas más inteligentes de mi mundo, las de una agencia llamada NASA... en fin, ya hemos llegado". Los dos se detuvieron y miraron el templo que se alzaba ante ellos. De nuevo allí estaban. "No... otra vez no... allí no..." dijo Yuffie. Recordó a su amiga Aeris. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No quería verla otra vez, muerta. En el suelo, como una muñeca rota, una de las pocas personas que había visto algo bueno en ella. Se mordió el labio inferior. "Confianza" se limitó a decir Vicent mientras le apretába un hombro.  
  
Un avión. Otro. Y otro. Un escuadrón. Con la cruz escarlatiana en los costados, con la muerte en su interior. Todas las alarmas se dispararon. Ya estaban aquí. Ni si quiera había una declaración de guerra. Nada. Sólo la nada que dejarían a su paso.  
  
Los bombarderos impulsados por motores de makocarburo, ululantes como espíritus atormentados, sobrevolaron la periferia de aspecto lunar de Cañón Cosmo.  
  
Nanaki contemplaba la aproximación de los bombarderos impasible desde lo alto de la roca donde estaba la estatua de acero de su padre. Barret apretaba los dientes a su lado. No le gustaba como pintaba todo esto. Estarían preparados, pero no para semejante número de aviones. Nublaban el horizonte, como un enjambre de moscas carniceras. A sus lados se divisaban unas siluetas menos macizas, eran los cazas, más ligeros y veloces, que escoltaban a los pesados bombarderos.  
  
Las alarmas tronaron y la población se apresuró a huír a los refugios.  
  
Por un momento, nadie respiró. Todavía no estaban al alcance de sus defensas. Nada. Silencio. Nada. Fogonazo. Los primeros puestos antiaéreos rugieron y escupieron fuego y balas. EL aire se llenó de racimos de explosiones menores. Un par de bombarderos enemigos se zarandearon y cayeron pesadamente. Hubo vítores entre los milicianos de Cañón cosmo. Que duraron bien poco. Ahora las aeronaves enemigas sobrevolaban sus cabezas.  
  
El suelo se hizo infierno al detonar las bombas mako. La energía liberada se cristalizaba de manera caótica, llamaradas de metros de alto, corrientes gélidas, truenos... toda la furia extraída impunemente al planeta se desataba sobre sus cabezas. Los refugios antiaéreos temblaron. Barret cargó su ametralladora y comenzó a disparar a los bombarderos. "¡¡Aaaaaaah, caed, bastardos!!" gritaba mientras su rotatoria rugía con rabia. Aún que sus balas tenían suficiente alcance, el blindaje de estos aviones era grueso. Ninguno cayó por efecto de sus disparos.  
  
Nanaki optó por una opción más realista. Se concentró y una luz brotó de su interior. El cielo se oscureció por un momento, y un poderoso rayo atravesó de lado a lado a uno de los bombarderos, que explotó en pleno vuelo. De pronto algo se avalanzó sobre él. Era Barret, que le acababa de apartar de un muerte segura. El lugar que ocupaba hacía un momento, era ahora un pequeño cráter humeante. Corrieron como posesos hasta llegar a una de las trincheras antiaéreas desde donde unos miembros de la milicia de cañón cosmo disparaban con unas aparatosas torretas de cuatro cañones. "¡Nanaki, a tu lado venceremos!" dijeron los milicianos, con la moral elevada al tenera con ellos a su héroe. Trazaron otro arco de balas en el aire, y el ala de un bombardero se incendió hasta que el fuego se propagó al resto del aeroplano. A pesar de ese pequeño triunfo, Nanaki contemplaba el campo de batalla con situación grave. "Son demasiados... sin aviones no podemos detenerles, ni si quiera con la materia y los cañones antiaéreos" pensó para sus adentros Nanaki. "¡Cuidado!" gritó Barret mientras efectuaba un hechizo de barrera sobre Nanaki. Un caza pasó al ras del suelo como una exhalación. Uno de los milicianos que estaba al lado suya, estaba prácticamente partido en dos por la ráfaga de metralla disparada por el caza. Nanaki emitió un gruñido gutural mientras que Barret cambiaba la munición de su metralleta. El aire se iluminó con el brillo malsano de las explosiones, que parpadeaban como una televisión estropeada. El ruido de los cañones antiaéreos era cada vez ,menos frecuente. Barret vió como una columna de humo se elevaba desde el puesto antiaéreo que tenían a su derecha. De pronto, el ruido de las explosiones de Mako cesó. ¿Y ahora qué?. Entonces lo vieron. Cientos, miles de paracaidistas descendiendo desde las alturas. "¡Retirada!" gritó Nanaki. Los soldados le miraron con ojos desolados. "Es la única manera de salvar nuestras vidas y las de nuestros familiares. ¡Vamos!. Barret y yo os cubriremos". "Pero por mucho que les cubramos, no hay niguna vía de escape" pensó Barret al recordar la orografía de Cañón Cosmo.  
  
El primer paracaidista que tomó tierra lo hizo delante de Barret. Cayó fulminado por su brazo rotatoria. Pero a este le siguio otro. Y otro, y otro más. Estaban dando una apariencia de campo de setas venenosas, ahora el campo de batalla estaba sembrado de círculos de tela blancos, y debajo de cada uno, un soldado presto a acabar con ellos. Comenzó el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Si bien Barret y Nanki eran veteranos de la guerra contra Shin Ra y meteorito, los soldados escarlatianos estaban preparados para ese tipo de combate, y les superaban en número, se hiciese la cuenta que se hiciese.  
  
Disciplinados, avanzaron hasta las trincheras. Muchos cayeron, pues no esperaban supervivientes, y los milicianos a pesar de que se batían en retirada, combatían con furia. El suelo era una alfombra de cadáveres. Oyeron algo. Los aviones ya no repartían bombas, sino consignas. Desde sus altavoces repetían una y otra vez la misma cantinela. "Estáis rodeados. Nada se puede contra Escarlata y su ejército. Moriréis todos. Primero Nuevo Nibelheim, después Cañón Cosmo. Estáis rodeados. Nada se puede contra Escarlata y su ejército. Moriréis...".  
  
"¡Callad malditos!" dijo Barret. Este y Nanaki combatían espalda contra espalda, desesperados. Una pila de soldados escarlatianos yacía entorno suya, pero cada soldado se veía reemplazado por dos que llegaban por vía aérea. "Hora de sacar la artillería pesada" dijo Barret. Con un movimiento presto, sacó su último recurso. Un mortero, listo para acoplarse a su brazo. El retroceso fue tan brutal que casi tira al suelo su enorme masa muscular. Una nube de fuego estalló en medio de una columna enemiga. Pero no fué suficiente. "Ahora me toca a mi" Nanaki murmuró algo ininteligible. Una luz celeste apareció en el cielo. Suaves copos de nieve caían como pálido reflejo de lo que les esperaba. Shiva se materializó en el cielo, susurrando frío y fascinación. Los soldados miraron encandilados el espectáculo. Era tan bello. Tan peligroso. Oyeron como uno de sus sargentos gritaba algo. "¡Están usando invocaciones, huíd, a cubierto!". Demasiado tarde. Unos pocos intentaron conjurar hechizos de barrera mágica, pero eran los que menos. Ahora los soldados no eran sino bloques de hielo. Barret sonrió, confiado. Los soldados escarlatianos se retiraban. Entonces lo vieron. Desde el cielo caía con parsimonia unas planchas cuadradas. En cada esquina, un fuerte cable se unía a un paracaídas central. "¿Qué demonios...?". "Las planchas cayeron con estrépito. Un rugiente modelo de tanque Mako descendió y les apuntó con su enorme cañón. Disparó.  
  
.......  
  
Barret despierta. Nanaki le hablaba mientras arrastraba su enorme corpachón a lo largo del campo de batalla. Estaban junto con los atemorizados ciudadanos de Cañón Cosmo. Habían huído todo lo que podían. Barret despertó. Estaba sangrando. por la boca. El impacto del cañón de Mako había sido a tan sólo dos metros. Ya no oían a los bombarderos. Al parecer, no tenían tanta autonomía de vuelo. Pero el motor de los tanques se oía cada vez más cerca. Miró atrás. No había salida. Un enorme precipicio se cernía detrás de ellos. "Lucharemos hasta el final". Dijo Nanaki. Barret se incorporó pesadamente. "Oh, Marlene..." pensó. Entonces lo oyeron. Otro motor. Bombarderos de nuevo. Estaban perdidos. No iban a capturarles, iban a matarles a todos. Barret cayó de rodillas. Nanaki cerró los ojos. Una ventolera les sacudió. Sí que volaban raso esta vez. Mejor, así será más rápido.  
  
"¡Mirad, mirad!" dijo un niño. En efecto, había regresado el apoyo aéreo. Pero a su favor. Los motores de vientofuerte rugían a sus espaldas, en el precipicio. El aeronave se alzó majestruosa desde las profundidades del cañón. Cid le había vuelto a acoplar la parte principal y turbinas.  
  
"¡Vamos subid, hay sitio para todos!" gritó Cid desde el puente de mando. "¿O es que pensabáis que os iba a dejar tirados?¡Venga, subid!". Cid accionó una palanca y se abrió una compuerta en la parte delantera de la aeronave. Había que dar un salto de un metro para pasar a ella, pero eso era toda la maniobrabilidad que tenía el vientofuerte en un cañón tan estrecho. Los ahora esperanzados ciudadanos de cañón Cosmo corrieron en tropel a embarcar en el vientofuerte. Cid sostenía el timón con fuerza. Tanto peso en la parte delantera desequilibraba la aeronave, pero su pericia supo mantenerla estable. Huelga decir que los últimos en embarcar fueron Nanaki y Cid, que esperaron a que todos estuvieran a salvo para subir a bordo. En ese instante, el tanque de vanguardia dobló el recodo. Apuntó con su cañón Mako directamente a la puerta de embarque del vientofuerte. "¡Cid, date prisa en subir esto!" gritó Barret desesperado al ver como el cañón se empezaba a emitir un destello blanquecino. "Ya va" respondió Cid.  
  
En ese instante, el tanque disparó. Un haz de luz cegadora se dirigió como una exhalación hacia el Vientofuerte, que ahora contenía a todo el pueblo de Cañón Cosmo. Casi a cámara lenta, todos los ocupantes del Vientofuerte miraron aterrados como esa energía devastadora se dirigía hacia ellos. Cid sonrió confiado. Una tremenda sacudida echó al suelo a todos los pasajeros. Vientofuerte se elevaba hacia los cielos a una velocidad de vértigo, impulsado por sus turbinas verticales mientras que el rayo Mako se estrellaba en la pared rocosa que tenían detrás. "Sí, he tardado en llegar, pero no es quejéis, demonios. Como podéis ver, estaba haciendo algunos ajustes, retoques, y añadiendo cachivaches, ya sabes, un par de trucos". Dijo Cid. "Gracias Cid. Todo Cañón Cosmo está en deuda contigo". Dijo Nanaki. "Da igual j@"$%&." Cid apretó los labios. "En el fondo... ni pensaba pasar por aquí. Quería dedicarme a vagar por el mundo junto a Vientofuerte, y olvidarlo todo. Y a todos. Pero... tuve un presentimiento. Dar una última pasada por Cañón Cosmo. Y mira por donde, lo encontré plagado de aviones de escarlata. Así que... estoy harto de sacaros las castañas del fuego" dijo Cid encendiendo un cigarrillo. "¡¿?". "Cálmate Barret. Cid... aún que no lo creas, gracias". Dijo Nanaki. "Bien. Pero dejadme sólo" respondió Cid.  
  
Un sol herrumbroso se posaba suavemente sobre el horizonte de El Cairo. La superpoblada y mística ciudad pronto se sumergiría en la noche. Erika paseaba por las laberínticas callejuelas en dirección a su hotel mientras que se desorientaba por momentos debido a la penumbra creciente y a los mareantes olores que la envolvían. Estaba cabreada, para que iba a negarlo. El equipo principal estaba en estos momentos desenterrando ruinas en El-Amarna mientras que ella se limitaba a recibir los datos desde su ordenador, archivarlos y clasificarlos. Hacer de secretaria vamos. Irritada, recordó aquella frase de su amigo Alex, siempre tan gracioso "ah, arqueóloga auxiliar. Vamos, la que trae cocacolas a los arqueólogos de verdad." Alex se había ganado una patada por decir eso. Estaba sumergida en esos pensamientos cuando de pronto se encontró delante de la puerta de su hotel. Lo que eran las cosas, la pura suerte hizo que no se perdiera durante el trayecto. Subió a su habitación, y comprobó el correo electrónico. Publicidad, un estúpido mail en cadena sobre el veradero sentido de la cerveza, los datos que le mandaban sus compañeros, y un e mail de sus amigos Alex y Diego. Bueno, por lo menos una noticia buena. Se preparó para leerlo con detenimiento mientras llenaba su enorme bañera, de tres metros de largo y casi dos de ancho, cuyo tamaño le daría tiempo a leerse el mail. Porque aquel hotel otra cosa no, pero bañeras grandes sí que tenía, tal y como era costumbre por aquellos lares. Al fin y al cabo el hotel era majo, pues esta era una expedición muy bien pagada.  
  
Cuando terminó la lectura de ese correo, estaba anonadada. De todas las excusas para recibir un préstamo, aquella era la más surrealista que había escuchado jamás. "Tiene que ser una broma, seguro. Ya me oirán... bueno, ya se ha llenado la bañera, a bañarse tocan". Despojándose de sus ropas, se metió en el agua cálida y burbujeante. "Al fin después de este maldito día, un descanso... aaaaah" dijo para ella. Estuvo unos cinco minutos disfrutando, relajándose. Casi se queda dormida, cuando de pronto, algo raro empezó a pasar. Ella estaba en un lado de la bañera, con una capa de espuma que cubría todo el agua. La espuma empezó a moverse y a concentrarse únicamente en la zona que estaba ella. ¿?. "¿Qué...?" De pronto, hubo un apagón, seguido de un destello cegador. Enmudeció de asombro. Poco a poco, sus ojos fueron recuperando la visión perdida por el flash. Su mandíbula estuvo a punto de desencajarse. Allí había dos personas que habían salido de la nada. Dos personas caladas de arriba abajo y vestidas, estaban dentro de su bañera, con ella.  
  
"Más abajo, mucho más abajo". Dijo Escarlata enfurecida. Su cortante voz resonaba a lo largo de su amplio despacho, de paredes de terciopelo rojo y decorado por cuadros: autorretratos, fotos de cuando ella se encontraba trabajando como jefa del departamento para el desarrollo de armas en Shin Ra, cuadros expoliados a refugiados, fotos de las antiguas oficinas de Shin Ra, la última foto que se tuvo de Sefirot, una serie de cuadros abstractos de formas angulosas, dos fotografías paralelas, una de Nuevo Nibelheim antes de que pasaran sus tropas, y otra después... era bien cierto que una habitación reflejaba en gran parte la personalidad de su propietario y ocupante.  
  
Este no había sido un buen día. Sí, habían arrasado el Fuerte Cóndor, y el Cañón Cosmo estaba deshabitado. Pero todo esto había sido logrado a un precio mucho más alto que el que cabría esperar. Más bajas humanas (reemplazables) y más bajas materiales (irremplazables). Por si fuera poco, Nanaki y Barret habían escapado. Por si fuera poco, todos los ciudadanos de Cañón Cosmo, también habían escapado. Y por si fuera poco, la perforación avanzaba más lenta de lo previsto. Era por ello por lo que los miembros del proyecto estaban acongojados.  
  
"Pero, nuestra guía, necesitaríamos más..." dijo un ingeniero. "¿Mano de obra?. Tenemos todos los refugiados que puedan desear. Adelante." Respondió ella.  
  
"No, necesitamos más gente experta. Nos estamos acercando al punto culminante." Dijo el jefe científico del proyecto. "Y debemos de avanzar con cuidado para no dañar la..."  
  
"Miren, les voy a ser sincera. Esta no es una excavación arqueológica. Aquí no buscamos las ruinas de esa ciudad anciana, si es que existe. Aquí estamos buscando algo muy concreto. La esencia de Sefirot. Si los cálculos del profesor Gast no fallan, su energía vital habrá regresado al punto de la tierra más vinculado con él. Por lo que avancen cuanto antes mejor, antes de que su... "alma"" Escarlata rió suavemente por el empleo de esa palabra. "Regrese a la Tierra, a "su tierra". Dénse prisa. Ya". 


	16. entre dos realidades

Entre dos realidades  
  
"La libertad de la fantasía no es ninguna huida a la irrealidad; es creación y osadía."- Eugene Ionesco  
  
Erika gritó como una posesa y salió escopetada de su cuarto de baño tapada únicamente por una toalla. Hecha una exhalación, apalancó la puerta del baño con una silla. "¿Q... quienes son y qué hacen aquí?. ¡Voy a llamar a la policía!" gritó Erika con voz temblorosa. Oyó unas voces dentro de la habitación. "Ahora que lo pienso... ¡No hay teléfono, se ha ido la luz!" pensó. Estaba acongojada. Desde dentro intentaban abir la puerta. Erika reparó entonces en la espada curva que sus compañeros le habían mandado para que la archivara y guardara (faltaba espacio en la excavación). Era una reliquia del siglo dos antes de Cristo, pero serviría. Al menos tenía aspecto amenazante.  
  
"Si... si abren esa puerta yo les... les mataré" dijo en un tono para nada convincente. Se oyó una voz cultivada y fría como una escultura de hielo al otro lado de la puerta del baño. "No tenemos intención de atacarla. Por favor, sea razonable y déjenos explicar..." en ese momento Yuffie se hartó de tantas zarandajas y tiró abajo la puerta de una patada. "¡Vámonos, venga!" dijo esta. Erika blandió el sable egipcio en su dirección "y que sea lo que Dios quiera" pensó. Yuffie agarró su muñeca en un segundo y retorció su mano hasta que su sable cayó al suelo. "Cálmate, espera a que te digamos de qué va esto ¿vale?." dijo Yuffie. Erika empezó a gritar como una posesa. La ninja la tapó la boca, Vicent hizo un ademán con su mano y un destello verdoso iluminó el rostro de Erika. En un instante, cayó en un apacible sueño. La materia había hecho su efecto. "Uff, menos mal." dijo Yuffie. "Siento remordimientos de dejarla en este trance, confusa y aterida, más hemos de partir sin levantar sospecha alguna" dijo Vicent. "Un poco tarde para eso, me parece." dijo Yuffie. "Sí, tienes razón. No sabía que acabaríamos en un núcleo urbano. Generalmente el cruce se da lugar en lagos o ríos de pequeño caudal". "Y Todavía tenemos que encontrar dónde han ido a parar nuestros chocobos" apuntó Yuffie. "Por cierto, ¿cómo haremos para movernos en el este mundo... quiero decir, no conocemos sus costumbres, ni lugares, ni monstruos, ni nada de nada."  
  
"Déjamelo a mi, este es mi mundo, ¿recuerdas?. Salgamos de aquí".  
  
Y salieron. Tras pasar delante de la recepción del hotel, llegaron a la calle, atestada en ese momento. "Oye Vicent... que la gente nos mira raro". "....". Un niño río y les señaló mientras su madre, tapada por el chador tiraba de su mano para que se fuera de ahí. Parejas cuchicheaban entre sí al verles. "Y aquí la gente viste muy raro. Y juraría que el tipo aquel nos ha sacado una foto". NI a Yuffie ni a Vicent les gustaba como pintaba todo aquello. "Er... creo que es por nuestras ropas... estamos mojados de pies a cabeza... lo mejor será que regresemos a la habitación del hotel. La puerta sigue abierta, quizá podamos tomar algunas prendas. Es posible que no recuerde con detalle las ropas de mi mundo. En esta región la gente viste de manera bien distinta a la del país donde nací. Quizá nuestros atuendos no sean los adecuados. Vamos" regresaron al hotel. En efecto, habían dejado la puerta de esa habitación abierta. Vicent empezó a registrar los armarios. Sólo había ropa de mujer. "Oye, se está despertando". Dijo Yuffie. Y no se estaba despertando. Hacía tiempo que despertó, cuando ellos entraron. Y había esperado justo a ese momento para pillarles desprevenidos. En un santiamén cogió la espada egipcia y se la puso a Yuffie en el cuello. "Muy bien. Ahora váis a hablar. ¿Quiénes sóis?. ¿Qué queréis?". Preguntó mientras la temblaban las piernas. "Mil disculpas señorita" dijo Vicent inclinándose. "Le ruego por favor que deje el arma en el suelo. No la haremos ningún daño, tiene mi palabra de honor." Yuffie asintió. "Eso, eso, hazle caso chica, tranquilízate". Erika vaciló. "Deje que me presente. Mi nombre es Valentine, Vicent Valentine. Ella es..." "Yuffie, Yuffie Kirashagi. Encantada de conocerte, pero más encantada aún si dejas ese cuchillo en el suelo." dijo con una tensa sonrisa. Erika se quedó pensativa por un momento. "Esos nombres... me suenan de algo... no, no puede ser". "Estáis mintiendo. No os podéis llamar así". "¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué tienen de malo nuestros nombres?" preguntó Yuffie todo extrañada. "Pues porque... esos son nombres de personajes de videojuego y..." "le aseguro señorita, que no sé de qué me habla" dijo Valentine. Ella les miró de arriba a abajo. "La os... pero si son su viva imagen". Vicent, majestruoso y frío, una figura imponente envuelta en un manto negro como la penumbra y rojo como la sangre coagulada, de mirada fría y rostro telúrico, enmarcado por un largo pelo oscuro como la misma noche. Su planta era la de un vampiro, distante, elegante, irreal. En cuanto a Yuffie, es que era ella. Rasgos orientales, mirada a la vez inocente y pícara, figura compacta y felina, vestida con el extraño traje ninja del juego, protector de brazo incluído... detalle por detalle, eran ellos. "O alguien disfrazado de ellos..." pensó Erika. Pero cuando vió moverse el brazo metálico de Vicent, entonces se convenció definitivamente: de alguna manera, desafiando a la vez todas las leyes de la lógica, quienes estaban delante suya eran personajes de un videojuego. No podía ser. Sencillamente no podía ser. Y claro, reaccionó en consecuencia. Se desmayó.  
  
"Hum... ¿crées que debemos hacer algo?. No sé, es raro, pero me ha parecido que nos conocía de algo. Parece de fíar y quizá nos sirva de guía..." dijo Yuffie. "No creo que sea necesario, yo soy capaz de..." "Ejem, Vicent, desengáñate: les ha faltado llamar a la policía" dijo Yuffie. Su mirada se petrificó. Daba miedo. "Está bien". "Y por si fuera poco, nos puede ayudar económicamente." rió Yuffie mientras sacaba la billetera de Erika del cajón. "Mira que monedas más raras... tienen un símbolo extraño, como una "E" y..." "Yuffie... modérate". Dijo Vicent. "Valeeeee" dijo ella devolviendo la cartera (y lo más increíble: el dinero) a su sitio. Se sentaron alrededor de ella, esperando a que recuperara el reconocimiento. En esto que llevaban esperando unos 5 minutos cuando de pronto Yuffie cayó en la cuenta "¡Ahí vá, los chocobos!" exclamó. La palidez de Vicent aumentó más de lo normal. Se había olvidado por completo de ellos. "Yuffie, ve por ellos, sin duda estarán cerca de aquí, en algún recipiente de agua capaz de contenerles. Procura no armar jaleo. Yo esperaré a que despierte". "Sí señor, para mí lo más difícil señor" dijo ella en tono burlón. Abandonó la habitación. Se preguntó que dónde podrían estar. No tuvo que buscar mucho. Oyó unos gritos del exterior, seguidos de unos "¡Wark, wark!" bastante familiares. Sin hacer ruido alguno, se movió a lo largo de los corredores del hotel, agazapándose entre las sombras para no ser vista, hasta llegar a la piscina del hotel. Gracias a Dios no estaba muy concurrida a esas horas. Una pareja de vetustos turistas miraban aterrados a los chocobos mientras que su hijo los acariciaba y reía regocijado. "¡Look daddy, they are lovely, aren´t them?. Can we take one?, please, please!" decía el chiquillo. En esto que llegó Yuffie. "Eh... hola, que, verán, esos dos chocobos son míos y bueno... que me los llevo. Adiós, eh". Decía mientras les cogía por las correas mientras los turistas la miraban anonadados y el niño despedía con la mano a los chocobos. "En menudo lío nos hemos metido... ¿Y qué hago yo con vosotros ahora?" preguntó Yuffie mientras miraba inquisitivamente a Goku y Noir. Estos la miraron con cara adorable y se hicieron los suecos. "Ya, claro". Bufó.  
  
Mientras tanto, Vicent intentaba reanimar a la desmayada Erika. La zarandeó con suavidad. Nada. "Mmmm" un Vicent pensativo se dirigió al lavabo. Sacó de su mojada capa un frasco de éter. "Veamos... ahá, un poco de esto bastará..." lo mezló con unas gotas de la fuerte colonia del hotel y agua. Agitó disolución de color azulado. "Creo que ya está listo". Se dirigió hacia ella y puso el recopiente bajo su nariz. La chica olió el combinado, estornudo y entreabrió los ojos. "Jo mamá, no te vas a creer lo que he soñado hoy..." abrió más los ojos. "Je..." balbuceó. "En definitiva, que no lo soñé, ¿no?". "En absoluto" respondió Vicent. La cabeza de Erika estallaba y daba vueltas sobre sí misma, del tropel de preguntas que se hacía en este momento tan sólo lograba decir una parte infinitesimal "¿cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí? ¿cómo me he despertado? ¿Y Yuffie? ¿La he soñado? ¿Eres de verdad Vicent Valentine? ¿A qué saben las pociones? ¿Cuántos...?". Vicent se limitó a mirarla fijamente con sus ojos negros como el vacío estelar. "Todo a su debido tiempo, joven. Debemos de formularle más preguntas que vos a nosostros. Lo importante ahora es que Yuffie encuentre los chocobos."  
  
"¿Chocobos? ¿Pero habéis traído chocobos?" aquello ya empezaba a ser tan surrealista como una película de Buñuel. "Así es. Necesitamos un medio de transporte". El rostro de Erika era la estupefacción congelada.  
  
Nimrod trabajaba como un poseso día y noche. Aquella revelación era sensación. Este era el jefe de investigación del proyecto Omega. Este era uno de los muchos proyectos más o menos descabellados de los que se ocupaba el S.I.A, la Sección de Investigaciones Alternativas, un estrambótico organismo creado por Escarlata en una de sus ya populares "inspiraciones".  
  
Este organismo investigaba la manera de llevar a cabo todas sus "inspiraciones", desde la idea de atravesar todo el continente por un canal, hasta el desarrollo de controladores mentales, toda idea iluminada de la guía escarlata pasaba a ser un proyecto para el S.I.A.  
  
Algunos de estos proyectos daban su fruto (no siempre el esperado), mientras que otros no pasaban de ser una simple teoría imposible de realizar.  
  
El proyecto Omega intentaba desarrollar un sistema para localizar y controlar a las Armas a voluntad. Algo imposible. De ahí que Nimbrod, hastiado de los delirios imposibles de Escarlata, hubiera centrado sus energías en un proyecto mucho más apasionante: el proyecto Alfa, el proyecto para la resucitación de Sefirot. Y ya casi lo tenía, casi lo había logrado. Usar aquellas minúsculas muestras de tejido de Jénova que quedaron adheridas en la antigua oficina de Shin Ra para recomponer aquellos fragmentos de ADN de Sefirto que faltaban. Al ser ambos Ancianos, su estructura coincidía en un 98,31%.  
  
Y en contra de lo que solía pasar, la conclusión no había llegado después de un largo y sistemático estudio, sino en un instante, un soplo de las musas. Algo muy curioso y raro. Pero que más daba. A partir de esa hipótesis, Nimrod se apoyó en las investigaciones de Gast y Hojo para desarrollarla. Y casi lo había logrado, de ahí que dentro de muy poco abandonaría el proyecto Omega para ser recordado como el científico que hizo que el grandioso General Sefirot resurgiese de sus cenizas cual ave fénix.  
  
Tifa miraba pensativa el cielo de color azul puro. Radiante. Pronto atardecería. Suspiró, y se alegró de que nadie la viera en ese estado. Dentro de poco, se reencontrarían con Aeris. Llevaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza todo el día. Era curioso. A pesar de que ya había interiorizado su muerte, y que se había hecho a la idea... en el fondo de su ser, ella intuía que estaba con ellos. Ahora era una certeza: estaba viva, respirando, en ese mundo que bien podría ser la tierra prometida. Aeris... recordó como Diego le habló sobre la rivalidad entre partidarios suya y de Aeris, y de las trifulcas en internet, llegándose incluso a hackear páginas web. Aquello le parecía, por un lado, increíble, pues jamás disfrutó (ni buscó) una fama como esa. Por otro lado, aquella rivalidad le parecía absurda. Ellas habían llegado a ser muy buenas amigas, casi íntimas, sus personalidades, a pesar de ser distintas y muy diferentes, eran armónicas, se complementaban de un extraño modo. Recordó divertida como la primera vez que Caith Sith las vió juntas preguntó que si eran hermanas. Pero aún así, como en toda relación, había puntos dolorosos. Tifa recordaba aquellas veces en las que Aeris se comportaba como si ella no estuviera delante y no contara para nada todo lo que había vivido con Cloud. Aeris parecía casi otra persona. Nunca llegó a saber si lo hacía por inconsciencia, por pasión, o por egoísmo. Sacudió la cabeza.No era bueno pensar así, pensar mal de los demás  
  
Ya atardecía, y una luna creciente empezaba a palidecer en el horizonte. En España los días podían llegar a ser extremadamente cálidos e incluso sofocantes, y las noches muy, muy frías, había una gran diferencia de temperatura. Se arrebujó en el plumas que sus anfitriones le habían prestado ("la verdad, les debemos mucho" pensó), y salió de la terraza mientras oscurecía.  
  
El Vientofuerte avanzaba entre jirones de nubes. Volaban a baja altura, aprovechando la niebla y la proximidad al suelo para evitar los sistemas de detección Escarlatianos. Ahora que llevaban a una inmensa tripulación de refugiados del Cañón Cosmo, avanzaban lentamente, pero eso tenía sus ventajas: Cid ya no tenía que estar al tanto de todos los sistemas y cálculos del vientofuerte. Ahora podía permitirse el lujo de estar tumbado en su camarote fumando un cigarrillo de su marca favorita, en vez de estar al timón.  
  
Frente a él estaban Nanaki y Barret, discutiéndo la nueva línea de acción.  
  
"¿Línea de acción?. Vaya pedante que estás hecho Nanaki" le dijo Cid. Este bajó la cabeza un tanto avergonzado. "Bueno sí, er... que qué vamos a hacer con esta cantidad de gente y esas cosas..." dijo Barret. "Por cierto Cid, Cañón Cosmo está en deuda contigo" dijo Nanaki.  
  
"Sí, bueno. Y supongo que tendré que asumir el mando de nuevo ¿me equivoco?". Nanaki y Barret se hicieron los suecos. " Maldición, que así sea".  
  
"Oye, maldito c/\&%", si tanto te molesta ayudarnos, olvídalo" espetó Barret. Cid encendió otro cigarrillo. "¿Qué... has... dicho?" dijo con parsimonia helada. "Nada, déjalo" dijo Nanaki. "Bien." Cid exhaló sin prisa volutas de humo. Miró por la ventana de su camarote. Blanco, todo blanco como una cartulina. "Hace un tiempo extraño, ¿no creéis?. Y son tiempos extraños" dijo de pronto, ensoñadoramente. "¿Qué?". Preguntó Barret. Las nubes de humo del cigarrillo de Cid danzaron a cámara lenta. "Todo me parece cada vez más extraño, incluso yo mismo. A veces pienso cosas... peligrosas."  
  
"Cid, me estás preocupando, en serio" dijo Nanaki. "¿Mm?. Qué va... es por todo eso que sucedió allí arriba." "¿Y qué demonios sucedió?. No te lo guardes todo para tí" dijo Barret.  
  
"Mirad, allí arriba... estaba a punto de cumplir mi sueño, el sueño de mi vida. Y acompañado de Reeve, nuestro amigo, y Shera, mi... mi querida". Apagó el cigarrillo a medio consumir y empezó otro. "Pero al llegar allí... nunca nada sale como te esperas. Al dar el primer paseo sobre la superficie de ese extraño planeta, tan parecido al nuestro, y tan bello a su modo j=%$&&mente extraño, sucedió algo. Primero perdimos el contacto con el robot Caith SIth. Y después, cuando Reeve y Shera salieron en su búsqueda para repararlo, ellos también desaparecieron. Y luego lo ví, ví lo que les había matado. Era horrendo, estaba... no sabría si decir que estaba vivo. Y me recordó a nuestra vieja amiga, la muy p)&%!: Jénova. Asustado como un idiota, y sin saber qué hacer, despegué. Y no sabía con certeza si Shera y Reeve seguían allí." Cid tenía los ojos fijos en la ventana a través de la cual sólo se veían nubes.  
  
Las palomas se avalanzaban sobre la comida que les tiraba desde su banco, formando una cortina de figuras pálidas y aleteantes.. Quizás en un par de días empezarán a notar el laúdano con efecto retardado que Hojo estaba probando con ellas.  
  
Hojo emitió unas risitas para sí. Qué sentimientos más encontrados. Por un lado, estaba de enhorabuena. Había aportado una gran idea a Escarlata, y eso le iba a servir para ascender peldaños. Por otro, no le gustaba la escalera en la que ascendía. "Una variación de la teoría del profesor Gast". Casi le hierve la sangre al oír eso. Mentira, mentira. La idea de buscar la esencia de Sefirtot en las ruinas de aquella ciudad anciana era suya, sólo suya. Eso era lo malo. En el otro mundo estaba bajo la alargada sombra de uno de los mayores genios: el profesor Gast, descubridor de la energía Mako y la corriente vital. Y por si fuera poco, estaba otra multitud de inconvenientes: sus enemigos que casi lograron acabar con él (ya tendría tiempo de vengarse de ese Vicent Valentine), la megalomanía de Escarlata, que ni tenñia imperio ni nada y ya lo daba por forjado... mientras que en este mundo, muy desarrollado en unas cosas, muy inferior en otras, tenían cabida los tipos como él. Ambiciosos, listos, y poseedores de información única. Sí, seguiría jugando a los dos bandos, pero quizás se inclinaba más hacia el de este mundo. Claro que siempre podían cambiar las tornas... y el podría cambiar de chaqueta con la misma facilidad. Adoraba su posición actual.  
  
En el banco de enfrente, otro anciano alimentaba palomas. Tan sólo que este, trabajaba para la CÍA.  
  
El sol me da en la cara. Es tan molesto ese generoso repartidor de vida que carece sentido. Otra vez despierto sin haberlo pedido. Recuerdos fusionados, que se empujan entre sí, pujando por salir a flote. De tantos que son, no puede salir ninguno.  
  
Sefirot miró con mente neblinosa a su alrededor. "Madre... madre... ¿si he nacido, dónde está mi madre?".  
  
"El sujeto ya se ha despertado. Increíble, es exactamente igual que..." pero Sefirot hacía caso omiso a las voces del exterior. Sólo una importaba, aquella que resonaba en su mente. "No temás, mi niño, mi criatura. Ya he logrado que estas marionetas te despertaran. Ahora, escucha mi voz, pues de nuevo, me debes la vida". 


	17. reunión

CAPÍTULO 16: REUNIÓN  
  
"El aburrimiento no puede existir donde quiera que haya una reunión de buenos amigos"- René de Chateurbriand  
  
"¡Bien!." Exclamó Alex al ver la respuesta de su amiga Erika. No sólo les daría el dinero, sino que además les acompañaría a los EEUU para ver a Aeris. "Increíble". "Sí, demasiado increíble que se haya creído todo a la primera, sin haberla mostrado ninguna prueba" pensó Diego.  
  
Tifa y Cloud ya habían dispuesto todo lo necesario para el viaj e intentaban (infructuosamente) pagar parcialmente el viaje. Cloud trabajaba como un cosaco en el taller mecánico, haciendo horas extra hasta altas horas de la noche, y Tifa había cambiado su trabajo en el Telepizza: ahora era una isntructora de kárate y al contemplar sus sueldo uno podía deducir que peleaba pero que muy bien. Y claro está, ambos invitados no paraban de decirles lo agradecidos que estaban. Cloud parecía un hombre nuevo, mucho más vital y menos atormentado, incluso se permitió hacer bromas y chistes sobre su pasada aventura y relatar como fué la supuesta muerte de Aeris. Tifa por su parte, sonreía pero se la veía cada vez más preocupada. Diego y Alex ya lo habían advertido, y creían saber el por qué. Un día, ambos hermanos decidieron hablar sobre ello. Sentados en su sofá, discutían sobre el devenir de sus compañeros. "Oye Diego, no crees que deberíamos... ya sabes. Cantarle las cuarenta al tonto del culo de Cloud. Esto de Aeris..." dijo Alex. "Sí, ya lo sé, pienso lo mismo que tú, pero no podemos ir por las bravas y cambiar los sentimientos de la gente". "Y una leche que no. Yo se lo voy a decir un día de estos, ya verás". Espetó su hermano pequeño. Diego se quedó pensativo. "No, no podemos cambiar sus sentimientos... pero sí hacer que vean la verdad, aún que sea cruda". "¿Qué estás pensando, mi Platón del todo a cien?." interrogó Alex. "Espera y verás. Pero espera".  
  
Erika miró su cuenta bancaria. Miró de nuevo el precio de los billetes. Suspiró. "Adiós ceros bonitos, os echaré de menos." Todo aquello iba a costar un pastón. 7 viajes a Nueva York, más un espacio discreto en la bodega para los chocobos. Cerró los ojos y recordó la pavorosa cifra con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. "Pero Dios mío, merece la pena" se dijo. Ya está. Ya se había hecho. Dentro de poco iban a emprender un aventura que... procuró no pensar mucho en todo lo que se avecinaba, pues se mareó con sólo imaginarse las consecuencias de todo esto. Vicent le había dicho que necesitaba su ayuda para algo tremendamente importante... y ya la habían enseñado algo que sólo un personaje del Final Fantasy podría hacer. Erika había contemplado, pasmada, como destruían una roca de por lo menos 2 toneladas en medio del desierto gracias a una magia Artema. Su mente todavía estaba intentando asimilar ese hecho. Nerviosa, se dirigió hacia su casa para confirmar a sus amigos que por fin disponían de billetes.  
  
Y bueno, la verdad es que lo de "su casa" era un decir. Vicent y Yuffie se habían instalado como podían en su pequeño piso de soltera en Sevilla, y casi no quedaba espacio para ella. Vicent intentaba en la medida de lo posible no molestar y mantenía un escrupuloso orden de todas sus pertenencias (tal y como a ella le gustaba que se hicieran ese tipo de cosas), mientras que Yuffie a pesar de esforzarse, no podía evitar ser... digamos que, un tanto indisciplinada. Por no hablar de los chocobos. Había tenido que alquilar una parcela semi abandonada a las afueras de Sevilla (con el desembolso que eso suponía) y allí estaban, Goku y Noir. Afortunadamente, y en contra de todo pronóstico, los dos chocobos no habían resultado ser tan llamativos como esperaba. Su similitud con avestruces hacía que la gente pensara que quizás se trataba de una exótica especie animal que desconocían. Era increíble lo que podía hacer la falta de imaginación y apatía, pero en este caso, les beneficiaba.  
  
Así pues, llegó el día. Viajaban por separado, no por nada, sino por el sencillo hecho de que a Erika no le quedaba dinero como para pagar además un viaje a Madrid.  
  
Su avión, un mamotrético 8XX de Airbus despegó con un impresionante rugido de motores. Prodigio de la técnica e ingeniería europeas, aquel coloso de titanio era el avión más grande jamás creado por la especie humana. Pero aquello no parecía importarle mucho a Yuffie, que parecía a punto de hechar la papilla. "Blech... agh... Erika, ¿sabes si queda mucho para llegar?." preguntó la joven. "Pues, así a ojo, y dado que acabamos de despegar hace un minuto, pues quedará cosa de 10 horas". Yuffie hizo un mohín desvalido. "Hey, no te pongas así... tómate esto, te sentirás mejor". Dijo Erika tendiendo una pastilla. "¿Eh?. ¿Qué es eso?." "Una biodramina". Cara inexpresiva de Yuffie. "Una pastilla que si te la tomas, te quita el mareo". Yuffie abrió los ojos como platos. "Guau, lo que inventáis por aquí, muchísimas gracias, madre mía, parece magia, seguro que lleva Mako o algo así". Dijo la ninja llevándose el comprimido a la boca. Vicent rió suavemente para sí. "Biodraminas... las recuerdo. Hay tantas cosas que recordar... qué extraña sensación" dijo para sí. "Es alucinante... estoy hablando con el mismísimo Vicent Valentine, del ffVII... no me lo puede creer... y está aquí al lado, en carne y hueso..." dijo la aún conmocionada Erika. "Hm. Todavía hay mucho por explicar. No entiendo qué quieres decir con eso de que somos personajes de un videojuego..." le dijo Vicent. "Bueno, pues eso mismo. Que vosotros, vuestro mundo, todo, aparecéis en un videojuego muy bueno, llamado ffVII. Que millones de personas os conocen" dijo Erika. "No me lo puedo creer... jo, qué pasada. ¿Pero cómo es posible?" preguntó Yuffie abriendo sus ojos de gata. "Bueno, he de proclamar que yo..." dijo Vicent. Erika y Yuffie se quedaron mirándole, esperando otra revelación trascendental de las que les tenía acostumbrado. "...yo no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué demonios pasa." A Erika y Yuffie sólo les faltaba una gota gigante de sudor cayéndoles de la frente "¡Qué no lo sé, pardiez!" exclamó". "La verdad, no me lo creo. Es increíble, Vicent Valentine... tú... vivías... en este mundo. Y en Inglaterra ¿no?." Erika no supo que decir, su mente racional todavía procesaba la avalancha de incongruencias. "Sí, pero mis recuerdos se desvanecen en la niebla de la memoria, se podría decir que mi verdadero hogar está en... niguna parte. Y este mundo es harto distinto al que conocía antes de marcharme al otro lado. Todavía no me creo que desaparecira la URSS, tal y como me contaste, y antes de ir al otro lado ni se nos pasaba por la cabeza a la gente del MI-6 que pudiera ocurrir algo como lo del 11-S. Y todos esos nuevos inventos de los que me hablaste: la genética, internet... incluso este avión donde estamos montados. Es sencillamente majestruoso." dijo Vicent mirando todo con ojos fríos pero ansiosos. "Bueno, podríamos hablar muchísimas cosas y no parar. Total, tenemos 10 horas por delante..." dijo Erika. Y en eso las invirtieron. Allí conoció a Vicent y Yuffie mucho más de lo que hubiera soñado jamás. Sí, eran como en el videojuego, pero... algo más. Más profundos, más humanos, más complejos. Yuffie no era tan cabeza loca como aparentaba, estaba contentísima de ver a Aeris (de hecho, lo canturreó durante cosa de media hora), pero también hizo algo que la sorprendió: rezó una pequeña plegaria dando gracias por su vida y acto seguido se quedó muy pensativa mirando el cielo. Vicent sí, era frío como el agua de un glaciar, pero poco a poco Erika fué descubriendo otros aspectos de su persona. Parecía bastante calculador y atado a un deber superior y vió que en su gélida cortesía se escondía una especie de respeto reverencial por cada una de las personas, y que su manera de mostrar afecto era sencillamente, hablando. Y estuvieron hablando durante mucho, mucho tiempo, hasta que quedaron dormidos para después despertar al tomar tierra.  
  
"Mm..." "ahá..." "bien...". Murmuró escarlata para sí misma mientras iba pasando las hojas de los informes. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.  
  
Por un lado, a pesar de que Cañón Cosmo había sido evacuado, habían ganado esa posición estratégica. Durante un momento, Escarlata pensó en arrasarlo, pensó que sería un precioso campo de pruebas para sus nuevas bombas Seísmo-3. Pero más adelante, el pragmatismo se impuso: había maneras más provechosas de dejar sin hogar a esos miraestrellas. Trasladaría el excedente de población de su capital, Kalm, a Cañón Cosmo. Perfecto.  
  
Respecto al otro pequeño problema, el fuerte cóndor, ya estaba resuelto. Gracias a la providencial actuación de Avalancha en el pasado, su guardián más temible, el fénix, ya no montaba guardia en su cumbre. La milicia guerrillera que lo defendió durante tantos años frente a Shin Ra, había caído ante sus fuerzas aéreas como fruta madura "no, podrida"- pensó Escarlata- tras estar debilitadas por una guerra de una década. Esto unido a un envenenamiento del agua había terminado por resolver el trabajo de manera eficaz, sin nencesidad de envíar tropas de tierra. Sólo quedaba deshacerse de los cadáveres de sus ocupantes y poner de nuevo en marcha la única cosa importante de aquel lugar, el reactor Mako. Era antiguo, pero serviría para sus propósitos.  
  
Y luego estaba la noticia de que el proyecto Sefirot estaba finalizado, gracias a un hasta ahora desconocido científico, Nimrod, que sería condecorado. Su corazón latió con fuerza. El gran Sefirot, vivo de nuevo, gracias al poder del imperio escarlatiano. Sería una propaganda admirable y además... un poder indescriptible. Tembló de gozo y ronroneó. Escarlata se estiró como una pantera en su confortable sillón de cuero para al final dejar caer, lacios, sus pálidos brazos. Sí, todo eso estaba muy bien, pero había ciertos detalles muy desagradables. Se mordió un mechón de su pelo rubio. Por un lado (y lo más importante), sus servicios secretos aún no habían podido localizar a todos los miembros de Avalancha. Ya ni si quiera asesinar, sino localizar. Y tampoco es que fuera difícil localizar una aeronave del tamaño del Vientofuerte. Su cara hizo una mueca torva. Y luego estaba el aquel asunto... pulsó uno de los discretos botones de su enorme escritorio de madera tintada en color granate mediante radiación mako. Una pantalla plana surgió del techo. Tecleó una serie de instrucciones. La imagen, a tiempo real, mostraba el tiempo de descanso de los turcos. Elena bromeaba con Rude, y Reno hacía el chorras con un vaso de papel y un hilo, usándolo como teléfono, imitando a un conocido humorista. Todos reían. Escarlata endureció su gesto. "y pensar que uno de vosotros es un traidor..." le había bastado con mirar el informe de sus servicios secretos para saberlo. Pulsó otro botón. "Turcos, esta es una orden directa de vuestra Guía, Escarlata. Presentáos en mi despacho ahora". Prestos, en cuestión de tres minutos estaban en este. Marciales, hicieron el saludo escarlatiano. Ella no se andó con medias tintas. "Traidor. Aquí hay un traidor." Silencio. Las caras de todos los turcos estaban estupefactas. "Aquí, en esta sala, hay un indeseable que no comparte nuestros nobles ideales. Ese alguien, va a ser ejecutado por uno de sus compañeros. Las miradas de los turcos se helaron y sus ojos temblaron. "No puede ser..." pensó Rude. "Pero... pero... Escarlata..." dijo Reno "No... no es verdad" susurró Elena. "Oh, ya lo creo Elena. Cerda traidora." "¡¿Qué?!?". "Mi leal servicio secreto me informó sobre tus alabanzas a nuestros enemigos y tus reparos a la hora de cumplir con tu deber". Elena no era ahora más que una chiquilla asustada. "No... no... es mentira yo no he hecho eso, yo sólo dije una vez que... que habíamos sido crueles en nuevo Nibelheim y..." "¡¿Y TE PARECE POCO LO QUE HAS DICHO?!" exclamó Escarlata furiosa. La barbilla de Elena temblaba incontrolablemente. "Puta... Rude, encárgate de esta traidora. No habrá ni tribunal militar ni ejecución sumaria. Será ahora." "¡Estás loca!" gritó Reno. "Pero.. mi Guía, creo que se confunde..." dijo Rude. "He dicho ahora, Rude. Haz que la señorita Elena se reuna con su amado Tseng, ya" Elena le miró a punto de hecharse a llorar. Rude bajó la cabeza, abatido. Se puso sus gafas de sol con parsimonia. Cargó su arma. "Acompáñame fuera, Elena. No lo hagas más difícil, por favor". Sólo hubo una lágrima por bala.  
  
"Mmm... cagónlaleche p"!ª" masculló Cid mirando el mapa del mundo. Una gran mancha de rotulador marcador rojo cubría toda la extensión (estimada) del imperio Escarlatiano, y los expertos en política a bordo del Vientofuerte opinaban que en la práctica esas fronteras serían incluso más amplias. "Malo, j@d%!ª%"# malo" pensó Cid. Debido al gran peso que llevaban, el combustible de su espectacular aeronave no tardaría en agotarse "debí haberle instalado aquel generador de makocarburo por filtro... maldición". Pero la cuestión era que tenían que llegar a la los A.A.C (Ayuntamientos Asociados de Corel) cuanto antes. Casi lo habían logrado. Dentro de poco estaría en su jurisdicción aérea, pero casi con toda seguridad, tendrían que hacer una aterrizaje de emergencia para repostar "bueno, casi que da igual, ese es territorio amigo, j@#\\, Barret es su alcalde..." pensó. Se tiró encima de la silla de la sala de navegación mientras encendía un cigarro. Agh, no era su marca favorita. "Bueno, qué más dá" se dijo ansioso ante la perspectiva de inhalar nicotina. En ese momento entró un sobreexcitado Barret dando un portazo que hizo que se cayesen la mitad de los planos y mapas del Vientofuerte, seguido de un chavalín de unos 12 años con uniforme de la aeronave que se coló entre sus piernas.  
  
"¡Aviones a las 12 en punto señor!" exclamó el joven. Cid se incorporó de un salto y miró a través de la escotilla.  
  
Un enjambre de cazas escarlatianos se cernía sobre ellos. Era una maldita patrulla de reconocimiento escarlatiana, que supuestamente patrullaban los mares pero que en realidad apoyaban a los submarinos, hundiendo barcos mercantes de las naciones neutrales.  
  
Las máquinas rugían como pequeños demonios, impulsadas por su motor de inyección de Mako y triple combustión. Un motor de último diseño, producto de la más alta tecnología escarlatiana, acoplado a una extraña "hélice interna" situada en el morro del avión. La parte trasera del aparato era similar a la de un caza de la segunda guerra mundial, mientras que la delantera se parecía a un Mercedes Benz de corte clásico. Pero la verdad es que eso importaba poco, lo realmente llamativo era el par de cañones de repetición que tenía a los costados del motor delantero, dos "cuernecines de metal" como decía Cid, pero capaces de atravesar blindaje naval.  
  
Cid subió a toda prisa al puente de mando y torció su gesto. "POr lo menos tenía razón, había que instalar a este trasto más cachivaches". "¿Eh?" dijo Barret sin comprender lo que decía. "Que a tí no te hace falta porque lo llevas incorporado, pero he instalado a Vientofuerte una torreta antiérea de cuatro cañones, una maravilla para ocasiones como esta." Nanaki asintió. Ya sabía que tenían que hacer. "Nanaki, reune a tu gente y llévala a la bodega de carga, cerca del motor, es el sitio con más blindaje. Tú Barret, sube YA a la cubierta y demuestra lo bien que sabes manejar esa mano. Tú chaval, mantén firme el timón, este vehículo no puede competir en maniobra contra esos cazas, así que ni te molestes en esquivarlos, sólo manterlo firme ¿Vale?". El apenas adolescente que había informado a Cid asintió con los ojos muy abiertos, y aferró con fuerza el timón. "Yo me encargaré de la artillería pesada, y tú Nanaki, cuando termines de poner a salvo a la gente, sube a la cubierta con Barret y destrózales a base de magias. ¡A por ellos @$!&ª, que son pocos y cobardes!" exclamó Barret entusiasmado. Nanaki sonrió para sus adentros. Cid detestaría tomar el mando, pero lo hacía de maravilla y le ayudaba a olvidarse por unos instantes de Shera y su pasado.  
  
Los cazas se comunicaron por radio con Vientofuerte, y acto seguido lo hicieron con su base. Había una recompensa por derribar aquella aeronave, y si ellos podían hacerlo antes de que llegaran los refuerzos, mejor que mejor. Tras un par de pasadas formaron en cuña y se lanzaron a por la lenta aeronave. Y entonces comenzó. Una sarta de potentísimas balas trazadoras partió desde la torreta ventral de Vientofuerte hasta dar justo al caza que estaba a la cabeza de la cuña. El cuádruple cañón antiaéreo hacía un estruendo infernal, pero no mayor que el que hizo el caza al explotar. Sus pedazos de metal salieron desperdigados como si hubiera estado unido a presión, y uno de ellos (¿la cola?) impactó justo contra un costado de Vientofuerte con un sordo ruido metálico. Los cazas que le acompañaban, bien entrenados, partieron en dos la formación de cuña y se aplicaron en atacar los flancos. Sus balas, de menor poder pero mayor cadencia, repiquetearon en el blindaje externo de la nave. Barret empezó a descargar su rotatoria contra la retaguardia de los cazas. Uno de ellos había sido tocado y despedía fuego por su timón. Los cazas, en perfecta coreografía, les rebasaron y giraron dispuestos a contraatacar al unísono, excepto el caza dañado, que seguía hacia adelante mientras descendía peligrosamente.  
  
Abrieron fuego de nuevo, pero esta vez con un ángulo mucho mejor. Muchas de aquellas balas traspasaron el blindaje y se alojaron en los cuerpos de muchos de los operarios del Vientofuerte, pero ninguna dañó de gravedad al aparato. Cid mordió su cigarro, soltó una de las mayores salvajadas de cuantas había dicho en su vida (y había dicho muchas) y abrió fuego de nuevo contra los cazas. La angosta torreta vibrava como si se fuera a desmontar allí mismo, mientras que los fogonazos de los cuatro cañones unidos al ambiente enviciado del cigarro le impedían a Cid una correcta visión. Esta vez ninguna bala alcanzó a los cazas, que las fintaron elegante, casi arrogantemente. "Vamos joputas, caed...". Mientras, en la cubierta, Barret cargaba a toda prisa su rotatoria mientras que Nanaki lanzaba una plegaria a sus ancestros mientras se concentraba. Cuando regresaron los cazas esta vez tuvieron que sortear una lluvia de rayos y balas provenientes de la cubierta. Otro caza no pudo dar más de sí y reventó en una espectacular y cercana bola de fuego. Barret sintió como el calor casi abrasaba su piel. "Por Marlene, tengo que salir de esta" se dijo apretando los dientes y disparando una y otra vez contra los escurridizos cazas escarlatianos. A la vez, Nanaki, inagotable, se concentraba sobre otra materia. Y esta era de color rojo. Se oscureció el cielo. A todos y cada uno de los pilotos de los cazas se les hizo un nudo en la boca. "Yo sólo quería ganarme algo más que esta paga miserable" pensó uno de ellos. Se oyeron unos truenos en la distancia. Con todo su apogeo, un anciano bajó de los cielos. Las nubes de tormenta formaron una escalinata crepuscular desde la cual descendió, majestruoso, para a continuación, levantar su báculo. Sus ojos blancos miraban fijamente a quienes habían osado atacar a los guardianes de su materia. Ramuh estalló en una algarabía de rayos que atravesaron limpiamente el fuselaje de otros 2 aviones. Pero aquellos pilotos no eran novatos, ni se atemorizaban por una simple invocación. Eran soldados escarlatianos que pilotaban una de las mejores máquinas del imperio, y por la gloria de Escarlata, nadie iba a pararles. Siguieron su trayectoria, y esta vez supieron donde disparar.  
  
Toda la cubierta se llenó de agujeros y estallidos. Miles de astillas salieron despedidas para clavarse en el brazo de Barret. Este gritó, pero su dolor no era nada comparado al de Nanaki. Una ráfaga de balas le había alcanzado de pleno, sin ninguna protección. "¡Nanaki!" gritó barret. Este se mantenía estoicamente sobre sus cuatro patas, pero sus ojos cerrados y su incontenible temblor demostraban que en efecto, estaba malherido. Un chorro de sangre manó de su hocico hasta la cubierta. La hemoglobina de su costado repiqueteaba en la destrozada cubierta. Le fallaron las fuerzas y cayó al suelo. "¡Nanaki no!" gritó Barret arrodillándose frente a él. "Rápido, una materia, rápido. Maldición." El nunca había sido bueno con esas cosas. Aplicó la magia de cura lo mejor que pudo. Nada, las heridas apenas cerraron. "Barret, ponte a cubierto... van... a venir... y tú tienes... una niña preciosa... que cuidar..." decía Nanaki mientras que su pelaje pasaba del color anaranjado al rojo vivo. "¡No hables así, j@\"%, no vas a morir, me oyes!" chilló Barret mientras lo arrastraba.  
  
Pero la nueva oleada de cazas ya estaba aquí. Cid los contuvo lo mejor que pudo. Esta vez al menos, logró que no disparasen sobre la cubierta, pero no logró alcanzar a ningún caza, ni si quiera de refilón. Cid hechó un vistazo al indicador de munición situado en un estrafalario reloj a su izquierda. Remierda. Estaba casi vacío.  
  
Barret consiguió arrastrar el pesado cuerpo de Nanaki hasta un pequeño parapeto metálico de la cubierta. "Vamos, bebe esto" dijo tendiéndole una poción X. Nanaki dió un par de lametones a la botella, y acto seguido cerró los ojos. "No... no... no puede ser" pensaba Barret. "¡Malditos séais hijos de perra! gritó a la vez que disparaba como un poseso. Pero sin embargo, esta vez disparó con inteligencia. A las cabinas de los aparatos. Uno de los pilotos resultó herido en una pierna, y directamente, huyó. Que otros le derribaran, él había tenido bastante. Un segundo avión pasó de largo y sin disparar. A sus mandos, un muerto destrozado por cientos de balas.  
  
Los cazas supervivientes maniobraron. Y lo hicieron rematadamente bien, por un costado. Se precipitaban sobre la bodega, donde estaban los civiles. El chiquillo que Cid había dejado al mando del timón estaba aterrorizado y pálido, la aeronave viraba demasiado y ofrecía su panza a los escarlatianos "No, no, gira, gira..." pensaba el muchacho mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas para estabilizar a Vientofuerte.  
  
Entonces, en ese momento, llegaron los refuerzos. No eran una gran cosa, la verdad, pero justo los suficiente para imponer. 10 aviones de Corel se distinguían ya en el horizonte. No eran unos cazas tan avanzados, funcionaban a base de diésel, no de mako, y a decir verdad databan de una época anterior a Rufus, no eran rivales para los caazas de Escaralata pero... les seguían barcos artillados recién salidos de los astilleros de Corel, y no convenía mucho hacer que se enfadasen al disparar a sus aviones. "Al habla el caza líder de la patrulla "acero" a los cazas escarlatianos. La aeronave Vientofuerte II está en el espacio aéreo de Corel, cesen su ataque inmediatamente o abriremos fuego, cambio". "Aquí caza escarlatiano 10 - DT. Recibido." y sin más, tan pronto como vinieron, se fueron. Ya rendirían cuentas a sus superiores, de abrir fuego estarían muertos. Un caza de los suyos daba para mucho, pero no como para acabar con 10 aviones y con los barcos artillados que estaban en camino. Algunos pilotos de Escarlata suspiraron aliviados de tener una excusa para abandonar esa misión, otros de rabia al ver como se les escapaba su presa.  
  
Mientras tanto, Nanaki perdía sangre. 


	18. De nuevo

CAPÍTULO 17: De nuevo  
  
"Todas la cosas ya fueron dichas, pero como nadie escucha es preciso comenzar de nuevo."- Guidé André  
  
Hack miró su reloj. Suspiró. Ya sólo quedaba una hora. Una hora para que se reuniera con ellos. Había sido tant extraño. La llamada del extraño aparato de Aeris, las mil explicaciones que desafiaban la lógica... pero allí estaban. En un aeropuerto de los EEUU, el de Nueva York, uno de los más vigilados del mundo. Las dos personas más buscadas por la CÍA en estos momentos.  
  
La verdad es que les había sido fácil (por ahora) el evitar a los servicios de inteligencia. ¿Cómo?. Pues la verdad es que ni él mismo lo sabía. Aeris parecía tener un sexto sentido para detectar el peligro, de pronto le decía "gira ala izquierda, luego sigue recto". él lo hacía sin discutir, y veía pasar un coche negro por el retrovisor. Aquella chica le resultaba extraña y un tanto familiar ("seguro que te he visto antes, en una videoconsola de un amigo mío"). La cuestión era que Aeris cada vez estaba más rara. Por una lado, ahora le daba por "hablar con el planeta". Decía que sufría muchísimo, y le preguntó varias veces si usaban la energía Mako, a lo que Hack respondió negativamente. "Mmmmm, pues me pregunto qué es. La cuestión es que debemos de hacer algo. Y además, estoy en deuda". Hack arqueó una ceja. Pues vale.  
  
Pero él tenía otras preocupaciones. Poe ejemplo, a él sus jaquecas no le dejaban dormir, tomaba una caja de aspirinas cada 48 horas pero ni aún así. Y encima pensaba que la falta de sueño le estaba empezando a provocar alucinaciones. Fantástico. a Ello se le añade una pizca de reencuentro de Aeris con su amor perido y el resultado era un Hack hecho polvo en estos momentos.  
  
Afuera de las mamparas de cristal del aeropuerto, caía una especie de aguanieve de smog. "Qué bonito es el mundo" pensaba. "Hayyyy, Hack, estoy tan contenta, por fin, por fin le veré, después de tanto tiempo..." Hack puso su más desgarradora mirada de dolor pero la verdad es que la muchacha no parecía darse cuenta "...y ya verás, seguro que te llevas muy bien con él, es majísimo, se parece un montón a un novio que tuve, Zack se llamaba y... oye, ¿tienes hambre?". "No, no es eso" fué su lancólica respuesta. "¡Bien!. ¡Así me podré comer tu bocadillo!. ¿Me lo dejas?". Gruuuuu. "Vale, ya veo que tus tripas te contradicen..." dijo Aeris mientras juntaba nerviosamente sus manos a la vez que alisaba por sexta vez su vestido. Hack la hechó una mirada de reojo. Al final tuvo que acceder y comprarle uno rosa (su color favorito) con el que desde luego no pasaba inadvertida, Incluso creyó que un turista japonés la sacó una foto. Pero a pesar de eso, "está preciosa" se dijo Hack. En estos momentos le dieron ganas de retomar su vicio perdido: fumar. Miró de nuevo al reloj. Media hora tan sólo. Contempló de nuevo a Aeris en silencio. "Pues no me explico qué me ha llevado a cometer semajante majadería... Hack, estás desvariando". Pensó Hack. Suspiró.  
  
En el avión, Tifa miraba por la ventana su aproximación a NY. Majestruosa, increíble, maravillosa, terrible urbe. Y eso que aún estaban en el aire. Era tal y como se la había descrito Diego. Había tenido un mal viaje, de todos modos. Había tenido un angustioso sueño. Ella caía, caía en un precipicio sin fondo. Y durante un momento, algo la sostuvo. Y oyó una voz. "Pide un deseo, Tifa". Ella no dudó "que Cloud sea feliz". "Pero ah, eso no hará que tú lo seas" le replicó la voz". Y siguió cayendo. Casi tira la bandeja de desayuno que le estaban sirviendo cuando se despertó. Ya se había levantado dos veces sólo para encerrarse en el baño, y echarse a llorar. Sí, había luchado, había acompañado a Cloud a resucitar a Aeris, sí, y eso la hacía increíblemente infeliz... pero era lo que DEBÍA hacer. Porque si de verdad amaba a Cloud (y Dios sabe que lo hacía) ella estaría dispuesta a darlo todo por él. Se arrojó tras él en la corriente de Mako sin pensárselo dos veces. Casi dió su vida. Ahora daba su felicidad. Lo que al fin y al cabo, significaba morir en vida.  
  
Junon, puesto de control de la nueva planta manufacturera imperial. 12 de la mañana.  
  
Escarlata contempló satisfecha su obra desde la cristalera mientras que afueran sonaban los acordes del himno escarlata. La nueva factoría de robots de batalla clase "Colosus", como los que ella misma pilotó y con los que estuvo a punto de destruír a avalancha personalmente, estaba lista. En el puesto los astilleros trabajaban a toda velocidad, produciendo submarinos "Leviatián" en masa para ocuparse de detalles molestos como la nueva flota de Corel. La gente conseguía trabajo en las fábricas y el ejército, los empresarios de industrias bélicas obtenían dinero y ella conseguía una armada ¿Podía haber algo más satisfactorio?. Bueno, luego estaba el pequeño detalle de que quien pagaba ese ejército y a esas personas era el trabajo gratis de los refugiados, pero bueno. Al principio, Escarlata pensó en matarlos a todos, pero ahora contemplaba sus ventajas y la verdad es que como esclavos (no, como máquinas de carne y hueso) resultaban muy útiles. Pero algo había que hacer de cara al público, por lo que ya había ordenado ejecutar a todos los presos que hicieron en fuerte cóndor. Mujeres, niños y ancianos. Los que hubieran sobrevivido al envenenamiento del agua, claro. De los hombres ya se ocupó su ejército. Aquella iba a ser una gloriosa retransmisión por TV. Estaba segura de que conseguiría hacerse con un 80% del share televisivo. Ella misma había diseñado el programa, con interludios que mostraran la lucha heroica de sus tropas en la toma final del fuerte que durante años resistió a Shin Ra,y comentarios llenos de odio de los despreciables defensores de la plaza. "Y ganaremos unos muy suculentos giles gracias a los anuncios..." Escarlata estaba pletórica de lo redondo que le estaba saliendo todo. Sólo le quedaban dos problemas. Uno de ellos era el oficial. Los ejércitos de la "alianza disidente" estaban armándose más y más, y no se decidían a atacar. Chicos listos. Ella lo sabía "no tienen suficiente poder para arriesgarse a una derrota, y al jugar en casa, tienen ventaja." pensó. Pero aquel era un problema que se podía solucionar mediante fábricas como esa.  
  
El otro problema era ya más personal. Había redoblado los sobornos y las torturas, y aún así nadie sabía dónde estaba parte de Avalancha. Ya le llegaron los informes de la batalla aérea de Corel, lástima de oportunidad perdida, pero aquello tenía remedio,, una vez que ya tenía localizados a Barret, Nanaki y Cid. El verdadero problema estaba en el álma mater de Avalancha y esa aberración de Nuevo Nibelheim. "La puta Tifa y el matarife Cloud. ¿Dónde diablos se han metido?" pensó. Pero daba igual. No iba a permitir que un tropiezo fácilmente erradicable arruinara su día. Miró a través del cristal. La gente ya no podía esperar más, coreaban a girtos su nombre. Se miró al espejo. Sí, el traje rojo y blanco se ajustaba a la perfección a sus curvas y a la situación. Ensayó su mirada. "Magnética", tal y como su Rude, su escolta personal, la había definido. Afuera, el himno escarlata alcanzaba su punto álgido.  
  
Y ella se hizo carne. Salió desde el puesto de control y descendió a través de los peldaños, flanqueada por su escolta personal y por 50 miembros de la élite de lo que un día fué Soldado. Muchas mujeres se desmayaron entre lágrima s de alegría, hombres y niños la pedían un autógrafo, un anciano enseñó a su nieta a la cual había puesto su mismo nombre y todos ellos gritaban ¡Hail Escarlata, nuestra guía!". Y los gritos la llenaban, y la ovación le acariciaba, y la multitud la elevó a los altares.  
  
Ahora nevaba en el exterior. La nieve caía. Como él. Hack de pronto se sintió terriblemente estúpido. Le estaban buscando en todo su país y seguramente su cara estaría al lado de la de Bin Laden en una lista del FBI. Su... protegida... o proyecto de novia... o lo que sea... estaba a punto de encontrarse con su amor. Y como guinda de todo eso, su dolor de cabeza, que iba in crescendo, no le dejaba ni pensar con claridad. Angustia, tristeza y dolor, juntos todo en uno. Qué bien. Se frotó los ojos. No se encontraba bien, pero ni si quiera físicamente. "Ojalá no hubiera sido tan estúpidamente sentimental. Ahora mismo estaría con Axel comentando los últimoñs partidos de la liga, tranquilamente y... aaaaaaaaaaaah" sintió que le traspasaban la cabeza. Aeris le miró de reojo, primero con sorpresa, luego con preocupación. "Hack, ¿qué te pasa?". él no respondió, sólo cerraba los ojos y emitía un sonido ahogado. "No... n... no me encuentro... bien... ir al baño..." masculló. Salió corriendo hacia allí. Se miró en el espejo. Sangraba por la nariz. "Mis pastillas, necesito mis..." alguien le miraba, desde el espejo. Era y no era él mismo. ¿donde estaba?. Había toneladas de metal a los lados, pero estaban cubiertos de enredaderas. Oía el fluír del agua, el sonido apagado de miles de coches. "¿dónde...?" una risa. Familiar, muy familiar. "Aeris, esto es el baño de..." la Aeris que veía sólo estaba al otro lado del espejo. "...insbrought, mi mamá. No estés tan nervioso, ya verás como le gustas..." el pitido se hizo más agudo a medida que el reguero de sangre que salía de su nariz crecía por momentos."Aquí Valentine... ¿me recibes?" "¡Es él, disparadle, pero no a matar!" "Yo... te..." "sí, no me importa ir. No tengo a nada ni a nadie". "¡¿Qué cojones ha sido todo eso?! se preguntó Hack aterrado. Estaba bañado en sudor frío. Miró el espejo. Estaba hecho un asco. Su trabajo, su vida, su aspecto. Se limpió la sangre como pudo. Guardó la compostura.Salió por la puerta ¡Hack! exclamó Aeris. Se lanzó a sus brazos. "¿Qué te pasa Hack, por qué...?" le preguntaba con voz temblorosa. Hack tomó aire. "No lo sé Aeris, yo no... he visto y oído cosas, alucinaciones... o recuerdos, quizás" miró hacia el infinito. "Tú aparecías en ellos. No sé lo que significa... Aeris... yo quisiera preguntarte una cosa...." en ese momento, se anunció el desembarque del vuelo. Allí era donde debían encontrarse con dos (no uno sino dos) grupos de personas que custodiabana sus amigos en este mundo. Aeris corrió hacia la zona de desembarque. Muchas personas, pues desembarcaban a la vez dos aviones procedentes de España. Al principio no se veía nada.... y luego, por fin la vió. "¡¡Aeriiiiiis!!" gritó Yuffie, que fué la primera en verla, con un alarido que se debió de oír hasta en el último retrete del monstruoso aeropuerto Jhon.F.Kennedy. "Juer, no había pasado tanta vergüenza ajena desde lo del grito de "¡Pedrooo!" de la Penélope Cruz en los óscars..." dijo Alex a Diego que iba a su lado. A Cloud se le iluminaron los ojos. Y por fin se vieron. El tiempo se heló, y llamas de vida se elevaron desde sus miradas, y de pronto, el mundo volvió a girar con renovado ímpetu.  
  
Cloud y Aeris se abrazaron. De nuevo. Juntos. "¡Qué bonito exclamó Yuffie que brincaba alrededor. "¿No debería... alegrarme por ellos...?" se preguntó Tifa. "..." Vicent no dijo nada, observaba. "Hay algo terriblemente equivocado aquí... y se me escapa...". "Ecks, qué empalagoso" bromeó Erika. "Diego tío, creo que voy a llorar" dijo Alex. Diego miró la escena. Se alegró por Cloud. Pero después, Diego Alex y Erika miraron a Tifa. "¡Cloud, Cloud, creí que nunca volvería a verte, oh, estaremos juntos para siempre!" exclamó Aeris abrazándole. "Sé fuerte." Susurró Alex a Tifa. "Yo... les entiendo... es tan sólo que quizás... podían tener en cuenta que... existo... perdónadme". Tifa andó hasta un rincón del aeropuerto y se sentó allí, cabizbaja. "Oh, mierda" dijo Alex contemplándola. Cloud, abrazado a Aeris la miró. Su cara lo decía todo. Dolor, pena, y ternura en una misma mirada. "Oh Dios..." pensó Cloud. No había tenido un sentimiento tan confuso desde que le dió el último ataque. "Alex, me parece que voy a ir a ver que tal está... ¿quién es ese tío de allí?" preguntó Diego refiriéndose al acompñante de Aeris. Pelo negro abundante cubría su rostro pálido, y tenía una expresión en los ojos entre burlona y un tanto triste. Avanzó hacia ellos con parsimonia. "Me llamo Hack. Hack Wesson. Yo... me he encargado de Aeris mientras vivía en este mundo". Cloud y Aeris seguían abrazados. "Encantado. Yo soy Diego y este es mi hermano..." de prontó, Vicent pegó un respingo. "¡Tú!". Todos enmudecieron y miraron hacia Vicent. "Tú... no me lo niegues... tú me conoces, ¿verdad?.." "¿Pero de qué conoce Vicent a este tipo?" preguntó Diego a una anonadada Erika. "Er... si te esperas te explico la historia de Vicent... no me extrañaría nada que conociera a gente de este mundo, veréis, su historia es un poco rara..." balbuceó Erika. Hack abrió los ojos y vió a Vicent avanzando hacia él. "Me suenas de algo, pero no te ubico..." "Estás vivo... no puede ser cierto lo que ven mis perturbados ojos..." "...¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?" preguntó Hack. Cloud y Aeris miraban a Vicent, abrazados. Vicent miró a todos. "Esta explicación va para rato", aún que tú ya lo sabes Yuffie... "Er... no me parece que pegue mucho con la situación el explicarlo, Vicent" le dijo Yuffie. "Bien. Pero vos y yo, caballero, tenemos mucho de qué hablar" dijo Vicent señalando a Hack.  
  
Barret y Cid miraban preocupados al malherido RedXIII. Habían logrado escapar de los aviones de Escarlata no gracias a su pericia sino a un deux ex machina en forma de las fuerzas de Corel. Hace tiempo que habían descendido con el Vientofuerte y evacuado a toda la población de Cañón Cosmo. La noticia de la toma de Cañón Cosmo y la heroica evacuación de este impactó a todas las personas de Corel. Esta ciudad, la segunda cuna de Avalancha, siempre había admirado la filosofía, trayectoria y cultura de Cañón Cosmo. Ahora veían, estupefactos, como el lugar que había visto nacer la teoría de la corriente vital y a uno de los héroes que pararon a meteorito, caía aplastado bajo el irrefenable impulso de la maquinaria bélica escarlatiana. Los refugiados de Cañón Cosmo fueron atnedidos amablemente por los ahora pudientes corelianos.  
  
"Venga campeón, ya verás como te pondrás bien" le dijo Barret a Nanaki. Este seguía inconsciente, pero sus constantes eran estables. "Me cago en el c@#|º." Cid encendió otro cigarrillo . Estaba en un hospital pero la verdad es que no se podía contener. Lo de la fallida misión espacial, la muerte de Shera y Reeve, el alzamiento de Escarlata, la toma de Cañón Cosmo, su amigo Nanaki a punto de fenecer. "No sé por qué Dios deja que pasen este tipo de mierdas. De verdad, no lo entiendo" dijo con voz ronca, mirando hacie el suelo mientras el humo de su cigarro se elevaba. "Ponte bueno Nanaki" dijo Marlene acariciándole el hocico rojizo. "¿Se va a curar Nanaki? ¿Y luego podremos jugar juntos?" preguntó la niña. "Marlene, nena..." Barret la miró a los ojos. "Eres muy lista ya sabes perfectamente lo que ocurre. Siempre fuiste más lista que tu papá. Sabes que Nanaki está mal, mentiría si te dijese lo contrario. Pero tengo esperanza en que se pondrá bien". Dijo Barret. Marlene asintió con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se humedecían. "Deja la esperanza para más tarde chico... me parece que nos esperan" dijo Cid mientras su cigarro se consumía definitivamente y su ceniza caía al suelo. Barret cerró los ojos. "Sí. Los del ayuntamiento nos esperan". Serios y preocupados, los miembros del consejo de los ayuntamientos unidos de Corel destilaban nerviosismo. Se pusieron todos de pie al entrar el Alcalde de Corel capital en la sala.  
  
"Basta de formalismos y vayamos al grano, ¡ya!" espetó Barret.  
  
"Señor Wall... digo Barret, no sé qué podemos hacer. Ahora mismo, el imperio Escarlatiano es..." "j_@|\#mente grande" le completó Cid. "Eso me temo" dijo el experto en estrategia, un ansioso joven de pelo negro y gafas de montura redondeada. "Si miran este mapa que he elaborado pues... se harán una idea" apresuradamente extendió sobre la mesa un mapamundi lleno de manchas, dobleces, arrugas y celo. "Disculpenle, es que la organización no es su fuerte" dijo uno de los concejales."Ya, ya veo" dijo Barret."Por cierto, me llamo Tetsuya, encantado. Bueno, como pueden ver, en el mapa... nunca antes un imperio había logrado tener tantos territorios." Una enorme mancha roja que había sido ampliada numerosas veces cubría casi toda la superficie. "Ni si quiera Wutai en la era antigua había ocupado semejante extensión. Controlan un 76% de los recursos del planeta. Su armada no tiene parangón. Su tecnología... han retomado la tecnología Mako" se oyeron murmullos de indignación en la sala, incluso un "¡Hijos de perra!" de algún exhaltado minero que se había hecho concejal hace poco. "Por si eso fuera poco, hay muchos rumores sobre otras posibles armas que estén desarrollando y que se han probado en el Fuerte Cóndor. Los supervivientes de la caída de Cóndor hablan de bombas de materia y otras cosas de las que hablaremos con más calma y..." "¿Cómo? ¿Fuerte Cóndor ha caído? ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¡Han resistido valientemente a Shin Ra durante años, teniéndolo todo en su contra! ¿Cómo han podido caer en... en cuestión de días?" se preguntaba un estupefacto y aturdido Barret. "Sí. Escarlata jugó sucio, me... me parece que usaron veneno y... bueno dá igual .Han caído. Ha sido un gran golpe. Después de eso, muchas otras ciudades - estado más débiles como Costa del Sol o Mideel, han corrido a proclamarse partidarias del nuevo imperio, ya abiertamente. Para "convencer" a las ciudades indecisas que quedan, que son Icicle y Gongonaga, el imperio Escarlatiano ha iniciado un bloqueo económico y a usar lo que ellos llaman "técnicas de persuasión ásperas". Han empezado a atraer monstruos a esas zonas mediante depósitos "accidentales" de cristales Mako en los alrededores, y a crear partidos pro escarlatianos haciendo la vida imposible a sus habitantes. Y mientras muestran la estaca, también hacen lo propio con la zanahoria. Les han prometido riquezas, protección, estabilidad, una nueva era de progreso y gloria. Les hacen regalos tales como piezas para montar reactores Mako o artículos de lujo de Kalm, como anticipo delo que podrán obtener si se unen a ellos. Desde luego, el fuerte también puede ser sutil. Eso, unido a la afluencia masiva de refugiados a esas ciudades para librarse del exterminio de Escarlata, hacen que ahora mismo las sociedades de esas cuidades junto con sus gobiernos estén a punto de saltar por los aires sin que ni si quiera Escarlata haya tenido que presentar batalla. A lo sumo podrán aguantar sin disturbios tres semanas más. En definitiva: En la práctica" dijo Kitashe limpiándose sus gafas con nerviosismo "Corel y Wutai, los restos de la "Alianza disidente", son los últimos reductos de libertad. En todo el planeta". 


	19. De sombra y fuego

CAPÍTULO 18: De sombra y fuego  
  
La guerra no consiste sólo en la batalla sino en la voluntad de contender."- Thomas Hobbes  
  
Hacía tiempo que todos se reunieron. Aquel había sido un reencuentro inolvidable. Erika conoció a Tifa Cloud y Aeris, Diago y Alex conocieron a Yuffie, Aeris y Vicent. Ya había dejado de llover y el astro rey se ponía melancólico mientras el grupo, exhausto por el viaje y las emociones, descansaban en unos bancos, mirando la puesta de sol. Su luz anaranjada se reflejaba en el agua, danzando sobre ella, acariciándola. Alfondo, los rascacielos que pujaban por rasgar al astro, y a su derecha, como suspendida en las aguas se perfilaba la silueta de la estatua de la libertad.  
  
Yuffie miraba extasiada la estampa. "Qué bonita es esta ciudad... es alucinante, ¿no?" preguntó. Diego asintió. La había visto numerosas veces en las películas y ahora estaba aquí. Lo mismo le sucedía con todo el grupo. Yuffie, Cloud, Aeris... les había visto muchísimas veces en el monitor, pero nunca en realidad. Y eran y no eran lo mismo. Era increíble. Estaban ahí mismo. Les podía ver, oír, tocar, oler. Yuffie ya no llevaba su cantoso autendo Ninja (que se había guardado para mejor ocasión), sino una chaqueta de chica negra y un pantalón a juego, junto con su ya habitual camisa verde, clavada a la del juego, y una bufanda amarilla. Era curioso el cómo él pensaba que sin su ropa habitual no podría reconocer a los personajes del ffVII pero como luego resultaba no ser verdad. Sus rostros, sus movimientos... eran iguales. Era sencillamente alucinante. Ya ahí estaban ellos. Yuffie, Tifa, Diego Y Alex sentados en un mismo banco, mirando la costa de Manhattan. En un banco un poco más apartado, Cloud y Aeris. Y sentado detrás de ellos, Erika y Vicent.  
  
"Oye, hay algo que me pregunto. Yuffie... ¿cómo es que todos vosotros entendéis el español? No lo entiendo, el viedojuego fué creado en Japón y..." dijo Alex. "Pues no lo sé, pero ese idioma que llamáis "español" es el que se habla en toda la Costa del Sol, y lo aprendimos en nuestros viajes. El idioma que hablan aquí, el inglés decís que se llama ¿no? pues se hablaba en todo Junon, Ciudad Cohete y también en Mideel. Ese idioma vuestro que suena tan... er... "strugenblablenblablen"...." onomatopeyizó Yuffie "creo que te refieres al alemán" puntualizó Alex. "Sí bueno, pues ese es el idioma materno de Cloud y Tifa, se hablaba en Midgard, Nibelheim, Kalm, Corel y alrededores. A mi idioma creo que lo llamáis... Japonés creo, o chino. Se habla en Wutai y en todo lo que fué su antiguo imperio. "Diego y Alex escuchaban alucinados la explicación. Algo muy profundo unía ambos mundos,algo hacía que todo encajase. ¿Pero qué era?. Se quedaron pensativos, y fué entonces cuando repararon en Tifa, que miraba melancólica el atardecer. Todos la observaron. No había comido nada desde que embarcaron en el avión. Su cara estaba pálida, demacrada. Sus ojos, vacíos de todo contenido. Un banco más a la derecha, Aeris y Cloud se besaban y conversaban animadamente. "Oye Tifi... no... no le des más vueltas a esto... yo... también estoy sola y creo que... te entiendo." Yuffie miró el rostro de su amiga. Inexpresivo. Alex y Diego se revolvieron inquietos. "Aún que bien pensado... no te entiendo. Nunca llegaré a comprender lo que se siente al... ver como la persona que tú..." decía ella con dolor. Tifa la interrumpió, hablando de manera monocorde, contenida. "Me alegro por ellos Yuffie. Creételo o no, es así. Yo grité de alegría cuando supe que estaba viva. Es tan sólo que... he luchado hasta la extenuación... y estoy cansada..." Suspiró para tomar aire profundamente. Tifa hundió su cara en sus manos. Su voz se oía apagada entre ellas. No podría decir si lloraba o si sólo tenía cerrados los ojos, su lustruoso pelo y manos cubrían su rustro. "Has luchado hasta la extenuación por su felicidad y quisieras que por lo menos se reconozca que..." Tifa interrumpió a Diego "no, no pido nada a cambio. Tan sólo, por lo menos, que tengan la deferencia de... de... de tener en cuenta que me hace mucho daño verles así... yo también le quiero. Hasta límites dolorosos. Si él rechaza mi corazón... que así sea... pero por favor... que no lo tire a la basura... sólo pido eso". Diego, Alex y Yuffie se quedaron mudos. Pues ¿Qué podría responder un mortal a eso?.  
  
El ronronéo de los ordenadores y de la maquinaria pesada arropaban sus oídos. Placas de metal, diversos monitores y sobre todo un gran cilindro de cristal lleno de líquido amniótico llenaban sus ojos. A Escarlata le gustaba pasearse por los hangares donde se realizaban sus proyectos secretos. Este en concreto, era de sus favoritos. Iban a resucitar a Sefirot. De igual manera que que un Dios resucitaba a su elegido, ella, Escarlata, rescataría de las cenizas al general Sefirot. Su creación. Suya.  
  
"Señora...." ¿A quién pertenecía esa voz que había roto sus ensoñaciones? Ah, ya recordaba. Era Nimrod, su científico predilecto. A pesar de no tener casi estudios, había dado con la solución al problema de la creación de Sefirot. Casi por inspiración divina. Era desde luego, una mente mucho más brillante que la de Hojo. Loco patético. Ahora servía más de espía que de científico. Siempre con sus extravagancias y sus exigencias estúpidas. Que si un laboratorio personal, que si especímenes extraños, que si refugiados para experimentos... Nimrod pedía mucho menos y daba más. En una palabra, le gustaba más.  
  
"Señora, ha surgido un... contratiempo con el experimento". La simpatía que sentía Escarlata por el científico se disipó por completo. "¿Qué tipo de problema?" preguntó ella clavándole una mirada gélida. Nimrod tomó saliva. "Verá señora... como ya le dije, nuestro equipo de excavación realizó bien su labor y encontró la ciudad original de los ancianos y... también salió bien el proceso de búsqueda y localización de la esencia Mako de Sefirot..." "Vaya al grano maldita séa". Dijo Escarlata con la agresividad de una pantera acorralada. "Verá... resulta que... la esencia que extrajimos... en realidad son dos..." "¿Mh?" "Verá, en Sefirot estaba contenido tanto sangre humana como Cetra. Pues eso unido a suvida un tanto.... "accidentada", ha dado lugar a una escisión. Al principio no nos pareció alarmante porque muchos humanos lo presentan, pero... al estar muerto, sus esencias se han separado bastante hasta el punto de que puede materializarse físicamente..." tragó saliva "que pueden surgir dos Sefirot" "ya está, ya lo he dicho" pensó el aterrado Nimrod. "Si de esta no me mete en un campo de concentración, estoy a salvo" se dijo. Pero para su sorpresa, Escarlata sonreía. "Mi querido Nimrod... me tenías asustada... sabes perfectamente para qué quiero a Sefirot, ¿verdad?" "sí señora" "Y sabes que a pesar de desdoblarse o lo que sea, sigue sirviendo perfectamente para sus propósito, ¿verad?". "Sí señora" suspiró Nimrod aliviado. "Pues ya está. Buenas noches" dijo ella girándose sin más y mirando de refilón a el cilindro cristalino donde dos fetos se miraban frente a frente.  
  
Por lo menos, una buena noticia. Los refuerzos de Wutai iban en camino en transportes navales. Entre las materias que habían recolectado a lo largo de décadas y su honorable y legendaria infantería, las fuerzas de Wutai eran algo digno de tener en cuenta. Si lograban reunirse con la muy acorazada flota de Corel y sus blindados Diesel, quizás tendrían una posibilidad de rechazar a las fuerzas escarlatianas. Quizás. Mientras tanto sus informadores les habían avisado de que después de unas tres semanas de inactividad desde que cayó Fuerte Cóndor, en las cuales el imperio había dedicado a lamerse sus pequeñas heridas, ahora agrupaba a sus fuerzas en la frontera. En efecto, preparaban su asalto final. Apenas habían decidido esperar, lo justo para que algunas ciudades estado se les rindieran. Ahora miles de hombres y algunos de los ingenios de combate más perversosos que se puedan imaginar se dirigían hacia Corel.  
  
Sin embargo, la gente parecía no darse cuenta del peligro. Bueno, más bien no quería darse cuenta. Vivirían sus vidas con normalidad hasta que ya no les quedara otra opción que vivir por y para la guerra. Los niños jugaban aún en las calles, las mujeres realizaban sus compras en los grandes almacenes que la prosperidad post meteorito les había permitido edificar y todos acudían a su lugar de trabajo. Cid y Barret paseaban junto con el herido Nanaki por la avenida comercial de Corel. "Aquí parece como si la armada de Escarlata disparase chocolatinas" dijo Cid mirando el ambiente de calma. "¿Y qué demonios esperas que hagan? ¿COrrer por la calle lamentando las 24 horas que se avecina una de las más grandes batallas de nuestro planeta?" respondió Barret. "Es lógico que quieran vivir" dijo Nanaki. Este era el primer paseo que se daba en una semana. Había estado todo ese rato convaleciente en el hospital. La ráfaga de munición pesada del caza escarlatiano casi le parte por la mitad, le alcanzó de pleno. Sin embargo, su ya casi extinta raza era muy, muy dura de pelar. Sus heridas sanaron en cuestión de días. Incluso sus huesos y tejidos se regeneraban a velocidad de vértigo. Era muy curioso. Los Cetra como Sefirot eran capaces de aguantar grandes daños sin apenas heridas, pero una vez se las provocaban, tardaban tanto como un humano normal en curarse. Los de su raza eran todo lo contrario. "No les culpes por no estar tensos, tu harías lo mismo en su situación" le reprochó Nanaki. Cid dió una calada a su cigarrillo y suspiró. "Para variar, tienes razón" reconoció Cid.   
  
De pronto, se oyeron unos gritos. "¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Barret. "Seguro que ya han atacado" dijo Cid asiendo la lanza que llevaba a la espalda. Nanaki negó con la cabeza. "No nos están atacando... oigo gritos pero no ruido de armas... y huelo a algo extraño... no son máquinas". "Sea lo que sea tenemos que ir allí ya" dijo Barret cambiando su antebrazo ortopédico por su fiable rotatoria. La gente huí despavorida, por lo que para llegar al lugar del incidente sólo tuvieron que ir en contra del torrente humano.  
  
Y allí estaba.  
  
Alzado sobre sus más de 6 metros de altura.  
  
"Serán hijº$ d% "!/ª exclamó Barret. Un dragón negro. Habían logrado depositar un dragón negro en medio de Corel. Pero ¿cómo? Cid miró hacia el cielo. Se dibujó en su rostro su muy característica sonrisa amarga. Un Gelinka modificado sobrevolaba la zona. Tan bajo que los radares no pudieron detectarle hasta el último minuto. Dos cazas ibana a interceptarle, pero ya daba igual. El daño estaba hecho. "Tenemos trabajo" dijo Barret. Comprobó que tenía la munición adecuada. Un poco de perforadora solía ir bien para los monstruos generados por el mako, pero no sabía si bastaría para destruír a un dragón negro. Cid equilibró su lanza. Nanaki le tiró algo. "Gracias por las materias chico" le dijo. "No hay de qué. Mmm... no sé si podré combatir en este estado" dijo el vendado Nanaki. "Tú quédate quieto y no hagas nada, que no estás como para bailar. Déjaselo a los mayores" dijo Cid aferrando su Evangelio Venus. "Menos lobos, que te salvé el culo cuando casi te achicharró aquel Gi Nagak" "Er... lo que sea" balbuceó Cid. "Basta de hablar y a luchar" exhortó Barret. El dragón les miraba fijamente. No sabía que hacía ahí. Estaba casi tan desorientado como ellos. Sin embargo, en poco tiempo se puso a cumplir las órdenes de sus glándulas. Acabar con toda la vida animal que le rodease para que se terminara cuanto antes esa horrible sensación de no hacer aquelllo para lo que tu ADN te ha programado. Rugió. Cid se limitó a sonreír. "Preparado..." dijo este. Barret apuntó con cuidado, casi con delicadeza al cráneo de la bestia. Esta extendió sus alas que taparon el sol cual velo de alquitrán. "¡Ya!" exlamó Barret. Cid corrió como un poseso lanza en ristre hacia la mastodóntica criatura. Esta agachó su cabeza y cuando se disponía a descargar su letal aliento sobre Cid, Barret abrió fuego. Las balas se clavaron como minúsculas espinas de acero en el rostro del dragón, que gritó de rabia. Baeret sostenía con su brazo completo su rotatoria, guiándola para que el mayor número de balas diera en su blanco, táctica que no era de sus favoritas. El dragón iba a remontar el vuelo cuando Cid le alcanzó con su lanza. De un ágil salto, logró arponearle su vientre. La bestia descargó un brutal zarpazo sobre Cid, que logró bloquear con su lanza. "Joder, casi me la parte, y eso que está hecha de Mitrilo" pensó Cid. Este corrió hacia un lado, el dragón, aún bajo el incesante fuego de Barret, intentó partir a Cid en dos de una dentellada. Los incisivos pasaron a menos de un metro de él, que saltó hacia un lado "ufff..." Cid aprovechó para arremeter de nuevo contra el dragón. Esta vez no estuvo tan brillante y su lanza sólo se clavó parcialmente... dejándole sin arma. La criatura se irguió en dodo su tamaño. con la lanza colgando de su cuello. "o mier..." empezó a decir Cid. En ese momento el dragón cerró los ojos. Una esfera de energía negra se formó encima de la cabeza de Cid. De pronto notó como su peso se multiplicaba por tres. Se quedó sin respiración, sus huesos y músculos crugieron sobrecogidos por su nuevo peso. Se quedó inmóvil, levantando una mano hacia su oponente, terminando por arrodillarse aplastado por la magia de gravedad. Notó como poco a poco, el fémur se le salía de sus sitió y sus vértebras se aprisionaban entre sí. "No... así no..." se dijo. Enconces la presión amainó de golpe. Respiró y cayó al suelo exhausto. El dragón negro lo observó con ojos maliciosos. "¡No!" exclamó Nanaki. " Barret se había dado cuenta ya de que su munición era incapaz de afectar a ese enemigo y cambiaba a toda prisa sus cargadores por munición de fragmentación. El dragón iba a asestar al jadeante Cid el golpe de gracia. Cerró los ojos. Un fulgor empezó a hacerse visible en sus fauces. Entonces, al abirlas, la magia Artema en vez de surgir sobre Cid explotó en su misma cara. El draco se retorció de dolor. "¡Bravo por tu espejo Nanaki!" exlamó Barret. Este sonrió. Pero aún así el dragón no se daba por vencido. Desplegó las alas a pesar de chorrear sangre a través de las heridas abiertas por el Evangelio Venus de Cid. "Tú no te vas a ir de rositas" dijo Cid quitándose la sangre que manchaba su cara y manaba de sus fosas nasales. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Millones de cristales de hielo brotaron como púas de cristal del cuerpo del reptil gracias a la materia de Cid. El dragón se tambaleó. Se estaba retirando. Y lo hubiera hecho, e no ser por el disparo que recibió en un ala. La munición fragmentada de Barret casi se la secciona. Este recargó su arma y volvió a apuntar, esta vez al vientre de la criatura. Un reguero de vísceras moradas surgió de la herida. El monstruo se tambaleó y cayó con estrépito. No le cayó encima a Cid de milagro, que estaba inmóvil y exhausto por la lucha, la cabeza del engendo quedó a su lado. "Como puedes ver bichomierda, no es el tamaño lo que importa" dijo Cid escupiéndole. A buenas horas, llegó el ejército de Corel a socorrerles, aún que era comprensible debido a que la mayor parte del contingente estaba en la frontera. Barret... ¿Qué demonios ha psado? ¿están bien?" preguntó uno de los soldados. "Bien no, estamos de pu..." empezó a decir Cid mientras encendía un cigarro. Sin embargo, todos miraron algo aterrados. El ojo sano del dragón se había abierto. Abrió sus fauces. "¡Cid sal de ahí!" le gritó Barret. Cid no tenía ni fuerzas ni tiempo para hacerlo. Todos los soldados apuntaron al dragón pero ninguno se atrevió a disparar por miedo de acertar a Cid. Entonces, del fondo del escenario saltó Nanaki hacia el dragón. Este giró su cabeza hacia él pero lo afilado de sus colmillos no podía competir con la agilidad del salto de Nanaki. De un sólo movimiento se plantó en su cuello. De un rugido y una sola dentellada, seccinó la espina dorsal del dragón, ya debilitada por las balas de Barret, que crujió como una nuez al aplastarse. "¿Decías no se qué de dejárselo a los mayores no?" dijo Nanaki con una sonrisa. Cid cerró los ojos y rió suavemente. Todos los soldados les vitorearon. Ser testigos directos de las hazañas de sus héroes les daban más moral que 100 días de permiso. Nanaki descendió de la grupa del ya fallecido dragón negro.  
  
Todos aplaudían y silbaban. Barret incluso se permitió hacer una cómica reverencia.  
  
Y en ese mismo instante, justo en el otro lado del frente, alguien gritaba. "¡Todos al refugio nos ata...!" fué lo último que dijo Wicks antes de quedar congelado mediante una magia creada con la artillería Mako.  
  
En efecto, Corel estaba bajo ataque de las fuerzas de Escarlata, aprovechando que sus fuerzas se habían divido para contener al dragón negro y que los héroes que tanta moral inspiraban a las tropas estaban lejos del frente. En definitiva, todo era una mera distracción. Todo había sido mucho más rápido, pronto y letal de lo que se habían esperado. Sin embargo, el imperio escarlatiano llevaba preparando ese ataque desde hacía mucho tiempo. El ahora General Rude se opuso a lanzar el ataque tan pronto, pero Escarlata insistió en el factor sorpresa como clave de la victoria, así que para compensar lo precipitado del ataque, Rude ordenó lanzar el dragón negro en medio de la ciudad que en estos momentos estaba cayendo.  
  
Cloud miró hacia el techo de su habitación. Tenía una extraña sensación. Aeris dormía plácida entre sus brazos. Suspiró. No se habían llegado a besar aún. Recordó como le había turbado a Aeris cuando ella le fué a besar y él la abrazó. ¿Que por qué lo había hecho? Quizás no estaba inspirado. Quizás por la misma razón por la que estaba ahora despierto. Había soñado con este momento. Las pesadillas de Sefirot matando una y otra veza a Aeris y de él colgando de unos hilos que pendían de la Masamune, habían sido trocadas por un reposado sueño. Entonces ¿qué le pasaba?. El aroma floral de Aeris inundaba la habitación (Rosas y... ¿lilas quizás?), el mismo olor que había en su casa, muy, muy lejos, ahora sepultada bajo toneladas de acero y carbonizada por meteorito. El viento silbaba fuera al son que le marcaban unas sirenas de policía (¿acaso nunca callaban?). Y a su lado, Aeris. Él, Cloud, después de meses de angustia, estaba con Aeris. Estaba en paz, sí. Pero... en la misma paz en la que dejaron a su mundo. Cloud se tumbó en la cama y pasó su brazo alrededor de Aeris.  
  
Era curioso. Aún que hacía ya varios meses desde que la conocía, realmente sólo había tratado con ella los dos meses que duró "la movida" tal y como la llamada Yuffie refiriéndose a su lucha contra Shin Ra primero, Sefirot después y finalmente Jénova.  
  
Nada turbaba el sueño de aquella chica. Cloud se miró a sí mismo. ¿Estaba en paz? Sí, lo estaba. No más remordimientos, no más ira. Volvía a ser él mismo otra vez, Cloud Strife. No una especie de máquina de la venganza en la que se había convertido. Todos los días pensando en que la muerte de Aeris era su responsabilidad, su falta. Algo tan frágil muriendo de manera tan cruel... pero eso ya no importaba. Aeris no había muerto. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Había resucitado? Poco importaba. Lo importante es que ella estaba aquí. Perdió su mirada en la quietud de los párpados de Aeris. Sí, definitivamente, él había encontrado la paz. Ahora bien. ¿La amaba? Miró su cara angelical que dormía sin preocupación alguna. La besó en los labios suavemente. Se quedó pensativo.  
  
El campo de batalla destelleaba como una noche de invierno llena de fuegos fatuos. Los escorpiones mecánicos daban buena cuenta de los blindados diésel de Corel con sus lásers perforadores diseñados para atravesar justo ese tipo de blindaje. Mientras tanto, la impresionante flota aérea de Escarlata se batía en el aire con los escasos cazas de la pomposa "alianza disidente". Desde lejos, artillerías mako destruían los muros y búnkeres de la ciudad. Eran su ingenio favorito. La creetividad de los científicos de Kalm parecía no tener límites. Estas artillerías lograban amplificar el poder de una materia verde hasta tres veces más de lo normal y proyectarla a una distancia hasta 5 veces mayor de la habitual, creando magias de proporciones titánicas. Ya no era un soldado congleado, eran 10. Ya no era un temblor de tierra, sino un terremo.  
  
El mayor problema ahora mismo era la flota de Corel, que se dirigía hacia la costa, haciendo añicos a sus preciosos escorpiones láser. La infantería imperial tendría que tomar los muelles para poder rechazar el contraataque. "Bueno Reno, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer" dijo Rude. Este suspiró. No había nacido para ser un ídolo de las masas, pero ese era su papel. Hace poco, la televisión de Escarlata había promovido su imagen porque necesitaban crear un héroe a medida. Reno, a pesar de no haber combatido en una batalla así en su vida, era ex miembro de los turcos y tenía el prestigio de haber luchado contra los malévolos terroristas de Avalancha. Era joven y apuesto, todo un regalo para las cámaras. "Arénga a las tropas, es tu único cometido, del resto me encargo yo" dijo Rude. Reno tragó saliva. "P.. pero si las tropas de Wutai llegan... será una carnicería... les mandaré directos a una carnicería" dijo Reno con la frente empapada de sudor. "No temas Reno" dijo Rude mirándole directamente a los ojos. "¿Por qué?" "Pues porque esas tropas de Wutai no llegarán, básicamente porque ahora mismo están descansando en el fondo del océano, gracias a nuestra flota de submarinos que se ha encargado de que esos transportes no llegaran mucho más lejos de las costas de Wutai. Así que... ve. Están esperando a su héroe" dijo Rude. Reno sonrió, confiado "ya verás, les dejaré con ganas de comerse el mundo" exclamó Reno. Rude le devolvió la sonrisa. Porque básicamente, todo lo que había dicho era... cierto. Terriblemente cierto para todo aquel que albergase la esperanza de que el imperio escarlatiano podía ser derrotado. 


	20. La nada y la lucha

CAPÍTULO 19: La nada y la lucha  
  
"La desesperanza está fundada en lo que sabemos, que es nada, y la esperanza sobre lo que ignoramos, que es todo."- Maeterlinck, Maurice   
  
  
  
Dentro de poco tendrían que irse de allí.No tardaron en darse cuenta del grandísimo error que había sido el ir a los EEUU en vez de hacer que ellos vinieran a España. Sí, ellos no se podían pagar el viaje y el haber recibido el dinero les habría convertido en dos focos reflectantes en medio de la noche para los servicios de inteligencia de los EEUU. Pero aún así... estaban en el punto de mira de todos sus servicios de inteligencia que rastreaban como posesos a Hack y Aeris. Y el clima marcial post 11-S no ayudaba precisamente. Así pues, ahora mismo estaban un hotel perdido en lo más profundo de Nueva York. Aeris les había llevado hasta allí. Diego siempre se preguntó como una niña era capaz de eludir al servicio secreto más temido de su mundo. Pues ahora lo sabía. Digamos que tenía una relación atípica con la Tierra. Su comunicación, que por ahora les había pasado por desapercibida, era muy patente. Se ayudaban entre sí. De vez en cuando oía algún ladrido lejano o veía el vuelo de una paloma y decidía girar de golpe o meterse por una callejuela. Diego y Alex habían visto magias lanzadas por Cloud, pero este nuevo tipo de poder les alucinaba más todavía si cabe.  
  
Vicent y Yuffie les explicaron la amenaza que se cernía sobre su mundo, del imperio escarlatiano. Todos quedaron en estado de shock. "De ahí se podría sacar el ffVII-2" dijo Alex. Pero el rpesto de las reacciones habían sido bastante más graves. Diego vió enseguid por donde iban los tiros de ese "nuevo" imperio, pero su mente se negaba a aceptarlo, no le veía la menor lógica. Erika sólo pensaba en que debía hacerlo por sus amigos. Tifa se inflamó, y casi no pudo contener su tristeza y rabia de ver que, de nuevo, la guerra volvía a sus vidas. Cloud, sereno, se preparó de nuevo para hacer frente al apocalipsis, su viejo amigo. Aeris no pareció muy preocupada. Estaba con Cloud, y desde ese mundo no podían hacer nada por lo que ¿para qué preocuparse?  
  
Y mientras tanto, allí estaban. Bajo un cielo nuboso y aplastados por la presión de ser encontrados por el FBI, la CÍA,los hombres de negro o vete a saber qué, mientras que el otro mundo ardía.  
  
Yuffie miró por la ventana, recostada en su cama. Un cielo color gris duda. En otro mundo. Estaban en otro mundo. Todavía no lo asimilaba. Tenía tanto por ver y explorar... "Oye Diego... ¿hay materias en este mundo tuyo?" preguntó Yuffie. Este sonrió. "Pues no." Yuffie puso una cara desconsolada. "Oh, vaya... yo que pensaba que... ¿pero ni una? ¿Ni si quiera de las moradas?" preguntó de nuevo. "Lo siento". "Oh, vaya, yo que había quedado en que me quedaría con todas las materias que encontráramos aquí..." se quedó pensativa". "¿Sabes que va a pasar con nuestros chocobos?" preguntó de sopetón. "Ahora mismo están bien. Conseguimos hacer que pasaran el control de aduanas de manera... poco ortodoxa." Yuffie y Diego se sonrieron. "Ahora mismo están en un rancho en las afueras, a gusto" informó. "¡Pero qué majos que sóis, muchas gracias!" exlamó Yuffie abrazándole. Diego, poco acostumbrado a semejantes muestras de afecto, se sonrojó un poco "bueno, bueno, tampoco es para tanto" dijo un tanto azorado. "Bueno, ¿y qué piensas de nuestro mundo?" interrogó Diego. "No te das cuenta ¿verdad?" le dijo Yuffie. "¿Uh?". Esta rompió a reír. "Anda, toma" le devolvió a Diego su cartera. "¡Eh! Pero serás..." exclamó este. "Tampoco es para tanto, te la he devuelto ya ¿no?" dijo ella. Diego tomó aire. "Ufff... pues ya podrías haber hecho lo propio cuando les robastes las materias al grupo". Esta bajó un poco su mirada. "Lo hice por Wutai..." dijo ella. "Yuffie, comprendo que sientas cierto patriotismo por tu país pero ¿no había otras personas a quien robarles?" preguntó Diego. Esta tomó aire. "Lo hice porque... porque me sentía sola, valeee, lo reconozco". "¿?". "Lo hago porque cada vez que me paro a pensar... no, cada vez que me paro a secas, me veo... sinsentido. Oh, no me malinterpretes, me encanta las materias, robarlas y chinchar a Barret pero de aquí a un tiempo no lo veo tan divertido. No sé, es que... hasta que no me uní a su grupo no había tenido muchos amigos ni nada. Me había enfadado con mi padre por haber rendido Wutai a Shin Ra, y la verdad que no es muy normal el que una chica de mi edad viva rodeada de gatos y vagando por los bosques para buscar materias y..." "...veías como el robar te proporcionaba esa atención que te hacía falta, ese que haya alguien preocupándote por tí, y veías que mediante eso eras capaz de hacer algo por los demás algo por tu país... aún que fuese de esa manera" le completó Diego. Yuffie se quedó boquiabierta. "Oye, ¿tú lees la mente o algo así?" dijo ella sorprendida y con una sonrisa en los labios. "Pues no, pero después de haber jugado bastante al juego y de haberme parado a pensar un rato, eso es lo que he deducido" respondió él. Yuffie se quedó pensativa. "Es increíble... como conoces tantas cosas sobre mi... y todo a que ¿aparecemos en un juego?" preguntó Yuffie extrañada. "Pues así es. Lo que es más, aparecéis en un videojuego que se vendió como churros y que cuenta con una comunidad de seguidores en todo el mundo" le aclaró Diego. "Seguramente si hubieráis aparecido en Japón en vez de en España, se habría armado una buena". Yuffie puso los ojos como platos "Guau, ¿pero aparece todo lo que vivimos? ¿pero cómo? ¿y que tal soy de personaje?" preguntaba atropelladamente. "Bueno, al parecer hay episodios menores que se saltaron, como lo de Nanaki y el desparasitador de perros..." explicó Diego Yuffie rió sólo con mencionarlo "Sí, ya me acuerdo" "...pero en rasgos generales, exceptuando pequeños detalles y las cosas del día a día, toda vuestra historia está contenida en un juego de unas 65 horas. Y como personaje pegabas bien, pero tus límites eran un poco cutrecillos, muy pocos superaban los 9999 de daño..." "¿Lo qué?" "bueno, ya te lo explicaré algún día, aquí no tenemos nuestra videoconsola y supongo que Erika tampoco te pudo mostrarlo ya que estabaís en El Cairo. En cuanto a la opinión de la gente en general sobre tí, cuentas con algún que otro club de fans (si mi hermano estuviera aquí seguro que diría "hay gente para tó") y a decir verdad..." Yuffie le interrumpió "¿U... un club de fans... er... pues vaya..." dijo atónita "no sé, no va conmigo..." "bueno, cabe decir que también tienes muchos detractores" "ves, eso tampoco va conmigo" "básicamente porque en el juego al igual que en la vida real les robas las materias y tal" aclaró Diego. Yuffie bajó de nuevo la cabeza, igualmente avergonzada que antes. "Lo siento. Pero para algien que está sola, lo único que le queda es la atención y de otros y su gran grupo, su país o lo que sea. Para sentirte útil o importante, aún que no se te reconozca por ello" dijo Yuffie con la cabeza gacha. "Lo entiendo. Yo también he estado sólo. Pero por favor, no te quedes en eso. Seguro que puedes servir a tu país de otra forma. Seguro que al final, se te reconocerá tu labor." le consoló Diego. Yuffie tenía los ojos brillantes y no dejaba de clavar su vista en las nubes. "todo eso es muy bonito, pero no veo por qué debería ser así". "Pues porque en el fondo, más que una ladrona, eres una buena persona que lloró a moco tendido cuando vió morir a una amiga, y que haría todo lo que fuera por ellos". Yuffie se cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo. "Gracias" dijo con voz quebrada. "Gracias, gracias, gracias" le dijo abrazándole de pronto. Diego le devolvió el abrazo, sintiendo su cuerpecillo felino y el aroma de su pelo. "No hay de qué" se limitó a responder Diego.  
  
Tifa, Vicent, Hack y Erika se habían decidido a dar un paseo. Tenían un verdadero interés por visitar la ciudad. A Vicent y Hack les traía recuerdos, a Tifa y Erika les tiraba más el factor turístico. "Pues sí, yo estuve aquí, lo recuerdo" dijo Vicent avanzando entre las callejas atestadas de personas. Era curioso el ver como a pesar de que este seguía llevando su atuendo original, no llamaba la atención en medio de esa multitud variopinta de personas de todo el planeta. En esto de que al doblar una esquina, Erika se dió cuenta de una cosa. "Oye Vicent... me parece que hay un tipo que nos lleva siguiendo desde hace un buen rato y no me gusta nada..." susurró. Vicent, bastante acostumbrado a detectar ese tipo de cosas debido a su entrenamiento en el MI-6 y su servicio en los turcos, hacía tiempo que se había percatado. "Me parece que tenemos compañía desde hace rato, y según su manera de andar, parece ser que va acompañado, sino no iría tan seguro de sí mismo" le murmuró Vicent a Tifa. Esta asintió y siguió caminando despreocupada (al menos en apariencia). Un tipo se les cruzó delante. A Erika se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. El sujeto, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero, vaqueros un tanto raídos y con varias cadenas de oro, les pidió fuego en un inglés bastante torturado. "N... no fumamos, gracias" respondió Erika. "Pues yo creo que sí" respondió este sacando de su chaqueta una beretta automática. Vieron que el que les seguía desde detrás desenfundaba una portentosa navaja. "Justo lo que nos hacía falta, delincuentes callejeros..." pensó Erika. "Vaya, vaya vaya, para no tener fuego, váis con un par de cosas calientes" dijo un tercero mirando con lascivia a Tifa y Erika mientras ostentaba un bate de béisbol metálico. Hack se adelantó, dispuesto a no ofrecer resistencia. Lo último que quería era que les rajasen de arriba abajo y que quedaran a merced del mas que deficiente sistema sanitario estatal. Sin embargo, Tifa, avanzó, muy calmada, hacia el de la pistola. "¿Y a tí que c@ñ@$te pasa, eh guarrilla? ¡contra la p#·@ pared, venga!" gritó. Ella se limitó a sonreír. Y en cuestión de microsegundos, su pistola volaba en dirección a una alcantarilla mientras sus tendones sostenían una mano dislocada. "¡Kyaaaaa!" gritó Tifa mientras le arreaba un puñetazo en medio de la cara. "¡Ah, hija de perra!" exclamó el sorprendido y dolorido asaltante. "¡A ellos!" ordenó. Los otros dos tipos se acercaron con intenciones que no eran precisamente amistosas. Erika estaba absolutamente asustada, pero pronto recordó que les acompañaba dos personas que se habían batido con todo un ejército y uno de los hombres más poderosos de su planeta y habían salido indemes. EL del machete intentó apuñara a Vicent. Este se limitó a fintarle a todos sus insistente ataques sin ni si quiera sacar las manos de los bolsillos, retrocediendo con pasos medidos. El del bate se lanzó cual poseso hacia ellos. Tifa, que ya había dejado KO al de la pistola con un certero golpe de kárate en la nuca, corrió hacia este. Casi le aplasta la cabeza, pero ella logró saltar hacia un lado, sólo para tomar carrerila y asestarle un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Una estúpida expresión mitad dolor mitad extrañeza asomó a su duro rostro. Tifa le remató con un codazo en las costillas y corrió a ayudar a Vicent. Sin embargo este no necesitaba mucha ayuda. Su oponente jadeaba, intentando acuchillarle de maneras cada vez más bastas, mientras que él le esquivaba de sin esfuerzo pero con elegancia, hasta que finalmente se limitó a decir "hasta aquí" y le arreó un bofetón con su garra metálica. El delincuente chilló de dolor y se llevó las manos a su rajada cara, momento en el cual Vicent aprovechó para asestarle un puntapié en la cabeza que le terminó por dejar inconsciente. Erika y Hack miraban todo aquello alucinados. "¡Bien, estuviste estupendo Vicent!¡Y sin armas!" exclamó Tifa mientras estiraba su espalda. "No es nada, tu actuación también ha sido harto notable Tifa, como siempre" dijo Vicent. Mientras estiraba y cerraba su mano metálica. "Guau, habéis estado geniales" dijo Erika admirada de ver a sus héroes digitales actuando en el mundo real. "Joder" se limmito a decir Hack con los ojos como platos. "Los de Midgard eran más duros" dijo Tifa. "Pues a mí casi se me había olvidado la delincuencia que había en esta ciudad" dijo Vicent flemático. "Es increíble Vicent... así que tú... tú eras de aquí..." decía Tifa que todavía no acababa de asimilarlo a pesar de que se lo había dicho con anterioridad. "Así es. Estaba al servicio del MI-6 británico, una agencia de espionaje. Lo siento Tifa, sé que debería habéroslo dicho antes" "no... no pasa nada. En el fondo me parece que te olvidaste hacía tiempo de tu misión original. Estabas demasiado unido a nuestro mundo, me parece" expuso Tifa. Vicent sonrió "eres muy perceptiva, en efecto, así es". "Lo que yo no sé es por qué has insistido en que yo fuera con vosotros ahora" dijo Hack. "¿De verdad no te trae ningún recuerdo esto?" preguntó Vicent. "Ya os he dicho que no, yo no vivía aqui" dijo Hack un tanto molesto. "Mira Hack... tú estuviste aquí, conmigo. De hecho aquí fué la primera vez que nos vimos" "no, eso no puede ser..." dijo Hack. "Oh, sí que puede. Mira esa bocacalle de allí, la que dá al barrio chino. Allí hablamos largo y tendido tú y yo" le explicó Vicent. "Yo no... oh... espera... creo que recuerdo algo... mi cabeza..." "¿Hechas de menos tus pastillas? No las tomes" le ordenó Vicent. "¿Qué?" dijo Erika. "Esas pastillas eran el método de tenerte controlado. Dime Hack, recuerdas lo que pasó ayer, y lo que pasó hace décadas. Te acuerdas de tu ñiñez, sin padres, muertos de manera absolutamente infame, aún que claro, supongo que habrás olvidado lo más duro, pero aún así supongo que esa memorias se habrán abierto camino en tus pesadillas. Supongo que recuerdas tu huída de aquel Gulag en la frontera entre la URSS y Polonia, siendo niño, de como mataste a todos los guardias y huíste a pie durante cientos de kilómetros, hasta pasar el telón de acero. Ahora bien, ¿te acuerdas de tu memoria a medio plazo? ¿lo que hiciste hace cinco años? ¿sabes como te metiste en el proyecto?" interrogó Vicent. "Yo... yo nunca creí que hice eso... eran sólo pesadillas, yo no sé..." "No, no sabes, porque esas pastillas que te mandaban tomar para evitarte los efectos secundarios del salto dimensional eran una patraña. Mírate al espejo y verás que tus ojos cada vez brillan más. Ese era otro efecto de tu medicación, ocultar el brillo mako de tus globos oculares. Ahora ya no pueden ocultar nada. Tú Hack , amigo mío, naciste en este lado. Tu horrenda niñez fué en este mundo, con sólo 6 años mataste a muchos hombres y lograste llegar desde Rusia a Inglaterra, donde el MI-6, en colaboración con la CÍA, te seleccionó por tu falta de apego a este mundo y tu capacidad innata para el combate para pasar al otro lado. Y a partir de entonces viviste casi toda tu vida en el otro lado como yo. En el otro lado, en tus recuerdos robados, en tus mejores recuerdos, fuiste Zack, un mercenario de fortuna que logró padres adoptivos y se enamoró de una joven Aeris y al que tu antiguo jefe, el profesor Gast, inoculó con mako para sus experimentos. Cuando vieron el espía que eras, decidieron acabar contigo, sí, cuando te fugaste del aboratorio con Cloud. Pero supongo que no tiraron a dar, que eras más útil vivo para Gast, y te dejaron marchar al otro lado, supervisado por este. Aquí la CÍA te recogió, te informó vagamente de tu pasado (lo de la tradición militar de tu familia y que eras huérfano, pero nada más) y seguramente te sometió a terapia de choque para hacerte olvidar tus memorias comprometedoras en el otro lado, un tratamiento continuado y apoyado por tu medicación. Y como buen ser humano que eres, los buenos momentos enseguida caen en tu olvido, todo lo que pasó en el otro lado, más los malos recuerdos persisten para siempre, como cicatrices, siendo así como has llegado a esta curiosa situación." concluyó Vicent. "Er... creo que nos deberíamos de ir antes de que llegue la policía o esos se recuperen..." sugirió Erika, en parte por las razones anteriormente expuestas, en parte por romper la tensión. Sin embargo Hack estaba muy lejos de allí. "Por eso mi... fijación con Aeris. Por eso tanta insistencia en que tomara mi medicación, y mi extraño temor hacia Hojo. Por eso a medida que pasaban los días sin tomar las pastillas cambiaba mi personalidad (no, recuperaba mi personalidad). Por eso las pesadillas y esa extraña sensación de añorar algo que ni si quiera sabes lo que es... ¿cómo decías que me llamaba en el otro lado?" preguntó el abstraído Hack. "Zack" dijo escuetamente Vicent. Zack tomó aire. "Tú... es decir... ¿eras quién iba con Sefirot el día que...? ¿Tu ayudaste a Cloud?" preguntó Tifa con una expresión mezcla de desconcierto e incredulidad. Esta se acercó y le miró más de cerca. No podía ser, pero... "es verdad... tienes los ojos menos brillantes, otro corte de pelo y desde luego otras ropas, no estoy segura, no te vi mucho pero... sí, pareces Zack". "Es que lo es" dijo Vicent dándose la vuelta. Hack / Zack se quedó pálido, frotándose el ceño, y una idea invadió por completo su mente. "Aeris... he de hablar con ella" dijo.  
  
La bandera del imperio escarlatiano, con su extraño símbolo, fusión de la hesvástica nazi y la rueda de la vida celta ondeaba en medio de las ruinas de la asamblea de ayuntamientos de Corel. A lo largo de la ciudad, blindados diésel despanzurrados, con su característico cañón lateral caído en todo un elenco de ángulos muertos. Aquí y allí se veían aviones calcinados, todos de Corell, pues los del imperio habían caído a tal velocidad que sólo quedaban cráteres humeantes. Y cadáveres. Sobre todo cadáveres. En las calles, en los ataúdes - búnkeres, en las trincheras, dentro de los blindados... en todos los lugares donde alcanzara el ojo humano. Con otras ciudades como Cuidad Cohete o Icicle, habían hecho un trabajo más limpio, habían tenido algo más de clemencia. Pero aquí se habían resistido, aquí realmente existía un núcleo de refugiados y disidentes. Por lo que no tuvieron ningún reparo en arramblar con la población civil.  
  
Barret llevaba caminando desde hacía horas. Lo único que habían podido lograr fué evacuar a cuanta gente fuera posible e ir en dirección a las montañas, desde donde tendrían quizás una remota posibilidad de resistir. Quizás. En medio de la marcha apresurada no habían tenido tiempo de recoger nada, ni posesiones, ni... enfermos o heridos. Sólo lo mínimo que le permitiéron sus conciencias. Hacía tiempo que Marlene lloraba, oh Dios, había estado llorando durante todas las 48 horas que duró el ataque. Por lo menos estaba con él, al igual que Nanaki. De quien no sbían nada era de Cid. Había gente que declaró haber visto a la Vientofuerte descender en llamas, pero no tenían noticias de Cid, ni si quiera sabían si habían encontrado su cadáver o no. Todo lo que Corell había logrado en ese medio año de paz, se había destruído. Todos eran ahora refugiados. La caravana de personas avanzaba penosamente monaña arriba, escoltada por dos blindados diésel que se habían librado del exterminio. Barret los observó. Lentos, pesados, en teoría fuertes, pero ahora cubiertos de mugre y cosidos a balazos. Tal y como su pueblo. Ya casi no podía caminar y los pocos vehículos eran para los heridos y los niños. Se detuvo a recobrar el aliento. Miró atrás. Su ciudad volvía a ser un vertedero en llamas. Apretó los dientes. No pudo evitar que le asomaran un par de lágrimas a los ojos. Cerró su puño. "Escarlata... juro que esto no quedará así... ¡ME OYES HIJA DE PUTA, NO QUEDARÁ ASÍ, MALDITA SEA!" gritó Barret hacia las ruinas que humeaban a tres kilómetros de allí. "Barret, déjalo... todavía Wutai puede resistir, sé que lo harán, no repetirán la historia y se rendirán como lo hicieron con Shin Ra" dijo Nanaki que caminaba a su lado. "No, no, no..." repetía Barret una y otra vez. "Juro por Marlene, Nanaki, que viviré para ver como esa zorra muere". "Y así será concluyó este".  
  
"En vista, de la dehonrosa actitud de Wutai..." todos los soldados en sus puestos "...de su constante negativa a rechazar nuestras propuestas de puestas de paz..." los bombarderos estaban listos "...de preferir la guerra y la muerte, a la convivencia y la vida que el imperio escarlatiano les ofrece generosamente..." aquello no era normal "...me veo en la triste obligación de acabar esta guerra por el método más expeditivo..." ya habían partido de los aeródromos "...que no es otro sino usar toda la capacidad bélica del imperio escarlata..." escoltados por un enjambre de cazas "...y emplear contra Wutai la bomba de mako rojo experimental H-88..." el piloto nunca hasta ahora había tenido inquietudes religiosas, pero le asaltó la idea de ir al infierno por lo que iba a hacer "...que terminará rápida y limpia esta cruel contienda"  
  
Aquel día murieron más de dos millones de personas. A lo largo de tres semanas, murieron un millón y medio más, causado por el efecto Mako residual, así como por las hordas de monstruos. Esa curiosa bomba no explotó. .Un engendro amorfo se cristalizó cuando la bomba alcanzó su objetivo. Creció hasta reventar, llevándose consigo incontables vidas humanas.  
  
Alex y Diego se miraron. Estaban ya resueltos. No iban a dejar que a una amiga le pasara semejante cosa. "Le tenemos que poner las cosas claras" dijo Alex. "Bueno, pero sin pasarse. Hemos de tener en cuenta que..." "Diego, sabes perfectamente lo que vamos a decir". Este bajo la vista. "Sí". "Pues a ello" dijo su hermano. Avanzaron por el corredor de la exigua habitación. Llamaron a la puerta de Cloud. Este les abrió. "Decíais que queríais hablar conmigo" dijo este. "Sí" dijeron los hermanos. "Bueno, pasad". Entraron en la espartana habitación. Afuera se había formado otra tormenta de verano y sus truenos retumbaban por todo el prefabricado edificio. "Mira Cloud... sabes que eres nuestro amigo, después de estas semanas, y sabes que precisamente por ello, te podemos hablar con franqueza" le expuso Diego. "Lo sé. Habéis hehco mucho por nosotros, más de lo que nadie ha hecho" Cloud puso una mano en su hombro. "Os estoy muy agradecido y si queréis algo, lo que sea... decídmelo. Sé que aquí no hay monstruos ni nada parecido que pueda hacer un mercenario como yo, y que a parte de eso sólo sé hacer alguna que otra chapucilla pero... lo que séa. Nos habéis recogido en este extraño mundo, nos habéis amparado y ayudado a encontrar a Aeris y los demás..." dijo sonriendo. "Mira Cloud, no queremos un favor, sólo que nos escuches". "Muy bien. Decidme" Dijo este. Alex iba a abrir la boca pero Diego carraspeó y le dió un codazo. "Cloud, sabemos que siempre has estado dudando. Ante tu vida, ante tu pasado, ante tus amigos... y ante tus amores" este se sonrojó un poco. "Sabemos que siempre has dudado entre... bueno, tu ya sabes entre cuáles dos personas has dudado, y sabes que ambas te aman. Bueno, lo que queremos es que..." "¡Te decidas ya de una vez coño!" gritó Alex que ya no se podía controlar más. "Ejem, pues eso mismo. Verás... no creemos que... sea bueno para nadie que todavía no hayas mostrado definitivamente por quien te decantas. La ausencia de un beso al reencontrarte con Aeris no ha pasado desapercibida... pero tampoco tu casi obsesión por encontrarla". "Dios mío, Aeris, qué mal me cae..." murmuró Alex. Cloud le dedicó una mirada tormentosa "...en el juego, no la conoces de verdad" dijo Diego para intentar suavizar un poco las cosas.  
  
"Mira Cloud. Nos parece un tanto incomprensible tu actitud. Después todo lo que han hecho... de tener a... una amiga que ha estado al lado tuya durante años... que ha luchado por tí en incontables ocasiones... que ha arriesgado su vida sólo para verte feliz... que ha accedido a acompañarte a un viaje a no sabe donde, para hacerte feliz de nuevo, aún que a ella le doliera luego más que nunca. Y luego te obsesionas con una chica que te conoce efectivamente desde hace unas ¿cinco semanas? Estoy convencido de que ella también hizo mucho por tí. Al fin y al cabo, fué la primera persona, creo que en casi toda tu vida, que mostró amor por tí. Debió de ser algo realmente... bello" habló Diego. "No sabes hasta qué punto" susurró un Cloud cabizbajo. "La cuestión es, que dejes de casusar dolor. A ambas. Toma una decisión, pero tómala con cabeza. ¿sabes quién te quiere por lo que eres?" Cloud bajó la vista y apretó los labios. "Yo... creo en el amor a primera vista y..." "No Cloud, no crees en ello. Crees que el amor son flores y caramelos. Crees que son tarjetas de San Valentín y mimos. No Cloud, no lo es. Lee a Stendhal o a Quevedo, que saben mucho más que yo de eso y te podrán decir qué es en realidad. Pero créeme Cloud, sé lo que el amor no es, y el amor no es un beso apasionado o una impresión. Ni si quiera es un sentimiento. Va más allá." Cloud temblaba. Sus ojos destellearon por el mako y sus lágrimas que afloraban lentamente. "Te lo decimos no porque queramos que escojas a una u otra. Te decantes por quien te decantes, será lo mejor. Y nos alegrará un montón, nos dará mucha más alegría que tu indecisión, ya escogas a Aeris, Tifa o incluso Yuffie. Te lo decimos porque eres nuestro amigo. Porque no queremos verte contento hoy y sufrir en un futuro. Porque no queremos ver como cubres de tristeza a quien rodeas. Queremos que vayas con quien ames. Pero el amor no son miradas, el amor no son brindis al sol." "¡¿Entonces qué diablos es?!". Diego tomó aire. "Lucha". 


	21. ecos de derrotas

CAPÍTULO 20: Ecos de derrotas  
  
"Una derrota peleada vale más que una victoria casual"- San José de Martín  
  
Las calles estaban repletas de ciudadanos que gritaban de alegría. La guerra había acabado, la guerra definitiva que acabaría con todas. Himnos marciales se oían en todos los rincones mientras que los soldados saludaban a la población mientras desfilaban en milimetrada formación. Confeti y pétalos de rosas llovían desde las azoteas de los rascacielos de reciente construcción en Kalm. La formación primero la abrían los escorpiones mecánicos que caminaban acompasados, a estos le seguían las numerosas tropas de infantería regular. Después la guardia de élite escarlatiana, seguida por una lujosa mako limusina desde la que escarlata, rodeada por los nuevos turcos, saludaba a la población. Detrás, los poderosos blindados que eran capaces de disparar haces de energía Mako pura. Luego venían las pintorescas divisiones de chocobos montadas junto con los portaestandartes, las artillerías mako y cerrando el desfile, los colosos mechas basados en el modelo que pilotó Escarlata para acabar con Avalancha personalmente. Y mientras tanto en el cielo, cientos de cazas en formación, seguidos de lentos pero poderosas fortalezas volantes experimentales llamadas "Vientonegro".  
  
En pocas palabras, que la población estaba recibiendo el espectáculo de sus vidas mientras que el ego de Escarlata crecía de manera exponencial.  
  
"Al fin, la victoria, ¿eh?" dijo Rude eufórico a Reno. Ellos también ocupaban un lugar de honor en el desfile, junto a la todopoderosa "guía escarlata", a bordo de su limusina oficial. "Rude... ¿sabes qué? Que me gustaría que Elena estuviera aquí para verlo." Dijo Reno de manera cortante. La expresión de Rude se amargó. "Sabes tan bien como yo que yo..." "lo sé, Rude, lo sé, recibías órdenes y yo habría hecho lo mismo en tu lugar. Pero aún así..." "Shhhh, calla" le dijo Rude. "Bueno, mis fieles. Como podréis ver, apostásteís por el caballo ganador" dijo Escarlata sonriente. Quién lo iba a decir cuando se escondían en un tétrico búnker de la época pre - Rufus. "Así es" dijo Reno forzando una sonrisa. "En fin, espero que os divirtáis hoy, os lo tenéis merecido" dijo Escarlata con una adorable sonrisa. "Eso intentaremos. Hemos de celebrar que por fin se acabó la guerra y que nunca más volverá a haber otra" dijo Rude. "Eso... está por verse querido" susurró Escarlata. "¿Cómo? Es imposible que haya otra... ¿no? El imperio abarca TODO el planeta, toda la alianza disidente está destruída, sus ejércitos, muertos, sus ciudades, tomadas una a una: Nibelheim, Corel, Mideel, Wutai..." "Nunca des nada por sentado. Pero sí, disfrutad ahora de la paz." dijo mientras se giraba para saludar a la multitud.  
  
"Oigo ecos extraños, que imploran mi nombre..." pensó. "Qué sensación, más bizarra... como si regresara de un sueño... ¿por qué he nacido sin madre?" pensó. "Te oigo, te siento, te huelo... ¿qué eres? ¿quién eres?" "¿por qué tanto miedo? ¿por qué tamaño rencor?... no, no, no... ¿por qué hice eso?" "Mi enemigo. Ah, ya comprendo qué ocurrió, por qué estoy aquí. Qué fuerza, qué odio, qué dos cualidades innatas en semejante marioneta..." "¿cuál es mi propósito? ¿Uber Ich?" "destino. Uno. x  
  
Obedecer".  
  
"Al fin... se dijo Nimrod". Las constantes vitales así lo indicaban. Cientos de luces enfermas tiliteaban en el firmamento de policloruro de vinilo del laboratorio. Luces que repetían una y otra vez el mismo mensaje. Ambos Sefirots se estaban despertando. "Lo he conseguido se dijo "soy un genio" sus ojos centellearon. Había sido cuestión de una semana que alcanzaran su desarrollo completo mediante el tratamiento de maduración acelerada mediante Mako. Incluso habían podido desarrollar uñas y pelo, cosa que Nimrod no se esperaba. Y allí estaban. No uno, sino dos gloriosos generales de tiempos remotos, flotando en el líquido amniótico. "Atención, sujetos saliendo de la fase REM" dijo una voz digitalizada. Un extraño vapor salía de los conductos negruzcos de escape, tal era la energía que despedían ambos cuerpos. Los soldados que guardaban el laboratorio miraban todo eso con aprehensión. "COnsciencia en 20 segudos". Él, Nimrod, debería dar el impulso eléctrico que les despertara definitivamente, que les inculcaría la última parte necesaria para su buen funcionamiento: sus recuerdos. Era una pena que Escarlata estuviera ahora demasiado ocupada en regocijarse en su victoria para ver esto. Su nueva generación de soldados.  
  
Todos estaban durmiendo. Vicent miró a sus compañeros. "Gracias por todo, pero aquí se dividen nuestros senderos." pensó. Sacó sus notas y las repasó. Comprobó su equipaje. Estaba todo, incluído los dólares que había tomado prestados "se los devolveré en cuanto pueda" se dijo. Por último, se llevó las manos a los costados. Sí, sus dos fieles pistolones estaban en su sitio, así como su munición. "Vamos". La noche era omnipresente, y se filtraba hasta los pasillos parcamente iluminados por bombillas de 40 vatios. Sigiloso como una sombra, se deslizó por las escaleras, normalmente chirriantes pero para sus experimentadas pisadas, silenciosas. Llegó hasta la salida. Se aproximó a la puerta con suavidad y... se dio de bruces contra una figura. Ya se disponía hecharse a un lado cuando le reconocieron. "¿Vicent? ¿Pero qué haces despierto a estas horas?" le preguntó una anonada Erika. Este desvió la mirada "¿Qué haces TÚ despierta a estas horas?" interrogó este. "Yo cuando estoy nerviosa y no puedo dormir, suelo comer algo, y como aquí no hay servicio de habitaciones había decidido irme al Q-mart y comprar un helado ¿quieres?" le ofreció la chica. "Eh... no, no gracias, yo... iba a salir a tomar el aire, me conviene" dijo escuetamente. "Sí, te han enseñado a mentir muy bien en la CÍA pero por allí detrás veo tu equipaje. ¿A donde ibas?" preguntó Erika inquisitiva. Vicent apartó la vista. "Yo... iba a... irme. Sin vosotros" "¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero por qué?" exclamó Erika. "Shhh, baja la voz. Acompáñame y te lo explicaré" salieron a la sombría calle, donde sólo se oía un ruido de tráfico apagado y una televisión que sonaba distante. "Yo... mira Erika. Te diré cual es mi objetivo, pero sólo si me dejáis marchar" dijo Vicent. "No. Oye, estamos en el mismo barco, somos amigos ¿no? de manera un poco extraña pero amigos al fin y al cabo... no nos puedes dejar así" clamó Erika. Vicent bajó la cabeza, un tanto avergonzado. "Yo... verás. Viajé a este mundo, no movido por el afán de ayudar al mío a librarse de la amenaza escarlata. Sino... por algo más personal..." "o egoísta, según se mire" dijo ella sin ninguna diplomacia. "Sí" Vicent tragó saliva "hablas de manera dura pero certera. Yo viajé hasta aquí por... venganza. Por eso me enfadé tanto cuando Yuffie localizó mi fotografía.... yo vine aquí por Hojo. Yo... sabía que estaba vivo. Aún cuando le vi caer derribado por mis balas." "pero eso... es imposible... nadie puede resucitar, ¿verdad?" preguntó Erika. "Y no se puede. Ni Aeris ni Hojo lo hicieron. Es tan sólo que las células Cetras pueden entrar en un letargo similar a la muerte y volverse a activar cuando se cambia de fase... cuando se salta de una dimensión a otra. Es por ello por lo que Hojo se inoculó células ancianas mutadas con Mako. Para poder garantizarse una vida cuasi eterna. El muy perro tenía ya un dispositivo de salto similar al mío, probablemente fuera el que robó a Zack. Esos dispositivos están pensados para retornar al portal de origen en cuanto las constantes vitales se detienen, para evitarnos autopsias y que en caso de caer ante el enemigo, que este no supiera como volver al otro lado. Y eso fué lo que pasó. Y aquí estoy ahora." "pero.. ¿venganza? ¿pero por qué?" "¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué" Vicent espució una risa seca y amarga. "Mira niña, en un videojuego hay cosas que no se ven. Estar años encerrado en una tumba puede parecer muy romántico pero no lo es en absoluto. Mi juventud ha sido emparedada, lo que debieron ser los mejores años de mi vida los pasé durmiendo. Mírame. Sóis muy corteses pero no me engañáis, huelo a piedra fría allá donde voy, hiedo a tumba. Mi piel está prácticamente muerta." "No, no, Vicent, qué más dá, eres muy atractivo y..." este le dedicó una mueca de dolor "¿A quién puedo agradar? Mira mis ojos, que perdieron hace tiempo el brillo que da la esperanza. Lucrecia, ella... ya nunca volverá. Y aún que lo hiciera, me dijo, ya en la corriente vital, que ella... ella... seguía sintiendo algo por ese..." tragó saliva "ese... monstruo... Hojo..." ¿se le habían humedecido los ojos o era sólo el destello de la luna que daba en ellos? "Todo mi afecto, para nada." "eso es porque ella seguramente no conozca de verdad a ese maníaco y..." ...y quizás me conozca muy bien. Por último te digo que mires mi mano. Mírala bien" su voz amarga, le obligaba a no apartarla vista de su garra metálica. "ya hace tiempo que el calificativo "humano" es un cumplido para mí. Ya no hay sangre que corra por mis venas, cuando me descontrolo soy una bestia, cuando respiro tranquilo soy sólo un demonio que espera ser despertado. Y no descansaré hasta dar muerte al causante de todo este dolor." dijo Vicent, lúgubre. "Tú no eres eso. Tú eres mucho más de lo que Hojo y esa panda de cerdos te quieren hacer creer. Pero no hay necesidad de venganza, no hay necesidad de abandonarnos." "¡Sí hay necesidad de justicia!" "si fuera justicia lo que buscas, no te avergonzarías de ella" dijo Erika. Vicent bajó la vista. "Otra vez más... dueles, pero no hieres. Sí, busco venganza. Y no, no debería haber viajado tan lejos sólo para ello. Yo... os ayudaré hasta el final si es preciso. Pero por favor... no reveles mi motivo" rogó Vicent. Erika le miró con ojos entristecidos "Como quieras. Pero ni mil venganzas van a terminar con tus sufrimientos" aseveró ella. "Eso, chiquilla... está por verse" concluyó Vicent.  
  
Escarlata estaba fascinada. Cuanto más tiempo los contemplaba más encandilada se quedaba. Los dos Sefirots hacían dos horas que no paraban de mirarse en silencio. Y era fascinante. A través del cristal blindado, Escarlata preguntó. "Dime Nimrod... ¿qué crees que les pasará? ¿qué crees que se estarán preguntando justo ahora?" interrogó ella. "No lo sé, no soy de la división de psicología. Ellos dijeron que cuanto antes asimilaran su nueva situación, mejor." "Mmm, ya veo. Sólo han intercambiado un par de palabras en dos horas, pero aún así me fascinan, son como dos medusas en una pecera. Oh, mira, uno se ha levantado... ¿cuál es? Parecen tan iguales..." dijo ella. "Creo que es Sefirot Alfa, señora" respondió el científico. "¿Y cómo hacen para distinguirlos?" preguntó Escarlata. "No tuvimos mucho tiempo para insertar modificaciones genéticas que nos permitieran distinguirlos radicalmente, pero pudimos hacer que las tonalidades de sus ojos variaran ligeramente. Si se fija muy bien, el de los ojos violetas es el Sefirot con sangre y esencia de corriente vital anciana, el Sefirot Alfa. El de ojos azul muy claros es el de esencia humana, sefirot Omega. "Ahá, ya veo. Cautivador" sijo Escarlata llevándose una copa de vino a sus carnosos labios. Ahora los dos Sefirots se habían levantado. Caminaban en cículos, como hombres meditabundos, y de vez en cuando se dirigían alguna mirada y palabra furtiva. Se movían con total soltura, con elegancia y precisión depredadoras, como si la tensión de cada uno de sus músculos fuera el fruto de un plan maquiavélico estudiado al milímetro.  
  
"...así que... somos en teoría la misma persona" dijo Sefirot Omega "sí, así es. Tenemos exactamente el mismo código genético, con variaciones prácticamente imperceptibles, del orden de un 0,0001%" respondió Alfa. "Hm, ya veo. ¿Sabes cuál es nuestro cometido? ¿Por qué no estamos en la corriente vital? ¿por qué estamos separados?" interrogó Omega. "Yo lo sé todo, yo domino el absoluto, gracias a mi esencia ANciana. Querido Sefirot, nuestro cometido es muy sencillo" "¿ah sí?" "sí. Nuestro objetivo es servir." "Dime Sefirot, ¿a quién?" "eso está claro, a quien nos ha dado la vida. En cuanto a tu segunda pregunta, es muy sencilla de responder". "A mi no me lo parece" aseveró Omega. "Nos hemos separado ni más ni menos porque nuestra unión era contranatura. Nuestras estructuras cognitivas son contradictorias por lo que al unirse y ser uno es sumamente inestable. Sólo así podemos conservar la cordura." explicó Sefirot Alfa.  
  
"Es una discursión apasionante. Es increíble ver como funcionan sus mentes, son tan brillantes o más como el Sefirot original" dijo Nimrod emocionado. "A mi lo único que he sacado en claro es que piensan obedecer, lo cual está pero que muy bien" se limitó a decir Escarlata. "Entonces pues, sólo nos queda responder a una pregunta" preguntó Omega. "¿Cuál, Sefirot?" "¿Cuando empezaremos a servir?".  
  
Zack había terminado de hablar con Vicent en la quietud de su barata habitación de hotel. Este le repitió lo dicho anteriormente pero con más detalles, como que por ejemplo su nombre en clave era precisamente aquel con el que le llamaban en en este mundo (Hack) y que podría averiguar más sobre su pasado si visonaba unos archivos contenidos en el sótano de una casa situada en una remota ciudad del otro lado llamada Icicle. Asímismo, Vicent le había preguntado otro montón de cosas relacionadas con Hojo y sus experimentos para hacer funcionar el portal dimensional. Ahora Hack descansaba en su habitación, pero no por mucho tiempo. Las revelaciones de Vicent le habían dejado completamente estupefacto, casi al borde del colapso. Todas las pesadillas que había tenido eran realidad. Todos sus sueños, sencillamente, no lograba recordarlos. A veces se le venía a la mente imágenes confusas, o fragmentos muy pequeños pero detallados de una anécdota o lugar. Pero no lo lograba. En el aeropuerto, casi se desmayó cuando la carencia de las pastillas de control había hecho que pudiera acceder a una parte de su memoria. Recordaba el día que les seleccionaron para la misión. Tal y como dijo Vicent, hablaron durante horas en esa ciudad. Recordaba los entrenamientos previos, y algunos de los comentarios de sus instructores. "Sí, parece el mejor para esta misión", "Qué ingenio", "nunca duda", "parece que tiene un talento natural para matar". Al pentágono le caía especialmente bien a pesar de ser ruso. No todo el mundo lograba salir de un Gulag con vida, matar a 6 miembros de la guardia roja y recorrer a pie casi toda Europa oriental sin que le localizaran. Recordaba también algún que otro fragmento suelto de su estancia en el otro lado. La primera impresión que le produjeron los que luego serían sus padres adoptivos. El como se ganó su aprecio, trayéndoles siempre un detalle para aliviar sus pesarosas vidas, pagado con su sueldo de SOLDADO. Recordaba como la comunicación con este mundo era cada vez más difícil, hasta el día en el que su comunicador transdimensional se estropeó del todo. Y recordó que no le había importado en absoluto. Recordaba detalles sueltos de una gran ciudad, gigantesca, como nunca la había visto, debía ser como 10 veces la que estaban. Y recordaba a Aeris, sabía por que le era tan familiar... pero no llegaba a cogerlo. No llegaba a tener una visión completa de su vida, y eso le torturaba cada segundo. Era por ello por lo que necesitaba hablar con ella. La chica entró en su habitación después de golpear la puerta suavemente con los nudillos. "Pasa" dijo Zack cabizbajo. Aeris se asomó tímidamente. "Hola Hack... ¿por qué me has llamado?". Este suspiró. "Iré al grano. Te he llamado porque para empezar no me llamo Hack, sino Zack. No sé si ese nombre te dice algo" habló Zack mientras se estiraba. Esta se quedó sin habla. "Pues... pues... no... no puede ser que tú..." "me parece que sí. Vicent me habló de ello. De mi vida en el otro lado. Yo era el otro agente que le acompañaba en su misión." dijo Zack. Aeris abrió de par en par sus ojos verdes. Se acercó a él, temblorosa. "No es posible... tú... yo... tú estabas muerto..." "no, eso era lo que muchos querían, pero les resulté mucho más útil vivo. Me enviaron aquí supervisado por Hojo, y con mi memoria destruída a base de medicamentos." le explicó. "Esas pastillas tuyas... por eso cuanto menos las tomabas, más... te cambiaba la personalidad y te daban jaquecas..." "exacto. Pero aún así, no he logrado recordarlo todo. Mi memoria está hecha pedazos. Sólo recuerdo mi infancia, y acontecimientos recientes. Todo el tiempo que pasé en el otro lado se ha perdido. Sólo recuerdo esquirlas de recuerdos. Y he pensado que... que bueno que tú... podrías ayudarme" dijo Zack. Aeris le miraba con ojos desenfocados y temblorosos. Alargó una mano hacia su cabeza. "Tú... ¿es posible que...?" las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. "Tus ojos... sí, antes no lo veía pero ahora... están recuperando su color original... déjame ver... tu pelo. Lo tienes cortado a la moda de este mundo pero... es increíble... sí, eres tú. Eres Zack" dijo Aeris con la voz quebrada. "¿Pero quien soy realmente?" preguntó él. "Tú... eres... eras mi... novio. Trabajabas en SOLDADO, lograste ingresar en uno de los cuerpos armados más prestigiosos. Tus padres vivían en Kalm, y me dijiste que eras adoptado. Tú... un día, te destinaron a Midgard, la ciudad más grande y contaminada de mi mundo. Tú eras un muchacho popular y atractivo, con dinero y prestigio. Yo sencillamente... vendía flores. Yo al principio, fui la que reparé en tí. Te veía pasar todos los días con tus compañeros, con el uniforme reluciente y siempre con un comentario ingenioso en la boca. Pensaba que era imposible que un hombre como tú se fijara, en medio de una ciudad tan grande, en una pequeña chica como yo. Pero... un día lo hiciste. Entre toneladas de metal y millones de personas, reparaste en mi. Me compraste una flor. A partir de ese día, cada vez que pasabas delante mía, comprabas una. Tú me decías que querías montar una floristería a plazos" río Aeris "y un día... no me pude resistir y te pedi salir conmigo. Y tú aceptaste. Nos vimos todos los días y fué muy bonito, pero cada vez que te preguntaba por tu pasado tú... me respondías con evasivas. No llegué a conocer a tus padres. Pero recuerdo perfectamente, que éramos felices. Y un día... la felicidad se fué. De la noche a la mañana fuiste investigado por los turcos debido a tu relación conmigo. Te pusiste en medio de ellos cuando vinieron a por mi y me protegiste. Y al día siguiente, te consideraban un traidor y tu cabeza tenía precio. Yo sólo vi como corriste y corriste, te grite que huyeras. Oí disparos, pero no supe que ocurrió exactamente hasta el día siguiente. Yo... yo pensé que te habían matado... que estabas... muerto y..." los ojos de Aeris vibraban como verdes praderas ondulando al son del viento. Hack empezó a llorar silenciosamente. Sí, lo recordaba. Sus recuerdos, hechos trizas, allí estaban. Al igual que en este mundo, en el otro no dudó en ponerse en peligro para protegerla. "Aeris... yo... verás... sé que hizo mucho tiempo de aquello pero yo... quisiera que eso... creo que eso... no ha muerto" dijo Zack tomando una de sus finas manos. Aeris bajó la mirada. "Zack... yo... no puedo." una sombra invadió el rostro de este. "Cloud" susurró ella, colmando toda explicación.  
  
"no hay más esperanza" penso Barret viendo el cielo oscuro. Desde las montañas de Corell se podía tener una buena vista de todo lo que había bajo sus pies. La ciudad derruída, el mar negruzco causado por el impacto de meteorito. las bandadas de gaviotas que volaban erráticas entorno a los cadáveres de la ciudad. "Y ahora... ¿qué?" preguntó Barret a Nanaki. "Este miraba al mar con los ojos perdidos en su inmensidad. Barret miró también. De lo poco bueno que les había traído el meteorito, era el mar, lujo al que los habitantes de Corel no estaban acostumbrados pero que apenas habían tenido un año para disfrutarlo.  
  
"Ya no podemos hacer nada. Todo está perdido. Escarlata domina ya todo el planeta. Los reactores mako volverán a ponerse en marcha, si es que no lo han hecho ya... Cid... probablemente esté muerto... nuestros pueblos ya no tienen futuro... mi hija tampoco. Y a todo esto ¿te has parado a pensar en qué será de los refugiados? A su lado tú y yo parecemos unos afortunados... estoy cansado Nanaki, J@·#~% cansado." dijo el hombretón sentándose en el polvoriento suelo. "No, no es verdad, seguro que no todo está perdido debe haber algún modo, algún deus ex machina..." "sólo podemos resistir desde las montañas, y nuestra mejor baza, antes que la fuerza, es que somos para Escarlata un estorbo menor que se solucionará con el tiempo". En eso estaban, cuando oyeron una voz familiar a sus espaldas. "Con el tiempo se solucionará las hemorrroides de la p%$@ madre de Escarlata, pero lo que soy yo, no". "¡Cid!" exclamaron Barret y Nanaki. "El que viste y calza" respondió este. El piloto estaba cubierto de mugre, grasa y sangre de procedencia desconocida. Además podían ver que llevaba un antebrazo vendado y una chaqueta de soldado escarlatiano por encima. "Oh, disculpad mi aspecto, pero esto es lo único que se me ocurrió para poder llegar hasta vosotros. "Sí bueno, ¿y esa suciedad?" preguntó Nanaki olfateándole. "Bueno, tiene que ver con lo que me ha pasado hasta ahora..." "pensábamos que estabas muerto, hay quien dice que vio el Vientofuerte caer" interrumpió Barret. "Sí, bueno, todo eso tiene una explicación, calma, ahora os lo explico. Veréis, a pesar de que ahora el Vientofuerte no está para muchos trotes, no me derribaron. Lo que vieron caer amigos míos, es un Vientonegro, la versión escarlatiana de mi querido bebé. Es una pesada nave de apoyo que transporta cazas y que es capaz de disparar pesados misiles aire tierra de mako. Vamos, un mastodonte totalmente anti aerodinámico e incapaz de volar como Dios manda, pero con una potencia de fuego asombrosa. Yo derribe a un par de esos a bordo de mi nave, pero no fué fácil, sus cazas la escoltaban y casi salgo escaldado. La cuestión es que cuando vi que todo estaba perdido me dediqué a recoger supervivientes y a salir cagando leches al único sitio donde se me ocurrió que podría estar a salvo." "¿Dónde?" preguntó Nanaki. "A Gold Saucer, o mejor dicho, lo que queda de este. Ahora mismo está aislado en medio del nuevo mar y es prácticamente inaccesible. Con Vientofuerte cayéndose a cachos y rezándole para que no se acabara el combustible, la alcancé, y ahora es la base de operaciones de otro pequeño grupo dedicado a tocarle las narices a Escarlata" sonrió Cid. Barret chocó su mano con la suya. "Sin embargo, el Vientofuerte no puede volar. Llegué hasta aquí en una pequeña lancha. Sé que este es un buen lugar para hacer guerra de guerrillas, pero creo sinceramente que lo que has rescatado de población civil estaría mucho más segura en Gold Saucer, empezando por Marlene. Lo discutieron y estuvieron de acuerdo. Desde Gold Saucer protegerían a los suyos, desde las montañas Corell atacarían incesantemente a Escarlata, a su enemiga. 


	22. Odio de un mundo

CAPÍTULO 21: Odio de un mundo  
  
"El amor y el odio no son ciegos, sino que están cegados por el fuego que llevan dentro."- Nietzsche, Friedrich Wilhelm   
  
Esa había sido la última ocurrencia de Alex. Que era una insensatez, ya lo sabían. Que probablemente no diera resultado, también. Pero qué demonios, había que intentarlo. Su dinero se agotaba a pasos agigantados a pesar de algún que otro ingreso esporádico que aportaba Yuffie ("eh, pero de manera legal. Sólo robo a gente que no lo necesita, y les devuelvo la cartera"). Así pues, habían decidido poner en práctica el impresentable plan de Alex, si es que eso podía denominarse así. Consistía básicamente en pedir ayuda por Internet, rezando para que alguien estuviera lo suficientemente volado como para creerles.  
  
Todo el grupo se agolpaba entorno a los dos monitores del cibercafé, uno correspondiente a Diego y otro a Alex. Ninguno exceptuando a Hack habían visto nunca Internet, ni si quiera Vicent a pesar de provenir de este mundo, pues lo abandonó en los 60, cuando Internet era un proyecto ultrasecreto del pentágono llamado "ARPA".  
  
"No me digas que todos los ordenardores de vuestro mundo están conectados..." dijo Cloud mirando toda la operación sin perderse detalle. "Bueno, todos no, pero casi" respondió Diego. "A través de esta red podemos comunicarnos al instante y comprartir sobre todo información: textos, vídeos, música..." siguió explicando. "...y todo ello se almacena también en esas... "páginas", ¿No?" preguntó Tifa. "Así es" "Es increíble, entonces es como... como una biblioteca eterna y viva..." dijo ella con ojos asombrados. Cloud la miró de reojo con una mezcla de fascinación y orgullo. A veces podía llegar a ser increíblemente lista. "Una nueva biblioteca de Alejandría de silicio... francamente, de todas las novedades que me he perdido, esta se lleva la palma" dijo Vicent. "Pero decidme... ¿para qué habéis recurrido a ese "Internet"... ¿qué tiene que ver?" preguntó Aeris. "Intentamos lograr apoyos. Entre grupos de aficionados al juego y conspiranoicos. Quizás ellos nos puedan ayudar" respondió Diego. "Suena raro" dijo Cloud. "Lo sé" suspiró DIego. "Pero no tenemos otra opción". "Oye, insisto ¿qué tiene que ver?" preguntó Aeris de nuevo. "Ya te lo he dicho, te digo que..." "no, que qué tiene que ver las mujeres desnudas con todo esto" "¿?" "lo que está viendo tu hermano" informó Aeris. "¡! ¿¿Qué crees que estás haciendo pedazo de gil..." empezó a gritarle su hermano mayor. "Pues... ver una página hentai del final fantasy aprovechando la ocasión" dijo Alex con una sonrisa en la cara. Aeris se puso pálida, y el resto del grupo miró en tropel al monitor. "Er..." Cloud no había sentido tanta vergüenza desde que tuvo que infiltrarse en la mansión de Don Corneo. Vicent tenía un color más pálido de lo habitual. Tifa se puso roja hasta las uñas. Yuffie apartó la vista. Aeris miraba todo ello con una cara de incredulidad. "¡Quita eso inmediatamente!" le gritó su hermano encolerizado. "Ya va, ya..." decía él. "Tifa... ¿esa que hay detrás de ese par de... bueno, esa eres tú?" preguntó Aeris a punto de echarse a reír. Tifa imitó a Yuffie y apartó la vista. Diego se dió un cabezazo contra el monitor. "¡¡¡¡QUITÁLO!!!!" "Pues tu no te rías tanto Aeris, que la que aparece con Red XIII aquí eres tú" dijo Alex. "¿¿¡Qué!??" gritó esta con voz aguda. Las cuatro chicas (Aeris, Erika, Tifa y Yuffie) se dedicaron a aporrear a Alex hasta que cerró todas las ventanas "¡ay!, ¡bestias, burras, histéricas, parad ya de ¡auch!". Los moratones le duraron durante semanas.  
  
Y durante varias horas, buscaron como locos en la red. Se introdujeron en una cantidad impresionante de chats y foros. La respuesta era invariablemente la misma: no podía ser cierto lo que estaban contando. En algunos casos les ignoraban, en otros se mofaban de ellos (muy justamente, incluso Diego y Alex reconocieron que si la gente les dijera algo así se reirían). Hicieron de todo para intentar resultar creíbles, pero no se podía hacer nada. Probaron en foros japoneses gracias al dominio de ese idioma por parte de Yuffie, y tampoco dio resultado. Se metieron en las páginas de "boletines de noticias alternativos", donde había cabida para todo tipo de especulaciones sobre extraterrestres y conspiraciones gubernamentales, y tampoco resultó... hasta que de pronto, alguien respondió. Alguien les creía. Al principio se mostraron excépticos. Sin duda se burlaban de ellos. Pero no. Parecía haber alguien que les daba crédito... y apoyo. Al principio pensaron que se podía tratar de un loco, alguien verdaderamente pirado y malévolo. Pero no lo parecia. Ni si quiera se iban a ver en persona, lo único que les dijo fué la dirección donde tenía un apartamento que les prestaba. Se quedaron anonadados. Finalmente, le pidieron su nombre. En la pantalla se leía "H.W.Hickman". "¿De qué me suena ese apellido...?" se dijo Zack. Después cayó en la cuenta. Era el segundo apellido de su compañero de laboratorio, Axel.W.Hickman. "Debe ser algún familiar suyo que sospechaba algo y conocía el juego..." "¿y si fuera la CÍA tendiéndonos una trampa?" preguntó el suspicaz Vicent. "No nos habría dado el apellido Hickman por el que podríamos haber hecho esa asociación." observó Hack. "Aún así. Viendo el dinero que nos queda, no tenemos otra opción" suspiró Erika.  
  
El lugar tenía un aire decadente a la par que encantador. Estaban en lo que era (no, había sido en su tiempo) uno de los mayores parques de atracciones de todo el mundo. Gold Saucer era un mundo de lujo y diversión sin freno, un oasis dorado en medio de un desierto de desolación y muerte, que contrastraba con su vecina Corel y la prisión que había bajo suya. Mucho había cambiado el mundo desde entonces. Una oleada brutal de maremotos inuncó todo lo que antes había sido desierto, y ahora se alzaba en medio de un desierto azul y calmo. Gran parte de su estructura principal había sido dañada por el brutal maremoto causado por meteorito, pero aún así se mantenía en pie.  
  
La lancha con refugiados de Corell atracó en lo que antes era la parada del teleférico. Mucho tiempo atrás, cuando Corell era una muy próspera ciudad minera, transportaba a turistas y locales de la ciudad a sus atracciones. Después, fué casi un insulto a la miseria de Corel, y hoy no eran más que unos cables que se hundían en el agua y terminaban medio enterrados en la arena del fondo.  
  
Las gentes desembarcaron pausada, ominosamente en aquel lugar. El pequeño grupo de resistencia creado por Cid les dió la bienvenida. El sitio no era tan tétrico u oscuro como pudiera imaginarse, el mar era transparente, luminoso y poco profundo (desde allí mismo se podía ver el fondo), la vegetación se había adueñado de muchas zonas del parque y algunas zonas interiores se conservaban casi intactas. Sin embargo, una gran melancolía invadía aquel lugar. Antes albergaba diversión y sueños, ahora sólo maquinaria oxidada y gentes desesperadas.  
  
"Sí que parece un buen escondite" comentó Barret al llegar. "Sí, la verdad es que sí. No figura en los mapas, todos pensaron que se hundió después del impacto pero no fué así. Por cierto, si oís crujidos y demás, tranquilizáos, la estructura es sólida, lo comprobaron los ingenieros del vientofuerte. Y hablando de este, pasad por aquí para llegar hasta él. Este no es un sitio muy acogedor para estar con tu familia, no nos ha dado todavía tiempo a acondicionarlo y limpiarlo de arena y drenar el agua de algunas zonas, así que creo que estarán mejor en el interior de vientofuerte. Por aquí..." les indicaba Cid. "Vaya, que cortés estás" dijo Nanaki sonriendo. "Psché, no sé. Mira... hasta ahora sólo me ha importado un cosa desde que murió Shera...." Cid se llevó un cigarro a la boca "yo". "Pero... al mirar a esta gente... ceo que hay quien lo tiene incluso más crudo que yo así que..." Cid se encogió de hombros y prenció el un cigarrillo. Miró al techo, soñador en ese decorado de ensueño "creo que ya he tenido suficiente. De amargarme, de amargar a los demás. Puede que no tenga nada en absoluto. Pero no es así. Yo... después de todos estos años. Veo que la verdadera razón por la que disfrutaba en la lucha contra Sefirot y era feliz... era básicamente porque realmetne me quedaba una cosa: ayudar a los míos. Y ahora puedo seguirlo haciendo. Y será lo único que me queda, pero es algo." Barret empezó a abir la boca pero Cid se la cerró con su siguiente comentario. "Y no me digáis g/(&%!!&"$ de que eso son tonterías u otras ñoñerías. Sólo los pijos malcriados pueden permitirse chorradas autodestructivas y no future, que les queda muy bien, al lado de sus nuevas zapatillas de marca Shin Ra. Yo no. Yo ya tengo los huevos negros de luchar. Y de vivir. Y precisamente porque llevo ya unos cuantos años sobreviviendo, puedo decirte una cosa: merece la jodida pena. Aún que sea duro." conlcuyó. Nanaki se limitó a sonreír, al ver como Cid daba de que pensar a Barret.  
  
Después de ese pequeño monólogo, el grupo fué a la zona de túneles. "No paséis por ese de ahí, está taponado con vegetación y creo que tiene un nido de gaviotas... eso es, por este de aquí..." les guió Cid. Pronto llegaron todos a lo que antes era la zona principa de selección de túneles, donde en lo alto de la escalinata se había posado el Vientofuerte a través de un gran boquete. Técnicos iban y venían, mecánicos hurgaban sus entrañas y miles de chispas brotaban aquí y allá. En efecto, el Vientofuerte se lamía sus heridas después de una gran, gran batalla. Marcas de balazos, placas de metal chamuscadas y algún que otro aguijero o pieza ausente tachonaban su figura. Los refugiados subieron a la panza de la aeronave. Algunos de ellos todavía guardaban la esperanza en sus miradas e incluso reían, pero la mayoría se mantenía en silencio, con la cabeza gacha.  
  
"BUeno, por cierto ¿sabéis algo de Vicent y Yuffie? ¿Qué fué de su viaje?. Sabéis, me estoy empezando mosquear. Creo que esa otra dimensión, mundo paralelo o lo que sea es mucho más peligroso de lo que Vicent dió a entender" dijo Barret un tanto paranoico. "No creo que sea así, y aún que así fuese, Vicent y Yuffie no son precisamente dos damiselas en apuros, saben cuidarse muy bien solos" aseveró Cid. Nanaki asintió. "Ya, pero aún así... les necesitamos aquí y ahora mismo están vete tú a saber donde, y Cloud y Tifa, otros tres cuartos de lo mismo. Estoy seguro de que con ellos podríamos repetir lo que hicimos con Shin Ra y derribar a ese imperio de los c@#@!&$" dijo Cid. "Yo no los tengo tan en falta, Cid. Confío en que volverán y que cuando lo hagan, traerán cosnigo ayuda de ese mundo. Ya verás." dijo Nanaki.  
  
Habían pasado ya la noche en ese apartamento. Su dueño no se había presentado, pero les había dejado una escueta nota escrita por ordenador en la que les informaba de un par dedetalles prácticos sobre la casa y les instaba a no quedarse más de 48 horas para que no pudieran localizarles e inculparle a él también. Mientras tanto, Diego redactaba una carta. No sabían a quién iban a mandársela, pero tenían que avisar a este mundo de los problemas del otro lado. Debían hacer algo. Estaban incluso barajando la posibilidad de escribirla al mismo presidente de los EEUU. Pero lo cierto es que no se les ocurría nada. Una cosa era convencer a un conspiranoico familiar remoto de alguien que estaba en el proyecto, y otra a las autoridades hechas y derechas. "¿Sabéis qué? Creo que al final mandaré una nota al gobierno o algo, porque si no no veo como vamos a ayudaros" dijo un ojeroso Diego, después de haber estado despierto casi toda la noche pensando en ello. "No tenemos ninguna posibilidad" objetó Erika. "No lo creo. Estoy seguro de que los cargos más elevados del gobierno saben de la existencia de ese proyecto, y estoy seguro de que si les llega la información, se lo planterán al menos." explicó este. "Sí, y van a hacernos muchísimo caso" ironizó Alex. "Bueno... es muy posible que mis datos y los de Zack todavía estén en sus archivos así que... déjame escribir la nota. Sé de un par de cosas que de seguro les hará imposible ignorar esta misiva" dijo Vicent. Se sentó delante del ordenador y empezó a teclear. "Toma, Tifa ha hecho café, pensé que quizás te gustaría un poco" dijo Yuffie tendiendo un vaso a Diego. "Gracias, lo necesito" dijo este tomándolo a sorbos.  
  
Al cabo de una hora, Vicent había acabado de redactar la carta. No supieron mucho sobre esta, pero Vicent aseguró que había revelado suficiente información como para por lo menos, inquietar a un par de peces gordos. Diego y Erika lo mandaron a través de una cuenta de correo fantasma desde un cibercafé al departamento de estado, y rezaron para que alguien se la tomara en serio.  
  
Era increíble el ver como a pesar de que sólo habían pasado unos días desde la victoria, Escarlata, en vez de darse un descanso trabajaba más ávida que nunca. Rude llamó con los nudillos a la puerta del despacho de Escarlata. "¿Acaso no me esperaba a esta hora?" preguntó este a su secretaria. "Según lo que aquí pone, su visita estaba planeada en la agenda, Señor Rude. Adelante" le indico la severa secretaria de Escarlata. Este atravesó el portón flanqueado por dos guardias de honor. En el interior, Escarlata tecleaba un ordenador del cual no despegaba sus helados ojos azules, mientras murmuraba algo para sí. "Ah... ahora es cuando puedo hacer lo que de verdad importa... sí, yo conseguiré lo que ni tú ni tu patético padre lograstéis..." Rude tosió. "...y después de poner a prueba los... ¿eh? Ah, Rude, eres tú. Pasa, sí, quería hablarte. Sóla" dijo clavando la mirada en los dos guardias de honor. Estos hicieron una azorada reverencia y se retiraron, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. "¿Y bien señora?" preguntó Rude.  
  
"Bien, te voy a ser sincero, Rude. Sé que eres alguien inteligente, ya mostraste tus aptitudes en los turcos y desde luego, tu contribución a la batalla de Corel fué decisiva" dijo ella. Rude se hinchó e orgullo "gracias señora". "No hay de qué. Como ya he dicho, eres inteligente y tienes una muy buena visión táctica, así que te voy a pedir sinceramente tu opinión sobre lo que va a ser mi siguiente movimiento. Otra guerra." "Eh... señora, no la entiendo... ¿contra quién? Yo ya me opuse a su "guerra contra los refugiados", no me pareció una buena idea desperdiciar los valiosos recursos del imperio en ello, y..." "no, no es contra los refugiados" dijo Escarlata. "Pues si no es contra ellos... ¿contra los ex miembros de Avalancha? Es posible que sean una amenaza a largo plazo, además usted ya dijo que estaba personalmente interesada en..." "no, déjalo Rude, no lo adivinarás" dijo ella con una taimada sonrisa. "Además, personal personal, sólo tengo interés en Tifa y Aerus. No, Rude no es eso. Verás... ¿durante los turcos fuiste informado sobre "los infiltrados"?" preguntó Escarlata. "No... no sé de qué me está hablando" dijo Rude. "Las "infiltraciones" es el nombre que recibieron unos muy particulares fenómenos físicos que empezaron a suceder allá por la época del padre de Rufus, cuando ni tú ni yo habíamos ingresado en Shin - Ra. Verás, estos consistían básicamente en que de vez en cuando aparecían... "tormentas" en lugares poco dados a ello, así como el avistamiento de objetos extraños en el mar y lagos. Después de una investigación exhaustiva supimos de que se trataba. Eran sondas, sondas de otro mundo." le narró Escarlata. Rude abrió los ojos como platos a detrás de sus gafas de sol. "Se... ¿se refiere a vida alienígena?" preguntó este. "Claro que no. Eran sondas de otro mundo, de otra dimensión paralela como la nuestra, que venían de un planeta con características similares al nuestro y habitado también por humanos. Observa esto con atención. Es una religuia a la que le tengo especial cariño." Rude tragó saliva mientras ella sonreía confiada y apretaba un disimulado botón en una estatuilla de bronze con la forma de uno de los muchos iconos de su imperio, un águila encaramada a un reactor mako. La pared de detrás suya se deslizó a un lado, y también lo hizo el monitor que estaba después de esta. Un grueso cristal blindado separaba el despacho de Escarlata del fascinante artefacto. "Precioso, ¿verdad?" preguntó ella observando atentamente la reacción de Rude. Este estaba sin habla. Se quitó las gafas y se aproximó al cristal. "¿Qué demonios...?" "Esa es la primera sonda que capturamos. No, no estaba tripulada. Era automática. Ya para aquel entonces era de muy alta tecnología, aún que hoy en día no sea para tanto. Observe...." era una especie de objeto esferoide de unos dos metros de diámetro. Disponía de una hélice y un extraño aparato parecido a un globo ocular. Su ecuador estaba recorrido por una serie de gruesos tubos que se hundían y partían de mil lugares distintos. Estaba cubierto de remaches y tornillos, como si contuviera los instrumentos de dentro a presión. En la parte superior tenía una especie de escotilla del tamaño de un puño. A los costados tenía dos símbolos similares a los del imperio escarlatiano, pero más angulosos. En la escotilla Rude pudo leer algo. "Peligro... inflamable... abrir presionando el centro..." leyó el atónito Rude. "Pero... eso es nuestra lengua..." dijo este sorprendido. "Ahá. Gracias a esto pude llegar a donde estoy ahora. ¿Sorprendido?. Verás, esa sonda contenía aparatos de medición bastante complejos, así como una videocámara y sistema de navegación. En efecto, es un pequeño submarino. Sea quien sea quien la mandó, sabía que iría a parar al agua. Pero eso no importa en absoluto. Lo que importa es lo que transportaba. En su interior se hallaban microfilms con parte de la historia e ideales de su mundo. Yo soy la depositaria de las ideas de aquel sofisticado imperio. En su mundo se libraba en ese momento una gran guerra, que enfrentaba a unas "democracias" contra el imperio que envío esta sonda. Viendo casi todo perdido, mandaron esta a nuestro mundo para lograr que no se perdiesen sus ideales. Y no se perdieron. Yo me valí de ellos para lograr llegar aquí." Rude se preguntaba que qué hacía Escarlata revelándole semejante secreto. Se sintió incómodo ¿Las ideas de su guía Escarlata no eran originales? ¿un mundo paralelo? ¿una nueva guerra? "Señora... ¿qué tiene que ver eso con la nueva guerra?" se atrevió a preguntar Rude "Todo. Verás, después de esto, nuestros científicos supieron que para transmitir las sondas no se bastaban a sí mismas, necesitaban un portal. Y... sorpresa. Descubrimos uno en nuestro mundo. Los Cetras cariño, eran, en efecto, peregrinos de distintos mundos. En efecto, hay otros mundos y están dentro de este. Y esos mundos, esperan ser conquistados. Antes de que hagan lo propio con el nuestro".  
  
Un refugio nuclear del pentágono  
  
"Damas y caballeros... todos sabemos por qué nos hemos reunido hoy aquí". Las caras eran graves. "He hablado con el presidente... y nos ha prometido un aumento de un 25% en el presupuesto de defensa. Por eso, debemos movilizarnos ya". "¿Pero... sabemos ya si pueden...?" preguntó el añmirante mayor de la marina. "Pueden. Lo han detectado nuestros equipos." "¿Han comenzado ya la invasión? Pero eso es imposible, nuestros infiltrados nos dijeron que..." "Traquilícese. Parecen ser sólo una avanzadilla. Y le recuerdo que hace años que perdimos todo el contacto con nuestros agentes en el otro lado" le replicó el director general de la CÍA. "La cuestión es que ya conocen la tecnología para saltar al otro lado. Dentro de poco no tardarán en aplicarla en masa". "Pero ¿cómo saben que desean una invasión a gran escala?" preguntó un anónimo pero reputado miembro del cabinet del presidente. "Hm. Tenemos nuestros métodos. Entre ellos ese necio que juega a dos bandas, ese tal Hojo. Y por otra parte, ya saben quienes fueron los primeros en llegar al otro lado ¿verdad? Huelga decir qué ideología profesaban..." El miembro del cabinet bajó la cabeza. "Sí. Los nazis nos llevaron varios años de ventaja. Ellos encontraron antes en egipto lo que nosotros encontramos décadas después en el triángulo de las bermudas". "Y encima se le ocurrió mandar el "Mein kampf" en sus primeras sondas. Alguien del otro lado ya ha aprovechado esas ideas y si no le detenemos pronto..." comenzó a decir el comandante jefe del ejército del aire. "Calma. Mucha clama. Hay otra opción." dijo una figura oscura. "¿Qué otra maldita opción hay, eh?" exhortó el comandante de tierra. "No tenemos por qué entrar en guerra con ellos." Silencio. "Pueden llegara a ser nuestros aliados" susurró el jefe de la CÍA. 


	23. Preludio de tormenta

CAPÍTULO 22: Preludio de tormenta  
  
"La verdad levanta tormentas contra sí que desparraman su semilla a los cuatro vientos."- Tagore, Rabindranath  
  
Cuando el comunicador de Hojo destelleó, él mismo pensó que se debía a un fallo en el dispositivo robado a quien en su momento pensó espíar en su mundo. Pero no. Estaban intentando contactar con él desde el otro lado. Hacía ya tiempo que no hablaban con él. Es por ello por lo que consideró que muy probablemente, el plan de Escarlata de hacerse con el poder siguiendo las pautas del iluminado "Proyecto Meighem", había acabado en desastre. De ahí que considerara venderse definitivamente a las fuerzas de este mundo. Pero no. Alucinado, recibió el informe del ahora llamado "Servicio de inteligencia escarlatiano" sobre el nuevo reparto de poder en su antiguo mundo: todo para Escarlata. Y necesitaban de su ayuda. Al principio no se lo creyó. No creyó que en cuestión de meses (cuantos iban ya? 3? 6? un ano?) hubiera conseguido lo propuesto en ese documento. Pidió pruebas. Se las dieron. No ya por las imágenes del reconstruído Kalm o de sus ejércitos (prubas que eran, por otra parte, fácilmente manipulables) sino por el tono. Realmente, era como si no le necesitaran. Y ni se habían molestado en amenazarle o rogarle. El hecho de que no se le haya hecho aprecio a quien antes era una pieza clave, estableciendo las comunicaciones siempre por intermediarios en vez de Escarlata en persona, le había convencido más que cien vídeos de desfiles de su ejército.  
  
Lo imposible se hacía realidad. Escarlata iba a lanzar un ataque masivo contra este mundo, y necesitaba información fresca sobre este. Bueno, ya sabía cual era el caballo ganador, así que... procuró sacar tajada de ello. Escarlata le había prometido un puesto bastante bueno en su sección de proyectos experimentales, así como una buena suma de dinero. Hojo se froto las manos ante lo que parecía, iba a ser la oportunidad de su vida. El científico chasqueó sus dedos y empezó a escribir su informe que luego ransmitiría a través del comunicador. Este sería escrito, no en el ordenador (artefacto que sabía que estaba pinchado por la CÍA desde que ingresó en el proyecto), sino en una vieja, pero fiable, máquina de escribir. Sus dedos volaron como aves de rapina sobre el teclado toda la noche. Hojo dijo todo lo que sabía de este mundo. Que la nación más poderosa en este momento histórico era el país donde se encontraba, los llamados EEUU, y que había otros también bastante fuertes como China, Rusia y la UE (decidió adjuntar un par de mapamundis fotocopiados). Habló también de los recursos de ese planeta. Parecía que a más recursos, más pobre era una zona. Habló de la dependencia de todas las naciones del petróleo, e indicó los lugares clave donde se encontraa este recurso en el que se basaba gran parte de su tecnología (hecho que hacía que la supuesta fortaleza tecnológica de las naciones fuera ridículamente vulnerable). Habló también de sus ingenios militares, más sofisticados que los de su mundo (sobre todo en cuanto a mecánica se refiere, incluso tenían unos aviones iguales que la aeronave anciana encontrada hacía unos anos en Ciudad Hueso), pero carentes de la gran ventaja que suponía la energía Mako, totalmente desconocida en este planeta (él mismo dudaba de que este planeta poseyera corriente vital) y del desconocimiento de las mal denomidas "magias", así como de que a pesar en sus avances en el campo de la genética, este mundo no la había desarrollado tanto como el suyo, donde la clonación humana era casi perfecta. Luego informó sobre las mayores ventajas que disponían, una de ellas era el desarrollo de la informática y la aparición de Internet (invención que Hojo no consideraba de mucha imporancia pero que al parecer los habitantes nativos, sí), y de lo que a él le parecía lo más amenazante para su mundo: las armas nucleares, esas bombas capaces incluso de destruír todo un planeta.  
  
Por último, Hojo incluyó también una pequena mención sobre las religiones (algunas de ellas eran sorprendentemente iguales que las de su mundo) y que existía una nación llamada Espana que era igualita a la descrita en uno de los libros de su mundo (El Quijote), libro que también existía en este planeta, preguntándose por qué existía semejante relación entre ambos mundos.  
  
"Todos listos". Los soldados asistieron. Aquello no tenía precedentes. Escarlata lo había comunicado en un discurso a toda la nación. Desde Kalm hasta Wutai, todos los habitantes del planeta habían tenido conocimiento del "nuevo reto". La Tierra prometida les aguardaba. Su destino. Las celebraciones expontáneas se habían sucedido a lo largo de todo el globo. EL comité de propaganda ni si quiera había tenido que organizarlas, el único acto oficial de celebración fué el discurso, la fiesta en Kalm y Junon y la ejecución pública de miles de disidentes y refugiados. Ya estaban preparados. Aquella nueva guerra, no sólo proporcionaría territorios. Su régimen la necesitaba. Se necesitaba un enemigo constante y una promesa iluminada para mantenerlo en pie. Ambas cosas ya se habían consumado. La promesa de prosperidad sin límites llegó gracias al uso de la Energía Mako y a la estabilidad conseguida por el imperio. Sus enemigos de la alianza disidente, habían sido aplastados por sus botas. Escarlata sabía que había tensiones en algunos de los territorios, especialmente aquellos que no habían sido tomados por la fuerza como Ciudad Cohete y Costa del Sol, y que algunos de sus generales ansiaban poder quitarla del medio o quedarse con un cacho del pastel más grande que el que les correspondía. Pero no, no era eso. Eso lo podía lograr perfectamente ensañándose con los refugiados, o magnificando la amenaza que suponían las guerrillas formadas en Corel y Wutai. No, no quería sólamente eso. Escarlata iba a demostrar a ella misma y al mundo que valía mil veces más que cualquier Rufus, Sefirot o Cloud, que su poder no conocía limitaciones. No, ella ya no era la chica de buen culo que recogía los cafés y reía las gracias a los poderosos. Era mucho más, y ahora sería incluso más grande que los Cetra. Ese otro mundo sería suyo. No lo quería, no lo necesitaba. Pero lo ansiaba. Era por ello por lo que había localizado ya todos los portales para el traslado dimensional y había hecho las modificaciones adecuadas para que pudieran transportar ejércitos, en lo que parecía ser una carrera contrarreloj. La zona de impacto de meteorito, la antigua ciudad anciana, una remota isla en medio del océano, un pico perdido... eran los lugares donde una de las mayores batidas de la historia localizó los portales ancianos. Ahora todo estaba listo menos el mundo que iba a conquistar.  
  
Hojo preparaba a toda prisa su maleta. Había que irse, y pronto, al punto de reunión. Una vez allí le recogerían. Sabía que no le dejarían tirado: tenía demasiados conocimientos sobre su mundo como para dejar que le capturara la CÍA. Miró su maleta. El equipaje era lo de menos. Un par de mudas de ropa, una pila de documentos y CDs con datos por los que muchos gobiernos venderían su alma, un par de medicamentos, veneno (siempre útil), una pistola con silenciador y una foto un tanto raída de Lucrecia y su cobaya. Estaba todo. La cerró apresuradamente y salió de su habitación situada en una de las alas del área 51. Estaba sudando. No, tenía que aparentar naturalidad. Estaba saliendo de ahí como hacían todos los miembros del proyecto una vez por semana, en su descanso semanal. No estaba huyendo. Se lo repitió mentalmente. Hojo caminó junto con sus companeros de la investigación a través de los asépticos pasillos del complejo hasta la salida, flanqueada por dos soldados armados hasta los dientes. Les cachearon. Encontraron su arma, pero no pasaba nada. Todos los ciudadanos de aquel país podían llevarlas. Hojo miró a su lado. Un agente de la CÍA le acompanaba en todo momento. No pasaba nada. Era lo normal, como una de las figuras más importantes del proyecto, debía estar escoltado permanentemente. No era molestia. Cuando se quedaran solos ya le encajaría un tiro en la nuca. Saliero a los terrenos exteriores de la base. Ya estaba cerca de la salida. Se mareó. Había que conservar la calma y no dejar que su cuerpo tomara el control. Un poco más, casi estaban en la salida... los soldados le saludaron tras comprobar su tarjeta de identificación y... "alto ahí. Somos de la CÍA. Queremos hacerle un par de preguntas..." mierda. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Se le aceleró el pulso. "qué demonios quieren" Uno de los agentes sacó disimuladamente su pistola, otro se disponía a cachearlo. "Un poco de lealtad, por ejemplo" respondió mientras retiraba el seguro de su pistola.  
  
(...)  
  
Hojo no recordaba nada de lo sucedido después de eso... o casi. Se miró. Estaba cubierto de sangre y tenía alojadas varias balas. Dos en el pecho, tres en la nuca y cinco en la espalda. Sonrió. Más le logró encajar ese idiota de Vicent y había salido vivo. Miró sus manos. La mutación no había revertido del todo. Su mano tenía una textura resbaladiza y uno de sus dedos seguía siendo un tentáculo. Qué más daba si podía seguir conduciendo. Ya empezaba a recordar algo. Había volado la cabeza de uno de esos presuntuosos agentes mediante un balazo no muy limpio. Después se le habían echado encima. Aún con su mutación no era tan poderoso como para enfrentarse a tres agentes y todo un pelotón de soldados, por lo que había corrido como el diablo llevándose por delante a todo ser vivo que se le cruzase, de ahí la sangre roja que le cubría las manos. Tendrán que enterrar a otro agente y dos soldados, por no hablar del infeliz científico que estaba a su lado cuando todo comenzó. Se llamaba Exel o Axel, o algo así. Hojo suspiró y se felicitó por haberse inoculado con las células de Jénova cuando tuvo ocasión. Se limpió con un panuelo la sangre verde que manaba no muy copiosa, de sus propias heridas. No querría tener mal aspecto para cuando volviera a su mundo. Avanzó por la desértica autopista. Oyó un ruido detrás suya. Habían mandado a un helicóptero a por él. Cuánta consideración por su parte!. Hojo se aproximaba ya al lugar de contacto. Paró su ranchera en medio de un polvoriento cruce de carreteras secundario, en el cual había un depósito metálico de agua con una pintoresca veleta encima. Sonrió y salió de su coche con su maleta. Oyó como crecía el rugido del helicóptero y los coches del servicio secreto. "abrid fuego a mi señal, que no salga vivo ese cabrón!" se oyó. Hojo no pudo contener la risa cuando un sonido familiar, mitad trueno, mitad estática de radio, retumó en el interior del tanque de agua. Hojo subió tranquilamente por la escalerilla que llevaba a la cima. "Adiós, pero qué pollo has montado dijo Reno" saliendo del tanque. Hojo le miró durante un rato, y finalmente le reconoció. "bueno, ahora vámonos. Esa gente de ahí le desagrada que los logros de la ciencia se hagan universales" dijo Hojo en un alarde de cinismo. "es una manera de decirlo" dijo Reno enfundado en un traje de neopreno negro. Se oyeron los primeros disparos. Ambos se sumergieron en la protectora oscuridad del pozo.  
  
La potente ametralladora del helicóptero convirtió el depósico elevado en jirones de metal y tormenta de agua. Los SWAT y los agentes de la CÍA rodearon los restos. "Bullshit!" exclamó uno de los agentes. Dentro del depósito sólo estaba agua, turbia y escurridiza.  
  
Tenían que regresar a Nueva York. No les quedaba más remedio. Era demasiado peligroso permanecer tanto tiempo en la casa de Weis, y a parte de eso habían caído en la cuenta de que debían abonar el pago del no muy legal establo donde tenían a sus chocobos. Durante esas tres semanas vieron en las noticias indicios de que quizás el gobierno estaba al corriente de la situación. Durante varios días las noticias habían sido el aumento del presupuesto de defensa y el retorno de tropas que estaban en misiones de pacificación, dos hechos polémicos tras los cuales quizás se ocultaba la información suministrada por Vicent  
  
En el autobús Diego leía ávidamente los artículos del New York Times sobre esos sucesos. "Parece que más que ir a ayudar a vuestro mundo se propusieran proteger a su propio país" observó. "Tonterías. Eso no tiene sentido, el imperio de Escarlata no ha podido tomar todo nuestro mundo en tan poco tiempo, y meterse en una guerra de esas características sin haber asegurado los frentes es suicida" analizó Vicent "puede que tengas razón, pero aún así... para variar los EEUU no se han encomendado ni a Dios ni al diablo. QUiero decir, tanto si hacen una cosa como otra, no parece que hayan informado a ningún otro país." "Muy propio" apuntaló Erika.  
  
Finalmente el autobús llegó a la pequeña y polvorienta localidad del extrarradio de Nueva York donde estaba el rancho con sus chocobos. El encargado de estos les miró un poco suspicazmente. Ya pensaba que esos estrafalarios clientes no les iban a pagar. Diego sacó el poco dinero que habían logrado reunir (básicamente lo que les había dejado el pariente de Axel junto con unos cuantos dólares sustraídos por Yuffie ("hay causas de fuerza mayor"). El encargado contó el dinero "bueno, parece que está todo en orden. Sus monturas en cambio son un tanto er..." Cloud le miró y arqueó una ceja. "qué más da. Mientras sigan pagando puntualmente, me da igual lo que quiera que sea esas especies de avestruces gigantes." dijo este guardándose los billetes en un bolsillo. Aquel rancho había sido providencial para guardar a los chocobos. No era muy grande (luego no llamaba la atención) y ahí no solían cocerse cosas muy legales. Oh, nada tétrico, pero en aquel rancho estaban los caballos particulares de un par de mafiosos menores, aves de importación de status no muy claro y demás especímenes por los que no convenía preguntar en exceso.  
  
Después de ver a Goku y Noir que parecían estar bastante aclimatados a ese lugar (a pesar de que ambos tenían mucha morriña por sus amos), dieron un par de dólares de propina al encargado, el cual les recomendó un buen bar del pueblo, hasta donde se encaminaron para tomar un refresco. "Jo, que pinta yaqui tiene este lugar" comentó Alex sorbiendo una especie de lìquido rojizo que (se suponía) era una bebida a base de fresa. "Como que estamos en los Estados UNidos" dijo Diego. "Ahhhh, qué ganas tenía de relajarme" comentó Aeris mientras se estiraba. "Oye Zack, explícanos otra vez eso de por qué Aeris está viva" pidió Erika. "Bueno, a decir verdad ni yo mismo, que he estado en el proyecto y me lo ha explicado Vicent, lo entiendo del todo." "No lo entiendo ni yo" dijo Aeris. Todos rieron. "Bueno, la cosa es que debido a sus células de anciana, le es difícil morir. Lo que es más, lo que para un humano puede suponer la muerte, como por ejemplo, un balazo en el corazón, para ellos les induce un estado de letargo. Eso es lo que pasó con ella cuando ese Sefirot del que tanto habláis le atravesó. Muy pocas cosas pueden hacer despertar a un anciano de ese letargo, pero una de ellas es el salto dimensional. Al depositarla en el agua, en el templo anciano, llegó hasta uno de los portales, que días más tarde activaron desde este mundo los miembros de mi proyecto, para recoger muestras de la vida de este planeta... cogimos a la que estaba más cerca de un portal... y no pensamos que pudiera ser..." "yo" completó Aeris. "Eso es." dijo Zack, ruborizándose sin saber por qué. "Sin embargo, hay algo que no entiendo del todo. Yo... hubo una noche de la que no recuerdo nada. Sólo que... estuve durante un momento en la corriente vital ¿sabes qué me pudo pasar?" preguntó Aeris. Todos se quedaron pensativos. "No lo sé... fué algo muy extraño... a los 2 meses de tu llegada, una noche tú y tu... "materia blanca", desaparecistéis para reaparecer a las pocas horas. No hemos encontrado explicación para ese fenómeno..." dijo Zack. "¿Has dicho dos meses después de que ella apareciera? Eso es, dos meses después de la "muerte" de Aeris. Luego eso significa que fué..." dijo Cloud. "...cuando impactó meteorito" completó Tifa. "Espera, espera... ¿la materia blanca y Aeris desaparecieron a la vez? ¿No sería la materia blanca la que hizo eso al impactar meteorito? ¡Claro, ay, ya sé! Para evitar la destrucción total del planeta por meteorito, Sagrado te transportó momentáneamente a la corriente para que canalizaras su poder e intercedieras por la humanidad..." deducía Erika entusiasmada "...momento en la corriente en el cual Lucrecia habló contigo..." dijo un maravillado Vicent. "...y te apareciste en mis visiones..." completó finalmente Cloud. "Mi... madre..." balbuceó la impresionada Yuffie. Todos estaban aturdidos y conmocionados por las conclusiones de todo ello. Dejaron que sus bebidas se calentaran y sus mentes se enfriaran. "Pero una cosa... ese loco de Hojo y el gobierno de este país siguen teniendo a Sagrado..." "Ya, pero puede que no les sirva de nada a ellos, era una parte del otro planeta, destinado a salvarle..." explicó Aeris. En ese momento, la televisión que tenían como ruido de fondo cambió su tono. Un boletín especial surcaba las catódicas. Algo raro estaba ocurriendo y la omnisciente CNN daba cuenta de ello. "...fuerzas avistadas en Venezuela. Se desconoce todavía la magnitud de estas y cuál es su propósito. Los analistas militares apuntan a un movimiento subterráneo pansuramericano promovido por gobiernos como Cuba o Ecuador. Por ahora no tenemos informaciones muy claras de lo ocurrido, pero el número estimado de víctimas asciende a las 300000 personas. Pasamos la conexión a nuestro enviado en la zona de exclusión militar, Michael Bradbury. Adelante Mike" dijo una de las presentadoras. Una imagen borrosa y plagada de estática ocupó la pantalla. De fondo se distinguía un verdor borroso que se suponía, era una jungla. En frente un nervioso comentarista vestido con una ropa de "aventura" intentaba dar una explicación coherente a lo que estaba ocurriendo. "Las noticias son contradictorias. La gente habla de una gran fuerza militar surgida de la nada que en cuestión de horas ha acabado tanto con la guerrilla como con las fuerzas leales al presidente... (estática) ...odo es muy confuso, los testigos aseguran haber visto usarse armas poco convencionales." dijo el comentarista. Detrás suya se podían ver a varias mujeres, ancianos y ninos corriendo hacia un lado. "está sugiriendo que pueden haberse usado armas químicas y bacteriológicas?" preguntó el reportero de estudio. "no es exactamente eso, la gente habla de... bueno, explosiones extranas que despiden fuego, electric... (...) ...al parecer las fuerzas desconocidas están recabando un gran apoyo popular a pesar de las víctimas, un fenómeno que... (estática) ...no podemos confirmar todavía. También hablan de unos blindados y aviones muy extranos, eso sí que es cierto, los he visto con mis propios ojos y creo que podremos captar un par de imágenes en breve..." todo el grupo miraba la televisión con ojos entre incrédulos y aprensivos. "no... no es posible..." balbuceó Diego. "eso no significa nada, puede que no sean las fuerzas de Escarlata..." dijo Vicent. "Si os fijáis, ha empezdo en Venezuela, un país política y militarmente débil, muy vulnerable a los totalitarismos... y con buenos recursos naturales, que de ser cortados, afectaría mucho a los demás "países fuertes" dijo Diego. "tiene su lógica" admitió Cloud. Tifa miraba al suelo "entonces... ya ha comenzado. Otra guerra, otra vez" dijo en un murmullo. "así es" sentenció Erika. 


	24. Calma

CAPÍTULO 23: Calma  
  
"No hay más calma que la engendrada por la razón." - Séneca.  
  
"Así pues, ha sucedido" habló un deprimido Diego. "Vamos, siempre hay que conservar la esperanza" dijo Tifa intentando animarle. "Pues no sé. Primero sale de la nada un ejército en medio de Suramérica con "armas sin clasificar", a lo que le siguede pronto un corte total en esa información y ahora, esto" clamó Diego mostrando el periódico matutino. Otro ejército, esta vez en África, arramblando con toda fuerza que se le ha salido al encuentro (incluida esta vez unas brigadas de cascos azules que se encontraban en misión de pacificación) y lo más curioso, que se había ganado el apoyo de la mayor parte de la poblacion. Y para variar, mientras que se tenía hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre cómo, donde y cuando, el por qué seguía sin aparecer por ningún lado, todos los medios callaban sobre la composición, propósito e ideología de ambos ejércitos. Vicent seguía en sus trece. "insisto que dudo que eso sea el ejército escarlatiano". "Pues sea lo que sea, parece que sólo está atacando a las regiones más pobres de vuestro mundo" aseveró Cloud. "Tiene su lógica, a más desesperado está un país, más posibilidades de que acabe siendo seducido por las promesas de cualquier lunático" dijo Erika. "Chicos, a decir verdad, yo... si todo lo que me habéis contado es cierto mucho me temo que vuestro mundo ha hecho un gran danho al mío..." dijo Yuffie con la cabeza un tanto gacha. "Yuffie!" exclamó Aeris. "Déjala, a decir verdad, es cierto. El otro lado tiene sus tragedias, Energía Mako expoliada, guerras como en todas partes y demás lindezas, pero este mundo no se queda corto" dictaminó Vicent. "Pero alguien tiene que hacer algo, no me creo que la gente vaya a dejar que todo se vaya al infierno" exclamó una compungida Tifa. "No, sencillamente dejarán que se vaya a la mierda, la contaminación, los asesinatos, las guerras, todo da igual para la mayoría de la gente" habló un extrañamente apesumbrado Alex. "La gente de hoy no tiene valor para luchar por nada. Eso es muy duro y áspero en un mundo de coca cola light. Todo el mundo piensa que es demasiado insignificante para hacer algo, para cambiar algo, por lo que al final no hacen nada. Es la excusa perfecta para ser un cobarde y no actuar "Qué puedo hacer yo para cambiar las cosas, nada" pues eso. Al final nadie hace nada ni a pequeña ni a gran escala. Para qué ahorrar agua o ayudar a esa ONG si nada va a cambiar." denunció Diego. "Tenías razón Vicent: antiépico" dijo Yuffie. Este esbozó una sonrisa amarga. De pronto, alguien se levantó de la mesa. Era Cloud. Se movía lenta, serenamente, pero, estaba claro, con un propósito determinado. A Tifa le recordó cuando se enfrentó a Sefirot por última vez. Cloud se dirigió a donde conservaba su última espada. La aseguró en su funda. "Cloud... ¿te ocurre algo...? ¿estás bien?" preguntó Aeris con una voz tilitante. Cloud proseguía con su tarea, impasible. Recogió unas materias, y abrió su mochila de viaje. "Estoy perfectamente" respondió. Empezó a introducir en esa bolsa varios objetos. Un mapa de carreteras, unos cuantos billetes, el PHS... "sencillamente, no voy a quedarme a ver como ni este mundo ni el mío, van a ser tomados por esa maníaca de rubio de bote" dijo Cloud. "Así se habla!" exclamó Yuffie. Tifa sonrió. Ese era el Cloud que conocía cuando eran niños, el mismo que surgió a finales de su aventura, antes de obsesionarse con la "muerte" de Aeris, el que surgió después de ser un mercenario sin otro interés excepto sí mismo. "hemos de regresar a nuestro mundo y atacar al nucleo de todo este problema, cortar el nudo gordiano" relató Cloud mientras realizaba sus preparativos para el viaje de manera lenta pero inexorable. "¡Eso es!" exclamó Zack. "Y para ello tendremos que ir a las instalaciones del proyecto portal estan en..." empezó a decir Erika"...Nueva York" completó Vicent.  
  
"Le voy a ser sincero Nimrod, estoy muy excitada con la prueba de estas armas" reconoció Escarlata. A decir verdad, a Nimrod le perturbó un poco la denominación que recibieron Sefirot Alfa y Omega. "En momentos tan cruciales como estos en los que la victoria final del imperio y la realización de mis sueños está tan próxima, hemos de asegurarnos de que nuestra victoria no sólo sea real, sino aplastante. A pesar de que las dos patéticas naciones que hemos invadido tienen importancia debido a sus reservas de petróleo, en el fondo todavía no hemos atacado al corazón de su civilización, ni nos hemos batido con sus mejores ejércitos. Es por ello por lo que quiero que estén listos para la próxima batalla, para la definitiva. Así que, mi muy apreciado Nimrod, ¿podrías explicarme de nuevo cuáles van a ser las funciones de cada uno?" preguntó Escarlata con voz un punto empalagosa. "Está bien. Vera mi Guía, debido a la escisión de la parte humana y anciana de Sefirot, este se dividió en dos partes físicas, Sefirot Alfa, en el cual reside la parte anciana así como la mayor parte del código genético resultante de la experimentación en él con células de Jénova y energía Mako, y Sefirot Omega, depositario de su esencia humana y la mayor parte de sus recuerdos, así como de su ADN original atuénticamente humano. Es por ello por lo que mandaremos a Alfa al frente de batalla, ya que es él quien posée mayor capacidad de combate y regeneración, mientras que Omega dirige en la retaguardia junto con Rude, puesto que conserva sus recuerdos e instrucción militar y como todos estudiamos en nuestros libros de historia, fué él uno de los mejores generales de Shin Ra" explicó Nimrod. "Ya, muy bonito. ¿Y qué hay del plan mayor?" apremió Escarlata. "He de insistir en que es arriesgado... sí, se podrían hacer diversos replicados de Sefirot Alfa, un ejército, e indefectiblemente pasarían a estar bajo el mando de este. Y si tenemos la suficiente pericia, podemos ponerle bajo nuestro control y pasar a dirijir una de las armadas más poderosas de la historia" concluyó Nimrod. Escarlata se limitó a sonreír.  
  
La resistencia de Corel poco a poco roía a las fuerzas de Escarlata. Sin embargo, Barret, Cid y Nanaki también sabían que eso era debido más a demérito ajeno que a mérito propio. El imperio escarlatiano, de puro titánico y megalómano, no dedicaba apenas atención a ese asunto. Sí, en efecto, la propaganda oficial seguía buscando a los "asesinos de Avalancha" pero ya no con tanto ahínco. La matanza perpetua de refugiados y los nuevos proyectos ya eran suficientes para mantener ocupada a la población. Oh sí, seguía habiendo recompensas por sus cabezas, pero ya muchos pensaban que probablemente habían muerto en el bombardeo a Corell, de hecho, muchos testigos vieron "caer al Vientofuerte" y según decían, habían encontrado el cadáver de Barret. Mejor para ellos.  
  
Sin embargo, cada vez, poco a poco, su moral se minaba. No lograban resultados tangibles contra el imperio, que en verdad, podría aplastarlos en el momento en el que se pusieran serios. Cada vez era más difícil mantener a los refugiados que se escondían en las ruinas semisumergidas de Gold Saucer. Todos los que fueron al otro lado no habían vuelto. Malo. Muy malo.  
  
Y en medio de esta situación, pronto oyeron hablar de una noticia. No tuvieron que buscar mucho puesto que salió en casi todos los periódicos afectos al régimen de Escarlata (es decir, en casi todos) así como en todas las emisoras de televisión. Iba a haber una nueva guerra para... conquistar la tierra prometida!. Al principio, se habían tomado la noticia como una broma, mentira o exageración. Pero no. El imperio había descubierto los portales. Iban al mismo lugar donde Yuffie y Vicent habían ido a buscar a Cloud y Tifa. Iban a invadirlo. "Gaia benefactora... ¿es que el mundo no es suficiente?" se preguntó Nanaki cuando lo oyó. A Barret directamente le dió igual, a Cid le indignó pero "ya no se puede hacer nada más". Sin embargo, Nanaki decidió partir en busca de respuestas. Le trasladaron en lancha hasta tierra firme, y desde ahí partió en un viaje que no estuvo extento de peligros, pero que mereció la pena. En una carrera frenética por lograr su objetivo antes de que se iniciara el ataque, Nanaki recorrió casi todo el imperio. Desde la devastada fosa común que era Corell hasta las prósperas nuevas ciudades fundadas por el imperio, pasando por antiguas ciudades conocidas, campos de refugiados, reactores mako antiguos y recién construídos, campos aún vírgenes y zonas de cultivo ultra intensivo, atravesando todo el mundo creado por el nuevo orden Escarlatiano hasta su objetivo, un fantasma Cañon Cosmo a punto de ser recolonizado. Gracias a su instinto innato y sigilo, pudo llegar hasta ahí casi sin ser detectado, y empezar a rescatar documentos importantes de su biblioteca. Pero ese no era su objetivo. Quería respuestas. Partió desde ahí hasta una localización que ya había sido borrada de los mapas de las escuelas. Nibelheim. En efecto, ahí estaba. Al lado de la arrasada Nueva Nibelheim. Y con su biblioteca subterránea intacta. Ahí fué donde Nanaki encontró finalmente lo que buscaba. Información sobre los portales. A decir verdad, le costó lo suyo. Para empezar, había tenido que matar a un agente de los nuevos turcos que el imperio había enviado a aquel lugar. Matar no era precisamente una de sus actividades favoritas, pero aquello podría haberse puesto muy peliagudo. Y si el imperio se daba cuenta del pozo de sabiduría que era la biblioteca de la antigua mansión de Shin Ra, algo no muy bueno podría ocurrir. El caso es que tras horas y horas de búsqueda, lo encontró. En uno de los compartimentos blindados de la biblioteca, encuadernado en cuero negro, sin ninguna inscripción, signo o marca que lo hiciera destacar. Notas a mano echas por un científico destinado a confirmar la naturaleza de lo que hacía ya décadas descubriera un grupo de turcos en el que Tseng estaba incluído. Ese científico podía ser el mítico profesor Gast? Qué más daba. La información, escrita a mano y con algún que otro diagrama grapado en sus hojas era lo que importaba. Nanaki leyó ávido todo el torrente de sabiduría que desbordaba las páginas del escrito. "...de naturaleza desconocida pero sin duda un fenómeno relacionado con el campo magnético de los seres vivos. Decimosegundo día de investigación. Nuestro equipo ha intentado determinar por qué si este es un portal transdimensional sólo está enfocado a una, y si eso se pudiera cambiar. Al parecer, si se cambiara la frecuencia y sintonía del portal, se necesitarían unas cantidades mucho más elevadas de energías para realizar el transporte. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué a esa dimensión en concreto? Un mundo en el que no existe la energía mako... ¿por qué? (...) uno de los miembros de nuestro grupo aventuró que quizás se debiera a la proximidad coincidente. A más similar a la nuestra la dimensión de destino, menor el consumo de energía. Todo eso estaría muy bien de no ser por el hecho de la cantidad abismal de diferencias entre nuestra dimensión y la otra, según los datos obtenidos de la primera sonda del otro lado (...) hoy hemos recogido muestras de las escrituras que hay sobre el portal. No se parecen a ningún otro sistema de símbolos de nuestro planeta, adjunto unas fotocopias para su posterior estudio (...) los análisis del ADN encontrados alrededor del portal son sorprendentes, los datos han *esa parte del diario está cortada y arrancada. Nanaki busó las hojas infructuosamente, parecen haber sido sustraídos premeditadamente* ...Decimocuarto día. Hoy he elaborado una teoría bastante poco ortodoxa respecto al enigma de por qué el portal contacta con esa otra dimensión en concreto. Para empezar, el mundo al que desemboca el portal no es ninguna "tierra prometida" como dice la leyenda y algunos crédulos. Es... parece ser una versión en el futuro del mundo descrito en el celebérrimo "El Quijote". La descripción de este, realizada por el libro coincide en gran parte con la de los datos de la sonda. Incluso el país en el que se desarrolla es mencionado en los mapas incluídos en la sonda. Y lo que es más, ¡esa obra está presente, de manera íntegra en la segunda sonda! yo no creo en coincidencias (...) pero parece que sí, son esos mundos. Pero ya dije que esa no es la cuestión que he solucionado. Ya sé por qué el portal conduce hacia ese mundo en concreto (...) parece que el dispositivo de sintonización dimensional de ese portal funciona ni más ni menos que con la psique humana. O mejor dicho, con la psique de toda la humanidad. En efecto, la mente común, es la que lo guía, suple con esa energía psíquica parte de la brutal energía necesaria para el salto, de ahí que al cambiar la sintonía, se pierda energía. A más alejado de la "mente común", más energía se necesita (...) mmm, creo que para aclararme necesito ponerlo de otra manera. La mente común es ni más ni menos, que el imaginario común de nuestra especie. De ahí que ese portal esté enfocado hacia el mundo de "El Quijote". Ese libro está tan arraigado en la mente común, despierta un recuerdo y emociones tan vivas en casi toda nuestra especie, que es capaz de crear un flujo mental, una imagen de otro mundo en muchas mentes. Esa imagen mental ayuda a canalizar el portal, le da una dirección, le da energía. Es por eso por lo que se necesita menos potencia para dirigir el portal hacia el mundo del Quijote, mucho más distinto del nuestro, que por ejemplo, para un mundo exactamente igual al nuestro cuya única diferencia sea que el color de las señales de "stop" sea verde en vez de rojo. Dado que casi nadie nunca ha imaginado un mundo así, el portal necesita una cantidad de energía brutal para suplir la energía generada por la imaginación común humana, por mucho que ese mundo se parezca al nuestro, mientras que el salto a otro mundo radicalmente distinto pero mucho más presente en la imaginación común, como el de, pongamos el caso, El del Señor de los anillos, necesitaría mucha menos energía para realizarse (...) Decimo sexto día. He propuesto la experiencia al consejo de investigación. He necesitado reunir todas mis fuerzas para ello. Algunos se han reído y han tachado a mis afirmaciones de "especulación sin base científica". Pero como todavía nadie les ha dado una explicación satisfactoria, me parece que no les queda más remedio sino probar. No perderían nada de todos modos (...) Decimoséptimo día. Estoy escribiendo esto desde mi escondrijo en una de las casas ancianas. Ergen, uno de los miembros de la expedición científica se ha vuelto loco. Ha matado a todos, a todos, de la noche a la mañana, pero no pudo encontrarme debido a que en ese momento estaba tomando mediciones fuera del campamento base. Oh Dios mío, ha sido horrible, y tan súbito, como si algo le poseyera. Espero poder vivir para narrar esto (...) creo que me ha descubierto y que viene a por mi. Tengo miedo. No, no es miedo, es auténtico terror. Creo que voy a morir. Y todavía no ha llegado el helicóptero de Shin Ra que debería ir a buscarnos. Sólo deseo una cosa antes de morir. Si alguien encuentra este diario mío, por favor, póngalo en un lugar seguro y sobre todo, asegúrese de que al final, se sepa la verdad..."  
  
Un par de adormecidos policías montaban guardia en la autopista. Tráfico. Qué nombre tan exótico, evocador de experiencias al límite como multas, adolescentes borrachos y malos aparcamientos. Lo bueno era que gracias a Dios trabajar, trabajar, lo que se dice trabajar, pues no mucho, la verdad sea dicha. Así que allí estaban, viendo pasar coches, escuchando un partido por la radio y con un gran aburrimiento en el cuerpo. Hecho que iba a cambiar de aquí a unos minutos. La razón de esto se debía básicamente a una cuestión de logística, fácilmente comprensible si se escucha una conversación sucedida hace 20 minutos.  
  
"...pero no tenemos dinero para ir todos a Nueva York. El dinero no nos alcanza para pagar los 7 billetes de autobús" dijo Erika. "ya, pero ese no es el único transporte" replicó Alex. "Pues es el más barato" insistió Erika. "Pero no el único".  
  
Es por ello por lo que esos dos guardias de tráfico quedaron sorprendidos cuando oyeron la transmisión de su compañero que estaba 5 kilómetros por delante de su posición. "Aquí Bob Hearsaw, coche patrulla 208. Solicito refuerzos para frenar a un vehículo no convencional, cambio". Ambos policías quedaron extrañados. "Aquí coche patrulla 201, ¿qué demonios significa eso de vehículo no convencional, cambio?" "Un vehículo que tiene la entrada prohibida a las autopistas. Y no creo que esté permitido circular con eso, cambio" "Aquí 201, qué demonios es "eso", cambio" "¿Si les digo que dos especies de avestruces gigantes de colores no me creeran, verdad? Cambio". Y fué ese el momento en el cual Noir y Goku pasaron como centellas por delante de la hasta entonces aburrida patrulla de tráfico. "Born to be wild..." cantaba el walkman de Alex mientras los chocobos se dirigían a toda velocidad hasta Nueva York. Ambos policías se quedaron boquiabiertos.  
  
Sin embargo y para la suerte de Vicent, Yuffie, Erika y Alex (que iban montados en los chocobos mientras que el resto se dirigía en autobús), ningún otro coche patrulla salió en su persecución ("Qué pasa, respetamos las señales" dijo Alex cuando uno de los guardias de tráfico de la metrópoli les miró atónito). Así pues, llegaron sanos y salvos a la estación de autobuses de NY donde el grupo se reencontró sin más contratiempos (exceptuando el montón de curiosos que se arremolinaban entorno a sus monturas). "Bueno, pero la próxima vez me toca montar a mí, que nunca lo he hecho" se quejó Diego. "Vamos, ya sabés quien fué el que perdió a pares y nones. Además, que ellos necesitaban que alguien les guiara en el manejo de autobuses" "para eso ya tienen a Zack, que ya es mayorcito y vive en nuestro mundo" "blablabla" se limitó a responder Alex. "No pasa nada, la próxima vez si quieres, te enseño a dirigir el chocobo, ya verás, como en las carreras de tu videojuego" dijo Yuffie. "mola" sonrió Diego. "Bueno, sí, muy interesante, pero digo yo de irnos de aquí antes de que alguien tenga la en absoluto sana idea de llamar a la policía por culpa de dos aves gigantes" dijo Vicent mientras acariciaba suavemente la testuz oscura de Noir para calmarle. "El problema va a ser localizar los laboratorios, que además están fuertemente vigilados y..." empezó a decir Zack. Sin embargo, en ese momento se oyó un estruendo. La gente comenzó a gritar. "Qué demonios?..." exclamó Zack. Cloud, Vicent, Aeris, Yuffie y Tifa se llevaron las manos a los bolsillos donde guardaban las materias. Se oyeron los estruendos con más claridad. Eran explosiones. Empezó a caer agua del cielo. Llovía, pero sin embargo, no había ninguna nube en las alturas "Oh, Dios..." dijo Diego mirando a un firmamento rasgado por figuras negras similares a zeppelines que brotaban de la nada en medio de destellos azulados y agua. Ya no hacía falta buscar la manera de ir al otro lado. El otro lado venía a buscarles. 


	25. Der Windbrand

CAPÍCULO 24: Der windbrand  
  
"Cuando Neptuno quiere calmar las tempestades no se dirige a las olas, sino a los vientos." - Antoine Rivarold  
  
Las alarmas antiaéreas aullaron como si fuera el día del juicio final. EN cielo, cientos de bombarderops Gelinka y Vientososcuros (la versión artillada del vientofuerte) empezaron a descargar su carga letal de bombas mako sobre la población.  
  
"Corred maldita sea!" gritó Diego. No hacía falta que lo recordase. Toda la población e Nueva York huía despavorida. Los altavoces de la estación empezaron a repetir una cantinela "ataque aéreo, diriganse a los refugios más cercanos y colaboren con las fuerzas armadas. Repetimos, ataque aéreo..."  
  
Las bombas mako impactaron contra el suelo. Fuego, hielo, electricidad y fuerza sísmica fueron desatadas mientras cientos de vidas se consumían. En la calle, algunas personas disparaban sus armas de fuego contra las fuerzas invasoras. Daba igual. Estas estaban mucho más preparadas que cualquier ciudadano paranoico, y debido a la confusión reinante, esos disparos asustadizos lograron en su mayor parte, herir a personas inocentes.  
  
De pronto un rugido se oyó desde las alturas. La fuerza aérea de los EEUU no había tardado en hacer acto de aparición. Sin embargo, eso no sirvió de mucho. Desde la tierra, los soldados especializados en el uso del mako lanzaron magias de confusión sobre los pilotos de los cazas, que se estrellaron contra los rascacielos en una escena digna del apocalipsis. En medio de todo el estruendo, sirenas de policía y bomberos estallaban en una algarabía, totalmente desbordados ante las múltiples emergencias.  
  
Ya atardecìa. En el mar la flota de los EEUU empezaba a tomar posiciones en el puerto. Se oyeron unas alarmas. Los focos reflectante de los cruceros iluminaron a una cosa que estaba detràs de la Estatua de la libertad. Bahamut salió de detràs de esta. Los barcos dispararon sus baterìas antiaèreas contra la invocación. Hubo un destello de energía que iluminó toda el agua a su alrededor. El poderoso haz de energía de Bahamut se llevó por delante a los misiles y el crucero incluídos. "Tapa la visiòn de nuestros misiles de largo alcance, quiten esa cosa de ahì en medio" dijo el general Rude a su subordinado. "A sus órdenes señor" respondió. La artillería mako canalizó una magia de tierra en su grado máximo hacia Rode Island, haciendo tambalear a la estatua de la libertad, cuyo pedestal acabó por hacerse añicos, cayendo su mole maziza al mar en un estruendo que resonaría en los años venideros.  
  
"Vámonos de aquí antes de que nos maten!" gritó de nuevo Diego ante la paralización del grupo, que miraba todo aquello atónito. "Así que al final... ha sucedido" dijo un impretérrito Vicent. Unos transportes anfibios desembarcaron de la costa. Miles de soldados desembarcaron y empezaron a tomar posiciones, amparados bajo la artillería mako. Del cielo, caían miles de paracaidistas. A lo lejos, una titánica figura se recortó contra la silueta del Empire State. Estaban usando robots gigantes, la auténtica caballería pesada...  
  
En ese momento, vieron otra figura, encaramada a la azotea de un rascacielos. Una figura familiar. Oscura. Pero aquello sencillamente no podía ser verdad.  
  
"S... Sefirot?" balbuceó una aprehensiva Aeris. La silueta era perfectamente visible. En lo alto de un rascacielos, recortándose contra las llamas. "No tenemos tiempo para eso, salgámos de aquí" apremió Diego.  
  
Nimrod había sido promovido por su muy útil aportación al proyecto de clonación de Sefirot. Su futuro se presentaba radiante, su cuenta bancaria, fortalecida y sus nuevos proyectos, prometedores. Ahora tenía a todo un equipo de investigación bajo sus órenes, incluído un científico de primera línea, Hojo, así como acceso a prácticamente todos los archivos del imperio.  
  
Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo ahora. A pesar de sus cada vez más constantes jaquecas, Axel no podía apartar la vista de los archivos imperiales, llenos información confidencial (la mayor parte de ella perteneciente a archivos secretos de Shin Ra). Una gran parte de ellos no le interesaba. Las disputas antiguas de Shin Ra, el proyecto de crear Hermanas Ray en serie... de todos esos proyectos y secretos, se vió más atraído por la carrera espacial. En un principio el proyecto entusiasmo a las autoridades, pero poco a poco fué decayendo. Sin embargo, después del descubrimiento de Jénova, el proyecto se hizo realidad. Al parecer, muchos en Shin Ra creían que podrían encontrar la tierra prometida en el espacio, en otro planeta. Enviaron sondas a la Luna, después al planeta más cercano al nuestro, Némesis. Sin embargo, ya habían preparado la misión tripulada (incluso ya habían seleccionado al astronauta para ella), cuando los fondos se redujeron drásticamente. El descubrimiento de la rebosante energía Mako del crater norte había echado abajo las teorías que situaban la tierra prometida en otro mundo. Eso unido al desinterés supino de Rufus por todo el proyecto y su ansia por recortar gastos (que ya se sabe, gasto recortado, más dinero para la cuenta personal) evitaron que hubiera ninguna misión tripulada. Sin embargo, esos archivos habían sido completados con los de Ciudad Cohete. Por increíble que pareciera, la pequenha ciudad estado de Ciudad Cohete llevó adelante su carrera espacial y logró llevar un cohete tripulado hasta Némesis, el planeta más cercano al suyo y más similar a la Tierra. Y al parecer, allí algo salió mal. Se perdieron las vidas de dos de los tres astronatuas. De ello sólo había informes confusos y confidenciales que hablaban de declaraciones del superviviente totalmente confusas hablando de un ataque de una forma de vida alienígena. Pero aquello había sido desestimado como divagaciones producidas por un estado de shock. La versión oficial era que las muertes habían sido producidas por la neligencia del tercer astronauta, Cid, un ex miembro de la ahora fugitiva Avalancha. Sin embargo Nimrod no las desestimó. Vida alienígena. Jugueteó con la idea. Muy fantasiosa, su mente racional le decía que era imposible que hubiera ninguna vida en el desolado Némesis. Pero había visto los informes sobre Jénova. Sobre sus capacidades físicas e intelectuales que desafiaban la razón, sobre su intrincado ADN, sobre su mente colmena, sobre su locura, todo. Y después de ver cosas como esa, después de ser capaz de devolver a la vida a un muerto, después de ver como se construía un imperio en meses, su mente se había abierto hasta el punto de redactar un informe en el que recomendaba la exploración a fondo de Némesis así como de un relanzamiento del programa espacial y la contemplación de la posibilidad de que haya vida en ese planeta. Sin embargo, no pudo acabar ese informe. Murió mientras lo escribía, de una embolia cerebral.  
  
A miles de kilómetros, Jénova esbozó lo que podría considerarse como una sonrisa.  
  
Las tropas avanzaban como una marcha infernal sobre Madison Street. Sin embargo, las fuerzas de este mundo ya habían empezado a formar un balbuceante contraataque, y aquí y allá se sucedían los tiroteos con la infantería de marina que el gobierno había mandado. Sin embargo, pocos refuerzos podrían llegar. La toma de la ciudad era la culminación del plan de ataque, no el inicio. Antes habían cortado carreteras y bombardeado las bases aéreas antes de que ningún caza despegara. Y ahora, un titánico robot de forma antropoide se paseaba al lado del edificio Crysler, desde el cual Sefirot Alfa miraba toda la batalla. Pero ya estaba harto de esperar y contemplar, para eso estaba Omega. Había venido a luchar, a luchar contra las mejores tropas de este mundo, frente a frente. A través de su intercomunicador, Sefirot Alfa ordenó al piloto del robot que le bajase de la azotea de aquel edificio.  
  
"...no, no puede ser" dijo Aeris con los ojos clavados en la figura del edifio. "Sefirot... vivo? Pero no es posible... ni si quiera con todo eso que Zack nos contó sobre los ancianos ha podido sobrevivir. Yo le... le decapité y después todo el maldito crater explotó y..." decía un conmocionado Cloud. "Cloud, aún suponiendo que sea Sefirot, si lo pudiste derrotar una vez, podrás hacerlo de nuevo. No lo dudo" dijo Tifa "No dudo de tí" susurró. "Muy bien. Pues a qué esperamos. Parece que se ha ido a la parte baja de ese rascacielos. Vamos tras él. Hay un par de cosas que quiero decirle" dijo Cloud. "Y yo" añadió Aeris. "Et moi" dijo Vicent. "Pues yo la verdad es que no, pero bien que va a molar verle, que no?" dijo Alex. Vicent y Yuffie subieron a sus respectivos chocobos mientras que el resto puso rumbo hacia el edificio Crysler. "Y por cierto Tifa" dijo Cloud. "Qué?" preguntó ella. "Te he oído" le susurró Cloud.  
  
Sefirot descendió al suelo con un grácil salto lobuno. Lo que no contaba era con que caería justo delante de un blindado y cuatro soldados enemigos. Los marines no tardaron ni medio segundo en encañonarle. "Alto ahí! Esta ciudad está bajo ley marcial y... mirad eso, tiene una de esas especie de hesvásticas!" gritó uno de los soldados. EL aire se llenó con el sonido de los seguros de las armas al ser retirados. Sefirot sonrió. Muy lenta, pausada, sobriamente deslizó su increíble katana de su funda. "Suelte el arma!"le gritaron desde uno de los altavoces del tanque. Sefirot permaneció inmóvil, clavando sus ojos violeta en sus oponentes. Los soldados oyeron el clamor de las explosiones, el fuego a su alrededor, la destrucción causada de improviso de manera cruel. Vieron a ese extraño hombre vestido de negro, con sus cabellos del color de la luna ondeando como un estandarte maligno y su confiada mirada clavándoseles en el alma. Y su sonrisa, desdeñando todo el sufrimiento a su alrededor. No supieron con certeza quien se había movido antes, si los dedos en sus gatillos o el brazo que empuñaba la Masamune. Con un grácil giro de muñeca y una fuerza terrible, Sefirot seccionó el brazo de uno de los dos soldados que estaba más próximo a él, que empezó a gritar como si no hubiera mañana. "Fuego, maldita sea, disparad, disparad!" Ordenó uno de los sodados. Los rifles de asalto de los otros otros tres soldados que aún conservaban sus brazos rugieron fuego hacia Sefirot. Este tardó sólo unos segundos. Remató al soldado atravesando con su masamune su garganta, y con un grácil giro sobre sí mismo, esquivo la primera andanada de balas a la vez que se acercaba a otro soldado. Una estocada fué suficiente para partir en dos su cabeza. Sefirot se giró para ver al tanque y a los dos otros asombrados (y ahora, atemorizados) marines. "Y vosotros sóis los soldados más poderosos de este mundo?, vamos, demostradme que lo sabéis hacer mejor" dijo Seirot en tono retador. "Te voy a dar lo mejor de mí maldito hijo de putaaaaa!" gritó uno de los soldados corriendo hacia él a la vez que disparaba su fusil. "No, maldita sea no te acerques a él!" gritó su compañero. Demasiado tarde. Sefirot blandió a masamune. Una ráfaga de balas fué desviada. Para entonces,el sodado ya estaba a su alcance. Giró su cuchilla y... el soldado había podido pararla con la bayuneta de su rifle. El marine sonrió con los dientes apretados y el sudor cayéndole por su rostro. "Qué te parece esto, bastardo?" preguntó mientras pujaba por sobreponerse a su rival. De la presión disparó su rifle varias veces al aire. "Mierda, están tan juntos que no puedo disparar sin darle por accidente" dijo el soldado que se mantenía más alejado mientras le apuntaba. "Qué qué me parece esta maniobra tuya?" dijo Sefirot sonriendo. El soldado estaba al borde del colapso muscular, ejerciendo toda su fuerza sobre el rifle en un intento de alejar la masamune de su garganta. "Me parece fútil" respondió Sefirot. Su maniobra apenas pudo ser vista por el ojo humano. De pronto retiró su espada a la vez que saltaba hacia atrás. El soldado saltó hacia denlante, liberando la fuerza acumularda. Sefirot se limitó a ensartarle, clavándole la espada en el corazón. Se giró hacia el soldado superviviente y el tanque. Retiró la espada del corazón de su oponente y la dirigió hacia ellos. El filo de su masamune apuntaba ahora hacia sus rivales mientras goteaba sangre fresca. No tuvieron ni que oír la orden. Blindado y soldado abrieron fuego con sus ametralladoras. Sefirot corrió hacia ellos. Sintió el impacto de decenas de balas. No importaba, ya estaba llegando a su altura. Entonces fué cuando el tanque viró su torreta hacia él. Un estruendo inundó el aire y donde antes había estado sefirot ahora sólo había una bola de fuego y humo. Los soldados tanto dentro como fuera del tanque empezaron a lanzar vítores.  
  
Entonces, lo oyeron. "...tap... ...tap, ...tap, tap, tap, tap". "No... no es posible..." dijo el último soldado en pie. Pero sí era posible. Como buen anciano expuesto a la radiación mako, los músculos y piel de Sefirot eran increíblemente más duros, flexiles y resistentes que los de un humano normal, por mucho que se regeneraran a la misma velocidad. Sefirot corría hacia su objetivo con una velocidad pavorosa, empuñando su masamune en pose de batou. Dentro del tanque los soldados gritaban aterrados se exhalaban órdenes. El tanque empezó a retroceder mientras cargaban su cañón de artillería y el soldado de fuera les disparaba. Sefirot dió un salto pavoroso y su espada giró, ingrávida. Un sonido metálico rasgó el aire. El cañón del tanque cayó al suelo con estrépito al ser seccionado, mientras que Sefirot aterrizaba en el cuerpo del tanque. El soldado que aún quedaba en pie ya había vaciado un cargador infructuosamente y totalmente al borde de un ataque de nervios, recargaba su rifle. Sefirot se lo tomó con calma, bajó del tanque y se aproximó a él. El soldado el intentó dar un culatazo con su rifle, pero fué en vano. Sefirot paró el golpe con el mango de la masamune, y después dirigió su mano enguantada en cuero negro hacia el cuello del soldado. "No, no, no! no!" gritába este mientras forcejeaba para librarse de la garra que le oprimía su garganta. Sefirot cerró los ojos y con un horrible chasquido de huesos y tendones, partió el cuello al soldado con un simple movimiento bruso de su mano. El marine dejó de moverse súbitamente. AHora colgaba como un trapo del brazo de Sefirot. Este lo dejó caér al suelo y miró en dirección hacia el tanque. Estaban intentando retirarse, pero la calle era demasiado estrecha. Sefirot andó hacia ellos. Sin su cañón de artillería, no podían alcanzarle desde ahí. Sin embargo, conservaban su ametralladora. Desde el interior del tanque, pugnaban por recargarla, insertando la cinta de munición anti infantería a toda prisa. De nuevo, una ráfaga de balas se dirigió hacia él. Sefirot avanzaba mientras saltaba e un lado a otro para esquivar los disparos. No tardó más que las anteriores veces en llegar a la altura del tanque. Asió la masamune con ambas manos y de un sólo movimiento, atravesó el blindaje tras el cual el soldado manejaba su ametralladora. Del agujero abierto en las chapas metálicas empezó a brotar sangre mientras que unos aullidos apagados brotaban del interior del vehículo. Después de eso, se subió tranquilamente a la torreta del tanque hasta alcanzar la escotilla. Tres golpes certeros bastaron para abrirla. Se asomó por la escotilla. Un soldado le apuntaba con su pistola directamente al cráneo. Disparo. "Eso está bien, que no se rinden ante las primeras de cambio. Mis felicitaciones, pero no es suficiente" dijo Sefirot pausadamente. El soldado que disparo estaba anonadado. La bala estaba arrugada e incrustada en la frente de Sefirot, pero apenas había rasgado su piel y chocado contra sus endurecidos huesos. Un pequenho hilillo de sangre brotaba de la zona de impacto, allí donde deberia haber una cabeza hecha pulpa. Todos los ocupantes del tanque gritaban, el que le había disparado se echó a reír maníacamente, de pura desesperación. Era imposible matarle. Sefirot se ajustó los guantes y aferró el mango de su katana, donde unas pequeñas esferas verdes brillaban en sus oquedades. Extendió la palma de su mano ante la abertura de la escotilla. "Veo que a pesar de haberos dado tiempo para reaccionar y contraatacar, en vez de eso ya os habéis desesperado y no hacéis otra cosa más que gritar. Decepcionante." dijo Sefirot. "Última" pronunció en voz trémula. Un fulgor verde invadió el interior del tanque. Después de esto, los gritos finalmente cesaron.  
  
El grupo avanzaba dificultosamente por la ciudad. Todo era un caos y avanzar unos metros suponía un auténtico suplicio. Nadie sabía de quien eran las balas, pero todas mataban igual. Era el infierno, el infierno en forma de guerra.  
  
Yuffie y Vicent habían podido atravesar el accidentado terreno gracias al instinto innato de los chocobos, que sabían cuando y como saltar, agacharse y fintar para evitar una muerte segura. SIn embargo, el resto del grupo no lo tenía tan fácil. Ahora estaban agazapados en una esquina, que en cuestión de segundos había pasado a ser una línea de fuego cruzado.  
  
En medio de la refriega, una especie de vagabundo zarrapastroso gritaba incoherencias sobre el apocalipsis mientras blandía un kalashnikov. "Bienvenidos a Nueva York" dijo Alex. "Y ahora como hacemos para salir de aquí?" se preguntó Diego. "Creo que lo mejor será esperar hasta que esto se acla..." iba recomendando Cloud. En ese momento, oyeron un silbido. El cielo era nítido y pudieron verlo mientras caía. "Un mortero!" gritó Erika. "Vámonos de aquí!" clamó Zack mientras tiraba a Aeris del brazo. Todos empezaron a correr. Alex miraba aterrorizado como el proyectil caía hacia ellos. "Muévete maldit..." le gritó Diego. El mortero detonó. Tifa estaba intentando usar la magia de barrera unida a "todos" para poder proteger al grupo del impacto, pero no fué lo suficientemente rápida. Tampoco lo fué Alex. Era el que se había quedado más rezagado. Era el que haía recibido la mayor parte de la explosión. Un grito agónico rasgó la cacofonía que generaba la monumental batalla. "Ooooh, Diego, donde estás hermano? Donde...? Qué ha pasado? Duele, duele mucho, qué cojones ha pasado eh...?" gritaba. EL humo se aclaró. Todos estuvieron a punto de vomitar. La explosión se había llevado por delante casi todo el cuerpo de Alex de cintura para abajo. "Mis ojos... también me duelen, no puedo abrirlos... aaaaaaa!!!!, qué me ha pasado Diego, dime, qué mierda me ha pasado!!" gritaba Alex agónico. A lo largo de un radio de diez metros se veían "cosas" carbonizadas y manchas de sangre. Diego no podía hablar. El nudo de su garganta era más fuerte que el grito que quería proferir. Sus ojos lloraban casi sin darse cuenta. "N... no... no pasa nada Alex, tranquilo." le dijo Cloud arrodillándole delante suya y cogiéndole la mano. De todos era el que mejor reaccionaba ante eso. Durante su servicio como mercenario, lucha con avalancha y aventura por salvar el planeta, había visto cosas... como esta. "Sí tío, te vas a poner bien, no pasa nada, no mires, es muy vistoso, pero apenas un rasguño" dijo un lloroso Diego. Tifa no se lo pensó dos veces. Cerrò los ojos y se concentró en usar la magia de cura. Una luz iluminó a Alex desde dentro. "Duele... pero menos..." dijo Alex esbozando una sonrisa. Mientras tanto, la sangre que manaba de sus muñones destrozados empezaba a lamer los zapatos de Cloud. "Aeris... Aeris tu puedes curar a la gente, no? Tu seguro que sabes manejar magias de cura y esas cosas, por favor, ayúdame, te lo ruego" susurró Diego. "Yo... yo... no... no puedo hacer milagros yo..." balbuceaba Aeris tapándose la boca sin apartar la vista de la masa sanguinolenta que era Alex. "Oh, Dios... Diego, no creo que ella pueda hacer nada..." dijo Zack. Aeris se arrodilló ante él, Cerró los ojos e inició una serie de murmullos. Una tenue luz verdosa recorrió el cuerpo de Alex. Por un momento, el torrente de sangre que manaba de sus dos femorales seccionadas dejó de fluír. Un rayo de esperanza iluminó el rostro de Diego. Sin embargo, al retirarse la luz de su hermano, la sangre siguió manando. "Estoy frío... tenéis una manta, un radiador unas guindillas o algo así?" dijo Alex tiritando por la falta de sangre. En ese momento llegaron de vuelta Vicent y Yuffie montados en sus chocobos. "Hemos llegado demasiado tarde, sòlo hemos podido encontrar el rastro de Sefirot. Cuatro soldados cortados a pedazos y un tanque carbonizado por dentro..." dijo Vicent. "Sefirot ha vuelto, y esta vez parece que... ¡¡!!" Yuffie dijo una exclamaciòn ahogada al ver el estado de Alex. Su hermano estaba arrodillado a su lado, sostenìendole la mano, apretàndosela fuertemente, como si asì pudiera retener la sangre de sus venas, la vida de su cuerpo. "Estoy aquì, ¿ves?" dijo Diego conteniendo los hipidos que le producìan las làgrimas para que su hermano no sospechara nada. "Oh... no, no... no..." susurraba Yuffie. Se bajò de su chocobo y corriò hasta Alex. "Tifa... Diego... alguien.... por favor, que alguien me diga que podemos solucionar esto..." dijo Yuffie por lo bajo. Vicent negò ominosamente con la cabeza. Erika miraba la escena angustiada, sin saber que hacer y dicièndose a sí misma que la siguiente carrera que estudiaría será cirugía. "Frío... frío... veo cosas... Diego, estoy viendo cosas... ¿què me pasa, què me pasa? ¿por què no puedo mover mis piernas...?" preguntó Alex cada vez màs desesperado mientras su respiraciòn se entrecortaba. Cerrò los ojos. Diego cerrò los ojos y comenzò a llorar en silencio para que su hermano pudiera al menos morir en paz. Yuffie se empezò a mover frenètica. Sacò de una alforja de cuero de su chocobo un objeto, una especie de pluma roja brillante de plàstico. La partiò encima de Alex. Un destello rojizo iluminò su rostro. Volviò a recuperar la consciencia. Abrio los ojos muchìsimo. "Ya... empiezo a ver... una luz... distante... ahì, està ahì mismo..." dijo extendiendo la mano hacia la usada pluma de fénix. Yuffie le acariciò la cabeza al moribundo Alex. "No pierdas de vista esa luz... seguro que es preciosa" dijo Yuffie con la voz ahogada. "Oh, sì, ya lo creo, creo... que..." empezò a respirar frenèticamente, mientras que su pulso se desvanecìa. "...creo ....creo" murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos. En pocos segundos, su corazòn habìa dejado de latir. Diego sencillamente miraba la escena pasmado, sollozando, sin atreverse si quiera a gritar. Yuffie le abrazò por detràs, con los ojos húmedos y le apretò contra su pecho. 


	26. Miedo a lo desconocido

CAPÍTULO 25: Miedo a lo desconocido  
  
"El que teme sufrir ya sufre el temor."- Proverbio chino.  
  
"No tenemos tiempo, odio decir esto, pero tenemos que irnos" apremió Cloud. Todos miraban a un desolado Diego que miraba al cadáver de su hermano sin pestañear, arrodillado delante suya. "Yo no me voy de aquí sin Alex". Dijo mientras abrazaba su cadáver. "Maldita sea..." masculló Zack. Tifa le susurrò algo a Diego en el oìdo. Este negò con la cabeza. "Podèis iros sin mi." dijo Diego. A su alrededor la batalla se recrudecìa. Los cadàveres en el suelo (y las paredes) aumentaban, el ruido de la batalla era cada vez más ensordecedor. "O nos vamos... o nos matan" dijo Vicent en tono frío. "Quiero morir" pensó Diego sin dejar de abrazar el desgarrado cadáver de su hermano. Yuffie le cogió de la mano. "Diego... Alex ya no volverá. Por mucho que te quedes aquí, con él. Diego, sé que todo lo que has hecho antes te parece... ridículo, incluyendo tu vida. Es la sensación que tuve después de meteorito. De que en el fondo eres como un niño. Pero no es así. Sí que puedes hacer algo. Tú mismo hablaste de los ideales, de como la gente en tu mundo ya no se preocupa por nada, por algo superior. Tu hermano ha muerto, pero tu sigues vivo. Para luchar por algo más grande. E ir más allá de lo personal. Yo por Wutai. ¿Y tú?. ¿Lo hacías sólo por tu hermano?" le preguntó Yuffie. Diego cerró los ojos y tomó aire. "Por mi mundo. Para detener esta guerra. Y para hacer justicia con el causante de esta." Se levantó del suelo, cerró los ojos. Rezó una pequeña plegaria a la que poco a poco se sumó el resto del grupo.  
  
Pronto se pusieron de nuevo en marcha. El peligro era bien real. La batalla se recrudecía y estaba reduciendo a cenizas a la gran manzana, una de las metrópolis más gloriosas de la Tierra. "Y ahora ¿a donde vamos?" preguntó un aturdido Diego. Si los vehículos y armas de Escarlata están pasando a este mundo, significa que pueden volver a él. Seguro que tienen abierta una brecha o algo que les permita retirarse en caso de derrota y pasar suministros" dedució Zack. "¿Alguna idea de donde puede estar eso?" interrogó Erika. "Seamos lógicos, de donde estén viniendo el ejército Escarlatiano. Sólo tenemos que corrrer en dirección opuesta de donde vengan todos" dijo Zack. Miraron la direccón de los soldados. Parecían venir de la costa. Se dirigieron hacia allí. En un principio no atrajeron la atención de nadie, pues no iban uniformados. SIn embargo, poco a poco, vieron que la densidad de tropas era demasiada como para pasar desapercibidos.El poder bélico del imperio escarlatiano era impresionante. Tropas, escorpiones mecànicos, artilerìas mako, cazas... algunos saliendo de la nada, pero la mayor parte de ellos provenían de una especie de... puerta. La imagen Manhattan estaba rasgada por una franja vertical de luz azul rodeada de un torbellino de partículas luminosas, de la que partía una marabunta de vehículos, hombres, armas, destrucción. Pusieron la vista sobre la ruta a seguir hasta llegar allí. Estaba tachonada de fuego, cráteres, sangre, cadáveres. Todos se miraron entre sì, indecisos. ¿Cómo podrían llegar hasta ahí sin... acabar como Alex?. En ese momento, algo los sorprendió. Un escorpión mecánico. Instintivamente, todos se pusieron en guardia, excepto Zack, Erika y Diego. El piloto del engendro mecánico masculló entre dientes "joder, no puede ser... los asesinos de Avalancha, aquí". Su segundo de abordo miró la imagen de su visor. ""¿Pues a qué esperas para aniquilarlos?". El escorpión dejó que sus unidad de ataque se le adelantara. La gloria de acabar con los fugitivos más buscados de su mundo compensaba toda posible represalia por desobedecer órdenes. El escorpión los encañonó con su aguijón láser. "No es como los de antes..." pensó Vicent observándolo detenidamente. No, no era como los de antes. Este no estaba gobernado por un tonto procesador como pudo deducir al ver la cabina. Tampoco estaba armado sólo por un láser. El calibre del aguijón había aumentado, y el aparato estaba equipado con un cañón ametrallador que salía de la panza de este.  
  
Sin previo aviso, el escorpión disparó su mortífero rayo. Esta vez Tifa sí había podido desplegar la barrera a tiempo. El làser impactó sobre Cloud y Yuffie, pero la barrera hizo que sólo sintieran un calor muy intenso en vez de ser carbonizados por el disparo. Mientras que Diego, Erika y Zack corrían para ponerse a salvo junto con los chocobos, el resto del grupo se lanzó a la carga en un plan que quizás ya habían ejecutado antes. Aeris se concentró y un rayó impactó sobre el vehículo. La descarga no fué muy fuerte, pero le inhabilitó momentáneamente todo sus sistema electrónico, incluyendo el de guía de disparos. Cloud corrió hacia el escorpión blandiendo su última espada. Yuffie se plantó delante del artefacto con un par de saltos gracias a una velocidad y agilidad casi sobrenaturales. Blandió su shuriken y de un movimiento de muñenca inutilizó el cañón ametrallador de su panza. Vicent había desaparecido del campo visual del escorpión. Los pilotos de este gritaban dentro, hasta que volvieron a funcionar los sistemas. La claustrofóbica cabina se inundó de una luz roja que avisaba de que uno de los sistemas de armas había sido dañado. Calentaron el láser a toda velocidad. Dispararon de nuevo, esta vez dando de lleno a Cloud. Suerte que para entonces Aeris había invocado de nuevo una barrera. Sin embargo, el impacto fue tan directo que derribó a Cloud. Mientra, Tifa se había dirigido hacia la testuz del escorpión. De una certera patada, destrozó el rádar de este. Los soldados de su interior empezaron a maldecir y dar marcha atrás. Ya no podían, pues Cloud había seccionado limpiamente una de las patas del mosntruo mecánico, y asestaba un golpe a la panza del ingenio, abriendo una brecha en el blindaje. Por último, los soldados oyeron unos disparos en su cabina. Vicent apereció sobre ellos blandiendo una pistola humenate, apareciendo ante ellos como un espectro. Cargo su arma y disparó de nuevo.  
  
Diego se levantó aturdido y escupiendo agua por la boca. Demonios, ¿dónde demonios estaba?. Se frotó los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba borroso, y todavía vio un par de símbolos luminosos flotando ante sus narices. Se frotó de nuevo los ojos. Sí, ya podía ver mejor. Habían nadado, no sabía cómo, hasta la orilla del pequeño lago creado po el impacto de un fragmento de meteorito, claro que eso él no lo sabía, sólo sabía que ese lago estaba en una especie de "cuenco", pero qué más daba. Miró a su lado. Erika dormitaba inconsciente a su lado. Miró hacia el lago. El escorpión mecánico reposaba cinco metros lago adentro. No cubría mucho, a lo sumo metro y medio, por lo que estaba parcialmente cubierto de agua. Miró al cielo. ¿Era él, o la tonalidad de azul era un poco distinta? Daba igual. El día era apacible y el paisaje, encantador, "de wallpaper de final fantasy" se dijo Diego al ver la hierba y las flores que rodeaban el pequeño lago. No parecía que hubiera mucha actividad humana por allí. Respiró el aire puro y... "¡Wark!" Diego pegó un bote. Goku, el chocobo verde de Yuffie le miraba juguetón. "Menudo susto me has dado chico" dijo Diego. El chocobo llevaba a Yuffie en su grupa, pero esta aún estaba inconsciente. A su lado estaba Noir, que transportaba cual elegante fardo a un inconsciente Vicent. Diego se estiró. "Estoy en el otro lado... en el mundo del final fantasy... no me lo creo. No me lo puedo creer, y sin embargo..." pensó mientras miraba todo lo que le rodeaba. Era todo tan parecido y distinto a su mundo... se preguntó donde estaría, a dónde le habría llevado la brecha dimensional. Recordaba el mapa del ff7 a grandes rasgos, pero también recordaba que en una conversación con Tifa sobre su mundo esta le había dicho que su geografía sufrió cambios (algunos muy drásticos) debido a las catástrofes que creó meteorito. "Aún así... seguro que puedo deducir algo" se dijo. mIró a su alrededor. Nada de nada. La pradera parecía una "zona estándar" del mapa, y la depresión del terreno le impedía ver el horizonte. Oyó unos ruidos. Se abrió la protección de la cabina del escorpión mecánico, retirando la placa triangular de blindaje y saltando la escotilla (pues su mecanismo de cierre había sido destruído por los disparos de VIcent). Unos pequeños chorros de vapor salieron de los conductos de ventilación del artilugio. Tifa asomó su cabeza por la escotilla. Miró al agua un tanto extrañada. Diego le hizo señas desde la orilla del lago. "¡EOOOOOOO!" Gritó Diego. "¡Heyyyyyy!" respondió Tifa. "¡Por fin en casa!" exclamó esta mientras salía del blindado.Detrás suya se asomó Cloud, al que Tifa ayudó a salir. Este saludó a Diego con la mano. "¿Qué ha pasado?" dijo una confundida Erika mientras despertaba. Diego estaba totalmente preso de la excitación. "¡Erika, no te lo vas a a creer! ¡por fin estamos en el otro lado, donde el final fantasy!" exclamó. Erika parpadeó y miró a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡Oh! ¡Cómo mola!" dijo esta. Poco a poco todos los miembros del grupo recuperaron la consciencia. Cloud dirigió el escorpión mecánico fuera del agua y lo abandonaron. El que se viera azotado por descargas eléctricas cada cinco minutos no parecía un síntoma de seguridad. "Hogar, dulce hogar" dijo Aeris saltando a tierra."Quitémonos este inapropiado atuendo de encima cuanto antes" dijo Vicent arrojando su uniforme de soldado escarlatiano al suelo. Yuffie, Erika y Diego hicieron lo propio. "Bueno, todo esto está muy bien pero... ¿a donde vamos? ¿qué hacemos? ¿dónde dormiremos? ¿dónde estamos? ¿qué...?" empezó a preguntar Zack. "Calma, clama. Ahora estamos en terreno conocido. Lo primero, vamos a ver qué hay más allá de nuestro lago" sugirió este. Todos aceptaron y comenzaron a caminar hasta salir del antiguo cráter. "Mira, una carretera" dijo Yuffie. "Y lo que es más importante, un cartel indicador. Pero está en japonés y alemán..." observó Erika. AUTOVÍA F-6 de Gongonaga y Carril chocobo adyacente. Kaumi 25 km, Gongonaga 10 km" tradujo Yuffie. "Bueno, por lo menos estamos cerca de una ciudad" dijo Tifa. Zack releyó el cartel. "¿Gon... Gongonaga? Ese nombre... me arde en el cerebro... es... es..." dijo este. "...de donde tú venías. Ahí viven tus padres" dijo Cloud. Diego observó por el rabillo del ojo como Aeris se sonrojaba. "Bueno, pues sólo necesitamos seguir la carretera y ya está, ¿no? No lo veo muy difícil" comentó Diego. zack se quedó quieto, totalmente pensativo. Sin embargo, necesitaban ponerse en marcha, y así lo hicieron. El clima y la carretera eran tranquilos. El sol brillaba sin llegar a ser molesto, y en toda una hora sólo vieron pasar dos coches y un chocobo azul. Por fin divisaron Gongonaga. "Sí que ha cambiado este lugar..." comentó Cloud. Antes Gongonaga era poco más que un pueblo apiñado entorno a la chatarra de un antiquísimo y obsoleto reactor mako. Ahora aparecía renovada, próspera. Desde lejos intuyeron ya que el reactor estaba en funcionamiento (menos vegetación, ningúin pájaro en el aire), y desde luego la ciudad lo estaba. Nuevos edificios en la periferia, una buena red de carreteras.... el imperio había traído prosperidad a muchas personas... aún que ellas mismas no supieran que había sido a costa de otras. El grupo atravesó la parte nueva de la ciudad, de edificios modernos y un punto asépticos que tachonaban las amplias calles de esta. Por fin llegaron al casco viejo, lo que ellos conocían como GOngonaga, con sus pintorescas casas de media esfera y su cementerio antes de llegar. Allí pudieron observar algo curioso. Habían colocado pancartas que rezaban así "salvad la memoria de Gongonaga" "no a la ampliación de la zona B" y "un respeto por los ancestros". "Edificar sobre los muertos. Vaya, veo que ambos mundos no son tan distintos" dijo un mordaz Diego. Pasaron lentamente por ahí. Entonces se fijaron en una persona. Una anciana depositaba en una tumba flores. El grupo no le prestó mucha atención, sin embargo, Zack se quedó paralizado. "¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Aeris. "Yo... esa... esa anciana... mi... ¿madre?" este echó a correr hacia allí ante la sorpresa de todos. "¿Qué le pasa, joven?" preguntó la anciana. "Un... un momento. ¿Esas flores... son para su hijo, por casualidad?" preguntó un emocionado Zack. Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente. sí, los recuerdos de este lado. Ya recordó todo su pasado en la Tierra, pero ahora... los recuerdos de aquí, sus buenos recuerdos, estaban floreciendo a cada paso que daba, a cada evocación que las calles de GOngonaga producían en él. "Mira hijo, hoy, en el día de los antepasados, estoy honrando la memoria de mi marido, que me dejó hace y muchos meses atrás, cuando sucedió el cataclismo de meorito. Y sí. Tenía un hijo que desapareció hace muchos años pero... no voy a rememorar su muerte." Un espectro recorrió el rostro de Zack. "Básicamente porque no creo que estè muerto. Desapareció cuando empezó a trabajar en cosas cada vez más extrañas en Shin Ra, y desde que se fué a Midgard por última vez, no tuvimos noticias de él. Pero nunca perdí la esperanza, ni si quiera cuando mi marido murió en el cataclismo. Sin embargo..." suspiró la anciana "...hace ya mucho tiempo desde que le vi. Mi recuerdo es cada vez más borroso, y su imagen se difumina. Recuerdo que era valiente, y muy listo" dijo con la mirada soñadora y orgullosa "en realidad, no era hijo nuestro. Era un chaval, un joven cuando le encontramos. Y aún así, aprendimos a quererle como nuestro propio hijo. Incluso llegó a tener novia y todo... pero ya no está con nosotros... no, conmigo. Ahora estoy sóla" relato la venerable mujer. A Zack le temblaba el labio inconteniblemente. "Se... señora... creo que... tu hijo... ha vuelto." Zack le tomó una de sus arrugadas manos. La mujer levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos en su rostro. "¿Zack?" preguntó esta. A este se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. "Mamá..." la abrazó mientras que a la mujer se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. "Déjame que te mire... tú..." observó palmo a palmo todo su rostro mientras le acariciaba la cara con sus manos callosas. "Eres... eres tú en verdad" se llevó la mano a la boca. "¡hijo mío! Empezaba a creer que nunca volverías, que..." el llanto quebró su voz "...que te habías olvidado de nosotros, que de igual manera que habías venido, habías vuelto al lugar del que nos hablaste... oh, hijo, te he echado tanto de menos cuadno murió mi marido, pero ahora, ahora estamos juntos de nuevo y... ¡Oh! Estás acompañado. ¡Qué desconsideración por mi parte!" Por favor, perdonen a esta anciana, pero..." Tifa sonrió "no hay nada que disculpar, la entiendo" dijo ella. "¡Qué bonito!" exclamó Aeris. Todos miraban la escena sonrientes. "¿Sóis sus amigos, compañeros... qué? Por favor, aceptad mi hospitalidad y tomad un té en mi casa, no queda muy lejos de aquí, es lo menos que puedo ofreceros pero... oh, hijo mío..." dijo de nuevo. "Por esta calle, seguidme, bajando la colina del cementerio" informó la mujer. Todo el grupo, radiante, bajó y llegó a la acogedora casa. El interior era humilde pero no por ello menos lleno de afecto. Todos los muebles y el suelo estaban limpiados con esmero, las plantas estaban florecientes debido a un cuidado asiduo sólo comparable con el de las fotos de su difunto marido y su hijo. El grupo se apiñó en el salón de la casa (no muy preparado para recibir a ocho invitados de golpe) y agradecidos, tomaron el té que la madre de zack les ofreció. "No madre. No morí. Pero casi. Olvidé. No por desidia, sino en parte por miedo al pasado y... porque fuí forzado a ello." Cabizbajo, Zack le narró la historia a su madre. De cómo había sido hecho preso por Shin Ra, de su traslado al otro lado y puesto al servicio de la CÍA, que le borró la memoria, de ómo había entrado en contacto con su Aeris y había llegado finalmente a este mundo. "Oh... pero eso es terrible hijo mío... todo eso que te ha pasado..." su madre le abrazó de nuevo. "Muchas gracias a todos vosotros. Por haber cuidado de él, por haberle traído de vuelta. Nunca podré agradecéroslo lo suficiente. Sobre todo a tí" dijo señalando a Aeris. Esta por poco escupe el té que estaba en su boca. "Yo.. eh..." balbuceó esta. "Tú eres su novia. Seguro que eres la que más le has ayudado. Sí, a tí te recuerdo mejor, estás menos cambiada. Zack me mandó tu foto cuando estuvo destacado en Midgard, en una carta." La anciana rebuscó en un cajón. "¿Véis? Fijáos qué guapo estaba mi Zack, y qué guapa estabas tú también" le dijo a Aeris. Esta enrojeció de pies a cabeza. Diego creyó que estaba temblando. "Yo.. verá señora... yo... era novia de Zack. Ahora... no" informó ella con un hilo de voz. "Oh... perdona chiquilla, era sólo que..." miró de nuevo la foto. Un Zack de pelo largo y punzante vestido con el antiguo uniforme de Soldado abrazaba a una un poco más joven Aeris que le devolvía el abrazo, embelesada y sonriente mientras sostenía un peluche con la otra mano. "...lo siento por mi comentario. Por aquel entonces estabáis tan enamorados el uno del otro. Y me parecía que hcíais buena pareja. Pero si habéis acabado, no os culpo. Es vuestra vida. Disfrutadla como os parezca, mientras no hagáis daño a los demás ni os lo hagáis a vosotros mismos" dijo la anciana con un destello de sabiduría en sus ojos. "Sí..." murmuró Aeris. "Sus palabras tienen la visión de los años" reconoció Vicent. "Gracias" respondió la madre de Zack. "Ah, y una cosa más. Os he reconocido al resto. Sóis los fugitivos de Avalancha de quien tanto habla la televisión y la radio, ¿no es cierto?" interrogó esta. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Vicent. "Pues que sepáis que no me creo las mentiras asquerosas de esos aparatos. Quien es amigo de mi hijo estambién mi amigo. Quedáos aquí el tiempo que queráis" dijo ella. "¡Bien!¡Muchas gracias señora!" dijo Yuffie haciendo una reverencia. "Gracias por su oferta pero me parece que no podremos quedarnos mucho tiempo. Tenemos que contactar con nuestros otros amigos. Hemos venido aquí para algo muy concreto. Todos asintieron."¿Es sobre esa fresca de Escarlata, no?. Ya que estamos entre amigos, os voy a confesar una cosa: es una zorrona. Sí, construye edificios muy bonitos, da seguridad y hace grandes promesas. Pero construye con el sudor de esclavos (ví como trataban a los refugiados que reconstruyeron el reactor y no me indigné más en mi vida), dan seguridad robando nuestra libertad y hacen grandes promesas que más bien prometen sangre y las buenas, rara vez se cumplen. Por eso y mucho más, os ayudarè. Al fin y al cabo, ya tengo todo en esta vida" dijo abrazando a su hijo.  
  
"Rediós... ¿has visto eso Erika?" preguntó Diego. Esta directamente miraba todo el combate del grupo contra el escorpión mecánico con ojos desorbitados mientras que Zack se frotaba las sienes "esto me recuerda a algo" se dijo este.  
  
Sin embargo, no tuvieron que estar escondidos por mucho tiempo. De la cabina del escorpión surgió Vicent arrastrando dos cadáveres que arrojó al suelo sin muchas ceremonias. "Se acabó" dijo este. "Sí, este ha sido fácil... ¿pero cuantos quedan hasta que lleguemos alli?" se preguntó Yuffie. "¿dos, tres, veinte, cincuenta, mil?". Entonces a Zack se le ocurrió una idea. "Hey... he pensado que... ¿sigue funcionando ese trasto?" preguntó. "Bueno... parece que sí, todas las pantallas de la cabina siguen encendidas, pero le hemos dañado severamente, sin duda" informó Vicent. "Bien, quizás podemos meternos en él y hacernos pasar por miembros de su ejército" sugirió Zack. "¡Bien pensado! ¡Ese es mi Zack!" exclamó Aeris. Cloud la miró arqueando una ceja. "¿Pero qué haremos con nuestros chocobos? No los vamos a abandonar a los pobres" inquirió Yuffie. Goku y Noir lanzaron una mirada desconsolada a sus respectivos dueños. "Quizás... podríamos aprovechar los uniformes de los soldados y hacernos pasar por tropas chocobo o algo así..." especuló Erika. "Creatividad admirable, más no estoy seguro de que pueda resultar..." juzgó Vicent. Minutos después se encaminaban hacia la brecha. Yuffie y Vicent no habían tenido grandes problemas para completar sus uniformes con cascos y armas reglamentarias de los soldados Escarlatianos, pues no sólo había cadáveres de civiles en las calles. Llamaban la atención al ir en sentido contrario, pero al fin y al cabo, "estaban en su bando". Un escorpión mecánico que se retiraba por haber recibido demasiados daños, y dos jinetes de chcocobo que lo escoltaban. Normal (o casi). En el interior del escorpión todos se apretaban. La cabina era más espaciosa de lo que parecía, pero aún así allí dentro estaban cuatros personas donde deberían caber dos. Diego y Erika estaban fuera, encima del escorpión, vestidos con el uniforme gris y rojo del ejército escarlatiano. Era muy probable que alguien reconociera a Cloud o Yuffie. EN el interior de la cabina destelleaban los monitores. "Informe de daños: perdida del cañón ametrallador Zicca-300, daños irreparables en el rádar y la el soporte número cuatro, daños menores en la cubierta y el dispositivo de guía transdimensional.... necesaria reparación y chequeo del sistema de guía transdimensional y sustitución de piezas de radar, cañón y soporte" se podía leer en la computadora de abordo. Pues vale. Suficiente habían tenido con lograr mover el vehículo. Pero era relativamente fácil de manejar y se movía a una velocidad aceptable. Por fin llegaron a la abertura. Allí el jeército de Escarlata había empezado a instalar un pequeño campamento base. Tomaron aire. Ahora o nunca. Si les paraban en un control estaban perdidos. El escorpión mecánico aumentó la potencia. Diego y Erika se agarraron a la superficie del escorpión como pudieron, Vicent y Erika azuzaron a sus chocobos. Los soldados que montaban guardia en ese campamento apenas tuvieron tiempo para encañonarles, pues en ese momento era más apremiante el ataque a Nueva York. Diego miró, entre alucinado y atemorizado la abertura que les llevaría, irremisiblemente al otro lado. Quiso gritar. Pero no pudo. Se sintió frío. Habían entrado en el agua horizontalmente junto con el escorpión mecánico y los chocobos. Cantos lejanos, luces a la vez frías y cálidas, la sensación de ser "sustituído", aturdimiento, aumento del pulso. Bienvenidos al otro lado. 


	27. Pasado, espejo del presente

CAPÍTULO 26: Pasado, espejo del presente  
  
"Lo pasado ha huido, lo que esperas está ausente, pero el presente es tuyo."- Probervio árabe.  
  
El grupo se había quedado unos cuantos días en Gongonaga, para preparar su viaje, recopilando información, dinero y utensilios. Gracias a los periódicos sabían de la existencia de la guerrilla de Corel liderada por Barret, Nanaki y Cid, pero para contactar con ellos habían tenido que hacer uso de sus PHS. Sin embargo, para variar, algo fallaba. El de Yuffie no aparecía por ningún lado (ella suponía que se le había caído mientras montaban en chocobo) y el de Vicent tenía algún componente defectuoso... pero afortunadamente, no era nada que Cloud (que se ganó el apodo de "el manitas" puesto por Erika y Diego) no pudiera reparar. Así pues, una tarde de esas en las que parece que el fluír del tiempo discurre más lento y que no hay nada dinámico en el mundo, Cloud exclamó "¡Lo tengo! ¡Ya está!" dijo este a punto de derramar una taza de chocolate que le había preparado la madre de Zack encima del PSH, fastidiando el invento. En cuestión de segundos todo el grupo estaba a su alrededor, expectante. "según el PHS, están en... ¿Gold Saucer? ¿Y qué demonios hacen divirtiéndose en estos momentos?" se preguntó Diego, que no estaba informado al detalle sobre los cambios operados por Meteorito. "La cosa es que qué hacen allí si ese lugar se ha hundido..." dijo Tifa. Diego y Tifa se miraron con una interrogación en la mirada. "Aquí Cloud... ¿alguien me recibe?" preguntó al intercomunicador.  
  
Cid pegó un bote. En efecto, todos habían conservado los PHS de su anterior aventura, y él lo había hecho más por nostalgia que por lo práctico de ese medio de comunicación. Ahora lo seguían usando como medio para coordinar la resistencia. De ahí que le sorprendiera, no el pitido de que recibía una llamada, sino la voz de Cloud. Cid sacó el PHS de su bolsillo con la misma agilidad con la que sacaba su paquete de cigarrillos. "Cloud... ¿eres tú? ¿Habéis vuelto?" una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios cuarteados del veterano piloto. "Sí, estamos aquí... todos y más" se oyó por el fondo un "¡Hola Cid!" de Yuffie y un "No me digas que ese que está hablando es Cid Highwind" que procedía de Diego. "Menuda noticia... ¿pero quién más está con vosotros?" preguntó este. Vicent, Erika, Aeris, Cloud... todos intentaron hablar a la vez pero lo único que percibió CId fué un incomprensible guirigay. "Ejem... de uno en uno si no os importa" dijo Cid encendiendo uno de sus cigarros. Aquella tenía pinta de ser una conversación larga y tendida.  
  
La guerra se extendió a todo el mundo. La población del planeta entero, tembló al conocer la noticia. La verdad había intentado ser contenida por todos los medios, pero fué imposible. Desinformación, propaganda, censura... no pudieron hacer nada contra Internet. El primer gobierno de la Tierra que decidió romper con el tabú fué Alemania. Habían recibido una propuesta del imperio escarlatiano para unirse a ellos y "defender los antiguos ideales". LA respuesta fué retransmitida hasta el último televisor del mundo, en el que un encolerizado pero digno canciller alemán respondía con un sonoro "Nein!!" y un puñetazo en su escritorio. "¡No, nunca, nunca más!" gritó a las cámaras. Sin embargo, no todos los páises ni las personas opinaban como él. El imperio de Escarlata pronto contó con una pléyade de aliados en la propia Tierra, y no sólamente grupos criptonazis o "nostálgicos". Muchas de las etnias de África, esperanzadas con la seguridad y la posibilidad de revancha hacia sus antiguos colonizadores (o hacia sus ancestrales tribus enemigas) aceptaron el imperio. Las noticias de genocidios en masa en los campos de refugiados del continente negro inundaron las cámaras durante días, para el desgarro de muchos y la satisfacción de odios arcaicos.  
  
Pero por supuesto, la guerra no sólo reverberaba en el mundo político. Los combates habían sido brutales. Durante los dos primeros días de contienda se disparó una cantidad de misiles equivalente a 30 guerras del golfo juntas. El ataque había sido planeado hasta la perfección. El imperio Escarlata había logrado ocupar gran parte de Suramérica, casi todo África y un 76% de la costa este de los EEUU, incluyendo Nueva York, un auténtico golpe psicológico. Así de un plumazo, el imperio logró poner contra las cuerdas al ejército más poderoso de la Tierra y acaparar los preciosos recursos naturales de esos dos continentes. Por lo que se veía, sólo habían podido realizar tres brechas (en cada uno de esos lugares). A pesar de poder transportarse a casi cualquier parte del mundo gracias a la perfección de los dispositivos de guía dimensional, sólo podían hacerlo a escala masiva en las brechas dimensionales. Y estas brechas sólo se podían mantener con un coste prohibitivo de energía, de allí que no se puieran abrir más. SIn embargo, eso no era impedimento para la guerra. Los EEUU habían respondido con toda su fuerza a la primera invasión de su territorio desde hacía siglos. La Unión Europea parecía estar unida por primera vez desde hacía tiempo, y su fuerza militar conjunta pasó de ser un proyecto en papel a una urgente necesidad. Para el mundo árabe estaba dividido. Sus gobernantes estaban interesados en la neutralidad ("un problema occidental" decían) y en sacar tajada del conflicto, pero para sus gobernados, que veían como las tropas escarlatianas se aproximaban peligrosamente hacia tierra santa, sin importarles que una bomba mako perdida se llevara por delante mezquitas sagradas, la guerra era la señal de que los últimos días estaban llegando, y mcuhos de sus ciudadanos se unieron como voluntarios a las filas internacionales. China, autárquica como era, no deseaba intervenir en un principio. Sin embargo, era muy difícil cerrar los ojos a algo así cuando se era (supuestamente) un estado comunista. El partido obligó práctimante a la clase política y al país a enviar tropas para apoyar a su eterno rival. Rusia fué una de las pocas superpotencias que consiguieron mantenerse más o menos al margen... durante algún tiempo. Las naciones suramericanas se vieron desbordadas ante la insidiosa acción de los agentes escarlatianos. Sus ciudadanos en su mayor parte no creían en la democracia. Y veían como sus vecinos bajo el imperio prosperaban. Sólo países como Brasil o Chile lograron defenderse de manera mefectiva, e intentaron crear una especie de fuerza militar del Mercosur, sin embargo, la falta de coordinación y la urgencia de la autodefensa retrasaron su formación. Y en cuanto a Japón... de ahí provenían la mayor parte de los rumores sobre la verdadera naturaleza del ataque. Respecto al país en sí, apoyaba incondicionalmente a los EEUU. Pero aún así, la guerra parecía tener un favorito. Los escorpiones mecánicos perforaban Shermans en las entradas de Washington. Millones de refugiados de etnias que perdieron su guerra civil estaban siendo convertidos en pegamento y làmparas en campos de concentración. Las costas del sur de España se preparaban para un desembarco masivo en cualquier momento y las fuerzas europeas se reunían en Gibraltar. Los musulmanes habían jurado ya defender sus lugares santos hasta la última gota de su sangre al ver como la marea escarlatiana se acercaba a la península arábiga. En efecto, el ataque escarlatiano había sido terrible. Y las alarmas antiaéreas no paraban de aullar. Y cada día llegaban listas de muertos en combate y por "daños coaterales". Pero algo flotaba en el aire. Algo de lo que nadie hablaba, pero que todo el mundo sentía. Los recelos habían menguado hasta casi desaparecer. Los israelíes y los palestinos hacía tiempo que no estaban tan calmados. Los conflictos intestinos de suramérica se conglearon. Los europeos se pusieron de acuerdo, no una, sino varias veces. En los discursos que pronunciaron los líderes mundiales en las exiliadas naciones unidas se vislumbraba la grandeza que la humanidad había demostrado en otras ocasiones, discursos que sonaban muy parecidos a los de Ulises, a los de Voltaire, a los de Martin LUther King, a los de Churchill. El sentimiento de unidad cristalizó finalmente en la firma del "primer tratado" (que fué bautizado por la televisión escarlatiana como el "último tratado"), debido a que era el primer tratado adscrito por la totalidad de la humanidad (o casi). No fué fácil. No fué sencillo. No fué indoloro. Pero con todo su dolor, valió la pena.  
  
"¿El señor Sakaguchi?" preguntó el agente. El nipón tragó saliva y echó un vistazo de nuevo por la mirilla. Aquello no podía estar pasando. No, de ninguna manera. El brutal conflicto qu asolaba a todo el planeta apenas había tenido consecuencias directas en Japón de no ser por las teorías conspiranoicas. Él la primera vez que las había oído se las había tomado a broma. Era ridículo. Y había visto las imágenes de los soldados montando unas aves que muchos clamaban que eran "chocobos". Él las había tildado de bonito truco de photoshop. Pero ahora se presentaba ante su puerta dos miembros del servicio secreto del Japón. Sakaguchi abrió la puerta de su espacioso apartamento. Los dos hombres, casi clónicos y vestidos de riguroso negro, pasaron a la habitación. "Esto es como las películas, no puede ser, no puede estar pasando..." se dijo. Pero pasaba. Y justo ahora. Sakaguchi les invitó a pasar a su cómodo salón. En las paredes, cuadros originales pintados por Amano y ejercicios de caligrafía. El apartamento era espacioso, diáfano, moderno pero a la vez con un repunte tradicional y cuasi místico. Los agentes se sentaron alrededor de la mesa del augusto desarrollador de videojuegos y creador de la mítica saga final fantasy. "Señor Sakaguchi, estamos sumamente honrados de visitarle." hicieron una cortés reverencia. "Yo mismo soy un admirador de su obra" dijo el agente de su derecha. "Sin embargo no hemos venido aquí para eso, como se puede imaginar. Hemos venido aquí por un tema mucho más dramático que sus videojuegos. Supongo que usted ya estará al corriente." Dijo el agente de su izquierda. "Yo... se refieren a los rumores que relacionan la invasión con mi saga..." dijo un tenso Sakaguchi. "Así es. Sé que le parecerá extraño que nosotros, el servicio secreto, se interese por semejantes especulaciones. Sin embargo... tenemos ciertas... "evidencias" que nos han inducido a pensar que, si bien es sumamente improbable que los ejércitos interdimensionales procedan del mundo que usted creó, hemos pensado que quizás puede haber alguna relación." Expuso uno de los agentes. "¿Relación? No recuerdo haber introducido a un ejército de nazis maníacos en ninguna de mis videojuegos" dijo el programador. "Lo sabemos pero... ¿por qué no mira esto?" le dijo el espía de su izquierda tendiéndole una carpeta. Sakaguchi no tuvo ni que leer lo que ponía en la portada (top secret) para cerciorarse de la confidencialidad de lo que estaba leyendo. Abrió la carpeta y empezó a leer el informe. Chocobos. Materias (llamadas además por ese mismo nombre), invocaciones... todo ello probado y registrado. "Como vé, sólo faltan los moogles" dijo un agente en tono mordaz. "Debe aportarnos toda la información que le sea posible respecto a la naturaleza de nuestro enemigo. Sabemos que nuestra teoría puede estar completamente errada, pero es lo único que tenemos. Lo único a lo que podemos aferrarnos" dijo el hombre vestido de negro. Sakaguchi tomó aire y cerró los ojos. "Yo... miren, no creo que ese ejército haya salido de un juego o algo así. Creo más bien que que todo eso que me han mostrado es pura coincidencia. Pero si parece apuntar a algún capítulo de la saga, parece que sin duda es al siete" dijo un abatido Sakaguchi. ""Eso ya lo habíamos deducido nosotros. Queremos cosas que nos puedan servir, como las características de su armamento, su ideología exacta, datos sobre su líder..." "por lo que sé, su líder se llama Escarlata, ¿no es así?" preguntó Sakaguchi. "Sí." "Sólo recuerdo un personaje de mis juegos que llevara ese nombre pero... no es posible. Ella nunca fué un villano principal, ni nadie poderoso especialmente... ella era una simple subordinada de un villano secundario... pero era ambiciosa" dijo Sakaguchi, cada vez más aterrado ante las implicaciones que tenía el hecho de que cada vez encajara más esa invasión con su videojuego. "Nos vamos entendiendo. Ese es el tipo de ayuda y colaboración que necesitamos" "No... pero no... es imposible que ambos mundos se junten, y eso no tiene sentido alguno, nunca en ninguna de mis creaciones triunfó el mal o los imperios..." balbuceó. "Pues en esta, parece que sí." "Yo sólo dejé el final abierto para... oh... creo que ya sé que ha podido pasar, pero..." pensó Sakaguchi. "Sea como fuere señor, me temo que a partir de ahora queda bajo nuestra protección... y control". Dijo uno de los agentes.  
  
Atardecía en Gongonaga. Zack miraba el sol poniéndose en lo que llegó a considerar "su" ciudad. Su vida. La había perdido. Y ahora la había recuperado. Cada día, cada hora, recuperaba más memorias, tanto de su horrible infancia en la Tierra como de su feliz juventud en este mundo. Tenía padres que le querían. Una ciudad. Una casa. Un hogar. Volvía a tener todo. O casi. Miró entristecido la foto una vez más, la foto que él y Aeris mandaron a sus padres. Ya casi recordaba con todo detalle cómo había sido ese día. Era el día de su aniversario. Habían hecho seis meses. Puede que no fuera gran cosa para otros, pero para ellos dos, que ambos habían tenido una vida amorosa muy movida, aquellos seis meses eran como una bendición y un extraño presagio. Ahorrando su exigua paga, cenaron en un restaurante de las placas superiores, todo un lujazo, y para complementar la velada, bajaron a los suburbios a ver las carreras ilegales de chocobos y participar en la verbena del mercado muro, donde Aeris ganó en una prueba el peluche con forma de pequeño moogle que lucía en la foto. Zack sintió un nudo en el estómago. Días después, el pasado de Zack fué descubierto por los turcos. Fué cazado como un animal, interrogado hasta la extenuación y finalmente enviado de vuelta a la Tierra, a la (para él) horrorosa Tierra. Memorias robadas a golpe de fármacos y... por qué no decirlo. "A golpes de mi propia complacencia, de mi propio miedo a la verdad, a que esta doliera. Por lo malo de mi pasado, decidí olvidar también lo bueno" pensó Zack. "Quizá por culpa de eso yo... yo no merezca a Aeris. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué de todas las cosas que he recuperado, no está su... afecto? Debo rendirme, y aceptar que ama a otro? ¿O luchar? No quiero estropear la felicidad de nadie" se dijo. Pensó en Cloud y el resto del grupo. Probablemente, sin él no habría llegado a donde estaba a hora. Zack se maldijo agriamente a sí mismo y a su destino. Guardó la foto en su bolsillo y miró al frente, donde el grupo se preparaba para partir. Tenían mucho camino por recorrer.  
  
Cloud miraba el cielo pensativo.Había caminado todo el camino por ahora tomando la mano de Aeris. No habían hablado. Tan sólo había sentido los latidos de su corazón en su delicada muñeca. No habían hablado. él ya hablaba consigo mismo. Pensó en lo que Diego y el difunto Alex le habían dicho. Habían dicho verdades myuy hirientes. Pero verdades al fin y al cabo. "no me extraña que sean amigos de Erika. Sueltan cada cosa..." pensó Cloud. Y al instante sus pensamientos regresaron a Aeris. Su protegida en un principio... ¿en qué se había convertido ahora? No podría definirlo con seguridad. Pensó en Tifa. Su amiga en un principio. ¿En qué se había convertido ahora? Tampoco podría decirlo. Cuando pensaba en Aeris, una pasión ardiente le envolvía el corazón. Cuando pensaba en Tifa una calidez le envolvía el alma. ¿Cuál de estas sensaciones era... amor? Debía decidirse cuanto antes. Ya, a ser posible. Aún que no le gustó muchas cosas que dijeron sus amigos (como buenos amigos, se euivocaban estrepitósamente de vez en cuando), en una tenían razón: no podía dejarlas así. A ninguna de las dos. Sí, tomaría su decisión. Convertiría el triángulo en círculo perfecto. Diría adiós a la duda, al dolor, tanto para él como para los demás. Ya era hora de madurar. Y daba gracias a Diego y Alex por el mazazo que le habían administrado. A veces, sólo así lograba avanzar. Miró a a ambas de nuevo. Aeris a su lado. Radiante, riendo, cogiéndole de la mano, abrazándole incesantemente. Se giró para ver a Tifa. Desde hacía tiempo, era casi como un fantasma. Estaba detrás. Sin molestarlos. Como si ya hubiera asumido que Cloud y Aeris... y sin embargo, seguía ahí. Sin embargo le ayudó a encontrar a Aeris. Sin embargo todavía se seguía despertando encima de unos mapas a revisar para la ruta del siguiente día, cubierto por una manta. Pero él, Cloud... él quería a Aeris. Su dulzura, sus maneras... pero entonces se paró a pensar. ¿Le quería ella realmente a él? ¿Había hecho algo realmente por él? ¿qué? ¿acaso... le quería como era? ¿de verdad le quería por lo que era, o sólo poruqe se parecía a Zack? ¿por qué tuvo pánico la primera vez que fueron a Gongonaga, y verguenza ahora cuando regresaron a la ciudad natal de Zack? ¿Le quería acaso también Tifa? ¿O sólo como querría a un hermano? ¿Era timidez o falta de pasión lo suyo? Cloud. Miró hacia las nubes en lo alto, libres, diáfanas. Sí, sólo podía ser eso. En el fondo, eso es lo que era. Una nube. Algo muy bonito de ver y admirar, e imposible de abrazar. él era... seguía siendo... un monigote. Uns copia fallida de otra persona, un intento de humano. No importara cuantas veces salvara el mundo, cuantos Sefirots derrotara. Para las personas (no para el mundo), seguía siendo... algo. No alguien. Un juguetito divertido para una, un pequeñó desvalido para otra. Saliva amarga se deslizó por su garganta. No, no iba a llorar, pues no había perdido nada. Sencillamente nunca lo había ganado. Nunca. Retiró su mano de la de Aeris. Miró el horizonte. "No lo necesito" se dijo. "Me basta. Con el reconocimiento de la gente, de muchos. En Nuevo Nibelheim era una persona para las masas. Aún que nunca he llegado a ser una persona para otra. PEro me da igual. No lo necesito. Nunca lo necesité. Ese tipo de reconocimiento ,de afecto" se dijo y repitió una y otra vez hasta que se hizo verdad para él. De igual manera que no necesitó a su padre, ni la amistad de sus amigos, ni entrar en Soldado, ni nada. No necesitaba nada de eso. No, no lo necesitaba, pues de mentiras también puede vivir el hombre.  
  
Todos los allí reunidos tenían una expresión grave. En aquel búnker inexpulgable de alta tecnología estaban reunidas las personas más influyentes del pentágono, por no decir del mundo. "Señores..." saludó escuetamente el mariscal de las fuerzas aéreas. El resto de los allí reunidos le devolvieron el saludo. En el centro de la sala, un holograma que mostraba una impresionante calidad de gráficos y secuencias de los acontecimientos. Movimiento de la flotas en el Mediterráneo, los combates de trincheras en Afganistán, las batallas de blindados en los EEUU... todo ello alrededor de un mapa tridimensional del planeta tierra sobre el que destacaba una serie de puntos y líneas, las divisiones aliadas y enemigas, sus trayectorias, sus planes, su futuro, su vida, su muerte.  
  
"Gracias por acudir tan pronto" dijo el presidente a través de la videoconferencia. "Es un honor señor" respondió el nuevo líder de los servicios secretos (el anterior había sido depuesto fulminantemente por su fracaso en la captura de Hojo y la predicción de la invasión). "Como pueden ver señores, esta no es una guerra como las demás" comenzó a exponer una persona conocida sólamente por el nombre de "X". Esa persona era ni más ni menos, quien de verdad gobernaba en la casa Blanca, el cerebro detrás de las operaciones, las estragegias que iban más allá de los 4 años electorales. El cerebro. Del rostro ya se ocupaba el presidente. "Esta guerra señores, ha puesto a los Estados Unidos de America contra las cuerdas por primera vez en 200 años. Esta guerra decidirá nuestra supervivencia como nación... y la supervivencia del resto del planeta. Señores, sean sinceros conmigo: ¿cuáles son nuestras posibiliades?" preguntó el presidente. "Parece mentira que no se haya dado cuenta. Son bajas, pero no nulas. Ellos cuentan con un desarrollo tecnológico mayor que el nuestro en ciertas áreas y con todo un planeta unificado. Ni si quiera nosotros solos podemos competir contra eso" dijo X. "¡Pero eso es imposible! América nunca ha..." exclamó el presidente. "Bla, bla, bla... mire, la situación es la siguiente" dijo X. Sólo él se atrevía a hablar así al presidente. "O América usa su poder de manera inteligente y logramos unir al resto de las naciones con nosotros para hacer una defensa efectiva a escala global, o derrochamos nuestras energías en encerrarnos en nuestro cascarón, actuámos sin hacer caso de nada ni nadie, y acabaremos siendo una islita de territorio sin conquistar en un mundo dominado por el fascismo" le dijo X rotundamente. "Explíquele al pueblo americano que debemos pasar tropas de nuestras fronteras directas a combatir a un remoto rincón de Canadá..." replicó el presidente. "Ese es su trabajo, no el mío. El mío es decir qué se debe hacer en cada momento para que sobreviva nuestra nación" replicó X. El jefe de los servicios secretos suspiró. Ya conocía la antipatía mutua del presidente y su consejero. "Sin embargo... quizás podramos hacer ambas cosas... disponemos de una tecnología superior, y nuestros científicos han avanzado mucho en las teorías de salto dimensional" replicó el general de las fuerzas aéreas. "Sí, pero ellos no sólo tienen el poder de la tecnología, sino el de la magia. Ese es nuestro talón de aquiles, unido a nuestra desunión. Señor presidente, si me hciera caso a mí en vez de al lobby armamentístico quizá pudiéramos..." dijo X. "Cállese ya, está rayando la insubordinación" dijo un encolerizado presidente. X calló de inmediato. Si había sobrevivido a 4 presidentes distintos había sido mayormente por eso: porque sabía cuando callar. "Señores... creo que hay una posibilidad que todavía no han contemplado" dijo el mariscal de las fuerzas terrestres. "¿A sí? ¿Cuál?" preguntó el presidente. "Nuestra nación dispone de armas nucleares. Ellos no. Usémoslas. Se crearon para situaciones como esta. Para el apocalipsis" dijo un sombrío general. "Usar las armas... pero ¿contra qué? ¿No pensará en usar armas nucleares en nuestro propio territorio... o en el de países ajenos ocupados por el imperio?" preguntó el comandante jefe de las fuerzas aéreas. "Ya contemplamos esa posibilidad, pero la descarté por motivos obvios" dijo x. "No tan obvios" replicó el presidente. "No, lo que estoy proponiendo, es usar armas nucleares directamente contra ellos. Contra su mundo." dijo con una sonrisa el comandante de las fuerzas terrestres. "¿Es eso posible?" preguntó el presidente. "Tenemos la tecnología necesaria para abrir un portal bastante decente durante unos segundos. Lo justo para trasportar misiles nucleares" informó el comandante jefe de las fuerzas navales. "¿Cómo impactarán en el blanco?" preguntó X. "Nuestros ingenieros han estado trabajando en este plan. Podrán ser guiadas automáticamente hacia altas fuertes de energía. Centrales de ese... "mako", ciudades... incluso si alguna falla su blanco, si enviamos las suficientes, alguna impactará." informóel jefe de los servicios secretos. "Me parece buena idea...· muy buena idea" dijo el presidente con una sonrisa en la boca. "Eso les asustaría, les haría sentirse vulnerables y al igual que las bombas de HIroshima y Nagasaki, les obligarían a firmar la paz" dijo X. "Señores... "nuclearicenles". N odejen piedra sobre piedra" dijo un muy serio presidente. "Por una vez, estamos de acuerdo en algo" reconoció X. 


	28. Hogar

CAPÍTULO 27: Hogar  
  
"El hombre feliz es aquel que siendo rey o campesino, encuentra paz en su hogar."- Goethe.  
  
Hojo se paseaba por los corredores del laboratorio con expresión complacida. Le habían ascendido, por defunción de su superior inmediato, Nimrod. Aquella muerte había sido providencial, de hecho, tan providencial que había sido puesto bajo la vigilancia de dos turcos y bajo el escrutinio de los servicios secretos. Pero no, él no tenía nada que ver con la repentina muerte de Nimrod producida por una embolia cerebral. Y aún así, cuánto le gustaba.  
  
Ahora era jefe del proyecto que intentaba entrar en contacto con las Armas, los increíbles entes creados por la corriente vital para defender el planeta. Titánicos e incomprensibles, esas criaturas formadas por cristales de Mako puros descanasaban ahora en diversos lugares del planeta, una vez había acabado la amenaza de Sefirot. ELvasto poder del imperio las había localizado pero... ¿podrían llegar a controlarlas? Esa era la pregunta que Hojo y su equipo de investigación debían de responder. Los primeros resultados habían resultado bastante frustrantes. Habían reutilizado la misma tecnología que les permitió localizar a Sefirot en la corriente vital para intentar descubrir las consciencias de las armas. Sin embargo, estas habían reaccionado al intento con un amago de despertarse. Provocó tal pánico que enseguida se descartó esa opción, sin embargo Hojo sabía que avanzaban en la dirección correcta precisamente por eso. Nadie querría ser usado como un isntrumento. Así que después de mucho presionar e insistir, había logrado que siguieran adelante por aquel camnino, tras haberr demostrado que otras opciones como las ondas subsónicas o las radiaciones con mako no funcionaban. Muy pronto, podrían hablar a las Armas. Ordenar a las Armas. Controlar las armas.  
  
Ya se habían podido poner en contacto con la resistencia. Ya se encaminaban hacia ella, hacia lo que antes había sido Gold Saucer. Sabían que las comunicaciones no eran seguras, de ahí que después de su primera charla con Cid hubieran desamblado por completo sus PHS. Habían atravesado gran aprte del mundo del ffVII. Diego y Erika se asombraban cada vez más. Las maravillas naturales. Las ciudades. Las extrañas criaturas que poblaban todo. La magia. Oh sí, la magia. Esta era la que les permitió combatir. Todos sabían que deberían enfrentarse contra Escarlata, tarde o temprano. Pero ninguno del grupo estaban dispuestos a que dos personas que jamás habían combatido en su vida se enfrentaran a la muerte. Diego protestó. Ya lo habían hecho ¿O es que acaso no habían estado a punto de morir en medio de la espectacular refriega de Nueva York de igual manera que su hermano sí que pereció allí? Sin embargo, al final pesaron más el ansia por saber usar la magia de Diego y Erika que los motivos racionales lo que impulsó a Cloud y los demás a enseñarles a usar las materias. Así que allí estaban. En un desfiladero, lejos de las rutas transitadas por tropas del imperio, Yuffie hacía de instructora (¿había acaso alguien más experto en materias?).  
  
"Bueno, hola a todos. Me llamo Yuffie Kirashagi y seguramente y me conoceréis de otras lecciones como "aprendiendo a montar en chocobo" y "cómo incrementar tu cuenta corriente de manera poco convencional"" dijo en tono de broma. DIego, Erika y Zack rieron. En efecto, Yuffie había visto unos cuantos capítulos de los Simpson en su estancia en Nueva York. "Bueno, esto funciona así (más o menos). Esas esferas cristalinas que tenéis se llaman materias..." empezó a describir Yuffie. "¡Bravo, bravo, magistral!" aplaudió Zack. Todos estallaron en carcajadas ante la broma (menos Yuffie, que torció su pequeña boca y se cruzó de brazos). "bueno, como ya he dicho, con la materia realizamos nuestra magia... ¿pero cómo?. Esta se maneja mediante nuestra voluntad, pero necesitamos algo para canalizarla. Lo mejor es sostenerla en las manos, pero eso es fráncamente incómodo en medio de una lucha, por lo que suelen estar incrustadas en el mango de las armas para así estar siempre tocándolas, sin embargo, es más fácil cuando se cierra la mano entorno a ellas... así, cerrad la mano entorno a ellas. ¿sentís ese cosquielleo que se extiende por vuestras venas? Es la reacción del mako a la vida, vuestra vida. Ahora cerrrad los ojos y concentráos en la esfera. Sentís como si quemara ¿verdad? Eso es buena señal, porque significa que estáis logrando activar la energía mako que contiene en su interior. Sentid como fluye. Mimad la materia, y ella "ronroneará" como si fuera un gatito... y ahora que la sentís fluír por vuestras venas, concentráos en vuestro objetivo. Mirarlo ayuda, así que abrid los ojos. Enfocad esos pájaros de allí, por ejemplo. Cuando pensáis en ellos con la energía mako fluyendo sentís como si esa energía se os escurriera de los dedos, ¿a que sí?. Eso es que casi inconscientemente la estáis canalizando hacia el objetivo. BUeno, cuando se os esté escapando de los dedos, "dad un empujón". Sentid un escalofrío, es como si empujaráis con la mente esa energía resbaladiza y ella sola fluyera por una especie de conducto ya hecho que lleva a vuestro objetivo (en este caso, el pájaro que nos ha estado picoteando nuestra comida desde que acampamos). Ese conducto ya lo habíamos creado al concentrarnos sobre el páj... er, el objetivo. Para dar el empjón tenemos que... hum... hacer como cuando la sangre nos sube a la cabeza. Un pequeño esfuerzo mental y ya está" exclamó ella. Un destello verdoso iluminó el pájaro, que cayó redondo al suelo, dormido. Diego, Zack y Erika miraron todo embobados y admirados. No importara cuantas veces lo vieran hacer, la magia seguía siendo magia. "¿Quién quiere ser el pr..?" iba preguntando Yuffie. "¡Yo, yo!" exclamaron todos a la vez. AL final quien gritaba más y con más insistencia era Erika, así que ella empezó. Se relajó. Tomó aire, puso la mente en blanco. Cerró la mano sobre la materia de "sueño". ¡Era verdad, estaba como calentándose!. Y sentía el cosquilleo del mako fluír por su mano, por sus venas. Se concentró en otro pájaro. Sus dedos comenzaron a temblarle. La magia pugnaba por salir de la esfera. Se concentró. No pasaba nada. Apretó los dietes, y cerró los ojos. Materia y pájaro centelleraon a la vez. El susto que se metió fué mayúsculo, tanto que dejó caer la esfera de materia al suelo. El pájaro también cayó al suelo, dormido en pleno vuelo. "Pues menos mal que les dimos la materia de sueño para practicaran un rato sin poner en peligro a nadie, que si les llegamos a dejar la de meteoro..." dijo Cloud observando lo sucedido con una sonrisa torva. Después de esto, uno a uno fueron probando, y vieron que si bien se quedaban agotados después de hacerlo y que necesitarían mucha práctica hasta poder lanzar las magias a la velocidad del resto del grupo, era relativamente fácil. Yuffie también les explicó algunas otras cosas básicas de las materias: que normalmente las personas má inteligentes o sabias tenían menos dificultad en canalizar esa energía y podían lanzar más. También les explicó a grandes rasgos como funcionaban las invocaciones. Eran como materias normales pero que... invocaban, aún siendo redundante. Eso quería decir que llamaban a un poderoso ente formado por mako puro al campo de batalla. Este podía presentarse de inmediato o no (no se podía invocar la misma cosa a la vez por distintas personas, de ahí la rareza de estas materias), y su verdadera naturaleza era todo un misterio, nadie sabía por qué siempre atendían la llamada del invocador y luchaban, fuera quien fuera, ni si quiera la poderosa maquinaria científica del imperio había logrado elaborar una teoría al respecto. También habló de la combinación de materias, parte que resultó ser muy pesada y técnica como para entenderla mínimamente, viéndose resumida en un "cuidado con lo que combináis". Y por último, expuso como funcionaba las magias de protección y curativas. En efecto, una de las primeras cosas que se deben hacer al entrar en combate es alzar una magia de barrera. Estas en sus niveles altos eran capaces de detener balas o incluso resistir granadazos. Sin embargo con el tiempo estas perdían su efectividad, de ahí la necesidad de renovarse. Las magias curativas actuaban reparando tejidos de manera inmediata, pero era a un nivel mucho menor. Si algo simple como un hueso estaba roto, lo podía reparar con rapidez. Si era algo complejo como tejido cerebral, el corazón o una arteria (como el caso de Alex), la regeneración era mínima. Las pociones, que siempre se preguntaron a qué sabrían (sabían según el edulcorante que le echara el fabricante, pero siempre con regustillo a mako), funcionaban igual que las materias, de hecho, eran algo así como materias de cura diluídas en agua y reconstituyente. Por último habló de los famosos plumajes fénix. Estos eran unas extrañas y preciadas formaciones de mako, una especie de cristal residual que se encontraban a veces en los conductos de ventilación de los reactores o en los lugares naturales de abundancia de esa energía. Al romperse liberaban una especie de "onda de choque", una energía regeneradora distinta a la de las pociones y la cura, pues esta directamente estimulaba el sistema nervioso inconsciente (la respiración, los latidos del corazón), no reparaba tejidos, pero era muy útil para casos de parada cardíaca, inconsciencia o axfisia.  
  
La clase sobre materias había sido interesante, mucho más de lo que llegaron si quiera a imaginar cuando jugaron con el ffVII por primera vez. Sin embargo, Diego no pudo evitar el pensar en Alex. En la regeneración de tejidos. De sus tejidos. Al acabar la explicación, Diego se sentia tan vacío que no pudo reprimir tomar de la mano a Yuffie. Y esta le devolvió el apretón.  
  
Escarlata estaba a solas en su despacho.No le gustaba la compañía cuando estaba pensativa. Ni si quiera para que la aclamran, como había estado pasando estas últimas semanas de combates victoriosos en la tierra prometida. Poco a poco su sueño se iba cumpliendo. Poco a poco iba tomando forma. Ya no era la que le traía los cafés al poderoso RUfus, ya no era una trepadespachos, ni una cara guapa. Donde sus superiores, que la habían despreciado y humillado, habían fracasado, ella había triunfado. Ellos no pudieron controlar a Sefirot, ella sí. Ellos no pudieron encontrar la tierra prometida. Ella lo hizo. Ellos no pudieron gobernar un mundo, ella conquistaría no uno, sino dos. Entonces ¿por qué esa sensación?. De una victoria no completa. De un fracaso. En su interior. Todavía no había acabado con los antiguos miembros de avalancha. EN el fondo no le importaba ellos en sí, sólo unas cuantas personas. Cloud. TIfa. Aeris. Sobre todo las dos chicas. Esas dos putas... "las odio. Ambas son guapas como yo... pero a ellas nunca las han considerado zorras por su aspecto, nunca han tenidop que lidiar con nadie, nunca han tenido que demostrar su prestigio, nunca han... han tenido que lamer el culo ha nadie para conseguir ser reconocidas o apreciadas. ¿Por qué, por qué ellas sí y ella no? ¿por qué, por qué si ella era la Gran Guía Escarlata y ellas unas fugitivas ellas tenían gente a su lado y ella no?. Cerro los puños. De sus maquillados ojos brotaron dos lágrimas de ira. "Pero algún día, no muy tarde, las tendré en mis manos, de igual modo que tengo el mundo en las mías. Y entonces, sólo entonces, se hará justicia" pensó.  
  
El grupo por fin llegó al punto de reunión. Evitaron Corell. Ahora mismo estaba bajo ley marcial, y las divisones escarlatianas campaban por sus anchas, de ahí que decidieran entablar contacto en otra zona, una pequeña cala más al oeste, en la costa formada del nuevo "mar del desierto". Al rato vieron acercarse unas pequeñas pero potentes lanchas. Varios hombres armados iban en ellas, junto con Cid, Barret y Nanaki. Los miembros que una vez habían sido los protagonistas de un videojuego llamado final fantasy se saludaron efusivamente, entre palmadas, apretones de manos y abrazos. Zack, Erika y Diego miraron toda la escena alucinados. Cid era tal y como se imaginaban (un Bruce Willis con más colmillo), Barret les dejó impresionados tanto por su estatura como por su rotatoria de prótesis, mientras que Nanaki les dejó fascinados. En el mudno real (...¿o no?) no era muy común ver un lobo rojo con la cola en llamas todos los días. Efectuaron las presentaciones. "Otro mundo... j@f#ª, hay tantas cosas que me gustaría preguntaros..." dijo Cid. "Muchas gracias por haber ayudado a nuestros amigos mientras estaban perdidos. Dudo mucho de que hubieran podido encontrar a Aeris de no ser por vuestra ayuda" les dijo Nanaki. Después de reponerse del susto al ver un felino hablar, Erika y Diego se hincharon de orgullo. "Bueno, eso está muy bien, pero... ¿que os ha traído a este mundo? ¿Por qué habéis venido hasta aquí?" preguntó Barret. "Por todo. Y por todos" respondió Erika. Diego permanecía en silencio. "Por los que están aquí. Y por el que no puede estar aquí." dijo Diego. "Pararemos la guerra absurda que ha matado a mi hermano. Yo nunca he matado a nadie. Pero si hemos de hacerlo... si hemos de matar al responsable de todo esto... que así sea" dijo Diego cabizbajo. Barret asintió. Ellos también habían visto a su mundo sufrir, a sus amigos morir, a su pueblo ser esclavizado. Subieron a las lanchas mientras que los soldados miraban recelosos en todas las direcciones. A pesar de estar en una zona apartada de las rutas imperiales, uno nunca sabía dónde podría atacar el enemigo. Todos embarcaron y las lanchas se pusieron en movimiento hacia el surrealista Gold Saucer semi sumergido. Las embarcaciones trepidaban por efecto de la velocidad y las olas mientras la brisa marina les azotaba. "Chicos... hay una cosa que os debería haber dicho antes, y lo hubiera hecho si las comunicaciones me lo hubieran permitido." dijo Cid un tanto apesumbrado. "¿De qué se trata? ¿Tantas cosas han cambiado desde nuestra partida? Nos dijistéis que Corell había caído pero..." empezó a decir Tifa. "Corell ha caído. Y Cañón Cosmo. Y fuerte Cóndor... y todas las ciudades estado, una a una. Todo... todo el mundo... está ocupado por el imeprio. Por eso siempre os habéis encontrado con patrullas escarlatianas. No porque estuvieráis en la zona del imperio. SIno porque todo el planeta es el imperio" dijo Un apesumbrado Barret. "No... no es posible... Wutai... Wutai nunca se rendiría..." dijo Yuffie con una expresión de angustia infinita en el rostro. "y no se rindió chiquilla... nunca lo hizo. Pero... fué... el imperio lanzó una de sus armas más horribles contra Wutai, porque precisamente temían su poder. Una inmensa bomba de Mako. Ha quedado arrasado un cuarto de su subcontinente. Lo siento Yuffie... no pudimos hacer nada por evitarlo..." dijo Cid con la cabeza gacha. "No... no te creo, no es verdad, ¡No es verdad!" gritó Yuffie. Barret, Nanaki y Cid le lanzaron una mirada desconsolada. "Me temo... que es así" dijo un entristecido Nanaki. "¡No, no, no! ¡No es cierto! ¡no puede ser cierto!" gritó Yuffie cerrando los ojos y llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Su pequeño cuerpo tembló. Emitió un gemido ahogado. Emepzó a temblar inconteniblemente. "No... no... no es verdad... no es verdad" se hizo un ovillo en el suelo de la embarcación y se echó a llorar. A Diego se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Los ojos le escocían. En el fondo, todo lo hacía por su gente. Su egoísmo era una armadura inmadura para convencerse a sí misma de que no crecía, de que no podía crecer. Diego la abrazó. "Si hubiera estado aquí en vez de allí... si me hubiera quedado a luchar por mi país en vez de... de ir de aventura como una niña imbécil, maldita, ¡Maldita sea!" gimió. Su llanto se hizo más audible. Comenzó a hipar. "Mi familia, mi gente, mi pueblo, todo por... por lo que he... he..." no pudo seguir.Diego la apretó contra sí. Yuffie se aferró a él con desesperación. "No, no es por eso, no podías haber sabido que iba a ocurrir..." le susurraba Diego. Poco a poco todo el mundo se acercó a ella, cada uno para confortarla a su manera, en una muestra de lealtad y compañerismo que pocas veces se daba entre humanos."Siento ser portador de tan j@!\ª$ noticias pero... aún hay más" siguió relatando Cid con voz monocorde. "Nuevo Nibelheim..." habló. Cloud y Tifa se volvieron de inmediato. "¿También ha caído?" preguntó Cloud. "No ha caído. Sencillamente lo han arrasado. Todos sus habitantes están en lo que llaman "campos". Allí les someten a labores forzadas al igual que el resto de los refugiados... eso cuando no mueren de agotamiento o les ejecutan para mantener contentos al pueblo." informó Cid con voz trémula. Ahora eran Cloud y Tifa los que contuvieron el aliento. "No han respetado a nadie. Ni a mujeres, ni a enfermos, ni a niños. No han respetado ninguna religión, ley o ética. Dicen que están por encima de eso. Que son superiores. Y al ser spueriores a todo, al ser dioses, nadie les puede poner barreras ni límites. Ni a ellos, ni a su conciencia, ni a su maldad, ni a su ambición. A nada" dijo Cid. Tifa no decía nada. Escuchaba todo con los ojos llorosos, con los labios apretados. Dos lágrimas contenidas a presión rodaron por sus mejillas. Su cara era un cráter de tristeza y rabia. "No... yo... yo quería... ayudar... ayudar a esa gente... de igual manera que ayudamos al planeta..." Tifa cerró sus puños y tomó aire. Se tapó los ojos con una mano mientras la otra se cerraba y abría casi por voluntad propia. Tifa cayó al suelo de rodillas. "No me miréis por favor" rogó con un hilo de voz. Cloud adoptó la misma postura que la estatua griega de "el pensador". Dios mío. ¿cómo podía estar pasando algo así?. A lo largo de su vida habían contemplado actos criminales, asesinatos, monstruosidades incluso... pero matar de esa manera. Sin sentido. Sin fin alguno. Incluso la muerte de Aeris había tenido en el fondo un por qué. Pero esto no. Allí sólo había una serie de personas inocentes que morían... porque "tenían que morir". Niñas como Hagia, la pequeña alumna de Tifa, muriendo. Porque sí. Sin más. Sólo muerte y vacío. "Esto... no va a quedar así. Pararemos las muertes. Destruiremos la fuente del ese mal. De raíz. Y todo volverá a ser como antes" dijo Cloud con firmeza y la voz un tanto quebrada. Pero muchos sabían que eso eran palabras, sólo palabras. Tenían todo contra ellos. El poder, el dinero, la propaganda, incluso algunas mentes y corazones. Y aún que la raíz del mal fuera destruída, seguiría, en parte en sus almas. Y a pesar de ser eliminada, ya nada volverá a ser como antes.  
  
Sefirot Omega paladeaba una copa de vino. Su existencia no había sido anunciada al público. Todavía. Los rumores sobre un brillante y misterioso general que había guiado los ataques a los EEUU se extendía como la pólvora. Las especulaciones crecían, y alguna que otra filtración de los científicos que estaban al mando de Nimrod iba llegando a los ojos del público. Sin embargo, eso no le importaba a Sefirot Omega. "¿Por qué diablos estoy aquí? ¿Por qué estoy vivo si recuerdo a la perfección mi proceso de locura y propia muerte? ¿Por qué lucho por una causa que me es indiferente?" se cuestionó. Pensó en su "hermano", Sefirot Alfa. Él sí que era decidido, audaz, y jamás se cuestionaba sus órdenes. Omega tomó otro sorbo del precioso vino de Costa del Sol. De sabor fuerte y un punto amargo, sin llegar a ser ácido. Tal y como a él le gustaba. Miró por la ventana de su apartamento en Kalm. La ciudad rebullía inquieta, expandiéndose a la misma velocidad que el imperio. "Quizás es por eso por lo que lucho..." se dijo. En ese momento, llamaron a su puerta. "Adelante" respondió lánguidamente. Sólo tres personas conocían su paradero. Sefirot Alfa, Rude y Escarlata. No había un gran abanico de opciones respecto a quién podría estar llamando a su puerta. Era Escarlata. Entró vestida en un deslumbrante vestido de terciopelo rojo (su color favorito) y un pañuelo entorno a su cuello, de vivos colores. "Hola cariño ¿cómo está mi general predilecto, eh?" preguntó en un tono de voz encantador. Sefirot torció el gesto. No le gustaban las zalamerías. "Bien señora" respondió este escuetamente. "Oh, por favor, soy tu guía, llámame Escarlata, no tienes por que llamarme señora" dijo esta. Sefirot ni se giró para mirarla, seguía con la vista clavada en las luces de la ciudad que comenzabana brillar con la llegada del crepúsculo. Escarlata se acercó a él con movimientos felinos. "Verás Sefirot, he estado pensando..." dijo ella con tono suave. "¿En qué, mi señ... Escarlata? ¿Algún nuevo plan de ataque? ¿Un nuevo arma? ¿algún nuevo castigo para los refugiados?" preguntó Sefirot en tono neutro. Ella ignoró ampliamente sus comentarios. "No cariño, no es eso. Verás, últimamente he estado pensando en mi futuro... en qué será del imperio cuando muera. Y he pensado... que quizás puedes ser tú el que lo heredes" dijo mientras se agachaba y acercaba su boca a su oído. "¿qué te parecería?". Sefirot no contestó de inmediato. Seguía con la vista clavada en el ventanal. "Como desees" dijo en tono neutro de nuevo. Escarlata se enfureció, y giró su silla de golpe hasta poner su rostro enfrente del suyo. Entonces, llevó violentamente el rostro de Sefirot hacia el suyo y le besó con pasión, con furia, buscando su lengua. "No quiero sólo que lo heredes. Quiero que te cases conmigo. Quiero que me ames, que el gran Sefirot me ame" dijo ella con un tono de voz sensual y ansioso. Tomó su sorprendido rostro entre las manos y se sentó en sus rodillas. "Ámame... y todo el imperio será tuyo, yo seré tuya. Quiero tu respeto, tu admiraciín, tu devoción. la devoción del más grande entre los grandes." dijo ella. Ya se disponía a besarle de nuevo cuando él puso su mano sobre su garganta para impedir su avance. "No estoy interesado" dijo con voz gélida. "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que no estás interesado?! ¡Cómo osas! Me dices no... ¡A mí, que soy tu creadora, que te ha dado la vida! ¡ la gran guía escarlata!" clamó enfurecida. Se levantó de golpe y le apuntó con una esmaltada y recortada uña. "Sencillamente no la amo, señora. Es tan sólo eso" informó Sefirot con total honestidad. Escarlata cerró los puños, llena de frustración e ira. "¡Ámame, te lo ordeno!" chilló como una loca mientras se aprestaba a abofetearle. Entonces Sefirot agarró su muñeca con una mano. Sus ojos del color de las aguas árticas se clavaron en los de ella. Con un leve gesto comenzó a retorcer su maquillada mano mientras se levantaba, imponente, en toda su estatura. Escarlata lo miró ahora, desde abajo. "Nunca... nunca jamás vuelvas a intentar algo así ¿entiendes?" preguntó Sefirot mientras Escarlata se postraba de rodillas ante el insoportable dolor de su muñeca. Omega la soltó de de golpe. "Los ojos de Escarlata brillaban como ascuas gélidas. De pronto se serenó. "Muy bien. Ya veo lo que ocurre. Está bien. No te lo volveré a ordenar." se acercó hasta su oído. "Pero nunca olvides... que me perteneces" dijo ella con una sonrisa ladina.  
  
Ya habían hablado todo lo hablado y por hablar. La decisión se había tomado sin palabras. Matarían a Escarlata. Sin remordimientos. Sin temor. Habían contactado con otros movimientos subterráneos de resistencia. La alianza de los tierras perdidas. Los chocobos de Costa del Sol. Los leones de Cañón Cosmo. La conspiración de la esperanza. Los sepultureros de Wutai. Todo ellos nombres de organizaciones que querían acabar con el reinado de terror de Escaralta, nombres que evocaban poesía en los oídos del grupo. Muchos de ellos estaban financiados por servicios secretos del otro lado, otros muchos habían surgido expontáneamente y se mantenían gracias a aquellas peronas que alguna vez habían sido expltoadas, humilladas o perseguidas por el imperio, que no eran pocas. Juntos, debido a la superioridad en materia de telecomunicaciones del otro lado, s ehabían coordinado y habían llegado finalmente a elaborar un plan. ALgunos de ellos habían entablado contacto con el otro lado. Tenían noticias fidedignas de lo que estaba sucediendo. Las naciones se habían logrado reunir. Y juntas, habían empezado a obtener victorias. Habían rechazado con éxito un desembarco en el sur de España. Habían logrado recuperar el norte de África. Una operación conjunta de la flota inglesa y la CHina pudo desbaratar un desembarco a gran escala en Canadá. Habían logrado desencadenar una contraofensiva con éxito en suelo norteamericano, recuperando algunos territorios y obligando a las tropas escarlatianas a replegarse. Sin embargo todavía quedaba mucho por hacer. Mucho por luchar. Los estrategas de la Tierra habían llegado a la misma conclusión. La debilidad intrínseca de los fascismos estaban en su mismo sistema de toma de decisiones. Todas ellas dependían finalmente del líder, por lo que la iniciativa personal quedaba minimizada, así como la capaciad ade mando de los subordinados. Por otra parte, la ausencia total de autocrítica hacía práctimatne imposible que una vez se cometiera un error, este pudiera rectificarse. Es por todo eso por lo que al final adoptaron la estrategia que adoptaron. Los ejércitos de la Tierra lanzarían un ataque como maniobra de distracción. COnvencerían al imperio de que ese se trataba del mayor ataque. Es por ello por lo que sería un ataque en el mismo corazón del imperio. Un asalto directo y suicida a Kalm. Mientras realizaban esa maniobra, la verdadera guerra se haría en la Tierra. Se recuperarían los territorios anexionados mediante una guerra relámpago mientras que tratarían de empantanar y prolongar el ataque a Kalm. Para cuando se quisieran dar cuenta de qué sucedía en realidad, el imperio ya habría proclamado que la batalla de Kalm era la decisiva y Escarlata ya habría tomado la decisión de defenderlo costara lo que costara. POr ejemplo, con las divisiones en el otro mundo. Y como ella es la Guía escarlata ¿cómo podría equivocarse? ¿quién la sacaría de su error? Para cuando no quedara más remedio, el ataque a Kalm remitiría. Entonces se pasaría a la fase dos. Con los recursos naturales de la Tierra asegurados, se comenzará a conquistar y ocupar territorio en el mundo del FInal Fantasy. Allí se librarán las batallas más crudas, con más muertos. Será entonces y no antes, cuando ellos efectuarían el magnicidio, cuando ellos matarían a Escarlata. Habrá otro ataque a su capital. Esta se retirará a la inmensa red de búnkeres del proyecto Meigem. Y allí la cazarán, la acorralarán y finalmente, la matarán. Cuando más necesaria sea su presencia para inspirar a las tropas y tomar decisiones rápidas. No antes, cuando sería mejor que desapareciese para no insistir en el error de defender Kalm costase lo que costase. Claro que todo eso era un plan. Algo que en teoría sonaba muy bonito. Algo que, al tratar con humanos, podía salir de la manera más inesperada.  
  
"Todo listo" dijo el técnico militar. "Aquí silos 10 y 8, preparados". "Satélites alineados. Cálculos de trayectoria efectuados". "Aquí control. El sistema de guía está dispueso y operativo". "Base del proyecto FIladelfia informando. Sistema de apertura dimensional funcionando a un 87% de su diámetro máximo". "Zona de decisiópn estratégica confirma el lanzamiento." "Nuestros aliados también están preparados para efectuar sus disparos"Todos los sistemas de refrigeración y seguridad, listos señor". "La grabación del discurso del presidente a la nación ya está en el aire." informó uno de los representantes del senado. "Los generales insertaron sus tarjetas de alta seguridad a la vez. Teclearon el código. los ordenadores analizaron su voz, sus retinas y el ADN. Todo correcto. "Verificating entrance ..........all codes clear. Access granted" se leyó en la computadora. El presidente tomó aire y pulsó el famoso botón rojo. Cerró los ojos.   
  
El mapamundi se llenó de líneas. Los silos se abrieron. Las compuertas del apocalipsis estaban abiertas de par en par, no sólo de los EEUU, sino de todos los rincones del mundo. Iban a reducir a cenizas y cristal el mundo invasor, el otro lado. Armas nucleares volaron desde los confines de la tierra. Estados Unidos, CHina, Rusia, Pakistán, Francia, Israel... no hubo discrusiones. Esta vez no. Cientos de cabezas nucleares surcaron los cielos. Las más rápidas, para así poder pasar a travésde las brechas dimensionales antes de que se cerrase el portal. Si alguna de ellas no pasaba a tiempo...  
  
"20 segundos para que crucen el portal" informó una operadora. Todos los presentes en el búnker de control contuvieron el aliento. En África, un asombrado niño que había sacado a sus cabras a pastorear contempló lo que parecía ser un grupo de aviones volando en formación, sólo que más brillante, rápido y letal. "El primer misil ya ha pasado al otro lado" dijo un técnico visiblemente alterado. "Vamos... vamos..." mustiaba un tenso general. Los primeros misiles en cruzarlo fueron los de los EEUU, más próximos a la brecha. Después llegaron los de CHina, luego los de Europa y por último, los del resto de las naciones, con propulsores no tan sofisticados. "Todos ellos han pasado al otro lado con éxito" informó la operario. "Ya casi está..." pensó el presidente. "Pasamos la conexión al puesto de control transdimensional". "Aquí puesto de control transdimensional, el dispositivo guía de los misiles se ha puesto en marcha, sólo hay dos cabezas que se han desorientado, pero podemos permitirnos ese margen de error señor." "Una de ellas ha perdido el impulso... su sistema de propulsión falla" informaron. Daba igual. Ya habían contado con imprevistos así, de ahí que hubieran disparado tal número de ojivas. "¡La primera cabeza ha llegado a su objetivo, parece ser la ciudad que ellos llaman Junon se... un momento. algo pasa." dijo la técnico. "Han impactado con su objetivo pero... ninguna de ellas detona" dijo con los ojos como platos. "Eso no puede ser, serán unas cuantas defectuosoas." gruñó uno de los generales rechinando los dientes. "No, no, ya van 64 cabezas que no hacen explosión". "¡Maldita sea, qué demonios está pasando!" gritó el presidente. "Debe de ser un fallo en nuestros instrumentos, seguro que ya han explotado pero que no lo hemos detectado". aventuró X. "No, no es así. Todos los insturmentos funcionan a la perfección... ha fallado. La operación ha fallado". dijo uno de los operarios, abatido. "¡No, no puede ser, no tienen ningún modo de defenderse de un ataque nuclear a semejante escala!" gritó uno de los generales. "Señor... será mejor que mire esta imagen de los satélites"...  
  
La instalación se derrumbó con estrépito. Hojo salvó la vida por muy poco. Aquello era incebible. No habían ehcho nada, pero las armas... las armas habían despertado de su letargo. Los colosos de metal ascendieron hasta llegar a la superficie. Todos los muros de contención y dispositivos de seguridad para que llegados a esta situación, no escaparan, se habían visto destruídos sin grandes dificultades, tan sólo habían retrasado el avance del ente. El arma se alzaba ahora imponente, sobre sus diez pisos de altura. Hojo la contempló con muda fascinación. El poder y terror que emanaba era increíble. En un principio, todos huyeron pensando que el Arma se tomaría venganza contra ellos por haberla encarcelado. Pero no fué así. Esta los ignoró como si fueran insectos. ¿A dónde iba? COn un estruendo, remontó el vuelo...  
  
Los misiles traspasaron el torbellino de luz que era la brecha dimensional y se lanzaron como locos hacia todas las fuentes de energía de ese planeta. Ciudades, nexos de la corriente vital, generadores mako... aquellas eran las ojivas nucleares más sofisticadas de la Tierra, extremadamente rápidas, precisas y sobre todo, devastadoras. Las bombas lanzadas en Hiroshima y Nagasaki eran una minucia al lado de lo que se le veía encima a ese mundo. Fué entonces cuando los guardianes ancestrales de Gaia y la corriente vital despertaron. Cada una en un lugar distinto del mundo para cubrir así la mayor área posible.  
  
Los misiles se dirigían inexorables hacia sus destino como saetas de Hades, despidiendo gas y prediciendo muerte indiscriminada. Gran parte de ellos se dirigían hacia Kalm, la capital del imperio y ahora una de las mayores ciudades del planeta. Los rudimentarios radares detectaron a duras penas los proeyctiles debido a su increíble velocidad. Las fuerzas aéreas de Escarlata se movilizaron, pero poco pudieron hacer más que volar al lado de los misiles e intentar desviarlos de su curso con munición convencional (infructuosamente). Las alarmas antiaéreas resonaron por toda la ciudad y los ciudadanos, aterrorizados huyeron de sus hogares. Algunos de ellos sin embargo, no pudieron más que mirar el cielo, aterrorizados mientras veían esas luminarias acercarse. Entonces, un horrible sonido retumbó en toda la ciudad (no, en muchas ciudades). Las Armas se alzaron, imponentes, entre los misiles y la tierra. De pronto, todo ruido cesó. Los propulsores de los misiles seguían funcionando, su fuego impulsor seguía centelleando rabiosamente, pero no se movían ni un ápice. Hubo un destello. Silencio. Del cielo cayeron con ruido sordo cientos de misiles nucleares. Estrépito. Las armas centellearon y remontaron el vuelo hacia un lugar desconocido. Hubo vítores, pero no en el mando miliar de Escarlata, ni en ninguno del otro mundo. Eran vítores sencillamente del pueblo.  
  
Cloud contemplaba el derruído Gold Saucer con una expresión de abatimiento desde la cúspide de lo que había sido una gran montaña rusa. Delante suya, un derruído poste de góndola se levantaba, agónico, desde el mar. Aquí era donde él había empezado a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Y ahora era allí, en ese escenario ahora oxidado y retorcido donde rectificaría estos. Miró el cielo estrellado. Parecía que fué ayer cuando aquel océano era desierto, aquella amasa metálica uno de los mayores centros de ocio mundiales, aquel corazón curtido, un muchacho ingenuo. Respiró la suave brisa. Allí había citado a las dos. Aeris. Tifa. Dentro de poco, acabaría con eso. Acabaría con los dolores e incertidumbres de ellas. Y con las suyas.  
  
La primera en llegar fué Tifa. Lo hizo despacio, con paso suave, y Cloud casi no se dió cuenta de que había llegado al estar casi encima de él. "¡Hola!" le saludó ella. Cloud se giró para verla. Era bastante increíble. Después de las horrorosas noticia que habían recibido mientras viajaban en lancha hacia GOld Sacer, ella había estado destrozada. Pero al llegar y tener que ocuparse de los refugiados que habitaban las ruinas del parque, ella había levantado de las cenizas su sonrisa y ánimos, sólo para poder ayudarles. Ahora de nuevo, le sonreía a él, pero en su mirada se leía que no podría mantener esa expresión por mucho más tiempo. Ella se sentó a su lado. "Has dicho que querías vernos. A Aeris y a mi" habló ella. Cloud asintió con la cabeza. "¿Para qué?" preguntó ella. Este no respondió. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando el claro mar y los restos de las atracciones. A los pocos minutos llegó Aeris, con un paso vital y apresurado. "Ufff, perdonad por el retraso, ¿qué tal?" dijo esta. Cloud habló fríamente. "Siéntate tú también por favor. Os he llamado para deciros una cosa en persona" habló Cloud. Ambas le miraron, ambas callaron, serias. "Voy a... dejarme de rodeos. Me parece que ya os he causado suficiente daño a ambas". "Cloud... ¿de qué estás hablando?" preguntó Aeris. "Ya lo sabéis. Durante mucho, demasiado tiempo ha habido un... un triángulo sentimental entre nosotros. Y creo que ya es hora de que hablemos claro al respecto" habló Cloud. Tifa tenía la vista clavada en las oscuras aguas. "Aeris, no te voy a mentir. Lo nuestro fue casi un amor a primera vista. Tu apelabas a mi instinto protector, y eres muy, muy bella y simpática. Te amé. Sé que también me amaste. Pero no sé si lo sigues haciendo. No sé si me quisite por lo que era... o por lo parecido que era con Zack. Era tan guapo, tan listo... como Zack. No sé si llegate a amarme después por lo que yo mismo era, pero si fué así... no lo sé. Nunca llegaste a rescatarme, ni de mi locura, ni de mis temores. Eras mi princesa en apuros y a mi me encataba hacer de caballero salvador... pero ¿eso es amor? ¿Romances que surgen en semanas? ¿Cuánto pueden durar entonces? ¿Por que´te lanzaste hacia mi, casi sin reflexionar? ¿Por qué te parecía divertido filtrear conmigo? ¿Y eras tan egoísta que no veías el daño que causaba eso a Tifa, o de que llegó hasta tal punto donde parecía interesarte sólo eso? ¿Era muy divertido? ¿Hiciste acaso otra cosa aparte de divertirte junto a mí? ¿Llegaste a sentir junto a mi? ¿Qué compartimos?: Aeris, no puedo llamara e eso amor,el amor a primera vista no existe, sólo ocurre en las películas" djo Cloud con los ojos cerrados. A Aeris le comenzó a temblar los labios. "Pero... pero... Cloud yo... yo te quiero" balbuceó. "¿Cómo puedes saber si me quieres o si me dejas de querer si ni sabes definir el amor, si ni si quiera sabes explicar por qué me amas. Dime, ¿por qué?" pregutó él., "¿Acaso debe haber una razón?" clamó Aeris. "El odio sin sentido y el amor sin sentido son, en esencia, igual de dañinos. No Aeris, un amor sin sentido es como una vida sin sentido." Dijo Cloud. Aeris bajó su cabeza. "Entiendo... eso significa que prefieres a..." comensó a decir. Cloud no dijo nada. "Eso no significa nada." le cortó. "Tifa. Has sido una leal amiga, una fiel compañera. Siempre luchaste a nuestro lado con valor, y jamás pediste nada a cambio. Siempre me has intentado proteger. Pero yo deseo amor. No compasión o lástima por el pobre chico al que nadie habla, lástima por el poble clon que ni si quiera es humano. Guárdate tu compasión de hermana mayor. Yo no busco eso. Aeris, Tifa, esto se acabó." dijo Cloud escuetamente. Dicho esto, se levantó y se dió la vuelta, dándoles la espalda.  
  
Amanecía de nuevo sobre GOld Saucer. Las recias guerrillas de Corell se ponían de nuevo en marcha con el nuevo día para hacer la vida imposible al imperio. Un día más para vivir, para resistir.  
  
"Hey, mirad esto" dijo Cid. Diego se incorporó de su camastro de un salto y se giró a ver qué es lo que tenía Cid en la mano. Un periódico. "La leal voz de Corell". "Viva la libertad de prensa" pensó Diego. "¿QUé pasa?" preguntó este. "Pasa esto, chaval. Mira." dijo un hosco Cid. Diego y Eriak pelearon por coger el periódico. Pero finalmente vieron su portada. Una enorme masa de "algo" rodeada de puntos luminosos. Intentó leer pero no entendía el alemán en el que estaba escrito (el idioma de Corell). Pasó a las páginas interiores. Más fotos. Campesinos al lado de un misil con la estrella roja de CHina pintada en él. Fotos de... ¡Las armas!. Erika, que sí sabía hablar y leer alemán dió un respingo. "¿QUé? ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Diego ansioso. "Los países de nuestro mundo han atacado a este con armas nucleares..." dijo Erika con la voz entrecortada. "¡Cómo es posible! Dios mío, qué hemos hecho, qué hemos hecho..." se lamentó Diego. De pronto se sentía asqueado. ¿No eran ellos los que luchaban contra el fascismo en este guerra? Entonces, ¿Por qué hacían cosas tan horribles como esa? "pero... oh... ninguna de las cabezas nucleares llegó a explotar." leyó un asombrada Erika. "...debido a la providencial intervención de las Armas, que una vez más, salieron a defender a nuestro planeta, a nuestro imperio, poniéndose de parte del bien, deteniendo esas mortíferas y extrañas armas que según los cálculos de los científicos, tenían un poder total similar al de la bomba experimental de mako rojo. La explicación a semejante Deus ex Machina es sencilla: no es tal. Todo fué un cuidadoso plan de defensa diseñado y concebido por el ministerio de Defensa, que ya predijo la utilidad de controlar a las Armas para fines bélicos. Según declaraciones de Hojo Twistherz, jefe del ministerio de desarrollo armamentístico, las Armas estuvieron bajo el control de su equipo en todo momento gracias a un dispositivo tecnológico del más alto secreto. si no hubiera sido por la gloriosa e inteligente decisión de la Guía Escarlata, se habría cometido un asesinato en masa de proporciones monstruosas. El general RUde Freilinken ya ha hablado de "duras represalias por semejante acto criminal" y Krovack Derlson, subsecretario del partido Escarlata ha declarado que "la venganza del imperio ahogará a nuestros enemigos en sangre"..." leyó Vicent por encima del hombro de Erika. Esta se giró para verle. El rostro de Vicent era una máscra congelada. "Ese ha sido un movimiento casi a la desesperada, bastante precipitado" analizó fríamente. "Pero estoy convencido de que la intervención de las armas ha sido un verdadero Deus ex machina. Dudo de que tengan el control sobre semejante poder y no lo hayan usado antes" dijo Vicent. "Estoy de acuerdo" asintió Barret. "Entonces... ¿no son tan podersosos como alardean, no?" dijo Erika esperanzada. "En efecto, pero yo no estaría tan alegre. Porque eso significa que las armas tienen libre albedrío" dijo Nanaki. "Bueno, ¿Y?" preguntó Barret. "Pues que seguramente no sólo se contentarán con repeler la amenaza. También querrán acabar con su fuente" explicó Nanaki. Diego oyó todo eso, y se sintió muy, muy asustado. "¿Queréis decir que las Armas quieren viajar a nuestro mundo y... y atacarnos?" preguntó un atemorizado Diego. "Me temo que sí. Es lo más lógico" Dijo Vicent. "Oh mierda... mierda, mierda, mierda, qué vamos a hacer. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No sólo tenemos a una psicópata intentando conquistar el mundo sino que también las Armas que intentan destruírlo. Mierda, mierda, ¿por qué? ¿Qué puede ir peor?" se preguntó Diego en voz alta. "Yo que tú no diría eso que siempre acaba por..." comenzó a decir Erika. En ese momento, un azorado y tenso Cloud entró en la habitación. Todavía jadeante y alterado, apenas pudo vocalizar. "Es... es Tifa... ella se ha... ido.." dijo CLoud. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?" preguntó Diego. "¿Tifa se ha ido sin más? No puede ser, no es propio de ella coger y..." expuso Nanaki. Cloud bajó los ojos. "Sólo ha dejado una nota. Muy escueta" dijo Cloud. En su puño, una pequeña cuartilla de papel con sólo una frase escrita en una vigorosa y curva letra: "Nuevo Nibelheim. O morir intentándolo". La sangre se les heló a todos. "¿Cloud... qué ha pasado?" preguntó Yuffie. "Yo... yo he... decidí que lo mejor para... para Aeris, Tifa y yo sería... acabar con todas nuestras relaciones y creo que por eso ella... ella..." balbuceó Cloud. Este no enccontraba ni la conclusión ni las palabras en medio de su nubosa mente. Fué Vicent quien las cinceló con hielo "Hay gente en el otro lado que muere matando. Tifa muere ayudando."  
  
Escarlata estaba tremendamente ilusionada. Todo le iba de maravilla. Oh bueno, la guerra en el otro lado estaba un poco estancada, todo hay que decirlo, pero ya habían ocupado una eneorme extensión de terreno. Y los avances armamentísticos se producían a diario. Y sus enemigos internos de las guerrillas estaban cada vez más acorralados. Y las armas estaban de su parTe. Y podían resistir un ataque con las armas más teribles de su enemigo. Y tenía bajo su mando a dos Sefirots a falta de uno. Pero lo mejor, sin duda era que uno de ellos se iba a casar con ella. Esa decisión había provocado todo una conmoción en el sen odel partido y del gobierno. Algunos empezaban a rumorear (en voz muy, muy baja) que se le había ido la cabeza del todo, que deliraba. Pero ella sabía que no era así pues ¿qué raza más gloriosa que la que pudieran engendrar ellos? El genio suyo y la sangre anciana de Sefirot crearían una estirpe de gobernantes superior a todo cuanto se hubiera visto en la historia, ni si quiera las dinastías antiguas de Wutai lograría igualar a la que ella fundaría. Y todo eso se daría a conocer el mismo día en el que revelarán la existencia de Sefirot, por recomendación de su inteligentísimo ministro de propaganda. El impacto sería doble, aparecería a sus ojos como una diosa que ha conseguido lo imposible.  
  
Claro que habría quien no pensaría así. Dentro de todo su partido había cada vez más voces... y no todas ellas agradables. Oh, claro, un par de ejecuciones y purgas de vez en cuando iban bien, pero aún así el virus del ansia de poder es insidioso y nunca puede ser erradicado del todo. Sin embargo, había más que eso. A muchos no les gustaba lo que estaba pasando con los refugiados. Sencillamente, incluso dentro de su maquinaria de terror había quien conservaba aún la cordura y la conciencia. Luego había esa otra tendencia (nueva) que analizaba fríamente la situación y vaticinaba un descalabro del imperio a medio plazo debido a su propio tamaño. Decían que la corrupción era inevitable así como el crecimiento de los grupos de resistencia y el colapso financiero debido al exterminio de millones de personas. "Bah, catastrofistas" siempre pensaba ella. Y luego estaban aquellos que empezaban a admirar demasiado al general Rude. Pero sin embargo ella sabía queera de confianza y que cuando anunciara la existencia del general Sefirot toda esa gente volcaría su devoción hacia él.  
  
Así pues, todo en su universo parecía estar atado y bien atado, con planes indestructibles. Y con un grupo de personas dirigiéndose a lo que una vez había sido Nuevo Nibelheim.  
  
"¡Señor, detectada apertura dimensional en el Pacífico!" gritó uno de los técnicos, que anteriormente habían trabajado en el proyecto filadelfia. El ojeroso comandante miró la amplia pantalla. Habían sido días de infartos. Ataques, contraataques, emboscadas, bombardeos, misiles nucleares que no funcionaban, oponentes que incluían la magia en sus tácticas... aquella guerra no iba a ser fácil de ganar. Si la ganaban. Y ahora esto. "Otra brecha dimensional abierta... con esta son cuatro. Y encima esta vez parece que van a transportar flota, uno de sus pocos puntos débiles. Lo que nos faltaba." pensó el comandante. "Quiero un informe de los satélites. Tipo de tropas, número, todo" dijo el comandante. Sus subordinados asistieron. En unos minutos recibirían la imagen del satélite y la posición y velocidad de los objetivos. El comandante aprovechó para tomar unos sorbos de café. Ya csi no podía estar despierto. Llevaba dos noches sin dormir. No podía ahcerlo mientras sus soldados morían, mientras su gente moría. él no era de los uqe le gustaba pensar en sus soldados en términos del command and conquer, como números cuyas bajas eran aceptables. Para él toda vida tenía un valor, y más la de sus hombres. "Se... señor. Será mejor que mire esto". Dijo uno de los técnicos sacándole de su ensinismamiento. Levantó la vista hacia la pantalla central. Y lo que vió no le gustó ni un pelo. "¿Qué coño...?" se preguntó en voz alta. La CÍA no tardó en recibir el informe y la imagen. Y en unos minutos tuvieron la respuesta. La mitad de la flota del pacífico se puso en marcha. El ejército de autodefensa japonés se ativó por completo. No sabían qué era eso exactamente, pero tenían suposiciones. Y eso, fuera lo que fuera, se acercaba a Japón a toda velocidad. Pero luego apareció otra. Iba hacia China. Y luego otra. Iba hacia la costa oeste de los Estados Unidos. "Mierda, estamos jodidos, jodidos del todo" pensó el comandante.  
  
A las dos horas, las imágenes y los informes llenaban todas las pantallas de todos los centros de mando del mundo. "...destrucción de 8 plantas de energía en Beijin..." "...desactivación de silos nucleares en las rocosas..." "...ha traspasado el segundo perímetro naval..." "...caos y terror en toda la población civil, un 87% ha sido evacuada...". Aquellos monstruos, aquellas cosas sólo podían ser armas. Armas de Escarlata, de sus enemigos. De ahí que la orden había sido tajante: acabar con ellas a cualquier precio.  
  
Las alarmas sonaban en Tokyo como nunca antes habían sonado, ni si quiera en la segunda guerra mundial se había creado tanto pánico. Los rumores se estendían entre la población como un virus insidioso. Armaa secreta de Escarlata, demonio gigante, invasión alienígena... cada rumor más descabellado que el anterior. Sin embargo, el resultado era el mismo. Autopistas colapsadas, escenas de disturbios y pánico en las calles. Los altavoces instaban a una evacuación ordenada y coordinada, pero la histeria se apoderaba cada vez más de las masas. El ejército tomaba las calles. Se levantaban barricadas en todos los cruces. Los blindados apuntaban todos a un mismo sitio, hacia la costa, de donde provenía el Arma. Al final habían recibido muy pocos refuerzos de los EEUU. Ellos ya tenían bastante con una guerra en su propio territorio y su ración de Arma. "¡Ya ha traspasado el último bloqueo naval!" gritó alguien por la radio. Los soldados miraban en la dirección de la que venía con aprehensión. Todavía no se divisaba nada. Todavía.  
  
En el mar, toda una pléyade de cruceros, cañoneras y desructores disparaban su artillería contra el Arma. Esta ignoró los misiles, cañones y balas. A medida que pasaba al aldo de los barcos, los volcaba com osi fueran frágiles esquifes. De pronto se oyó un estallido. Había chocado contra la barrera de minas submarinas. Todo el mar vibró en kilómetros a la redonda. Durante unos minutops el arma se paró. Después las aguas se ilumniaron de un tono verdoso. Todas las minas habían sido desactivadas. El Arma siguión, inexorable, hacia su objetivo. Comepnsó a salir del agua en medio de una cortina de espuma y agua pulverizada. Cientos de misiles disparados desde cazas y baterías situadas en la costa impactaron contra esta. Cientos de rayos partieron del Arma hacia sus atacantes. Cazas y baterías explotaron casi al unísono. Adentro, más adentro. Los tanques abrieron fuego, los soldados dispararon sus ametralladoras estáticas. El arma aguantó los impactos estoicamente y se se dedicó a desmenuzar los silos subterráneos de misiles, escarbando en la roca con sus poderosas extremidades de igual manera que un niño juega con la arena, hasta que dió con lo qu buscaban y lo reventó mediante un poderoso haz de energía. Pero ahí no siguió la cosa. Continúo avanzando. "Hacia la fuente del problema." Volaba hacia Tokyo.  
  
"señor Skaguchi, por aquí" le indicó un agente. Un helicóptero negro esperaba en la azotea de su edificio para trasladarle a lugar seguro a él y a su familia. Era, dentro de lo que cabe, un privilegiado. Subieron al helicóptero. Este se alzó en el aire mientras que las masas huían a desesperadas, abajo. En ese instante fué cuando el arma se alzó por encima de los rascacielos. La gente gritó aún más. Desde los edificios, muchos de los voluntarios del ejército, la última línea de defensa, luchaban a brazo partido contra el Arma, sin conseguir grandes resultados. Un japonés llegó a lanzarse hacia ella con una granada, explotando con ella. Para el arma no fué má doloroso que el pinchazo de una aguja. "Vámos, dense prisa, ganen altura, rápido" azuzó el agente al piloto del helicóptero. Oyeron un sonido a su lado. Otros helicópteros, pero estos eran Apaches del ejército. En ese momento del arma partieron cientos de haces de energía. Los helicópteros fintaron los disparos como pudieron y descargaron cientos de pequeños misiles contra el arma. Ene medio de la vorágine de fuego, humo y explosiones, el helicóptero en el cual se encontraba Sakaguchi intentaba remontar el vuelo sin mucho éxito. "¡Maldición, creo que nos han dado!" exclamó el piloto. Skaguchi tragó saliva. Eran las armas. Sus creaciones ¿cómo era posible?. Miró a los helicópteros del ejército caer envueltos en llamas. Creyó que iba a volverse loco, que todo había sucedido por su culpa, que de alguna manera todo era el resultado de que sus historias se hubieran hecho realidad. "¡Perdemos altura, necesitamos más potencia!" exclamó el piloto de su aeronave. Skaguchi pensó en suicidarse. En ese momento, se dió cuenta de una cosa. El silencio. Algo raro pasaba. Miró al Arma. Estaba quieta. En ella todavía humeaban los impactos de los misiles, pero no parecía haberse detenido por eso. Miraba algo fijamente. Les miraba a ellos. Tragó saliva. Rezó. Un destello surgió de la cabeaa del Arma. Sakaguchi cayó al suelo del helicóptero, desmayado.   
  
"¡Eh!¡ Despierte! ¡Sakaguchi - sensei, despierte!" le decía uno de los agentes. Este recuperó poco a poco la conciencia, saliendo de una nube brumosa. SU cabeza le dolía a horrores. Creía que iba a morir, que el Arma liberaría su cañón de energía y les reduciría a átomos. "...uh... no recuerdo nada... qué... ¿qué ha pasado?" preguntó este. "Las Armas... se han ido..." dijo el agente, entusiasmado.  
  
"Entonces... debemos de seguir tal y como habíamos planeado" dijo X. "¡esas Armas estuvieron a punto de destruírnos! ¡Han cabado con todos los silos nucleares de la costa oeste!" exclamó el presidente. "A mi modo de ver, no son ni amigos ni enemigos. Son como los desastres naturales: suceden y destruyen. El presidente pensaba responder con un comentario mordaz, pero no reunió la inteligencia o el ingenio suficientes. Y además, estaba muy cansado. Aquella horrenda guerra le producía un terrible dolor de cabeza. Literalmente. No había sido elegido para algo así. El no era Roosevelt, y lo sabía. Sabía también que iba a perder las siguientes elecciones. Sabía que él no había sido preparado para esto. Él sabía como llevar las cuentas del estado (más o menos), invadir países microscópicos en días y recortar los impuestos a los financiadores de su campaña sin que el pueblo no se escandalizase demasiado, pero desde luego no sabía como llevar una guerra que amenazaba con destruír a su país. De ahí que confiara casi ciegamente en X, que era quien sabía de esas cosas.  
  
"Si me da su autorización, señor, comunicaré que sigamos con el plan conjunto entre las potencias de la Tierra y los grupos de resistencia del otro lado" dijo X. El presidente estaba absorto en sus cavilaciones sobre que le hubiera gustado más haberse quedado administrando su empresa antes que verse decidiendo el futuro de su nación. "¿Señor?" le insistió educadamente X. El presidente salió de su ensinismamiento. "Eh... sí. Adelante con el plan" dijo este un tanto aturdido. "Muy bien" respondió X.  
  
Tifa no había tenido que buscar mucho para encontrarlo. Al principio se había negado a creerlo. No podía creerlo, no podía ser así. Pero era. El infierno no estaba en la otra vida. En el infierno sólo crepitaban las llamas en un lugar muy concreto. En el infierno la muerte no era una enemiga. Y el infierno había sido creado por las manos de los hombres, y sólo de los hombres. ¿Quién necesitaba de demonios, satanases y belcebús cuando se tenía a psicópatas, políticos sedientos de poder y superhombres?. Lo vió con sus propios ojos pardos. Vió que ya no quedaban muchos, y se preguntó si no hubiera sido mejor que hubieran muerto, al ver cómo vivían. Primero lo vió con infinita tristeza. Después con dolor. Y por último, con rabia. Pero no sólo vió eso. También vió los guardias armados. Y los alambres de espino. Y las torres de vigilancia con cañones antiaéreos apuntando a las personas. Y vió que el rescate sería imposible. Que podía acabar muerta. O mucho peor. Que podía acabar como esos espectros grises que subsistían entre sus muros. Pero eso no la importaba. Ya nada importaba. Ya no había ningún motivo para luchar. El último motivo para vivir estaba dentro de esas paredes. Ya sólo le quedaban abstractos por los que luchar. Libertad. Su gente. Su mundo. Los nombres habían terminado. Todo había terminado. Ya no importaba. No importaba en absoluto. Revisó sus materias y armas una vez más. Bien. Todo a punto. Revisó los muros. Podría echarlos abajo con la materia Tierra-3. Después la acribillarían. El plan era sencillo. Todo se simplificaba mucho cuando uno no pensaba salir con vida. Tifa no había llevado a su chocobo, ni había preparado ruta de escape o provisiones para más días. Siempre se preguntó si la otra vida sería como aquella vez que flotó en la corriente vital y se fusionó con el corazón y la mente de Cloud. Si, eso iba a ser así, sería algo tan bonito... cerró los ojos. "Ya casi estoy allí... dentro de unos minutos... habré llegado..." pensó. Insipiró. Espiró. Se lanzó a la carga.   
  
En un principio, lo guardias no habían sabido qué pasaba. Pero no tardaron en averiguarlo. Un muro saltó en pedazos. Aparecieron dos guardias con los cuellos partidos. La alarma aulló como un lobo desquiciado al que le hubieran echado ácido en el hocico. Cientos de ráfagas de balas salieron de sus cañones. EL crepúsculo se iluminó con el fuego de los disparos, luciérnagas ardientes. Tifa apretó los dientes mientras las balas impactaban contra su cuerpo, su velocidad amortiguada por la barrera mágica que tendió a su alrededor. De sus ojos brotaron lágrimas, de su boca un grito de guerra. Se concentró, y sus manos se iluminaron. Los soldados corrieron al ver caer los meteoritos. Dentro del campo, se alzaba un clamor. Los prisioneros, desesperados, se lanzaron hacia la brecha en el muro. Los guardas se detuvieron durante un momento. ¿Qué pasaba?. Recibieron nuevas órdenes. Empezaron a disparar sobre ellos. No... los iban a matar a todos... por su culpa... por su estúpido plan a la desesperada, por haberse precipitado por una causa que... un momento. Las balas destelleaban al chocar contra algo. Una barrera. Alguien había desplegado una barrera sobre los refugiados que gritaban y corrían como si la libertad les esperase fuera de los muros con los brazos a abiertos, para estrecharles en ellos uno a uno. ¿Pero quién podía...? Tifa se giró. Allí estaba. A Tifa le destellearon los ojos. Cloud se alzaba, imponente, sobre una pequeña colina, recortándose contra la luna. Desenfundó su enorme espada. Tifa sonrió. Y en ese momento, no en otro, sus defensas mágicas se desmoronaron y una bala le acertó en pleno estómago.  
  
"Señora..." Rude golpeó la puerta suavemente con los nudillos. Reno, a su lado, negaba con la cabeza. "Tío, no lo intentes, te vas a meter en una buena" dijio Reno. Rude le ignoró. "Yo sólo soy el mensajero." dijo Rude. "¿Ah sí? Pues te recuerdo que en antiguo imperio de Wutai a los mensajeros que traían noticias de derrota los decapitaban" dijo Reno. "Esto no es una derrota, sólo un detalle" respondió Rude. "Sí, bueno, como quieras. Pero te lo digo ahora, qu no nos escucha nadie: esa guía Escarlata tuya está cada vez más paranoica. Ya viste lo que pasó cuando lo de Elena..." susurró Reno. A Rude se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Sí, lo recordaba perfectamente. Pero debía decir aquelló, era su deber, incluso si aquello ibaa a estropear la felicidad que le proporcionaba esa bizarra boda. Avanzó por el pasillo enmoquetado. Los guardias que lo flanqueaban se cuadraron a su paso. Llegó hasta la enorme puerta de madera de roble profusamente tallada y teñida mediante mako. Llamó a esta. COntuvo el aliento. Se oyó un animado "¡Pasa general Rude!" al otro lado de la puerta. Uno de los guardias que la custodiaban le miró con cara alucinada. Muy pocos podían tomarse semejantes confianzas con su idrolatrada guía Escarlata. Se oyó el sonido de unos pesados cerrojos y mecanismos de alta seguridad al desactivarse. Rude empujó la puerta. "No ahce falta semajante parafernalia para asegurar a nuestra guía... todo el recinto es pefectamente seguro" pensó Rude. Miró al interior de la habitación. Allí estaba Escarlata, acompañada con Verissy, uno de los mejores diseñadores de moda de todo el mundo. Qué raro. Rude había jurado que ese tal Verissy vivía en el devatado Midgard y que por lo tanto era un refugiado. Pero se veía que este no hacía ascos al dinero, ni Escarlata a su talento. Rude avanzó hasta colocarse en frente de su guía. Aquella habitación era un palacio, y aquel vestido de novia, digno de una reina. Lo único que perturbó la visión de la escena de Rude era el color del vestido, un vestido de boda de color rojo, rojo fuego, rojo sangre. Rude hizo una cortés reverencia ante Escarlata y esta ni se molestó en devolverle el saludo, absorta como estaba en su traje. "Señora, debo de informarle de varios hechos que reuqieren de su atención. Ya sé que no pudo asistir a la reunión sobre el ataque de las Armas a nuestros enemigos, pero me parece que puede tener un interés personal en esto" dijo Rude. Escarlata seguía absorta mientras Verissy le tomaba medidas y hacía complicados cortes a un retal de sedas. "Se ha fugado la totalidad de un campo de refugiados" dijo Rude. Escarlata puso cara de fastidio "¿Y para esa tontería me molestas en lo que se supone que debería ser mis días más felices?" preguntó escarlata con evidente hastío. "Se dice que un gurpo de resistencia actúo en la liberación de los refugiados. Y las informaciones son confusas, pero dicen que entre el grupo de asaltantes se encontraba una miembro de avalancha. Tifa Lockheart." el hastío y pasividad de Escarlata se trocaron en ansiedad e interés. "Pero eso no es todo. Según nuestros informes en medio del asalto ella fué alcanzada por los disparos de nuestros guardias..." 


	29. y tú estabas allí

CAPÍTULO 28: ...y tú estabas allí  
  
"You were there  
  
Countless visions they haunt me in my sleep  
  
You were there  
  
Though forgotten all promises we keep"  
  
"..tú estabas allí  
  
incontables visiones me acechan en mi sueño  
  
tú estabas allí  
  
a través de todas las promesas olvidadas que mantenemos"  
  
- You were there, tema principal de "Ico".  
  
Nieve. Flotaba en el aire. Caía como una extraña bendición. Tifa alargó la mano hacia los copos. Sangre. En su mano. ¿Qué había pasado?. sí, ya lo recordaba. El intento de liberar a lo último que le quedaba en esta vida, para asímismo "liberarse" a sí misma. Recordaba el fragor de la batalla. Recordaba haber huído de allí, arrastrándose sobre sus entrañas. Recordaba el dolor. De cómo se había sentido tras las palabras de Cloud. De cómo habái recibido el balazo en el estómago. Temblaba incontrolablemente. Frío. NO había supuesto que ya sería invierno en Nibelheim. No había supuesto que saldría viva. Poco a poco, fué recuperando la memoria. Cloud. ¿Realmente había aprecido? ¿Se lo había imaginado? ¿Era su deseo? ¿O la realidad?. Tosió. Sus finos labios se vieron empapados en sangre. Rojo sobre blanco. Vida sobre nada. Su cuerpo sobre la nieve. El dolor se hizo más agudo. El dolor del cuerpo, el dolor del alma. Quería acabar con el dolor. Quería acabar con el sufrimiento. ¿Por qué tenía que pagar con un precio tan horrible el no haber abierto su corazón antes? ¿por qué algunos tenía nue sufrir del miedo de ser rechazados y otros no? ¿Por qué cada copo de nieve no era igual que el resto? ¿Por qué nunca valía nada de lo que hiciera por los demás? ¿Por qué cada dolor era distinto del resto, al igual que los copos de nieve? ¿Por qué qué al final no había nada por lo que mereciera la pena luchar? Cerró sus ojos de rubí. Esperó que fuera para siempre. Su sangre avanzaba lenta pero inexorable por la fría alfombra blanca.  
  
Aeris miraba el océano infinito desde lo que en su momento fuera una habitación del hotel del terror. Antes era exótico. Ahora sólo destartalado. A ella no le había sorprendido la huída hacia delante de Tifa. Ella también se sentía así. Cloud... había dicho cosas tan terribles. No, había dicho cosas tan duras. Tan duramente acertadas que le recordaban en cierto modo a esa chica del otro lado, Erika. ¿Cómo iba a saber si ella había querido a Cloud si para ella el amor había sido desde el principio una especie de potrillo desbocado y caprichoso que iba allá donde quería y nunca se podía entender? Pues tenía que hacerlo. Aún que costara. Aún que doliera. Aquello ya no era una especie de hobby. Aquello de pronto había pasado a ser serio. Cid había hechado pestes por todo lo que ocurría. No culpaba a nadie, pero maldecía que personas tan capaces como Cloud y Tifa desaparecieran en medio de un momento tan delicado. Dentro de muy poco, se iniciaría una guerra, ye esta sería en su mundo. Barret le respondió con un "ella nos ha salvado el culo varias veces... es bueno que salvemos nosotros el de ella de vez en cuando". Aeris suspiró. Lo pensó de nuevo ¿le gustaba Cloud? Era tan guapo, tan ingenioso, tan valiente, tan... parecido a Zack. Claro que le quería. Pero eso era así porque se asemejaba a su hombre perfecto. A Zack. Aeris tembló mientras el viento soplaba trémulamente entre los resquicios de la ventana gris.Lloró. Por todo. Por su ceguera. Por su inmadurez. Por ella y por todos de los de su alrdedor. Supo que hacer. Parecía tener la virtud de saber tomar la decisión correcta en la situación más decisiva. Lo había hecho cuando en la corriente vital, había rezado por el planeta. Lo haría ahora. Tomaría la decisión correcta. Se alejó de la habitación. Cinco minutos después, seguí llorando inconteniblemente. Pero ahroa, lo hacía en brazos de Zack. No en soledad.  
  
Amanecía de nuevo en Kalm. La ciudad se alzaba, gloriosa, para celebrar un evento. La boda de su guía escarlata. "La mujer más inteligente de la historia" según su propaganda oficial. Hoy todo era engalanamiento y sacar pecho. Hoy todo era victoria y decisión. Amanecía de nuevo en Baikonur. La ciudad se alzaba, estoica, para celebrar un evento. El asalto al otro mundo. "La batalla más grande de la historia" según la prensa. Hoy todo eran plegarias y aferrarse a las armaduras del coraje y el honor. Hoy todo era la no derrota y la decisión.  
  
Iban a hacer un asalto al otro lado, por primera vez en toda la guerra. Todos juntos. ¿Vencerían?. No podían saberlo, pero todo el mundo hablaba de la gran batalla. Golpear directamente el corazón del imperio. A través de los titánicos portales, basados en la sabiduría anciana y revividos con la tecnología moderna, los ejércitos de la Tierra lanzarán un asalto frontal. Se esperaban muchas bajas. No demasiadas, peus aquello era en el fondo una maniobra distractiva. PEro sí, morirán. Miles. Sus cadáveres distraerán al enemigo. Todo siempre tan sencillo.  
  
En las enormes masas de soldados y máquinas se oían cientos de lenguas, y se rezaban a cientos de deidades distintas. Los musulmanes rezaban con fervor. Los americanos revisaban una y otra vez su equipo con metodicidad. Los Chinos escuhaban arengas inflamadas que les instabana "acabar con el demonio nazi por la gloria de China y la supervivencia del mundo". Los europeos hacían gala de todo su humor negro ante la misión que se les presentaba. Y así todos. Aquello era todo o nada. TOdos o nadie. De pronto, se oyó una órden. La misma que hacía tiempo se usó para el inicio de otra batalla decisiva. "Tora, tora, tora". Las ingentes masas se pusieron en marcha. Y locos, locos de furia, de dolor, de tensión, locos se alzaron cien gritos de guerra.  
  
"¡Señora, rápido! ¡Nos atacan, el otro lado, ha empezado a..." la estática interrumpió la frenética llamada.  
  
Cientos de cazas surcaban los aires. Divisiones de tanques avanzaban inexorables hacia la capital. Paracaidistas llovían tras las líneas enemigas. Cientos, miles de misiles surcaban el aire como saetas blancas. El contraataque de la Tierra había comenzado. Las artillerías mako situadas en los puntos altos de Kalm, concentraron su energía y se dispusieron a castigar las líneas enemigas antes de que estuyvieran a tiro de los blindados. El aire se llenó de zumbidos. "¿Qué demo...?" Los tanques de lass fuerzas combinadas de la tierra centellearon. Los soldados escarlatianos apenas tuvieron unos segundos para asimilar lo que sucedía. Espejo. La primera línea de combate de esos botarates de la Tiera, que ni si quiera sabían usar el mako, estaba toda ella bajo el efecto de la materia espejo. Las artillerías reventaron, presas de su propio poder. Sefirot Omega apretó los dientes. Habían aprendido rápido, pero pronto verían que él también. Dejó que se acercaran más. Cuando las tuvo a tiro, provocó explosiones en la angosta carretera. Un buen número de tanques enemigos habían quedado aislados, justo a punto para arremeterles con las brigadas escorpiones. Esto se vió respondido por una salva de misiles que arrasó la mayor parte de los sistemas de comunicaciones escarlatianos y varias divisones de infantería, mientras en el aire los cazas de ambos mundos pugnaban por la supremacía, con clara ventaja para los reactores de los EEUU, mucho más veloces que los cazas a mako diésel. Sin embargo, en la tierra las cosas no estaban tan claras. A las muy bien construídas trincheras había que sumar el fanatismo de las fuerzas escarlatianas. Este era ciego, y muchos de sus soldados se inmolaban con materias de fuego o con granadas antes de caer. Duro hueso de roer incluso para las disciplinadas tropas rusas. Sin embargo el descalabro llegó cuando cargaron las divisones chocobo montaña abajo. Sólo un rápido movimiento de blindados alemanes salvaron a esas tropas, envolviéndolas tal y como estaba planeado, y reduciedno a los chocobos a montoncitos de humenate carne picada. A medida que proseguía la batalla, esta era cada vez más dantesca. Los cadáveres se amononaban, y a la confusión habitual había que sumar la actuación de la materia, liberando fuego, gravedad o lo que hiciera falta a diestro y siniestro. Sefirot Alfa vió su oportunidad, y justo cuando las fuerzas de la tierra emepzaban a avanzar en trile cuña hacia los búnqueres, sus robots colossus cargaron por los fancos, al amparo de las montañas. Truenos devastadores surgieron de sus miles de cañones, que calcinaron a un cuarto de los blindados terrestres. Eso sí que no se lo esperaban. Tuvieron que replegarse casi de inmediato, llegando hasta el punto de retirarse completamente y regresar por la brecha dimensional. Todos empezaron a dar vítores ya gritar "Hail escarlata!", pero Sefirot Alfa se quedó pensativo al ver lo organizado de la retirada.  
  
"¡A todas las divisiones, zafarrancho de combate! ¡Esos malditos terrestres quieren tomar nuestra sacrosanta capital! ¡QUe se replieguen nuestras divisiones de Sur América y Pacífico. Necesitamos toda nuestra potencia de fuego, y la necesitamos aquí y ahora!" chilló Escarlata.  
  
Y fué justo después de eso cuando sin tanto clamor, los ejércitos de la Tierra se apresuraban, discreta pero efectivamente, a ganar terreno.  
  
Rude estaba malhumorado. Tenía frío. Y estaba aburrrido. Escarlata le había mandado en un vuelo urgente a lo que antes era Nuevo Nibelheim para que investigara los rumores sobre la aparición de miembros de avalancha en el asalto al campo de refugiados. Él, uno de los mayores generales del ejército de Escarlata, estaba perdiendo el tiempo en semejante chorrada mientras las fuerzas terrestres lanzaban un ataque frontal a Kalm (que todavía no habían logrado conquistar) y avanzaban terreno en el otro lado. Tsk. Y encima cuando llegó, la búsqueda estaba siendo mal efectuada. Había quien aseguraba haber identificado a Tifa y Cloud, y eso había casuado un gran revuelo. Helicópteros, batidas con perros, todo un despliegue absurdo de medios para capturar a dos personas que podían ser (o no) ellos. Él había parado eso. Si era quienes eran, serían astutos y sabrían esconderese. Les tendrían que pillar por sorpresa, desprevenidos. Ahora todo era sigilo. Pequeños grupos de hombres rastreaban los bosques, palmo a palmo. Según algunos informes,uno de ellos ahabía sido alcanzado por un tiro y que salió corriendo después de eso. "Sí que hay que tener fortaleza para hacer algo así y llegar tan lejeos como para que no lo encontremos en 24 horas" se dijo Rude. Pero si era alguna de esas dos personas las que estaba buscando, no se extrañaba de que pudieran hacer algo así. Envuelto en un abrigo de pieles, Rude cofgió sus prismáticos y oteó el horizonte, en la dirección en la que los perros habían apuntado. "Brrrr, qué rasca que hace. Nuevo Nibelheim en invierno es frío como la muerte" pensó. Entonces divisó algo. Los perros se pusieron a ladrar. Rude mandó al soldado que le acompañaba que los hiciera callar. El recluta se arrodilló y acarició a los dobermans mientras les dijo una seca orden. Los perros, disciplinados, callaron al instante. Rude miró de nuevo en la dirección. Algo. Una mancha roja. Amplificó el aumento de los prismáticos. "Mmmmm...." se acercó un poco más, furtivamente. Sabía como moverse sin hacer sonido alguno, sus años de entrenamiento en los turcos no eran en balde. "señor... ¿ha visto algo?" le susurró el soldado. Rude no responió, sólo le indicó que callara. Se había acercado unos cuantos metros más. Cogió de nuevo sus prismáticos. Allí estaba ella. Tendida en la nieve, en medio de un charco rojo. La recordó. Y era curioso, porque ella era una enemiga de Escarlata, pero no sintió regocijo alguno. Recordó los tiempos cuando ellos se enfrentaban a Cloud y los demás. Al principio era un encargo rebelde, al final casi era como un deporte, un juego del gato y el ratón en el que acabaron por respetar a sus competidores y desarrollar incluyso cierto afecto por ellos, como Tseng y Aeris. Recordaba que, en el fondo, no eran mala gente. Sólo estaban en el bando equivocado. Rude recordó la manía obsesiva de Escarlata. Recordó la muerte de ELena. Si daba la voz de alarma, habría una muerte más. Bajó los prismáticos. "¿Lo ha encontrado?" preguntó el ansioso soldado. Rude bajó los prismático y negó con la cabeza. "No hay nadie aquí, me he confundido. No era más que un ratón".  
  
Algo. Algo la llamaba. Desde el frío. Desde la penumbra. Una voz. ¿Era familiar?. No podría decirlo. Ahora no. Estaba a punto, a punto de sumergirse. En la corriente. Sería reconfortantemente frío. Pero aquello que le llamaba, fuera quien fuese, era dolorósamente cálido. Y finalmente ascendió. Fué abriendo poco a poco los ojos. Alguien le miraba de frente. No sabía quien era. A su alrededor, luz. ¿Amanecía?. No, sencillamente la tormenta había terminado. "Espera... tengo que hacerlo una vez más ¿valé? Pero tranquila... no te procupes" dijo la voz. Unas palabras. como una plegaria. Un destello verde sobre ella. La energía la inundó de nuevo. Sintió como los tejidos volvían a regenerarse, sus vasos a cerrarse, sus órganos a encontrar la posición perdida. Pero esa no fué la sensación más agradable. Alguien le cogía la mano, manchándose con su sangre. Tifa pugnó por enfocar la vista y alargó su otra mano hacia el rostro. Era él. Y ni si quiera tenía que formular el nombre para saber qué era lo que significaba. Balbuceó unas palabras que se perdieron en la brisa. "No hables... estás herida..." la voz sonaba tremendamente cansada, como si hubiera realizado un gran esfuerzo. Y es que aplicar tantas veces la materia de cura podía acabar por llevar al coma al usuario. "C... CLoud..." balbuceó Tifa alargando su mano hacia su rostro. No le veía. Pero sabía que era él. Le acarició sus facciones. Dios mío, deseaba haberlo hecho hacía ya tanto tiempo, mucho antes de que sucediera todo. "Shhhh, no hables, conserva tus fuerzas. Ella esbozó una sonrisa. "Tú... eres mi fuerza" dijo ella. Cloud cerró los ojos. "Tifa... por qué... ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? ¿Porqueé tuvo que suceder todo...?" preguntó CLoud. Una mano sostenía la de Tifa. la otra acariciaba su frondosísimo cabello. Ella notó como la vida regresaba a su cuerpo, poco a poco. "Porque... porque las palabras no son lo único que dicen lo que sientes... porque yo te..." se le atragantó la palabra "te quiero con mis actos, con mi corazón. Porque tengo miedo, miedo de lo que sienta, de mostrarme débil, de ser rechazada, de hacerte daño a tí o a Aeris." dijo ella. "Tifa..." "...no quería estropear lo que había entre Aeris y tú, no quería ponerme en medio..." "pero aún así me ayudaste a buscarla..." "...porque sobre todo, antes que tu amor yo quiero tu felicidad..." dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos debido a todo tipo de dolor. Cloud tembló. "Es la cosa más preciosa que jamás me hayan dicho" dijo este. Tifa ya podía ver completamente su rostro, amable y enternecido, así como el sol que salía en el horizonte, iluminándoles con rayos dorados. "Te quiero" dijo él. Ella lloraba, pero en silencio. "No digas eso. No quiero que me ames porque sientes lástima de mi, o porque inspiro tu instinto protector" dijo ella. Cloud negó con la cabeza. "Porque hace ya mucho tiempo, te prometí que si alguna vez estabas en un apuro, atravesando tu noche más fría, yo vendría a ayudarte. Porque por primera vez alguien me aceptó, tal y como era. porque por primera vez alguien amó a Cloud. Porque me ayudaste a encontrarme a mí mismo. Y porque después de todo este camino, después de que tú me hayas buscado y luego no me hayas encontrado, después de eso decidiste seguir luchando, por mí, por todos, y decidiste anteponer la felicidad de todos a la tuya. Es por eso, y no por un rescate de princesa por lo que te quiero. ¿Te basta o sigo?" Tifa se abrazó a él mientras dos lagrimones surcaban sus mejillas. Cloud sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y posó un suave beso en sus labios. Ella le respondió una y otra vez, hasta que sus lágrimas se introdujeron en su boca. Y juntos, muy quietos, se abrazaron mientras contemplaban como amanecía.  
  
Cid miraba a Vientofuerte. Ya estaba completamente reparada. El veterano piloto estaba sentado en una mesa improvisada tomando a sorbos un vaso de ginebra. Por compañía sólo estaba una robusta radio y Diego. La radio informaba con voz crepitante y estática, los últimos sucesos. Un ataque sorpresa a Kalm, justo cuando se pensaba realizar una ofensiva para tomar Europa. Y por lo que se ve, era una ofensiva en toda regla, un "asalto a la desesperada", pero era tal el empuje que se vieron obligados a trasladar divisiones de otras partes de su mundo y del otro lado. Algunos generales se habían opuesto, pero después del encendido discurso de Escarlata de defender el corazón del imperio hasta la última gota de sangre, nadie se atrevió a cuestionar lo idóneo de la decisión. Justo como estaba planeado. Y sin embargo, a pesar de uqe Escarlata había picado el anzuelo después de mucho, mucho tiempo, ninguno de los presentes estaba especialmente entusiasmado. Tifa había decidido acabar con todo. Era increíble, y justo loque Diego y el difunto Alex habían tratado de evitar. Otros pensaban acompañarle, pero al final Cloud fué sólo, por petición expresa. Cid estuvo de acuerdo. No podían prescindir de nadie en esos momentos, ni si quiera para ir a buscarla. Le dolió que así fuera. Ella les había salvado varias veces. Lo menos que podían hacer por ella era devolverla el favor. Pero no podía ser. No podía ser ni aquí, ni ahora.  
  
Una canción empezó a sonar en la radio. Antiguo jazz. Una voz femenina, melancólica y profunda surcaba las ondas como un barco de papel a la deriva en un charco. "Supongo chico, que el final se acerca" dijo Cid. "Sí." Respondió este sin ningún tapujo. Y era precisamente eso por lo que tanto Diego como Erika caían tan bien al viejo piloto. Este se llevó otro vaso de ginebra a los labios. No estaba borracho, pero tenía los ojos un poco enrojecidos. "Sí. SUpongo que se aproxima. El fin de la guerra. Con su conclusión, sea cual sea" habló Diego. "No, no es sólo eso. Es el fin de todo. No me refiero al fin del mundo ni nada parecido, el mundo seguiría existiendo aún que todos y cada uno de los humanos hayan muerto. Me refiero al fin del grupo. Al fin de nuestra aventura. Porque ten claro esto chico: no todos vamos a salir vivos del último enfrentamiento. Así de claro lo pienso y así de claro te lo digo. Y de los que sobrevivmanos, dudo mucho que nos volvamos a hablar. Porque eso nos recordará todo lo que pasamos, sí, con cosas buenas, pero muchas más malas. Es por eso por lo que estoy intentando disfrutar al máximo estos últimos momentos, esta calma antes de la tempestad. Discuto con Nanaki sobre la vida. Admiro la valentía de Erika, y el temple de Vicent. Es curioso. Esos dos se parecen mucho en el fondo. Juego a que tengo el corazón tan inocente como el de Yuffie. Paladeo el romance entre Zack y Aeris. Lucho con Barret, pues así es como habla. Converso contigo porque tienes una de las conversaciones más interesantes que he visto. Y disfurto de todos esos momentos..." se fué a llenar su vaso de nuevo, pero vió que sólo quedaba una última gota en la botella "...porque sé que nunca volverán" completó. Diego asintió. "Yo creo sin embargo que volverán. Creo que saldremos de esta. Porque los seres humanos siempre salen de todas" respondió Diego. Cid sonrió. "Hm. Estás hecho un pequeño pipiolo. Tienes el corazón con pocas cicatrices, al igual que Yuffie. Mira lo que te digo, no confíes en tu buena suerte. Prepárate para lo peor. Para así recibir siempre más de lo esperado. Disfruta de cada día, porque puede ser el último, no porque vaya a serlo. Y ve a besar a Yuffie j@#|r, que no te importe qué piensen los demás o si te da verguenza. Haz caso de los consejos, de un piloto que ya no volverá a besar a nadie" dijo Cid. Diego se levantó lentamente, emocionado. Cid, con los ojos cerrados extendió su mano. Y Diego se la estrecho, recia, fuertemente.  
  
Sefirot Alfa miraba complacido como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos. Sí, al final la boda se había tenido que posponer, y la ofensiva se recrudecía, y semanas después de esta, ya habían perdido mucho terreno en el frente del otro lado (si bien la prensa no decía ni palabra). Pero no importaba en absoluto. El ejército de Sefirots estaba en marcha. Los antiguos miembros que derrotaron al Sefirot original, desaparecidos y dividos. Él ya estaba a punto. Muy, muy pronto, él y madre lograrían su objetivo. Muy, muy pronto.  
  
El crepúsculo estaba llegando. ¿Dónde estaban exactamente? Aquel lugar les recordaba a la catarata donde se escondía el santuario de Lucrecia. Estaban a medio camino entre nuevo Nibelheim y Corel, bordeando la costa del mar de Gold Saucer, avanzaban sin prisa ni sin pausa, montados en Miura, el chocobo de Cloud y observando el atardecer en el nuevo mar.  
  
Al final Tifa habia podido ponerse en pie. Ella misma se aplicó las últimas materia de cura para cerrar por completo sus heridas. Aún así estaba débil, había perdido mucha sangre y las entrañas le dolían a horrores. Pero eso no importaba. Ya no. Miró a Cloud. Este le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa. Habían estado todo el camino de vuelta cogidos del amno, casi sin decirse nada. Pues todo estaba dicho y hecho. "Cloud... no me siento con fuerzas como para volver a verles" dijo Tifa. "Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, de pronto los abandono y me lanzo al vacío..." dijo ella apenada y avergonzada. "Ir a ayudar a quienes quieres no es un acto egoísta" dijo Cloud. "Pero es desesperado. " dijo ella. Cloud guardó silencio. Sólo se oía las pisadas de Miura sobre el arenoso terreno. "Sabes Tifa... llegué apensar que nadie me amaba ni me había amado nunca. Que en el fondo yo estaba a parte de toda la humanidad, que nadie podía querer a semejante bicho raro. "Una marioneta", ¿recuerdas?" dijo Cloud. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se abrazó a él. "Pero... debía haberme dado cuenta. Fijarme más en los actos y menos en las palabras. Desde el principio estuviste allí. Y yo no pude verte. Hasta que casi fué demasiado tarde, no pude. Me cegaba mi inexperiencia, mi culpabilidad, mi sed de venganza, mi perpetuo sentimiento de inferioridad. Pero ya no. Nunca más" ddijo Cloud. Tifa sonrió y lo estrechó entre sus brazos. El chocobo se detuvo momentáneamente, preguntándose a qué venía eso y si le darían de comer pronto. Cloud besó a Tifa de nuevo. Era curioso, pero hasta ahora no se había percatado de que nunca había llegado a besar a nadie. Era una sensación extraña. "Pero seguro que acabaré por acostumbrando" pensó Cloud.  
  
Después de varias horas de viaje en el cual no se sabe si a la fortuna o a la planificación de su ruta no encontraron apenas fuerzas Escarlatianas, acabaron por llegar a Corel. No les costó mucho ponerse en contacto con la resistencia. Nadie de allí renía gran aprecio por quienes habían reducido su ciudad a cenizas. Pronto consiguieron una discreta lancha que les llevase hasta Gold Saucer. Fué curiosos seguir con la vistala silueta del teleférico sumergido mientras navegaban hacia allí. Todos les recibieron con los brazo abiertos cuando llegaron. Hubo risas, abrazos y apretones de manos. Cloud vió como Aeris enrojecía un poco. Vió como miraba a Zack y comprendió. Se fijó en zack. Sí, ahora era Zack. Se saludaron asintiendo con la cabeza, mudamente. Estrechó la mano del severo Vicent, Nanaki dijo que "gracias a Gaia que estáis bien", y por lo bajo dedicó una broma a Cloud sobre el padrinazgo de una boda. Barret les dió un abrazo de oso que casi les dejó sin aliento, mientras que Marlene hacía lo propio con las piernas de cada uno. Diego y Erika estaban demasiado emocionados dever a sus dos amigo que apenas hubo palabras, incluso a Erika se le escapó una lagrimilla. Yuffie rió al verles de pura felicidad. Cid brindó en su honor. Y todo estaba como tenía que estar. La pregunta era si seguiría estándolo después de la guerra.  
  
Había pasado tiempo desde el atque a Kalm. Y ya era demasiado tarde para rectificar. Habían gastado inútilmente sus preciados recursos. Habían decidido que una ciudad era más importante que los vastos y ricos territorios de la Tierra. Gracias a ellos las fuerzas del otro lado se nutrían y engordaban cada día. Todos los países actuaban al unísono (o casi). La flota aérea de los EEUU, la infantería china, los blindados de Alemania y Rusia, todos contra ellos. Y ellos contra todos. La ventaja de la energía mako ya no era tan evidente. Habían aprendido a combatir la magia con más magia o a simplemente anularla con "campos disruptores", una tecnología experimental. Y a pesar del gran número inicial de bajas producidas en el asalto de Kalm , el ejérctio Escarlatiano había observado como los ejérctios que mandaban a la misión suicida cada vez estaban más mecanizados. Misiles guados, computadoras controlando aviones sin tripulación... poco a poco la sangre sólo manaba de un bando. Pero por supuesto, ese bando no iba a recnocerlo. Como los antiguos señores españole que pasaban hambre pero que vestían de manera ostentosa y lucían mondadientes para ocultar su miseria.  
  
Era el momento justo para pasar a la segunda parte del plan. No más asaltos ridículos. El siguiente paso, ahora que sólo quedaban fuerzas residuales escarlatianas en la Tierra era proceder a asaltar y conquistar el otro lado, mientras que los grupos de resistencia crearían caos y división en el imperio. Y en otro lado, en un lugar oscuro de la historia, Aeris, Barret, Cid, Cloud, Diego, Erika, Nanaki y Tifa se preparaban para liberar al mundo de una de las mentes más corruptas que hayan existido. 


	30. el fin del camino, el principio del réqu...

CAPÍTULO 29: El fin del camino, el principio del duelo  
  
"No tenía miedo a las dificultades: lo que la asustaba era la obligación de tener que escoger un camino. Escoger un camino significaba abandonar otros"- Paulo Coelho  
  
Sefirot Omega tecleaba frenético en su computadora. Los archivos sobre el proyecto Sefirot habían sido asaltados por la persona menos indicada. Sefirot leía estos ávido de conocimientos, ávido de verdad. Lo hizo gracias a una de las herramientas de hackering del otro lado, mucho más avanzado que este en cuestiones informáticas. No dormía desde hacía dos días debido a la frenética actividad a la hora de coordinar la defensa de Kalm (que era prácticamente imposible). Pero el sueño no le podría detener. Leyó todo lo corceniente a su creación. Durante horas. El cómo la esencia de Sefirot se había dividido en dos. él era la humana. Alfa era la anciana. De ahí que él recordase no sólo desde que la concentración de mako aumentó en sus células hasta producirle la locura, sino todo lo anterior. Su infancia. Gris. Triste. Su adolescencia. Destacando donde otros fracasaban estrepitosamente, ganandose el respeto de todos y la amistad de nadie. Su entrenamiento. Sus primeras misiones y viajes por el mundo, donde aprendió qué significaba en realidad los conceptos del odio, el amor o el honor. La vez que mató por primera vez. Incluso la vez que amó por primera y última vez. Su posterior descenso a la locura. Su control por parte de un ente llamado Jénova, su esclavitud. Su intento de acabar con unas peronas a las que realmente no conocía. Oh sí, recordaba todo eso. Es por ello por lo que cuando vió cuales eran los verdaderos planes de Escarlata, no pudo sino llenarse de furia. ¿Hacer un ejército de Sefirots controlados por Alfa? ¿Y controlarle a él a la vez al igual que le habían controlado a él?. "No" se dijo. "Eso no volverá a ocurrir" pensó. "Y el conocimientos necesario apra alcanzar la libertad está en los archivos del profesor Nimrod..." se dijo mientras se cernía sobre el monitor.  
  
El ataque había arreciado momentáneamente. Habían bombardeado directamente el palacio de Escarlata. Sus rescoldos todavía humeaban. Los cazas Eurofighter que habían efectuado la misión suicida habían sido derribados, pero aún así, el efecto era el mismo. Los misiles eran muy sofisticados, lo último en tecnología bélica, eran acapaces de apuntar a un humano y rastrear su ADN. El misil exxplotó a tan sólo dos habitaciones de donde se encontraba Escarlata y los cascotes despedidos la partieron un brazo. Debía de trasladarse a un lugar más seguro pero si abandonaba la capital sería un tremendo golpe psicológico para la población, por lo que la opción más sabia era esconderse en el búnker perteneciente a la increíble red de búnkeres construídos por el padre de Rufus. Las principales figuras del régimen así como los científicos más destacados también serían llevados a ese lugar.  
  
Era por eso por lo que era el día. Y la hora. La hora de hacer justicia, de parar la guerra, de acabar con las matazanas diarias, con los crímenes, de evitar que algo como lo de Wutai sucediera de nuevo, de devolver el reposo a tantos muertos, de enterrar el dolor. Y para ello tendrían que enterrar a Escarlata.  
  
Plan había sido trazado con meticulosidad. No iba a ser una acción aislada de un grupo de héroes, sino una infiltración en toda regla en la que participaban personas provenientes de cada rincón del planeta perfectamente entrenados para ello. Sin embargo, no eran muchos. 10 del grupo original (Cid no iba con ellos), más un escuadrón de 12 soldados provenientes de el antiguo ejérctio de Fuerte Cóndor, Cañón Cosmo y Wutai, que habían jurado vengar la muerte de sus familias a manos de la EEscarlata. El otro grupo era un reducido escuadrón de 7 miembros de la resistencia de Corel a los que se les unió tres de élite del otro lado. Sí, podían haber llevado a más personas con ellos, pero era contraproducente para uno de sus elementos claves, el sigilo.Después estuvo la cuestión de quién iba y quien no. Erika había estado haciendo ejercicio y entrenándose en artes marciales desde que llegaron a GOld Saucer, así que se mantenía en buena forma. Era increíble, pero poco a poco iban deslumbrando el gran talento que ella tenía para la pelea. Con Zack no tenían problema alguno. A medida que recuperaba su memoria recuperaba sus años de entrenamiento en Soldado y sus capacidades combativas. En cuanto a Diego, sabía usar bastante bien las materias y había demostrado pericia en el uso del rifle de francotirador, pero había gente mucho más preparada que él para efectuar el asalto. Sin embargo, él insistió. Él sólo dijo "Alex" con voz trémula y finalmente cedieron.El plan había sido cuidadosamente pulido y diseñado para la ocasión y no había estado extento de problemas y discusiones. ¿por dónde iban a entrar? ¿Cómo encontrarían a Escarlata? ¿Y los planos de esa red de búnkeres? Al fin y al cabo eran un proyecto no sólo secreto sino también antiguo, del que sólo quedaban fragmentos de información aislados... y luego estaba el problema de cóm iban a forzar una evacuación de la Guía Escarlata si esta había estado bajo asedio durante días y sólo recientemente se habían planteado trasladarse a los búnkeres, y ahora no disponían de los ejércitos de la Tierra para crar una sensación de peligro,pues estaban demasiado ocupandos reconquistando las zonas planeta Tierra y acaparando fuerzas para atacar a otros puntos neurálgicos del imperio. Y es justo esa la parte de la que se tenía que encargar Cid. Se había psado días y días modificando y armando el Vientofuerte hasta los dientes para esa misión. Sería un misión casi imposible. Tenía que meterse en medio de Kalm y abrir fuego contra el palacio de Escarlata, para forzarla a esconderse en el justo momento que asaltabaran el bunker.  
  
Y ya llegó la hora. El grupo original estaba dividido en tres escuadrones de asalto. Erika, Vicent y Nanaki entrarían por una puerta en teoría sellada, que parecía conducir a una sala oculta. Por otro lado, el grupo de asalto principal estaba formado por Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie y Diego, que entrarían al módulo màs profundo del búnker. En el último grupo, Barret, Hack y Aeris, realizarían el asalto a través de un túnel que la resistencia llevaba excavando desde hacía días.  
  
Cid apuró su último cigarrillo, cuya ceniza se perdió en la inmensidad. Miró al frente. Cartas de navegación, fotos de Shera y los demás, papeles de notas confusas. Miró el cielo. Estaba despejado, pero sus muchos años como piloto le habían enseñado a leer en el firmamento como quien lee un libro abierto. Ese cielo claro con nubes era engañoso. Se sentía en el aire, en la humedad, en el viento, en la esencia. Se aproximaba una tormenta.  
  
"¡Cazas a las doce en punto!" le gritó el timonel. Cid sonrió y lanzó la ceniza de su cigarro al viento. "Buen día para dejar de fumar" pensó con un deje de humor amargo. La impresionante mole de Vientofuerte viró empujada por sus turbinas direccionales mientras de sus costados se desplegaban cañones antiaéreos. El cielo se llenó de nubes negras. Vientofuerte podía alcanzar a los cazas, no viceversa. Uno de ellos explotó en una nube de llamas. Podían haber realizdo una maniobra evasiva sin problemas debido a la distancia prudencial a la que estaban, pero ese no era su objetivo. "Directos hacia el centro de la ciudad" ordenó Cid. El corazón de aceite y acero del Vientofuerte latió con fuerza. Los cazas pasaron alrededor suya, disparando primero y preguntando después. "Aquí urraca gris a base, hemos sido atacados por una aeronave desconocida de clase "Ventus", necesitamos refuerzos..." habló el piloto atropelladamente. Sin embargo no pudo repetir el mensaje otras veces, y que su caza reventó a consecuencia de los impactos de las torretas ametralladoras. Alarmas antiaéreas sonaron en la ciudad ¿es que acaso no había terminado ya el asedio a Kalm? Cañones antiaéreos se giraron hacia ellos. El blindaje de Vientofuerte trepidó por los impactos. cid apretó los dientes, pero entonces recordó Ciudad Cohete. Cómo Escarlata había logrado que su propia gente se volviera hacia él. Encendió otro cigarrillo. "Motores a plena potencia, tenemos un maldito palacio que bombardear" ordenó Cid. La tripulación le obedeció al instante. Ellos también eran exiliados, como él. Gente de Corell, del antiguo Midgard... de ciudades que ahora eran ceniza.  
  
El vientfuerte se dirigió hacia el enjambre de cazas que crecía por momentos. "Fuego uno". Un enorme misil, largo como la mitad del vientofuerte partió hacia ellos. El gris azulado del cielo viró hacia el naranja momentáneamente. Cid oyó el sonido apagado de balas al golpear la cubierta. Ya casi estaba acostumbrado. Fijó su vista en una foto de Shera. La acarició. Sonó un estallido. "¡Señor, las válvulas de estribor han sido alcanzadas señor!". Cid miraba fíjamente la foto. "¡Señor, el rádar detecta naves de la clase "ventus" señor, vienen vientoscuros a por nosotros!" le gritaron desde la sala de comunicaciones. La enormes siluetas de esos behemots del aire se recortaban contra el cielo ahora no tan azul. Parecía que iba a llover. Podía darse la vuelta ahora mismo, tenían potencia como para escapar... con suerte. Podía mandar todo eso a la mierda, y estar bebiendo como un descosido en un bar cualquiera. Pero el no era cualquiera. Y no estaba bebiendo en un bar. Y no iba a escapar. Había tocado las estrellas. Si ni el mismo vacío pudo con ñel ¿cómo iba a poder un enorme montón de chatarra? "no voy a perder contra una p%&@ como ella..." se dijo Cid. El vientofuerte, cosido a tiros avanzó entre la vorágine de disparos. Dos puntos birllantes y frenéticos destellearon en el radar. Dos de los mastodónticos misiles de los vientonegros. "Hm... ganen altura, toda la que puedan" dijo Cid. Aquellos misiles estaban diseñados en un principio para atacar a distancia instalaciones de tierra. Si lograban alejarse lo suficiente del suelo seguramente podrían evitarlos. La máquina obedeció, fiel a sus amos. Los misiles ya se podían ver desde tan lejos, pues su tamaño era monstruoso. "Un poco más, j@·\#..." si el misil les alcanzaba, reventarían allí mismo, muriendo todos en vano. Uno de los misiles se estrelló contra el suelo, liberando una brutal descarga de fuego y destrucción. "venga, venga..." se oyó el zumbido de un caza al pasar a su lado y el repiquetear de las ametralladoras. Un ruido sordo. Humo en la parte trasera. Empezaron a perder potencia. Justo en ese momento el segundo misil estaba a punto de alcanzarles. "Oh Dios..." susurró Cid. Un golpe seco y fuerte, seguido de un horroroso chirrido metálico. El misil rozó la panza del Vientofuerte y pasó rozándolo por completo en medio de una nube de chispas chirriantes y chillonas. Cid respiró aliviado, pero no por poco tiempo. Quedaba la parte más difícil. Ya se divisaba el palacio Escarlatiano. Habían acordonado a este con tanques y barricadas que guardaban cañones antiaéreos. Cientos de soldados les miraban con sus prismáticos y ejecutaban órdenes. Los cañones antiaéreos de los blindados abrieron fuego. El Vientofuerte se estremeció con furia. Cid se agarró como pudo. La foto de Shera cayó al suelo, rompiéndo el marco con estrépito. Se oían gritos de su tripulación al morir quemada, reventada o perforada. Se oyeron más explosiones, esta vez no tan apagadas como antes, pues estaban dentro y no fuera del casco. La nave perdió potencia. El cielo se oscureció y comenzó a soplar un viento helado y melancólico. "¡Incendiado el motor 2 y...!" "Hemos perdido el timón de estabilización de proa" "Los operarios de la caldera han quedado atrapados en..." "...uego en todas las pares, Dios, sáquenos de aquí..." "...se ha desprendido la torreta ametralladora de la panza, Santo Cielo la he visto caer con mis pro..." las voces de alarma y terror siguieron llegando. Cid cerró los ojos. Tomó aire. Si seguía insistiendo morirían todos. Pero nunca se había rendido. Ni después de perder a Shera ni ahora. "A todos los tripulantes... abandonen la nave... yo me encargaré..." dijo Cid. Muchos se volcieron hacia él. "Este apagó su cigarro y sonrió, con la mirada perdida. "Señor... no vamos a dejarle a aquí..." dijeron "¡Iros ya de una vez, @#|ª p#%@!" exclamó Cid. Todos le miraron, arrebatados de emoción y admiración. él mismo había preparado la pequeña aeronave de evacuación por si ocurría algo así. Vientofuerte tembló de nuevo, con más violencia, mientras luces rojas invadían su visión. Cid aferró con fuerza el timón. La nave iba más ligera, pues la de salvamento ya se había desacoplado. De pronto los sistemas electrónicos parpadearon y muchos de ellos se redujeron a estática. Le estaban atacando con materias de electricidad. Oyó un trueno apagado. Se aproximaba una tormenta. Se arpoximaban al palacio. Y Cid gritó como un halcón en picado.  
  
Escarlata corría torpemente con los zapatos de tacón rojos en una mano rodeada de guardaespaldas, huyendo como una rata de la furia que descendía del cielo. En un principio se pensó que se trataba de una invasión, pero luego se vió que no. Era sencillamente una aeronave. Que iba a por ella. Al principio se lo tomó a broma, pero cuando estuvo sobre su palacio se le borró la sonrisa de la cada. Iba a lanzar esa mole contra su palacio, cual kamikaze. Ahora corría aterrada a refugiarse en su inmensa red de búnkeres, donde podría escapara de la ira del cielo. Justo donde sus enemigos querían que estuviese.  
  
"Vamos, deprisa..." le decía Nanaki a Erika. Esta gruñó. No era fácil abrir un boquete en la puerta con esa presión sobre ella. Llevaba años de experiencia en abrir tumbas selladas con metal y / o piedra. Era un trabajo muy delicado y a pesar de su violencia, sutil. Al final la puerta cedió con un estruendo metálico, seguido de un ominoso silencio. Los tres miraron al interior, cautelosos. Un profundo corredor oscuro que parecía no llevar a ninguna parte, sólo hacia abajo. Nanaki revisó mentalmente sus materias, Vicent deslizó el seguro de sus armas y Erika Aferró sus materias. Vicent encendió una pequeña linterna que iluminó las escaleras y el corrredor. Las paredes eran de un gris plomizo y enfermizo, obsesivo. Parecía como si quisieran envolverles en metal y ser su mortaja para siempre. Cautelosos, bajaron los peldaños uno a uno. En algún lugar en el fondo se oía el constante goteo de una vía antigua de agua que martilleaba incesantemente el suelo. Seiguieron avanzando. Llegaron hasta una puerta. "Anexo de escape B-44" se podía leer. La maziza puerta estaba oxidada y cubierta de polvo, seguramente no se usaba desde hacía décadas. Sin embargo, cuando accionaron el mecanismo hidráulico de apertura, este funcionó, abriéndola con un chirrido. Se asomaron. Estaban en el extremo de Un pasilllo oscuro. Vicent salió el primero. No parecía haber nadie más allí. Estaban en la red de búnkeres, pero aquel en concreto parecía ser uno en desuso. Vicent soltó una maldición, entonces Nanaki dijo "calláos. Estoy oyendo algo... son voces... voces humanas. Y huele mucho a humano, a cientos de ellos..." Todos aferraron sus armas con más fuerzas. Algunos de esos sonidos se acercaba. Oyeron un ruido apagado. ¿una tempestad? No tenían teimpo para ello. Siguieron avanzando por el corredor. Estaba un poco mejor acondicionado que el otro pasillo, pero aún así la luz era muy tenue. Mejor para ellos. "Viene un soldado. Paso uniforme y firme" dijo Nanaki. Vicent y Erika se agazaparon en la esquina mientras que Nnaki esperaba detrás de ellos, en las sombras. El soldado ni se dió cuenta de que estaban allí. Estaba en un búnker de la mítica red del proyecto Meighem ¿acaso había lugar más seguro que ese? El soldado no llegó a exhalar ni un suspiro. Su cuello había sido partido con eficacia y precisión por Vicent. Erika, no muy acostumbrada a semejante violencia, desvió la mirada. Vicent, experto en el asesinato, escondió el cadáver y se asomó a la esquina. Otro corredor, este más ancho, con una puerta en su extremo y dos guardias hablando en voz baja. Vicent cogió el rifle del soldado y lo dejó caer al suelo con estrépito. "¡Eh, ¿qué demonios ha sido eso? ¿Stragus, pasa algo?" preguntó uno de los soldados. "Iré a ver..." dijo uno de ellos encendiendo su linterna. Vicent ya había cargado su rifle de francotirador y calibraba el ángulo de disparo. "Aquí puesto de patrulla 04, hemos..." empezó a decir por la radio el soldado que había detrás. n ollegó a completarlo. Un silencioso disparo le perforó la garganta mientras que Nanaki saltaba como una furia a por el soldado más cercano. Este iba a disparar, pero el machete de Erika se lo impidió. Cayó muerto al suelo, con el pecho abierto por las garras de Nanaki. Vicent corrió hacia la radio del soldado muerto. "Aquí puesto de guardia 04, falsa alarma, era sólo un maldito gato, corto y cierro" dijo Vicent. Erika se aproximó a la puerta. Otra puerta blindada, y con tarjeta de seguridad. "Maldición" exclamó Vicent. Registraron los cuerpos de los soldados. Evidentemente, no iban a lelvar la tarjeta de acceso para que se la quitaran unos asaltantes. ¿Qué hacer? La repspuesta fué dada en forma de Sargento entrando por otra puerta opuesta. "¡Eh, ¿que c@j@#%$!?" exclamó llevándose la mano a la pistola. Vicent fué mucho más rápidO antes de que el sargento hubiera desenfundado su pistola, ya habái recibido tres tiros en la cabeza. Este sí que llevaba tarjeta de acceso. La pasaron por el lector y la compuerta de Mitrill con una cruz escarlata pintada sobre eella se abrió con gran estrépito. Los tres entraron rápida y silenciosamente en la recámara. Era mucho más grande de lo que se habían pensado. Dentro sólo había paredes desnudas iluminadas crudamente y una puerta con escotillas. Se asomaron furtivamente a los pequeños ojos de buey. Allí había una habitación mucho, muchísimo más grande llena de... científicos. "Así que es eso lo que han hecho... poner a salvo en los búnqueres a su personal valioso... supongo que aquí están las mentes más preclaras del imperio..." dijo Nanaki. "Bueno, entonces aquí no hay nada de lo que hemos ido a buscar. Aquí no está Escarlata. Tenemos que volver y reagru..." empezó a sugerir Erika. "Hojo" dijo Vicent secamente. "¡¿Qué?!" exclamó Nanaki. "Aquí dentro está Hojo. Casi lo puedo oler" dijo Vicent. "Eso no tiene sentido..." dijo Nanaki. Erika empezó a hablar atropelladamente "N... no estés tan seguro, aquí hay como cien personas y... y no vas a mandar a la porra la misión sólo por... porque..." decía Erika. "A un lado" dijo Vicent llevándose la mano a su pistolón con silenciador. "No me moveré de aquí en frente si..." dijo ella. Vicent la apuntó con su arma. "Si me obligas a hacer esto, estaré condenado al remordimiento eterno. No me obligues por favor" dijo Vicent. Nanaki miraba todo esto totalmente desorientado. "¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Nanaki. Erika bajó los ojos, teñidos de rojo por unas incipientes lágrimas. "Yo... sólo quería que olvidases el odio" dijo ella. En los recónditos corredores, una gota de agua golpeó el suelo. "Eso es lo que quiero" contestó Vicent abriendo la puerta.  
  
Nada más entrar todos los científicos se pusieron de pie y les miraron primero con sorpresa, y luego con temor. "¿Ya... ya podemos salir?" preguntó uno. "Ustedes no son soldados de Escarlata..." dijo otro. "Vaya, por lo que se ve el conejillo de indias ha vuelto a su laboratorio" dijo una inconfundible voz sarcástica. Los científicos rebulleron inquietos mientras se aprtaban del sujeto, se oyeron murmullos y un "cállate Hojo, maldita sea". Vicent clavó sus fríos ojos en el vacío ocular de Hojo. Vicent desenfundó arudo su pistolón. Se oyeron gritos entre los científicos que llamron a los guardias de la puerta, ahora muertos. "No os haremos daño... ¿verdad que no Vicent?" dijo Nanaki. Este no decía nada. Sólo miraba con furia a Hojo. "A ellos no. Sólo quere... quiero a Hojo" dijo Vicent. "Vamos, vamos, calma... ¿no ves que aquí puedes herir a gente que no tiene nada que ver con nuestros... asuntos?" dijo un cínico Hojo. "Como ves, estoy en clara desventaja, tres contra uno. No tiene sentido que peleemos Yo no te hago nada, tú no me haces nada. Lo hecho hecho está" habló Hojo mientras levantaba las manos en señal de alto el fuego más que de paz. "Hm" murmuró Vicent mientras bajaba su pistolón. Hojo se llevaba lentamente las manos a la cabeza en señal de sumisión. Y en cuestión de segundos, en único movimiento fluido difícil de percibir para el ojo humano, Vicent levantó la pistola y disparó, no una, sino tres veces. Las balas impactaron en pleno pecho de Hojo, haciéndole retroceder del impacto. Este miró las heridas de las que manaba una sangre roja oscura, anonadado, incapaz de asimilar lo que había pasado. Bajó las manos lentamente mientras temblaba y brotaba sangre de su boca. VIcent no le dió un respiro, a pesar de la mirada aterrada de Nanaki y del "¡No!" de Erika. Cinco disparos más. Tres en el brazo, uno en el ojo. El despiadado científico cayó de espaldas en un charco de sangre, mientras que sus compañeros retrocedían horrorizados. Cayeron los casquillos al suelo. El rostro de Vicent se desvaneció en la nube de pólvora. Con parsimonia, recargó las balas de su pistola. "¿Q... qué has hecho...? él... él se estaba rindiendo..." dijo Nanaki. "Hago lo que es preciso" dijo VIcent escuetamente. "Hago lo que vine a hacer cuando salté al otro lado" avanzó hacia el cuerpo tendido de Hojo para rematarle. De pronto se detuvo. No sería bueno acercarse demasiado. Las células de Jénova lo hacían muhco más fuerte que un humano. "Apuntó a su nuca. Sintió algo extraño. En el pie "¿Qué demonios...?" no podía ser Hojo, estaba a dos metros y medio. La sangre se coaguló entorno a su pierna como un fluído viscoso y tiró de él. Vicent cayó hacia atrás, alarmado. Dió un disparo que se perdió en el aire y cayó al suelo con estrépito. Una aberración, mitad humano mitad cosa se levantó de suelo con el ojo reventado y supurando un fluído negro. "Tú..." gorgojéo. Erika fué la primera en reaccionar. Una ráfaga de balas salió disparada de su rifle hacia la aberración tentacular, pero esta fué mucho más rápida. Las blas a punto estuvieron de herir a otros científicos, que corrían para salvar sus vidas. La bestia se avalanzó hacia el caído Vicent que pugnaba por librarse de la axfisiante sangre. La bestia lanzó tentáculos acabados en garras contra icent que chocaron contra una barrera tendida por Erika mientras que Nanaki se avalanzaba hacia el engendro. Ambos rodaron por el suelo debatiéndose, luchando a mordiscos literalmente. Vicent se logró zafar de la sangre mutada y apuntó a ambos contendientes. Maldición. Ni su puntería era capaz de salvar esa situación. Entonces Erika tuvo una chispa de ingenio. Lanzó una barrera sobre Nanaki (ya empezaba a sentirsedormida por efecto del mako). "¡Ahora Vicent, dispara, no tengas miedo si le das a Nanaki!" le gritó. Vicent disparó a quemarropa. Muchas balas chocaron ocntra la barrera y otras tantas impactaron al monstruoso ser que se volvió hacia Vicent con furia. Se lanzó a por él como una exhalación. Vicent aguantó estoicamente, y le apuntó con parsimonia mientras el ser - Hojo reptaba a toda velocidad hacia él. Sólo dio un tiro, que fué a parar en medio de su cabeza. La criatura se retorció de dolor mintras abría una de sus protuberancias, de las que brotó ácido. Vicent lo fintó sin problemas. Fué a dispararle, pero se dió cuenta de que no le quedaba munición y que estaba demasiado cerca. Hojo dió un paso hacia él mientras levantaba un enorme tentáculo. Vicent hizo un gesto con su mano y un infierno de fuego se desató sobre Hojo. Ese fué el momento en el cual Nanaki le arreó un zarpazo en el vientre. Algo infecto brotó de la herida y Hojo, desesperado, lanzó decenas de tentáculos en la dirección de su atacante. Dos de ellos atavesaron las patas de Nanaki, que cayó al suelo. Se intentó poner de pie, pero no pudo. En ese mometno, Hojo rugió y una sustancia verdosa brotó de los recovecos de su torturado cuerpo. La sustancia se extendió por toda su piel hasta extinguir las llamas. "Interesante" se limitó a decir Vicent mientras que recargaba su pistola. Hojo siseó "Más interesante será la vivisección de un organismo como tú" dijo en una voz siniestra mientas se lanzaba a la carga. La pistola de Vicent descargó una y otra vez su munición sobre la mole. No pudo pararla esta vez. Vicent contempló el cuerpo retorcido y mutado de Hojo en toda su horrenda majestad, y lo vió sobre él. "Oh, Dios" pensó. Justo en ese momento, el monstruo se giró. Una furiosa Erika le clavaba la bayoneta de su rifle por la espalda mientras gritaba "¡Muere, muere, muere!" una y otra vezz como una posesa. Como quien se quita una pequeña espina en un sitio particularmente molesto, Hojo golpeó a Erika brutalmente en la cabeza. Esta cayó tres metros atrás, mientras pugnaba por no perder la conciencia. Hojo se giró hacia VIcent lanzando sus tentáculos contra él, pero esta vez le estaba esperando. Su garra metálica se clavó en el boquete que antes era su ojo, urgando en el interior de la criatura. Esta bramó con furia y asestó un brutal golpe en el estómago a Vicent. Este cayó al suelo, no sin haber arrancado un pedazo de carne de su oponente. hOJO SALTÓ SOBRE vicent. Su enorme masa le dejó sin respiración. La bestia le agarró el cuello y comenzó a apretar. "Sabes... cosas como esta... como probar la resistencia mecánica de los huesos del cuello..." decía Hojo. Vicent intentó desesperadamente tomar aire. Le asestó varios puñetazos, pero era inútil. "...ese es el tipo de cosas que Lucrecia y yo teníamos en común. A ambos nos gustaba..." dió un zarpazo al brazo de VIcent, que quedó insensible. Vicent empexó a marearse. Oyó como chascaban sus huesos "...sentirnos dioses entre conejillos de indias..." una sonrisa sádica asomó a su boca. En ese momento, algo se empezzó a agitar dentro de Vicent. Este comenzó a temblar inconteniblemente. "...no... ahora no..." dijo Hojo. Su cuello se ensanchó hasta el punto de que le resultó prácticamente imposible partirlo. Hojo emitió un rugido de furia mientras su oponente cambiaba, mutaba y se fortalecía gracias a los horrendos experimentos que él mismo le había inflinjido. El cuerpo de Vicent se agitó y creció, rasgando sus ropas. Ahroa Vicent era un demonio. Y arrastraría a Hojo hasta el mismísimo infierno. vicent clavó su garra en el pecho de la aberración, y hurgó en la herida hasta tocar las entrañas. Agarró y arrancó. "WWWAAAAAAARRRRRGGGG!!!!" gritó Hojo mientras vomitaba ácido y veneno sobre Vicent. este aguantó todo ello sin inmutarse mientras seguía tirando de sus tripas. Terminó por abrile en canal. Hojo cayó con estrépito al suelo, en el charco de ácido que él mismo había segregado. Poco a poco, fué recuperando uana forma vagamente humanoide, a la vez que Vicent. Este se quedó tendido en el suelo, exhausto, envuelto por harapos y rodeado de sangre. Erika finalmente se levatnó tambaleándose, y se dirigió hacia el arrodillado Vicent. Este miraba fíjamente el cadáver de Hojo. Vió algo en el suelo, al lado de su bata blanca hecha jirones. Una foto. LA foto de Lucrecia. Vicent respiró hondo. "Me dijiste que no serviría de nada... que no cediera al odio..." habló Vicent en tono monocorde. "¿ha servido de algo?" preguntó Erika. "No". "Mira a tu interior. ¿Te hace esto más feliZ?¿Te ha dado paz?" preguntó Erika. La carne y la sangre negra del anterior engendro que había sido Hojo estaban embadurnando todas las paredes. "No" dijo de nuevo Vicent, con la voz quebrada. Vicent vió a todos los científicos asustados, las paredes salpicadas de sangre, el rostro compungido de Erika. "Lo hecho... hecho está" dijo Vicent. Y rompió a llorar. Es por ello por lo que Erika no tuvo otro remedio sino abrazarle.  
  
Aquello había sido bastante claustrofóbico. Ya llevaban una hora en aquel estrecho y horrendo túnel excavado por la resistencia y todavía no habían llegado a su destino. Por fin se oyó una campanilla metálica, signo de que ahora mismo estaban endima de uno de los conductos de ventilación de la red de búnkeres. Unos minutos de soplete después, habían logrado llegar al conducto. El aire era mucho más fresco, y a pesar de seguir estrechos, por lo menos ese era un lugar mucho más limpio. Aeris, Zack, Barret y los soldados de la resistencia descendieron al conducto, aliviados. "Según los planos estamos cerca de varias salas de refugio especiales. Doble blindaje y esas cosas. Creemos que es allí donde está escondiéndose Escarlata del ataque de Cid y el Vientofuerte. Probablemente estará guardado hasta los topes, por lo que deberemos recurrir al factor sorpresa. COlocaremos cargas explosivas en el techo sobre el que estamos ahora. Aprovecharemos la confusión del derrumbe y nuestra posición elevada para derrotarles " dijo un sargento que había combatido a las tropas de Shin Ra en Fuerte Cóndor. Todos asintieron. Por una razón u otra, iban a estar pero que muy contentos si lograban echarle el guatne a la dictadora. Quitaron el seguro a sus armas, hicieon ejercicios mentales para manejar mejor las materias, rezaron sus últimas plegarias.  
  
Las cargas detonaron como el conflicto de Oriente Medio. Placas de metal cayeron al suelo. Estabana unos cuatro metros de altura. Se oyeron voces y gritos. Los soldados que les acompañaban abrieron fuego a discrección. En medio de la polvareda surgieron los primeros estertores de muerte. "¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!" gritaba Barret mientras que su rotatoria lanzaba balas a quemarropa. Aeris tendió un abarrera sobre l mayor número de personas posibles. Zack disparó con una pistola glock, cuando su munición acabó desenfundó su espada de titanio. Muchos guardias escarlatianos cayeron. Sin embargo, eran la flor y nata de las fuerzas de Escarlata, su guardia de korps. Su fanatismo y entrenamiento exhaustivo les permitió raccionar con rapidez al ataque sorpresa y reagruparse tras unas mesas tiradas. Oyeron un grito, un gritpo de mujer. Barret sonrió. Escarlata andaba cerca. Sin embargo, la satisfacción no le duró mucho. La guardia escarlata estaba mucho mejor pertrechada y adiestrada. Poco a poco, se estableció el frente, el tiroteo se estancó y los soldados que les acompañaban fueron cayendo uno a uno. Barret empezó a usar munición imbuída con mako, que lograba que las balas alieran (parcialmente) dirigidas hacia los blancos. Los escarlatianos contraatacaron. Un fulgor verde iluminó la aséptica estancia mientras que un hedor nauseabundo golpeaba sus fosas nasales. "Maldita sea... ¿no estaba prohibido esto?" preguntó Zack mientras empezaba a toser. LA materia Bio. Una de las más terroríficas que existían. No proporcionaba precisamente una muerte rápida como lo pudiera hacer "Última". Muchos de sus camaradas cayeron al suelo dando gritos de dolor, vomitando y sudando adrenalina. Fueron presa fácil para las balas escarlatianas. La cosa no les iba mucho mejor al resto. "Malditos c@·!ª#&s!" exclamó Barret mientras se ocultaba para evitar las ráfagas. Zack empezó a flaquear. En ese momento, una luz blanca inundó la sala. Todos se volvieron a su fuente, aún que sólo fuera por unos segundos. Algo brillaba en el interior de Aeris. La luz se extendió, y a medida que se posaba sobre los combatientes, estos dejaban de sufrir la tortura a la que la materia Bio les sometía. TOdos catacaron con ánimos renovados. Los soldados de Escarlata poco a poco retrocedían tanto de los disparos como de la enorme espada de Zack. Este se econtraba al frente, abriendo la breacha entre los enemigos y abreindo heridas entre sus carnes. Ya le quedaba muy poco para llegar a la mesa donde se atrincheraba el grupo principal de la guardia personal de Escarlata. Levantó su espada sobre la cabeza y asestó un brutal golpe a la robusta mesa de roble. Esta cayó con estrépito. Y los soldados Escarlatinaos se vieron de pronto a merced de las armas de todos sus oponentes. "Podéis rendiros o morir" dijo Zack escuetamente. Varios levantaron las manos. Pero uno se limitó a quitar la anilla de la granda. "¡Por Escarlata, por la guía!" exclamó el soldado. Desde cierto punto de vista, aquello era incluso heroico. Pero no desde luego para Zack. Este gritó. Todos lo hicieron. Entonces explotó la granada. Sobre sí misma, sin causar daño alguno. Todos miraron a Aeris. Esta se limitó a lanzar una mirada de "niña buena".  
  
Después de poner a buen recaudo a la guardia, siguieron avanzando. Explotaron la pesada compuerta que les llevaba a otra sala. Avanzaron como posesos por el pasillo, doblaron una esquina y atravesaron otra puerta. Ese lugar parecía ahora más antiguo que los anteriores pasillos. "Zona 05 del proyecto Meighem. Estación de tren" se leía en una de las paredes negras. Todos corrieron hacia el final del pasillo. in embargo, alli sólo había una puerta impenetrable que casi se cierra en sus narices. Oyeron los apresurados pasos de Escarlata y lo que quedaba de su guardia. "La cuestión es..." jadeó Zack "...que hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido". 


	31. Fin

FIN  
  
Era un grupo nutrido. Los soldados de la resistencia de Corel, los tres comandos de élite del otro lado, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie y Diego. Esperaban haberse encontrado con resistencia, al menos con algo de gente. Pero no. Aquello estaba desierto. Oh, sí, era un búnker especial para VIPS, y allí era donde seguramente podrían encontrar a Escarlata... pero no. Ella no estaba allí.Ni ella ni nadie.  
  
Sólo había salas acorazadas vacías, decoradas con profusión. Un hotel de lujo a prueba de misiles 500 metros bajo tierra. Aquella era la cuarta habitación que Yuffie y Diego registraban. Abrieron de un portazo la puerta. Nada. Una estancia con paredes de terciopelo, jarrones caros, un sofá de diseño, un equipo de música y un minibar. En las paredes, cuadros de paisajes abiertos para olvidar la claustrofobia y retratos de Escarlata. "Hm... estoy empezando a mosquearme seriamente..." dijo Diego bajando su rifle de asalto por enésima vez. "Yo me estoy aburriendo ya. Quiero encontrar a Escarlata. Y quiero que sepa de primera mano qué fué lo que sintieron mis compatriotas de Wutai" dijo la ninja mientras arañaba con su SHuriken el retrato enmarcado de la guía escarlata. Diego siguió rastreando la habitación de todos modos, buscando algo, un plano, una pista, lo que sea que les ayudara a encontrar a su objetivo. Miró en una librería de roble y oro. Nada. Todos libros de aventuras o copias de las obras de Escarlata. "No hay nada aquí" informó Diego mientras se volvía hacia Yuffie. Esta estaba bebiendo un poco de coca cola del minibar. La cara de Diego fué un poema. "¿Pero qué haces?" preguntó anonadado. "¿Qué voy a hacer? Después de todo lo que nos ha hecho pasar esa cerda, lo menos que puede hacer es invitarnos a una copa" respondió Yuffie. Diego sonrió. "Gracias por aliviar la tensión. Lo necesitaba" dijo este. "De nada" respondió Yuffie acariciándole el rostro. Alguien entró por la puerta. "Siento molestar, pareja. Pero hemos descubierto algo" les dijo Cloud. Salieron al pasillo principal. Los comandos habían descubierto un resorte secreto. Al abrirse llevaba a un pasillo, mucho más antiguo que la instalación donde estaban. "Zona del proyecto Meighem 06, Conducto a Estación de tren". "Inquietante" dijo Cloud mientras aferraba su espadón. El grupo de soldados descendió organizadamente, y el resto del grupo le siguió. Aquel túnel bajaba y bajaba, parecía perderse en las entrañas de la tierra. Finalmente dieron con una puerta. Estaba completamente oxidad, por lo que en vez de abrirla, tuvieron que volarla, acabando con toda posibilidad de sigilo. Oían voces ahí fuera "Aquí estaremos a salvo" se oyó. Los soldados salieron en tromba. Se encontraban detrás de un ferrocarril. No se cuantos metros bajo tierra, y ahí había una estación. La red de búnkeres del proyecto Meighem desafiaba toda previsión o lógica. Se oyeron unos gritos. "¡Allí, hay más personas!" exclamó un guardia escarlatiano. En un instante, cayó al suelo abatido por los disparos deuno de los comandos de élite de la Tierra. "Gegen nazi..." masculló el comando, que era alemán. "Cada bala que disparan, un demonio del pasado que exortizan" pensó Diego. El resto de guardias se giraron. Y entonces comenzó la fiesta. Las balas volaban en todas las direcciones en un tiroteo claustrofóbico, pues de andén a andén sólo había diez metros, ambos grupos agazapados detrás de las respectivas máquinas. Las materias refulgían con furia, las magias y contramagias saltaban de un lado a otro en una algarabía de color y destrucción. "Tenemos que acercarnos al tren y eliminar a Escarlata, desde aquí es imposible" gritó Cloud para hacerse oír por encima de los disparos. Tifa, Yuffie y Cloud asintieron. Ahora bien, no había quien se acercase al tren.  
  
Pero Diego tuvo una idea. Se la explicó brevemente a tres miembros de la resitencia de Corel que estaban a cubierto. Estuvieron de acuerdo. Estos tendieron un número impresionante de barreras sobre los cuatro. Cuando después lo analizaron en retrospectiva, se dieron cuenta de que el planera como poco, suicida, y de que no ser por lo que sucedió a continuación, no hubieran podido lograr llegar hasta el tren. Una explosión. Tremenda. La onda expansiva sacudió toda la red de búnkeres "¡¿Qué tiene que ser tan enorme como para hacer que tiembe todo esto?" se preguntó Diego. Ese era ese momento en el cual el Vientofuerte estallaba en pedazos a los 10 minutos de haberse estrellado contra el palacio imperial. Fué entonces, cuando aprovechando la confusión, el tren de Escarlata se puso en marcha y Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie y Diego salieron tras él mientras los soldados de uno y otro bando seguían enzarzados en un tiroteo en el que los escarlatianos tenían las de perder, pues el tren que les servía de parapeto se estaba alejando inexorablemente. Recibieron balas, corrieron hasta la extenuación y estuvieron a punto de ser vistos, pero afortunadamente lograron encaramarse a un lado del tren, que se perdía en la oscuridad metálica de la boca del túnel.  
  
Sangre en las paredes. Sangre en el suelo. Sangre en el techo, y allá donde se mirase si hubiera un ojo humano capaz e soportar aquello. Muerte. En las paredes, en el suelo, en el aire y allá donde quiera que se respirase. Los cadáveres descuartizados de los guardias que custiodaban aquel preciado complejo tachonaban todo el recinto. Los científicos también habían sido asesinados de igual manera, precisa y despasionadamente. En aquella enorme sala octogonal, llena de tecnología y sangre se encontraba el corazón de los planes de Escarlata. Ya había pensado en desatarlos en esos momentos de crisis, en los que ya combatían en propio terreno imperial. Pero no. "Aún no" había dicho Escarlata. Y él había sido un niño malo y desobediente. Sefirot Alfa podría haber penetrado en el recinto invocando su rango, pero todo el personal tenía instrucciones precisas de no dejarle pasar, personalmente a él. Por ello, y no por otra cosa, había tenido que matarles a todos. Aquello interfería en los planes de su madre. En cada uno de los vértices de la sala octogonal, unos altísimos cilindros de cristal, los 50 primeros clones de Sefirot, creados a partir del Sefirot Alfa, descanasaban esperando su activación y fabricación en serie para sustituír a los no tan efectivos soldados convencionales y tener así una armada de semidioses. Y así sucedería. Sólo que esa armada no iría a parar a manos de Escarlata. Alfa miró a sus "hermanos". Eran perfectos, como él. SIn traza alguna de debilidad humana, puros en su gloria y poder. Sefirot posó la ensangrentada mano en el cristal de contención. "TOdavía no, madre. Si se les despierta de golpe podemos matarlos. Shhhh... seguid durmiendo hermanos míos... en sólo unas horas estaremos todos juntos" habló Sefirot Alfa. Nadie iba a venir a detenerle en esa hora. Había sido capaz de evitar la alarma, y de matar a todos y cada una de las personas del complejo. Había aislado a este, activando todas sus defensas automáticas y barreras posibles. Para cuando lograran responder al SOS automático que mandaría el laboratorio al no haberse introducido la clave en 15 minutos, sus hermanos y él estarían despiertos. Y nada podría detenerles. Sefirot se dirigió al panel principal de control, situado en el centro de la sala. Retiró la cabeza del científico de allí. "Mmmm... no va a ser complicado..." empezó a teclear en la consola de mando. Llevaba con él aquellos útiles programas de haking del otro lado. Por si acaso había algo que Hackear. "¿Hm?" algo captó su atención. Un pequeño destello en una consola auxiliar. Alguien había entrado. Personal autorizado. "Pero si aquí sólo puede entrar Escarlata, Hojo y..." Sefirot Omega. "Vaya, vaya. Ya veo. Intentó cambiar la modalidad de las defensas para que atacaran a todo bicho viviente, autorizado o no. Pero fué demasiado tarde. Justo cuando iba a pulsar "Enter" para ejecutar las instrucciones, su "otro yo", apareció por la puerta principal. "Saludos, hermano ¿qué te trae por aquí?" preguntó Sefirot Omega. Su equivalente respondió. "Creí que ibas a ser utilizado por Escarlata como yo lo fui... de veras que lo pensé..." se llevó su mano a la réplica de la Masamune. "...creí que algo nos unía, de veras que lo creí..." dio unos pasos hacia él. Omega seguía en pie, delante del gran monitor principal, impretérrito. "...pero ví los archivos de Nimrod. Sobre los ancianos. De como ellos construyeron los portales, y apreceieron en la mitología de la Tiera como los atlantes. De que lo hicieron porque iban en busca de una tierra prometida que no llegaba. Pero no sólo ví eso, no. Observé los informes sobre Jénova. Y empecé a sacar conclusiones. Ví los archivos de armas de Escarlata, los ficheros sobre nuestra creación. Y averigué lo que eras" Omega sonrió. "un maldito monstruo. Un monsturo que no es más que una marioneta controlada por un ente perteneciente a una estirpe muerta hace mucho atrás y que pretende usar un ejército de sí mismo para someter tanto al imperio como al otro lado, aprovechando que ambos se matan entre sí" concluyó Alfa mientras desenfundaba la Masamune. "Bravo, un análisis muy acertado, no me esperaba menos de alguien como yo. Lo que no veo es cómo vas a evitar todo eso" dijo Alfa. Omga le apuntó con su Masamune. Entonces, Alfa se echó a reír. "¿QUé? ¿Qué vas a matarme? ¡Tú! ¡Tú sólo! ¡Un maldito humano! ¡A mí! Escucha, soy el resultado de millones de años de evolución y toda la tecnología genética de este mundo. Soy capaz de destruír patrullas de tanques con mis manos desnudas y esta espada, por mis sangre corre poder anciano y místico. Soy capaz de aguantar balas, soy capaz de poner al mundo de rodillas. Soy, en una palabra, un dios. Y tú no eres más que un condenado humano que se llama Sefirot." "SOY Sefirot" le replicó Omega. Su hermano se rió de nuevo con esa sonrisa meliflua y sarcástica tan característica suya. "Mira... "sefirot"" pronunció la palabra en tono burlesco "aún en el supuesto que lograras hacerlo ¿crees que te vas a ir de rositas? Probablemente te heriré. Perderás un brazo, un ojo... algo. O puede que todo. ¿Y todo eso para qué, eh, "héroe"? Nadie va a saber lo que hiciste por ellos, nadie sabrá nunca qué demonios ocurrió en este laboratorio alejado de la mano de Dios, el Imperio te echará la culpa de lo ocurrido, la resitencia te escupirá en la cara al saber quien eres. Nunca podrás probar tu vitoria, ni tu sacrificio... y todo eso ¿por quién? ¿Por qué? Por nada" dijo Alfa sonriendo. "Sí, esta batalla la ganaré sin tener si quiera que desenfundar mi espada" pensó. "¡¿Por qué?!¡¡Porque al contrario que tú yo soy, y siempre seré... LIBRE!!" gritó Sefirot lanzándose a la carga. "Muy bien. PUes que así sea, "humano"" respondió Alfa. Sin embargo, la carga de su hermano le tomó por sorpresa. El choque de aceros fué duro y fortísimo. Estuvieron pujando el uno sobre el otro, haciendo fuerza, intentando seccionarle la garganta lentamente al oponente. Finalmente Alfa logró desviar la Masamune. Sefirot arremetió una y otra vez. Alfa le respondía con paradas hechas con una sóla mano, mientras que no paraba de sonreír. Sonrisa que se le borró del rostro cuando Sefirot le asestó un puntapié en la boca del estómago, seguido de una estocada. No se esperaba esos trucos. Una fina línea de sangre recorría su rostro.  
  
"Ah, me alegra que tengas que recurrir a eso para hacerme un miserable arañazo" dijo Alfa. Sefirot no dijo nada, sólo tomó aliento y volvió a la carga. Alfa fintó su ataque y contraatacó al instante. Una estocada, seguida de un puntapié. Sefirot cayó al suelo con la cara ensangrentada. "¿Ves? ¿Es eso lo que intentabas hacerme?" rió Alfa. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia él, en posición de Batou para ensartarle. Sefirot dió un espectacular salto hacia delante mientras cargaba con su espada. Las dos Masamunes, idénticas, chocaron en el aire mientras se liberaba un torrente de chispas. Sefirot perdió el equilibrió y cayó mal. Alfa se dió la vuelta elegantemente. Sefirot reculaba hacia atrás. "Ah, ahora quieres huír. Pero no. No es eso lo que te corresponde. Vas a salir de mi vida, mortal, porque así lo desea mi madre" susurró mientras Corriía hacia él. Sefirot se preparó para recibir una estocada. Y otra. Y otra. Finalmente, su brazo no pudo contener toda la fuerza del golpe de Alfa, y este le hizo un profundo corte en el hombro para acto segudi asestarle un puñetazo en pleno rostro con la empuñadura de la Masamune. Sefirot se revolvió, pero Alfa lo agarró del cuello y lo levantó. "Observa mis obras antes de morir, mortal" le dijo Alfa, señalando a sus clones. Sefirot intentó clavarle la masamune, pero Alfa fué rápido y la cogió a tiempo. Le retorció la muñeca hasta partírsela. ""Tsk, tsk. No señor. Ni si quiera provocándome vas a lograr una muerte rápida ¿porque eso es lo que querías no? ¿Que reaccionara con furia y te matase ahora mismo no? No. TOdavía tenemos una hora" dijo Alfa en tono siniestro. "No... tu... no tienes... nada..." dijo Sefirot sangrando por la boca y la nariz. "...si lo que quieres es asustarme o algo te diré que..." "no, no quería asustarte. Sólo quería llevarte aquí y lo he hecho" dijo Sefirot esbozando lo que de no ser por las contusiones en su rostro, podría pasar por una sonrisa. Alfa miró bajo suya. La cruz escarlatiana. Estaba en el centro del octógono, rodeado por las computadoras de la sala de control principal. Sefirot sacó con su mano sana una pequeña esfera roja, brillante. "Cenizas a cenizas. Polvo al polvo". dijo mientras apretaba la esfera de materia. Alfa abrió los ojos como platos. "N...." la sala se llenó de un fulgor rojizo. La tierra tembló. Aquella era una invocación que requería de precisión para usarse. En algunas el enemigo tenía que estar en el frente, o en el lado. Para esta necesitaba poder ser rodeado por muchos... el fulgor se intensificó. Unas figuras espectrales aparecieron entorno a ellos "¡No! ¡NO!" girtaba Alfa. Fué a partir el cuello a Sefirot, peor no pudo. Para ello su brazo tendría que haber estado de una pieza. Uno a uno, los doce caballeros de la tabla redonda fueron materializándose, cada uno de ellos asestando un golpe horrendo a Alfa. Este comenzó a gritar, blandió su espada hacia ellos pero sólo cortó aire. Su sangre anciana inundaba ahora todo al igual que sus gritos. El cilindro de cristal se rompió, matando a los clones en el acto. Siete caballeros habían atravesado ya a la figura oscura. Sefirot Alfa levantó su único brazo hacia el techo, en agonía "¡Madre! ¡Sálvame madre!" gritó. Otro golpe más. Y otro. Hasta los doce. Y el dios cayó muerto.  
  
El trayecto había durado unas tres horas. El tren era una máquina antigua, de diseño casi victoriano, pero muy elegante. Robusta, de un color gris azulado, ni si quiera llevaba pintada a los lados la cruz escarlata, sino el logotipo de Shin Ra. Debió de ser de las preimeras locomotoras a base de Mako que existieron, pero aún así el tren iba mucho más rápido de lo que esperaron.  
  
Tres horas. Tres horas sumidos en la oscuridad, sin otro sonido que el traqueteo sedante de las vías del tren. Sin embargo, no estaban como para dormir. La tensión y la incomodidad de su vagón (habían tenido que mantenerse escondidos en uno de los vagones de carga) les impedía bajar la guardia. Sumidos en la oscuridad, en un tren que iba a ninguna parte, los cuatro apenas hablaron. Ya se habían dicho todo cuanto se podía decir. Tan sólo comentaban algo esporádicamente, como para recordar que existían otras personas junto con ellos. En la oscuridad, ambas parejas se cogían de la mano. En la oscuridad rezzaron para que el otro saliera vivo de aquella. No estaba muy claro qué ocurriría al final del trayecto, si es que acaso existía. No sabían a donde iba ese tren, ni si podrían derrotar ellos sólos a los soldados escarlatianos que quedaban en el interior de la máquina. Pero sabían una cosa. Sabían que estaban en buenas manos. Que sus amigos, allí mismo, lucharían con ellos hasta el último aliento. Era un pensamiento reconfortante a sólo dos minutos para lelgar a su destino. El ferrocarril aminoraba su velocidad poco a poco, hasta que finalemnte se quedó parado por completo. La máquina siseó y un gas surrealista, mitad vapor de agua, mitad mako, inundó durante unos momentos el túnel. Se asomaron. Vieron los soldados que bajaban del ferrocarril. Eran pocos, pero eran los mejores. Cloud sonrió para sus adentros. Esto le recordaba a una misión que sucedió hacía años atrás, cuando sólo le importaba él mismo. Ahora la misión era similar. Pero él ya no era quien fué y nunca debió de ser. Todos se prepararon para el último asalto. Los soldados y una despeinada Escarlata habían abandonado ya la estación subterránea. Salieron del vagón. Yuffie silbó. "Vaya... esto sí que es antiguo" susurró al ver el antiguo logotipo de Shin Ra en la pared. "Zona proyecto Meighem 02. Estación ferrocarril principal". Vieron Varias vías de tren a parte de la suya. Sobre esta había un cartel que un tiempo debía haber sido luminoso en el que se podía leer con letras descoloridas "Kalm". EL grupo avanzó con cuidado. Sólo había una entrada, así que no tenía pérdida. Unas interminables escaleras ascendentes estaban ante ellos. La subida era muy, muy pronunciada, y al rato pasó a ser una escalera de caracol. Aquello era agotador. En un rellano vieron un ascensor, pero viendo los años que tenía todo, optaron por no usarlo y seguir subiendo a pie. La atmósfera de aquel lugar era un tanto siniestra. Una red de búnkeres abandonados surgidos de la paranoia de un empresario y reutilizados por una megalómana. A decir verdad, aquel sitio no era un paraíso.  
  
A medida que subían, era curiso, pero parecía que todo estaba como más olvidado. Vieron aquí y allá quemaduras en el metal. Finalmente, llegaron hasta una compuerta medio abierta. Estaban casi sin resuello, y al otro lado se podían oír las voces de los soldados y la guía Escarlata. "...que reestablecer la comunicación de inmediato..." "...de todos los trenes, hemos tenido que coger este. Mira todo este desastre, no se puede usar nad..." "¿Harías el favor de callaros de una vez? Basta con que esperemos a que escampe la tormenta. Después regresaremos en el mismo tren en el que hemos venido. SI lo hacemos bien, esto no tiene por qué llegar a oídos del pueblo" dijo la única voz femenina. "Pues no sé, ahí hay cámaras de seguridad que tienen pinta de funcionar todavía..." habló una segunda voz. El grupo tomó aire y se preparó. Con un poco de suerte, podrían pillarles por sorpresa y hacer que esto acabara rápidamente. Tifa tiró la compuerta de una certera patada, mientras que el resto del grupo entraba en tromba. "¡¿Qué....?!" llegó a articular Escarlata. Con ella estaban unos 6 soldados, y cuatro de ellos de espaldas. Diego abrió fuego con su rifle de asalto mientras no paraba de gritar. Dos de ellos cayeron fulminados en el acto, pero eso no era lo que pretendía. Apuntaba a Escarlata. Iba a morir, aquí y ahora, de no ser porque uno de sus leales se puso frente a ella para cubrirla, recibiendo las balas. Diego sintió todavía más rabia al ver como había quien daba su vida por una persona tan cobarde y ruín. Sin embargo, aquello ya estava hecho. Escarlata pudo correr para ponerse a cubierto detrás de un mostrador calcinado... ahora que podía ver el escenario con claridad, Diego se preguntó dónde estaba... en... ¡Estaban en lo alto de las ruinads de la torre Shin-Ra! "Buen escenario" prensó.  
  
Mientras tanto, el resto de miembros del equipo no perdía ni un segundo. Yuffie lanzó sobre todos varias barreras, tanto convencionales como antimágicas, aún que dudaba que hubieran tenido tiempo como para llevarse materias. Cloud corrió hacia ellos como una exhalación, espada en ristre. Un soldado levantó su rifle para protegerse y bloquear el ataque. No sirvió. La enorme cuchilla de Cloud lo partió en dos perfectamente. Aterrorizado, el soldado desenfundó su pistola y disparó contra Cloud a bocajarro, errando un tiro y acertando dos. La barrera destelleó al chocar contra la barrera, pero aún así Cloud perdió el equilibrio debido al impacto. El fanático sargento escarlatiano se cernió sobre él y le apuntó a la cabeza.Cloud se deshizo de su espada y le agarró las mano para desviar el cañón. Disparó una vez. Había estado cerca. Las dos figuras pujaban por el control del arma con todas sus fuerzas. El soldado era corpulento, musculoso y lleno de cicatrices. Seguramente había cogido experiencie desde el mismísimo asalto a Nuevo Nibelheim. Poco a poco, su peso y musculatura fueron orientando el cañón de su pistola hacia la cara de Cloud. "....maldito... te... terrorista... ...muere..." jadeó el soldado mientras retiraba el percutor. En ese momento, un golpe de furia y velocidad aterrizó en picado sobre su muñeca, partiéndosela al instante. Con otra precisa patada, Tifa acabó por noquear al soldado. "Gracias" dijo Cloud sonriendo. Tifa le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
En ese mismo instante, los otros tres soldados que estaban en pie aprovecharon para atrincherarse detrás del antiguo mostrador. Detrás de este, el esqueleto de una cristalera y una vista panorámica del cadáver de Midgard.  
  
Los miembros del grupo retrocedieron hacia la compuerta por la que habían entrado, mientras disparaban sus armas contra los soldados. El estruendo era increíble, sólo se oían las balas y la aguda voz de Escarlata. "¡Resistid por el imperio mis valientes! ¡Defended a vuestra nación, a vuestra guía"" les exortaba la dicadora. "Yuffie, ¿no puedes lanzar una invocación o algo así?" preguntó Diego. "No, este es un sitio cerrado, con muy poco espacio, y las invocaciones que tengo requieren de mucho sitio para poder invocarse" respondió Yuffie. "Vamos, que esto será un mano a mano" le completó Tifa. "Me parece que ya es un mano a mano" dijo Cloud. Un soldado se asomó en ese instante para descargar otra ráfaga sobre ellos. La muñeca de Yuffie actuó casi instintivamente y su enorme Shuriken voló de su brazo directo al pecho del soldado. Otro menos. Ya sólo quedaban dos. Diego se arrodilló apostado contra la pared, y armó la mira telescópica de su rifle. Se asomó discretamente. Esperó. El fuego había cesado momentáneamente. Un instante de falsa calma. Nadie hizo nada. Se oían chasquidos metálicos correspondientes al cambio de cargadores. Diego siguió esperando, agazapado. La cabeza de otro guardia de honor escarlatiano se asomó durante unos segundos para apuntar. Diego ya levaba apuntando desde hacía minutos. Un sólo disparo, y cayó muerto al instante. Sólo quedaba uno, e hizo lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en semejante situación: algo desesperado. El soldado salió corriendo hacia ellos, con una granada en la mano. Cloud le golpeó brutalmente con su espadón, haciendo que saliera despedido por la antigua cristalera. En plena caída, oyeron el amortiguado ruido de la granada al estallar. Cero. Ya había terminado todo.  
  
Despacio, muy despacio, avanzaron hacia donde se encontraba Escarlata, agazapada, aterrorizada, en su último reducto. Esta se irguió, desafiante. "Así que... al fin habéis venido a por mi ¿no? Ya me tenéis acorralada e indefensa... ¿era eso lo que queríais, no es así? ¿Completar el asesinato?" dijo Escarlata en tono victimista. "Guárdate tus trucos para imbéciles. Sabemos de lo que eres capaz. He visto como inicabas una guerra en la que han muerto millones, entre ellos mi hermano, sólo para satisfacer tus ansias de poder. He oído hablar sobre tus nuevos campos de concentración, que siempre deseé que nunca volvieran. Tú, Escarlata, no eres una mujer indefensa. Eres un maldito monstruo." dijo Diego temblando de justa ira. "¿Monstruo yo?" dijo ella en tono dolido. "Aquí no hay más monstruos que vosotros" dijo ella en tono venenoso. "¿Qué tenemos aquí? Dos terroristas, sí, terroristas que mataron inocentes en nombre de una estúpida causa y que ahora váis a cabar con el mundo en paz que os traía. ¿Y tú?" preguntó a Tifa. "Una zorra tetona con amiguitos psicóticos... ¡Ha! Patético. Eso por no hablar del pelele Cloud, el asesino de uno de los hombres más grandes de este siglo. Pero ya te llevarás una sopresa, ya... Y tú, niña, te conoczo poco pero por lo que veo eres de Wutai ¿sábes que si no llego a lanzar la bomba mako contra esos tiranos, la guerra se habría prolongado mucho más? He salvado vidas, no me mires con esa cara de odio. Y tú chico.., a tí no te conozco, pero si te asocias con semejante basura humana ya me estás dadno una lección magistral sobre lo ponzoñoso que es tu corazón" escupió Escarlata. "Yuffie agárrame o mato aquí mismo a esta hija de la gran puta" murmuró Diego. En ese instante, Cloud blandió su enorme espada y la puso en el cuello de Escarlata. "No somos ningunos ángeles, Escarlata. Lo sé muy bien. Pero no somos en absoluto nada de lo que has dicho. Esas palabras se convierten en polvo al salir de la boca de una persona con tan poca autoridad moral como tú, una persona que sin ir más lejos, ha sacrificado las vidas de seis hombres valientes para poder salvar su miserable trasero." dijo Cloud fríamente mientras clavaba su filo en la garganta de Escarlata más y más. El resto se limitaba a mirar todo con ojos fríos. Escarlata se engallardó aún más. "Pues que así sea. Moriré como muere toda una guía..." dijo ella. "Que así sea" respondió Cloud mientras se preparaba para descargar el golpe definitivo sobre su cuello. Era como si la espada hubiera sidp exclusivamente forjada para ello. En ese momento, se oyó una exclamación "¡No lo hagas Cloud!" le interpeló Diego. Todos le miraron alucinados. "¿Qué?" preguntó Cloud totalmente confundido. Escarlata seguía en pie con los ojos cerrrados. "Eso es lo que quieres. ¿Verdad Escarlata? Morir como una mártir. Delante de estas cámaras. O al menos desaperecer y manterner a todos tus partidarios con la esperanza de que volverás. Quieres que te matemos aquí mismo, movidos por la ira, para rebjaranos a tu mismo nivel que que quede probado que todos somos lo que tu nos has llamado. Pero no vamos a caer en eso. Porque estamos a años luz de tí. Vamos a capturarte. A parar esto. Y vas a ser juzgada, por los hombres, pues no eres ninguna diosa. Y vas a vivir para pudrirte en la cárcel durante el resto de tus días, para sentir el desprecio del mundo hacia tí, oh, gran guía escarlata. Vivirás para ver que no eres más que una desgraciada. En todos los sentidos" concluyó Diego. Antes, ante la muerte, Escarlata se había mostrado serena, imperturbable, digna. Pero ahora perdió toda la compostura. Gritó, pataleó, sollozó, berreó, se revolvió, pero todo ello fué en vano. Los cuatro estaban de acuerdo con Diego. No eran ni mucho menos lo que ella había dicho. Y se lo demostrarían, ahí y entonces.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Un año y 8 meses después  
  
Cloud y Tifa paseaban lentamente por las avenidas de Nibelheim-3. Otra vez había surgido de sus cenizas. Justo en medio de la NIbelheim original y la que reconstruyeron. Mucho tiempo había pasado de aquello. Muchas experiencias como para contarlas en una eternidad. Ahora eran considerados unos héroes. Los medios, el pueblo, el gobierno, todos les adoraban. Héroes. Cloud saboeó la palabra, y la encontró extraña. A él el parecía que Tifa tenía mucha más madera de héroe que él, pero que aún así, ninguno de los dos podía definirse como tales. Cloud aspiró el aire límpido de la mañana. ¿Pero es que acaso importaba? Apretó la mano de Tifa. Esta se giró y le dedicó una mirada llena de ternura. Cloud se perdió en sus ojos. Podía estar toda su vida buceando en sus ojos ocres. Ella le dió un pico que él recibió gustoso. "¿Otra vez pensativo?" le preguntó ella. "Pues sí Tifa. No sé... siempre que llega la primavera me dá por ponerme así, no sé, es algo cíclico. Es que al pasear por estas calles... al pasar por esta plaza..." plaza, que albergaba una réplica del pozo de agua del original Nibelheim, rodeada de unos primorosamente diseñados y cuidados jardines, creando un conjunto armónico y especialmente planificado para poder ser visto de noche, bajo la luz de las estrellas. No en vano, los mejores arquitectos y diseñadores de ambos mundos habían participado en la construcción de la metrópolis. "...cuando paseo por estas calles, no puedo evitar acordarme. De Nanaki, de Barret, de Aeris, de Cid..." la mirada de Cloud se ensombreció por un breve instante. Tifa le apretó la mano cálidamente. "Yo también me acuerdo. Nunca lo olvidaré, ni a ellos, ni a los que ahora no están. Todavía tengo en la memoria el funeral de Cid..." Tifa se estremeció. "En el edificio de las Naciones Unidas.., con aquella música sonando, que tan bien le describía... sí, Cloud, nunca podremos olvidarlo. Y es precisamente eso, lo que nos hará disfrutar todavía más de estos días, del futuro" dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa. "De NUESTRO futuro" dijo Cloud estrechándola por el talle. "Por cierto... ¿se lo hemos dicho ya o no?" preguntó Tifa. "¿El qué" perguntó Cloud con cara extrañada. "Hay veces que pareces tonto, Cloud" dijo ella con tono entre jocoso y divertido "¡Eh!" exclamó este soprendido. Tifa le sacó la lengua y Cloud no pudo contenerse y la besó. "Ya me acuerdo a qué te refieres. sÍ, se lo he dicho, ahora a ver si reciben el e mail" comentó Cloud. Tifa sonrió. "No sé por qué extraña razón, pero ya intuía que cumplirías lo prometido" "siempre lo hago ¿no?".  
  
Erika se desesperezó por fin. Se había quedado dormida después de almorzar junto con Vicent. Y lo mejor es que lo había hecho en sus brazos. Era un plácido día de finales de invierno, esxtraña fusión entre otoño y primavera, y una luz tranquila se filtraba en la cristalera de su mansión en el reconstruído Nibelheim. Por supuesto, habían redecorado la mansión de Shin Ra hasta hacerla irreconocible.  
  
Erika se acurrucó contra el pecho de VIcent como si fuera un gato. Este la estrechó entre sus brazos. Después, retomó la tarea que estaba haciendo. "Mmmm, ¿qué estás...?" comenzó a preguntar Erika. Vicent le respondió antes de que acabara la pregunta. "Estoy respondiendo el e mail de Diego. Era considerablemente interesante" dijo Vicent sin dejar de teclear su portátil. "Send". "Bueno, y ahora, a esperar.  
  
El sol se ponía con toda majestruosidad sobre las infinitas llanuras castellanas. Apenas se oía ruido alguno, sólo pájaros y el fluír de los vehículos que pasaban por una carretera distante, un sonido tenue y rítmico que recordaba al oleaje del mar.  
  
Diego y Yuffie estaban tomando un café en la terraza de su chalet, oyendo las últimas noticias en la radio de su equipo de música. Al parecer iban a construír otra brecha en Europa para agilizar el comercio con el otro lado. "Bravo" pensó Diego. Cuantos más lazos hubiera entre los mundos, entre los pueblos, menos posibilidades había de que algo tan horrible como la guerra volviera a suceder. Tomó un sorbo a su bebida y abrazó a Yuffie contra sí, sintiendo su firme pero suave cuerpecillo. Ella sonrió. "Por cierto Diego, quiero contarte una cosa. Ayer me compré una ampliación de memoria para el portátil con la tarjeta. Creí que lo mejor sería que lo supieras. La honestidad por delante, ya sabes" dijo ella. Diego le dió un beso en la frente, pletórico de felicidad. "Y por cierto Yuffie, mira lo que nos ha llegado... Tenemos E-Mails de todo el mundo" dijo su prometido. Vaya, ya tenía yo ganas de que me respondieran. ¿Me acompañas a verlos?" preguntó Yuffie. "¿Acaso lo dudabas?" respondió él. Dispusieron la conexión a Internet y abrieron sus respectivas cuentas de correo.  
  
De: Sayanhair@Nibeltech.ff  
  
A: Wutaikeeper@hotmail.com  
  
Asunto: Buenas noticias! ^^  
  
Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal la vuelta a casa? ¿Seguís rodeados de cajas de mudanzas y eso? Nah, seguro que que el estado os habrá pagado hasta la propina de los transportistas ¡Qué menos para dos héroes! Uff, todavía me acuerdo de las medallas que nos dieron en esa ONU vuestra y se me encoje el estómgago...  
  
Por aquí todo está bien y os echamos mucho de menos, no nos vimos desde la última vez que conmemoramos el sacrificio de Cid y Alex. Y en efecto, aquella no fué una ocasión par muchas risas, por lo que esperamos que vengáis pronto para disfrutar, no sólo para recordar.  
  
Así que por eso, me complace comunicaros una buena nueva, una muy buena excusa para que nos visitéis: voy a ser padre! Sí, sí, como lo oís, Tifa está de tres meses ya, pero lo supimos ayer. Estamos muy, muy contentos, y nos gustaría que fuérais al bautizo, como padrinos. Pero como para eso falta mucho, nos conformamos con que vengáis por aquí cuando nazca ;-). Por cierto, Yuffie, Tifa te dice que Goku está bien pero que tiene morriña y quiere verte.  
  
Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto, ahora que las cosas entre ambos mundos parecen ir mejor. Un abrazo a todos.  
  
Cloud  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
www.Nibeltech.ff. Correo, chats, descargas, emuladores... 50 servicios distintos a su disposición.  
  
Nibeltech: Conéctate al futuro  
  
De: Innersoul@odinspace.ff  
  
A: ffhelper@yahoo.es  
  
Asunto: Re: El mundo post-Escarlata  
  
Saludos de nuevo, Diego. Las teorías de las que me has hablado en tu anterior mail son bastante interesantes, pero creo que patinan en unas cuantas cosas. En efecto, un planeta sin un poder que lo unifique junto con un vacío de poder es un planeta que está al borde del caos. Sin embargo, no creo que esa sea la situación del nuestro. Después del desmoronamiento del imperio Escarlatiano con la crisis económica, el juicio secreto de Escarlata, la toma de Kalm y la desaparición de Sefirot hubo caos, pero este se debió más a la guerra que a otra cosa. Creo que la propuesta de Rude que ha presentado ante el consejo de vuestro munod de crear una especie de ONU que unifique todas las facciones en nuestro mundo acabará por prosperar. Y sí, la guerra ha tenido consecuencias terribles que tardarán mucho en ser borradas, pero piensa... ¿acaso no todo lo que no nos mata no nos hace más fuertes? ¿Acaso no están ya, ambos mundos, completamente vacunados contra el fascismo? ¿Acaso cada día no florece más el comercio y la tecnología al cooperar ambos mundos? (tratamiento anti cáncer con mako, lso chocobos como transporte alternativo...) ¿Acaso no hay otros mundos por descubrir y establecer contacto, haciendo que ya exista prácticamente, recursos para todos? Amigo mío, yo también he tenido la impresión de que después de una guerra no quedaba nada bueno, pero estaba equivocado, pues sí queda una cosa al menos. Un futuro radiante. Para vosotros. Para Erika y yo. Para todos.  
  
Siempre dispuesto a parlamentar y debatir con gente como vos:  
  
Vicent Valentine  
  
ODINSPACE. Máxima eficiencia. Mínima publicidad.  
  
Barret se desesperezó con un gran bostezo. Había estado durmiendo un buen rato. Se rascó el trasero con su implante cibernético. No era una pose muy aguerrida o heroica propia de un gran héroe de la guerra contra Escarlata, pero la verdad es que se la sudaba. "Menudas horas de levantarse" le dijo Nanki, que le esperaba sentado. "Ya sé que no puedo preparate el desayuno, pero por lo menos te he traído la prensa diaria." Sonrió su compañero. "Gracias, pero no tenías por qué haberte molestado. Sólo con tu compañía ya me vale. Has sido muy amable al suspender tu búsqueda sólo para hacer compañía a este perro viejo" farfulló Barret mientras se estiraba en su cama. "No hay de qué, sé que estoy cerca de finalizar mi búsqueda, cerca de encontrar... a otro como yo. Pero los amigos son lo primero. Eso, y que estaba cerca de Corell hicieron el resto. Debes de sentirte sólo sin Marlene." dijo Nanaki mientras se le acercaba. "Sí, la verdad es que sí, pero bueno, por lo menos tengo noticias suyas gracias a ese invento del otro lado... ¿cómo se llamaba? El "internosequé"." habló Barret. "Internet" aclaró Nanaki con paciencia infinita. "Bueno, eso mismo. Ah, por cierto, que tendría que echarle un vistazo, que hace tiempo que no lo compruebo..." dijo Barret. "Pues nada, tú mismo".  
  
De:Promisedgarden@Kalmcomunications.ff  
  
A: Spartacus@nibeltech.ff  
  
Asunto: Los muchachos de Square  
  
Hola Barret! Hacía tiempo que Zack y yo no te escribíamos, lo siento, pero es que hemos estado muy ocupados con todo lo del intercambio de Marlene ¡Qué crecida está! ¡Y es mucho más guapa que en las fotos! ^o^ Y... por ahí Zack me dice que vaya al grano. Marlene está sacando buenas notas en el instituto superior de Gongonaga, es toda una empollona. Desde luego Barret, no has has gastado mejor los giles en toda tu vida.  
  
Pero sin embargo, no es de eso de lo que te quería hablar ahora. Te mandaba este mail también para hablar un poco de negocios.Como sabrás, los chicos de Square, los que lograron acercar las mentes de todos a nuestro mundo, siguen teniendo las lincencias de los juegos que sacaron hace años, pero el juez les dijo que si querían narrar nuestra aventura después de Meteorito, que tendrían que pagar derechos de imagen, pedir permiso y todo eso. Por lo que se vé, están haciendo una secuela del... ¿cómo era el nombre? Final Feliz o algo así... bueno, la cosa es que nos piden autorización para hacer un videojuego de nuestra aventura, y narrarles en detalle lo que ocurrió, así que bueno, me gustaría saber qué opinas y todo eso. Por si quieres hablar directamente con Square, aquí te mando su mail: staffdirector@square.jp  
  
Mándame la respuesta en cuanto puedas. Besitos,  
  
Aeris y Zack  
  
PD: Ah, se me olvidaba, Marlene te manda muchos besos y por eso de que se acerca su cumpleaños, ha venido mencionando insistentemente el concierto de Helloween que va a haber en Aqua Gold Saucer, así que ahí tienes una idea para el regalo.  
  
__________________________  
  
Kalmcommunications  
  
¿Quieres hacer amigos? ¡Kalmcommunications te lo pone fácil! Nuevo "personal chat" "amistad" de Kalmcommunications.  
  
Kalmcommunications (c). "Personal chat" (r) es una marca y nombre comercial registrado de Kalmcommunications, todos los derechos reservados." Grupo Telefónica.  
  
Era un espléndido día de primavera en Mideel. La ciudad, después de recuperar la paz, había florecido como nunca gracias al turismo, proveniente mayormente por el otro lado, que les proporcionaba visitantes que nunca antes habían soñado con algo semajante a la corriente vital. Entorno al orínico estanque formado por agua y mako, un grupo de niños jugaba en una plaza de grava. Jugaban a las batallas, empuñando espadas de plástico, rememorando las gestas de grandes héroes. "¡Yo soy Cloud!" "¡yo soy Sefirot" "¡Yo soy el bueno!" "¡No, el bueno soy yo!" "¡Ahora veras!". Se lanzaron el uno contra le otro, blandiendo sus armas en épico duelo hasta que llegó un niña. Traía algo mucho más interesante que un duelo muerte ¡Traía un gatito! Los dos niños corrieron asombrados para ver su descubrimiento y los tres juntos empezaron a discurrir un nombre para él.  
  
Un hombre miraba todo eso sonriente, bajo la sombra de un abedul. Era un hombre joven, alto, de complexión atlética, aún que no se movía muy deprisa. Con un brazo en un cabestrillo, estaba vestido con un traje de chaqueta blanco y su cabeza era tocada por un sombrero de ala ancha. De movimientos suaves y acompasados, aquel hombre parecía el epítome de la elegancia. Incluso el color de su cabello, liso y de un blanco plateado, parecía estar en compelta armonía estética. Se quedó un rato más para ver como los niños jugaban con el felino. Sacó un dorado reloj de cadena de su chaqueta. Ya era hora. Un taxi negro llegó a la plaza de grava. Sefirot avanzó hacia él. Se montó a bordo. "¿Es usted el señor Gainsbrough?" le preguntó el taxista. "Así es caballero" respondió. "Bueno, pues aquí estoy, justo a la hora que pidió. Y bien ¿dónde quiere que le lleve?" le interrogó el taxista. Sefirot meditó un rató. Miró como los pétalos de los cerezos se elevaban hacia el cielo, llevados por el compás del viento. Finalmente respondió "Tras esa colina." Sonrió. "Al otro lado" 


End file.
